Era of the Warring States
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Shisui couldn't believe how cruel and humourless Kami really was; to wake up in an infant's body and then to fend off herself in a world where war, death and sexism was coming out as a winner. Did she also mention that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna were her brothers? Fem!Shisui! Canon!Insert!
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive. _

_–_

_Elbert Hubbard _

_._

_._

**Prologue: Rebirth**

Shisui choked for air, tried to grasp for something –anything to get a hold on. Her lungs were burning painfully and her entire body was _aching_. She couldn't even think clearly. Was this how her victims felt whenever she put them in her deadly Genjutsu where getting out was _almost_ impossible? Her fingers twitched and they pushed, something was pushing her but she couldn't see what it was. Darkness was obscuring her sight, it was rendering her useless, she who depended on her sight as if her life was on the line, she who could kill someone with her eyes alone, was _blind. Oh, the irony. _She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation she was put in. Life sure was cruel. Didn't she die by Itachi's hands after Danzo had taken her eye? Then why was she alive and _able to feel _at the same time. There was something wrong but she couldn't focus, the pain was too much.

Suddenly the same foreign strong force pushed her out and she had to blink her eyes at the light that was blinding her. For some reason she couldn't move her hands and then she felt someone grabbing her upside down, the sudden move sent a wave of air right at her face and she scrunched up her nose in annoyance. The pain was subduing slowly on until she felt nothing more than an ache on her lungs. Squirming, she tried to get free but the hold was tight, not hard enough to break her bones, just to ensure she wouldn't fall.

It was starting to irritate Shisui, this situation was unnerving her completely. How come her body felt so loose, so uncontrollable? She was getting scared at this fact. Could it be that she was alive and in hands of the enemy? No, Itachi made sure that her body wouldn't be found. He had promised her. He had promised her, damnit!

Her eyes snapped open when someone spanked her. How dare they? So humiliating... An angry growl escaped her lips but her ears picked up a weird gurgling sound and then a loud, piercing cry. More precisely a baby cry, her eyes widened even more when she concluded where that voice was coming from.

Holy shit! That was coming out of her lips?! No! No! Absolutely not! She refused to believe that! She had died, died by her best friend's hand. She couldn't be alive, she couldn't be crying, she couldn't possible been revived and send back in time.

Oh how wrong Shisui was.

* * *

She was angry. She was confused. She was tired. She was sleepy. She was scared. She was feeling all these aching, chaotic emotions within her, making her restless. Her mind was trying to come up with a solution but it was useless.

1. These people felt like strangers.

2. She was alive.

3. And somehow she was in a baby's body.

Still, after she had analysed those parts, she _couldn't_ believe it. That wasn't the most confusing part. No, the fact that she was looking up to a stranger's face was the thing that unnerved her the most. This was not even the face of her mother! Hell, that man wasn't even her father. She didn't understand her situation, she was getting crazy over here.

So many questions were roaming her head and she had the urge to cry but she didn't want to. Her stupid infant body wanted to cry but her pride wasn't letting her. She would not cry. She was a grown-up women, a strong kunoichi, respected and feared by many of her comrades and enemies. She wold not stoop that low to cry.

Who was she trying to convince? She sounded like an insane person!

Then she heard something that shock her very core.

"Madara, Izuna, this will be your sister." The woman's gentle voice carried in her ears, "Her name will be Shisui, Uchiha Shisui." Her eyes bulged out at that. They were naming her Shisui. _Woman, my name _is_ Shisui, you aren't being very creative._ Even if she had named her after something else, she would still refer herself as Shisui. That was the name her father, Uchiha Kagami, and her mother, Uchiha Noriko, had given her.

But those names… Madara. And Izuna. Could they somehow be related to Uchiha Madara, her ancestor and co-founder of Konoha? And Izuna, as in Madara's brother?

Her head throbbed painfully and she wanted to lash out someone or some_thing_. Many arguments but nothing seemed real, even to her own ears they seemed insane. Oh Kami, she was feeling as if she was breaking down or something. Her eyes widened then, maybe she could use her chakra? Concentrating carefully, she felt the flicker of her chakra, on some miraculous way her chakra was warming up to her. It could feel the soul and it twitched in recognition.

A smile blossomed in her face, at least something was going good. Trying again, she used the release technique. She was very good at Genjutsu but she couldn't detect any Genjutsu but maybe… If she tried to dispel it she would wake up in her real body? Why did that sound like a question to her?

She frowned in annoyance, twitching her fingers and _commanding _them to move. Her fingers wouldn't move like she wanted, no matter how much she tried. She couldn't make a stupid hand seal, she couldn't bite her own tongue. She was _useless_. Even the way she spoke sounded gibberish. Damnit, how do babies survive like this? It was so inhuman to live like this, being dependent of these people she didn't even know. How could she trust strangers? Simple, she couldn't.

Feeling angry, she tried to pull her hands but her fingers couldn't even grasp those stupid –black?- strands.

Alright, she was in an infant's body, her name was Uchiha Shisui –_surprise, surprise_- she had two brothers, she wasn't sure of that, whose names were Uchiha Madara and Izuna. Now the question was what happened to her? Why was she here when in reality she was a seventeen year old woman?

_Why_ was this happening to her?

* * *

So I decided to write a story about Shisui who is a female, by the way, and woke up in a baby's body. I don't think anyone wrote something like this? If I'm wrong correct me. You can see how poor Shisui is getting confused, poor girl, I'm so mean to her. The prologue is kind of short but hey, it's a prologue, what did you expect? Of course, the chapters will be longer, around the 4000 words. If anyone has some suggestion, correction or anything else, please review. I would like to see what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**SilverIcy **- Thank you for your nice review! It seems I was right, no one made this story! Yay! It means the idea is mine! Hihi. :) I hope you'll like this chapter too! Enjoy!

**madara2 **- Err...I absolutely have no idea how to respond on your review. You don't like Madara but you have his name in your profile. It's ...confusing.

**treavellergirl **- Meh. Don't worry, that _will _happen since Shisui has the experience and the rest of her brothers don't.

**Guest **- Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=5 years old to 6 years old

Uchiha Daisuke (OC)=4 years old to 5 years old

Uchiha Izuna=3 years old to 4 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=1 year old to 2 years old

Uchiha Shisui=6 months old to 1 year

In reality Tajima had five sons but since Shisui is being reborn as a female she will be the fifth child. Daisuke and Tetsu are OC since we don't know their real names. As you'll read on Shisui will start opening up to them, slowly on, until she vowed to change things. Meh. Enjoy and review please! I want to hear your opinions, also if you guys have some nice suggestions, don't hesitate! I'm all ears!

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Always end the name of your child with a vowel, so that when you yell the name will carry. _

_–_

_Bill Cosby_

_._

_._

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Shisui glared and glared at the man who was supposed to be her father. _Bleh_! Just thinking about him in that way made her angry and thus she glared at him, hoping he would lit up in flames and scream like a crazy chicken. It didn't work, much to her dismay…

When he turned around and looked at her, she was smiling at him while inwardly she was cursing him to the depths of Hell. How dare that ugly brute think so low of her just because she was a female? She ought to snap his neck or Sharingan him with her special Genjutsu, unfortunately, she couldn't do that. Her so-called father, Uchiha Tajima, grimaced at her, "Sachiko, I think there is something wrong with this girl?"

The woman who gave her birth turned to look at her, brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling as if she was glaring at me…" He raised his eye brows when Shisui crawled towards her mother. At the moment Shisui was six months old and she was already crawling around the house, she didn't really care whether she looked weird or not. Pretending to be a baby was annoying and it made her mind restless, don't forget about the dull and boring lifestyle. She couldn't stop fidgeting from nervousness. She didn't feel safe here, it wasn't in her blood to trust someone blindly, although they were showering her with attention and care. She _couldn't_.

Especially Tajima, she didn't like him, she loathed him, the way he acted reminded her of Fugaku at times. He kept criticizing Sachiko that she gave birth to a girl instead of a son. She'll show him what a woman was all about!

…When she was old enough.

What annoyed her the most was the fact that he looked at his sons as if they were soldiers ready to fight. He was already training Madara and Daisuke, both respectively five and six years old. Izuna was four and Tetsu was almost two, already babbling and crawling next to her. Although, he wasn't a prodigy like Madara, he was an average Uchiha. Out of all _her_ brothers, Tetsu was the most awesome one. Izuna wasn't bad either but the way he talked to her irked her, especially when he kept pulling her hair just for the heck of it. Daisuke wasn't bad either but she didn't know him well.

At first Sachiko talked to her as if she was a baby but then she changed her way of speaking. It was a good thing too. All those stupid baby talk was getting on her nerves. She wanted so badly to know that this was all a nightmare but no matter what she had tried, the image didn't waver.

She _really_ was stuck in the Era of the Warring States, with Uchiha Madara as her big brother. She scoffed at Tajima's back, feeling like throwing something at him. It was his stupid fault she was created! Couldn't he use another semen cell instead of hers…? Her eyes moved to Sachiko who was cleaning the house and then at the small scroll to her left. Feeling mischievousness bubble within her, she grasped it and aimed it at him. The object hit his back instead but she still felt satisfaction at that. Grinning inwardly, she played with Tetsu, grabbing his hair and exuding innocence. All these six months didn't pass by with Shisui being lazy. No, she had trained her motor skills, grabbing things, throwing them, moving them from hand to hand, anything she could think of at the moment. She had _tried _to talk but her tongue wouldn't budge with her. That time she had shrieked in annoyance and threw Madara a dirty glare since he was talking about how stupid her gibberish talk sounded. That son of- No, wait, that wouldn't be nice to Sachiko. She didn't like that woman but she had respect for her. To live in these times and give birth to children each year. That was the burden of a female in times like this; marry, give birth, do stupid chores, cook, etc.

Tajima turned around and looked at the small scroll and then at Tetsu and Shisui with a raised brow. Foolish man was getting confused. That'll teach him to judge the female race. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards them, crouching down at eye-level. "I don't know what's going on but I'll be keeping an eye out for you." He spoke right at Shisui and she had a hard time to keep herself from laughing.

"Tajima-kun, what are you doing? Are you threatening Shisui-chan again?" Sachiko spoke horrified, picking her up. Shisui felt really uncomfortable at the moment, she didn't like being hugged by another woman. Yes, she viewed them as strangers. What did you expect? Love didn't come like that, it needed time to grow, rushing it won't help anyone.

Tajima rolled his eyes, "I tell you, Sachiko, something is wrong with her."

"She is an ordinary girl." She countered back.

"Who can understand us at the age of three months? Right." He lifted his arms and slept on the ground, "I've had it. I'm going to sleep." The Uchiha's were nomadic people, travelling and fighting off other clans for provisions and the worst was, they captured children and used them to fight for them. She had seen those hollow looks in their eyes once when she had crawled out of the tent. The things she had seen were horrifying. It seemed so unreal and yet it was right in front of her. She couldn't talk nor eat for two days straight, those hollow and lifeless eyes flashing in front of her eyes. She shivered in Sachiko's arms and clutched her loose dress, feeling so angry at the world. She was angry at these people, she was angry for the brutal period she was put in.

Granted, she had seen her parents die in front of her and she had killed many people, innocent ones, bad ones, even children –Kami, forgive her- but the way they were using these children was inhumane. She sniffed softly but didn't cry. She wouldn't cry.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Her eyes flickered back to Tetsu, brother by blood, and then she looked, really looked at him. He looked so innocent, so playful, so _refreshing. _It wasn't fair for him to live in a world like this. Another sniff, another deep breath. What could she do for him? How could she keep that beautiful innocence intact?

Itachi… What would you do?

Without a doubt he would say that he'll protect anyone who he cared about. That stupid weasel… she missed him so much. He was the one who comforted her in times of need, even though he hated hugs, he hugged anyway. Even with all the awkwardness and anti-social skills, he consoled her, he gave her a shoulder to cry on, he gave her support and unconditional love. Thinking about him made her heart beat faster and she wondered how he was doing at the moment?

Was he thinking about her? Was he thinking about the good times they had together? And the bad times? She twisted Sachiko's dress further, clenching it tightly and hoping the tears won't stream down. It was getting harder and harder to control her emotions, what with her delicate state she was _forcibly _put in.

The woman noticed and Shisui looked down, "Shisui-chan, is something wrong?" Shisui felt herself calm down at her soothing voice, she didn't know why but the way she talked to her, the way she comforted her, was relaxing her. She hugged her weakly and didn't look up. She heard her gasp in shock but the hug was returned. This was her first time she had initiated the hug, normally she would even flinch and squirm but this time she didn't. She needed a hug, she needed to know she had people here who cared for her.

She needed to realize that this was her life.

* * *

When no one was in the tent, she looked at Tetsu's sleeping face and stroked his black spiky strands. There was something about him that made her resolve crack and love him, protect him. Clenching her tiny fists, she narrowed her eyes in determination. She would keep him safe, she _needed_ him and his company. He looked like a miniature version of Sasuke and that thought made her heart beat even faster.

Sasuke…

Tetsu…

But Tetsu was already showing signs of dependency. He could already walk alone, pick up things without falling over, drink from his cup with both hands, feed himself with a spoon, … Father was getting interested in him too, he was already teaching him how to write and read. Till now no one bothered to help her read and write and that thought made her heart clench. Not even a bedtime story like her _real _mother used to do. Life in this time sure was lonely.

"Shisui?" Another voice piped up. She turned around and looked with wide eyes as Madara walked in, eyes focused on her. "You understand me, don't you?"

What should she do? Without another thought, she plopped on the ground and stared at him, sucking her thumb. That made her big brother narrow his eyes even more, "I know you can understand me. Don't play the dumb baby. It may work on mother but not on me, even father noticed your strange behaviour."

Damn, maybe hitting things on their heads wasn't a bright idea? Oh, who cares. They were annoying and she _did_ shut them up when she threw things at them. She wasn't going to sulk because they found something _off_ about her. She could still pretend that nothing happened. Or maybe she could play with him? Smirking –somehow she found it weird to smirk as a baby- at her big brother, she crawled towards him and used his obi to get up, albeit clumsily she was getting up.

Madara looked shocked as he observed his younger sister, doing things a normal baby wouldn't be able to and those eyes, those eyes looked exactly like his father, those were eyes that saw blood and death. But how? She was only six months old, how could she have those intelligent black eyes, _how_?

Shisui looked at him and giggled, pulling his obi loose and watched with glee as his kimono flashed open, much to Madara's embarrassment.

"Hey!" He shouted loudly, grabbing his kimono and trying to keep the together, to no avail.

That indignant cry stirred Tetsu and he started to cry because some idiotic brother woke him up. She glared at him and pinched him hard, plopping back on the ground and crawling towards Tetsu. She stroked his hair and ignored the stock-still Madara who was watching everything with wide eyes. When she heard Sachiko's frantic footsteps, she smirked smugly at Madara and started to rub her eyes, joining her brother's piercing cries.

It seems he was getting scared and tried to hush Tetsu and her, although the way he tried to hush her wasn't positively nice of him, "Shut up or I'll throw you off a cliff."

She continued crying until her mother came in and consoled both of her crying children and turned to look at Madara, "Madara! Why did you wake them up?! What where you doing here anyway and why is your kimono loose? Have you no shame?" She scolded him while he shrunk in embarrassment.

"But mother, Shisui-" "No buts, she is only six-months old." He picked her up, turning her back to her son while Shisui smiled widely, sending him an evil look.

He pointed at her, "Mother, look at her! She is smiling!" But by the time Sachiko looked at Shisui, she was sniffing quietly, picture perfect of a cute baby.

"I see…" Sachiko deadpanned, looking at her son as if he was crazy.

Madara narrowed his eyes at Shisui, mouthing, 'I'll make you pay for that.' Good thing she had a mind of an adult otherwise she wouldn't be able to read lips. Long live being a smart baby because it meant she could get away with anything… _for now_. She smirked at him and stuck her tongue out, feeling giddy at the prospect of annoying Madara. _The _Madara who was on par with Hashirama. Reality could suck but then again, this was a legend being shaped in front of her and maybe she could change things for the better?

Itachi would have done the same. She was sure of it.

Because Shisui knew that all legends have a beginning and this time the ending would be different. This time there _will _be a _happy ending_.

Giggles escaped her lips when he left the tent, more like stomping away while Sachiko was fussing over Tetsu and her. If Kami granted her a second chance then why waste it? Why would she do that when she could do things for the better? She could make the Uchiha's name proud, she could make sure the Uchiha clan will never be doubted. She will make sure that Itachi would never have to shoulder the burden of eradicating an entire village. She didn't know if he did it but if he did then she prayed for his safety and heart. She had a hazard guess as to how Sasuke would feel about this treachery. Could Itachi even kill Sasuke?

No. She was firm about that statement. Not after the way she saw Itachi care for Sasuke. He loved his little brother more than the clan, more than Konoha, more than his own life. He would never hurt him.

That, she was certain of.

* * *

"Tsu! Tsu!" She spoke impatiently, grabbing Tetsu's hands as a pillar of support. Shisui was already able to walk but with the help of someone else. She wobbled but Tetsu was already keeping a hold of her, his eyes glinting with happiness as he pulled me outside. Normally, we weren't supposed to leave the tent but we were getting boring and once children are bored they'll do anything to make something fun.

She giggled softly and walked around their camp, seeing women weave baskets and clothes and the many Uchiha men who were sharpening their words, tanto's, kunai's, anything that was dull. She absorbed everything, touching the many weapons that were lingering around the camp, though when Tetsu tried to touch a pointy object, she had slapped his hand, "Tsu!" She could only say, scolding him.

He pouted but didn't try to reach for the sharp objects again. Did she mention that she absolutely adored him and his cuteness! He was so nice to her, in contrary to Madara but that was partially her fault. Still, he was a mean big brother, throwing rice at her, pulling her short black strands. She guessed she had black hair. She was a Uchiha so black hair was common. The only thing she didn't want was Tajima's spiky hair, she wanted her hair to be long and straight, like Sachiko. Only time would tell…

It was a wonder no one stopped them and send them back to their tent. Shrugging, she held her brother's hand tightly, fearing she might slip what with her shaky legs. She was so fat and her muscles were so weak, she didn't like that but all babies were like that.

"Shi-chan!" Tetsu called out, grinning toothy. "Look!" He pointed at the place where her other brothers were practicing. "Aniki!" He shouted and pulled her alone. In his excitement he forgot that her legs were still developing and she fell on the ground with a loud smack. Of course, after Tetsu didn't hear her fall and continued running towards his big brother, Madara, he really loved him.

Shisui glared at Tetsu and huffed in annoyance as tears were making her vision blurry. Didn't they see that she fell? Loudly.

With a loud sigh, she dusted herself off and tried to get up only to fall on her ass. She tried again, this time she flailed her arms like a chicken but no such luck. Damnit! Her stupid legs won't budge. She needed som- Her eyes widened when she saw Madara helping her up.

"Tch. Don't look as if you've seen a ghost." She could see the cute blush adorning his cheeks. Chibi-Madara really was cute. She decided she liked him as her big brother and peered at him through her eye lashes.

He even went as far as to stop his training in favour of helping her walk along their camp, "It's weird that I'm talking to you like this but I know you can understand me." He looked at her, onyx black eyes certain. "If you can understand me, nod."

At first Shisui only stared at him. Would it hurt if she nodded? With hesitance, she nodded, hoping nothing bad would happen out of this.

He smirked in triumph, "I knew it. So can you talk or are you hiding that too?"

Shisui sent him a gummy grin, "'Dara!" She spoke happily, tugging on his obi. When he grabbed his obi with his other hand, she had to giggled in amusement. He did sent her a playful glare, though the amusement was obvious in his black pools.

"I'm starting to like you, Shisui-chan." He smiled widely at her and she had to blink her eyes at that. She had seen pictures of Madara when he was an adult and never once did she find one where he was smiling. Granted, the Uchiha clan only had a few pictures of him but never did she him smile. She returned the gesture, wobbling but Madara steady grip made sure she didn't fall. He was one of the few who called her with the suffix -chan and it was endearing how he was acting around her.

She continued walking with him and then the rest of her brothers joined her too, "Madara-nii, I thought you didn't like imouto?" Daisuke asked in confusion, watching the two of us. Daisuke wasn't bad but he never spend time with her, always focused on getting praises from his father. Izuna was also devoted to his clan, wanting to bring honour to the Uchiha clan. She didn't blame him for feeling like that. She, too, felt the same.

"Nah, she is our baby sister and as a big brother it's my responsibility to keep her safe."

Daisuke nodded slowly, casting her a curious glance. "If you say so, nii-san, I'll protect her too!"

"Me too!" Izuna joined them, a wide grin plastered on his face.

How cute! They are bonding together! Adorable!

But right now she was angry at Tetsu, looking at him, she glared, "Tsu!" She stomped her feet on the ground, much to her big brother's amusement. She couldn't even talk properly, that sucked so much. She couldn't voice her opinion but it seemed Tetsu had a feeling that Shisui wasn't happy with him. He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek, "Shi-chan! Sawrry." He mumbled softly.

Dear Kami, why was she even angry at him? No, she couldn't be angry at him. Just look at that cute face he was making and the kiss. Smiling widely, she nodded, "Tsu." Would he get the message?

When he smiled shyly at her, she squealed in delight, squeezing Madara's hand tightly, "'Dara!" She tugged on his arm and grabbed Tetsu's hand. She wanted a walk around the camp with her brothers. Why wasting time when she could spend some time with them? They all walked alongside her and Tetsu, enjoying the calmness for now because she had a feeling things would go downhill from then on.

Unbeknownst to her, she was starting to love her blood-related brothers.

* * *

She observed Madara, her big brother. He really was a kind, although temperamental and highly competitive child who wanted to perfect everything he did. Despite this, he was apologetic and highly sensitive to his surroundings, and when he constantly tried to comfort Shisui when he thought he hurt her feelings. Madara was also prone to angry outbursts when he got annoyed, when she would tease him by acting all cute, like a real baby would.

She was starting to decipher the mystery around Madara but what she couldn't understand was how such a caring boy became corrupted and evil. She couldn't grasp that fact and she observed him every single day. It seemed he noticed that too, especially when he was training outside, and she was staring at him. He had once said, "The way you look at me is creepy, Shisui-chan, it's as if you're trying to find something wrong about me."

He hit the nail right on spot. He was a prodigy, one of his kind, like Itachi. His intelligence sure was different from his other brothers, and Tajima noticed it too and was spending all his entire time on Madara and less on Daisuke, which made the boy jealous.

She saw Daisuke train at night when he thought he was alone, wondering why his father didn't pay him so much attention like Madara. It pained her heart to see a child like him crave for a father's attention, much like Sasuke.

Her hate didn't get better, in fact, that made it even worse. Now, Shisui wasn't someone who would hate someone just like that, she observed and decided afterwards and this Tajima person wasn't one she liked. She was starting to detest him and his actions towards her brothers. Sachiko was kind but Tajima didn't allow her to fuss over her boys, her own children. What was that for nonsense? Since when can a mother _not _show her children how much she loved them? Ridiculous.

Still, this was partly the reason why the children became obsessed with doing everything perfectly, even Madara. She felt pity for them, for the way they had to live. Every day, it was the same. They got up, ate breakfast and trained till late in the night and then they fell asleep, too tired to do anything. At first? Tajima wasn't this brutal, it was gradually getting worse and worse.

Of course, he never trained Shisui anything, not the fact that she was a baby but because women were only good for playing housewife.

So, Shisui started to train her weak body because she wanted desperately to become stronger without his stupid aid, she had all the information needed to become strong, even stronger than before, in her brain. Now, only if she could get access to her Sharingan. She could feel it itch behind her eye lids but she couldn't get it, her chakra knew how to unlock it since her brain did already activate it but she was too young and her control on her chakra was still too weak. That didn't mean she would slack off, she was focusing on her chakra control and her physical body.

Thanks to her adult mind, she could focus more on her training, every night she would fall immediately asleep, not noticing how Madara tucked her in every night as he watched all his siblings with tender love. "I promise you I will protect you all."


	3. Chapter 2: Senju's Ambush

**Sylencia **– No, I meant to be serious with this. Although, at the beginning it will be cute and everything, there _will _be dark times since this era was gruesome and horrible. I'm glad you like Madara's personality, I like it too, well, the one before his corruption. So fun to tease! As for the romance, it will come but I'm curious if you know who it will become. If you have a guess, pm me. ;) As for the French part, well, my French is average, not really one of my strongest point. Sorry to disappoint you but your English does look good.

**SilverIcy **– I love to write about her personality too! I hope her personality will be something like this; devoted to her clan and outgoing with an open personality. In the prologue you read this: "Her eyes widened then, maybe she could use her chakra? Concentrating carefully, she felt the flicker of her chakra, on some miraculous way her chakra was warming up to her. _It could feel the soul and it twitched in_ _recognition_." That last sentence was to make the readers notice that Shisui has her chakra from her previous life. The fact that I did this is very simple. Chakra is made from your spiritual energy and physical energy so since Shisui has her **entire soul and mind **with her, her **real **chakra came with her, though she'll need to up her physical strength but that isn't too hard: training!

**Kasai no Oni **– Hey! I'm glad you like this story too! Hopefully this one will to your satisfaction too! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=7 years to 8 years old

Uchiha Daisuke (OC)=6 years to 7 years old

Uchiha Izuna=5 years to 6 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=3 years to 4 years old

Uchiha Shisui=2 years to 3 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Nothing sucks more than that moment during an argument when you realize you're wrong._

_ Unknown_

_._

_._

**Chapter 2: Senju's Ambush**

Shisui yawned and stretched her tired limbs, getting up she looked at Sachiko, Tajima was nowhere to be seen. Then her eyes moved to Tetsu and she frowned, unhappily. Her brother should get up and train with her. The men and women tend to overlook the fact that she was a girl, only because she was a toddler. Of course, even if they did forbade her, she would still train. She would not let herself be put down like a simple housewife. The itch to train was imprinted in her head, like breathing. She needed to train, just the same as oxygen. Without it she couldn't live.

Tetsu groaned and tried to push her away but one glare from her made him reconsider things, "Shi-chan, I want to sleep."

She shook her head, nod budging. He tried again. "Please?"

"Tetsu-kun, get up." She spoke sternly, crossing her arms, just the way her father used to do. "I mean it."

He groaned again, glaring at her but obeyed her anyway, albeit stiffly. "Fine!"

"Good boy."

He scoffed at her and stretched his arms, yawning cutely. Before she could pinch his cheek, he started walking to the river to wash his face. She followed behind him, proud of herself when she walked as gracefully as a toddler could. Still, she had to concentrate on her steps to make it silent. "Tetsu, don't stomp, glide over the ground."

He waved her suggestion away and continued on walking, crunching the leaves deliberately while peeking at her. He reminded her of Obito, her carefree cousin who got …killed. Swallowing loudly, she hastened her steps and stopped him, "Tetsu-kun, please…" She didn't want to lose him, she liked him too much.

With a sigh, he concentrated on his steps, making them much quieter. "Better?" He asked her annoyed.

She nodded, "Hai!"

"Sometimes you're so weird." He continued, concentrating, sticking his tongue out. Shisui remembered when she had rated Tetsu as average, well, now, she takes them back. He was high intelligent for a three-year old. Maybe the fact she talked to him like an adult, enlarged his vocabulary and his maturity? It could be, especially in the stage between three to five, those were the years were a child sucked up everything.

That's also one of the reasons why she was training him. He was _too _carefree. She didn't like that, not in this dangerous era. Not when countless conscripted children were being slaughtered like a herd of sheep. Tetsu _needed_ to be serious.

"You're so serious, imouto." He stifled another yawn and grinned at Shisui. "Smile!"

A chuckle escaped her lips, "You're right."

"Imouto, as your brother I'm always right!" He proudly stated, looking smug as ever. "What will be on today's program?"

"Chakra control."

That was all needed to deflate his ego and Shisui felt proud, "You need perfect chakra control to use medical ninjutsu." She was trying to install that in his head. She wanted ensure his survival rate would be higher. She wanted him to be able to use in case of emergencies.

"Imouto!" He protested but she cut him off quickly, "Tetsu! Man up!" That effectively shut him up. Still, his lips tugged down, indicating that he didn't like it a bit. He knew how scary she could get so he sighed and prepared himself for another day of ultimate boringness.

"Hai, hai!"

Satisfied with the outcome, she plopped herself on the ground, patting the empty spot next to her, "Let us begin, aniki."

He puffed out his cheeks but obeyed, "Sometimes I wonder if you're even girl…" When she glared, he grinned sheepishly, "No offense."

"It's just…," She looked down, images of Tetsu, of her brothers, lying in their blood. Soulless. "I don't want to lose you, aniki." Her shimmering black eyes locked with his and he had to swallow at the heavy emotions behind the curtain of black. She looked so worn-out, so tired, so different.

"Imouto, don't worry, aniki will stay with you!" He cheered her up, laughing when she jumped on him and they started frolicking around, their laughter reaching the grown-ups and somehow they indulged in that innocent picture where for once was no blood. Shisui pinned Tetsu on the ground and smirked in triumph, "Got you!"

He shook his head, "Way to state the obvious, sis."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, offering him her hand. With a big smile, he grabbed her hand and stood up, "You're getting too strong, imouto."

"Thanks, now let's start training." She pulled him next to the tree and slid against the giant tree, enjoying the peaceful quietness. "You remember how it is?"

He waved her worries away, "Yeah, yeah, concentrate on your chakra flow and keep the leaf steady." He picked two leaves, twirling them around while using chakra.

A vein popped up her head and she punched him on his head, ignoring his angry cry as he rubbed his sore spot. "You're too aggressive." He had stated while glaring at her.

"You're too annoying." She had countered back, smirking. "I bet you can't do it better than me." If a challenge was necessary to make him serious about this, then so be it.

He narrowed his eyes, "You're on!" And both of the children were keeping the leaf steady on their nose, using chakra.

* * *

When Madara decided to take a break from the training, he visited his two youngest siblings, Tetsu and Shisui. Those two were always together, whenever he saw them. What he saw made his eyes bulge out, "What is happening here?"

That shocked the two as their concentration vanished and they looked at him, irritation clear in their eyes, "Aniki!" Shisui had shouted, narrowing her eyes, "Look what you did!"

"Tell me whose idea it was to mess with chakra?" He crossed his arms, looking at Shisui then Tetsu.

Tetsu didn't squirm, in fact, he was grinning mischievously, "You would want to know that, don't you?"

He glared at him but he still didn't tremble like Daisuke or Izuna. He didn't know why this carefree brother of him was that way. Even father wasn't paying Tetsu much attention, either, something he wasn't comfortable with. He will need the training to defend himself from their enemies.

"Tetsu, talk or I'll _make_ you." He threatened, his eyes locked with Tetsu.

Until Shisui stood up and lifted her hands, "No fighting, aniki!" She glared at them both, her chakra flickering angrily and Madara sighed tiredly.

"Shisui, care to explain?" It was no question, he demanded answers _now_. "_Today_, Shisui."

She sat down like a cat, patting the spot next to her, "Aniki, sit down."

He obeyed but the glare was firmly in place.

"Tajim-" "Father." Madara corrected her but Shisui refused to use that, he didn't deserve her respect. "_Tajima_, doesn't show interest in Tetsu so I decided to teach him about chakra. Happy now?"

He glared at her when she still said Tajima instead of father. "Father won't be happy to hear such disrespect from you."

"I don't care about him. He is mean and he prefers you over Tetsu, which is not what a father should be. He should love all his children _equally_." Shisui spat out, patting Tetsu's arm tenderly, "So I decided to teach him, I don't want Tetsu to be hurt because of that." She continued, averting her eyes to the farthest tent where Tajima was discussing the newest strategies of the Uchiha clan.

Madara sighed and rubbed his temples, "Sometimes you two are more trouble than you're both worth."

Tetsu and Shisui grinned widely, "But you still love us, big brother!"

"Unfortunately, I do." His lips twitched upwards and he helped them with their chakra control, promising Shisui to keep this quiet because father wouldn't be happy about the prospect of Shisui, a female, learning the art of a shinobi, something that was considered to be for men only.

* * *

"Daisuke, you're it!" Shisui called loudly, tagging him on his back. The tagged person's eyes widened considerably, not even noticing his sister behind him. How did she do that? Her chakra was practically vanished, he couldn't trace her easily. How come she knows all these things about chakra when no one had ever taught her? He needed to talk to aniki about this.

He growled lowly and ran after her until she was stuck, a tree blocking her path. Still, that wide grin didn't leave her face. "What are you going to do now, imouto?" He smirked and reached out, wriggling his fingers playfully. "You're stuck with no escap- _Holy cannoli_!"

Shisui had to chuckle at that word, she had taught them some words that were used in her previous modern time. Sticking out her tongue, she concentrated until she flipped over him, using chakra to soften her landing. Sweat was already dripping down. Damn, that was much harder than she expected but she succeeded and that was everything that she needed to know, still training her chakra control will be necessary. Running away from him, she lifted her fingers, "Ja ne!"

Daisuke was left there, gaping at the vanishing back from his sister. He moved his eyes to the tree where she had used chakra to flip over him. There was not even a sign whether she had used too much chakra, which meant her chakra control was flawless. But _how_? His ears perked up when he heard the bush rustle behind him. Grinning, he moved towards the bush, intent on getting one of his siblings.

When he pushed the bush aside, his eyes widened in horror. "_Aniki_!

* * *

Shisui stiffened when she felt that foreign chakra, "Daisuke-nii! Aniki!" She cried out in worry, concern clouding her entire petite body.

Without another word, Madara had appeared next to her, Izuna and Tetsu following behind him. "Shisui, go alert father! _Now_!" He screamed when she was still frozen.

"I'm coming!" She blurted out, already charging ahead.

He growled in annoyance and looked at Tetsu, "Go alert father!"

"Hai!" And gone was he.

"Izuna, follow me and don't do anything rush." Madara spoke quickly, running behind Shisui who was very fast for her age. But then again, she was no normal child.

Shisui felt their chakra before they were close to her, "Aniki, if something happens to Daisuk- _Eeek!_" She squealed when Izuna lifted her up, "Izuna-nii, put me down!" She shrieked quietly, hitting his back but he didn't listen. "I'll be in your way-" "Who said you're going to fight?" Madara asked angrily, pushing his limbs to go faster. "You're only two years old, Shisui, what will you do? Fight him? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He spat out, eyes still on the road.

That made Shisui think over her actions, maybe she was a bit rash. He was right, she was only two. What _could_ she do? She rubbed her eyes furiously, wishing the itching would disappear. That stupid phantom pain from her Sharingan. It was as if her Sharingan was there but then it wasn't. Her eyes were tearing up and she prayed that Daisuke would be alright. This was her idea to start with, she had convinced them to play 'Ninja' with her. If something ever happened to him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. _Please, Daisuke-nii, be safe_.

When they arrived there, they saw a tired Daisuke fighting against three Senju's, she noticed their symbol on their chest. Without another thought, Madara charged straight at one, using Shunshin no Jutsu to flicker behind him. The kunai impaled his lungs and one was down. Her brother looked like a vicious tiger, protecting his own kin. He didn't even bother to watch him die, instead he jumped next to his brother, pushing him behind as if to protect him.

The moment she saw his injured arm, she trashed violently on Izuna's back and when he only tightened his hold, she used chakra to enforce her muscles, somersaulting over the bewildered Izuna. Growling, she took a kunai from his holster and threw it with perfect accuracy –chakra included- towards the confused shinobi on the left. His pained scream echoed around the forest and he looked straight at Shisui.

"You stupid, cowardly, idiotic, worthless, gutless, despicable," She took a deep breath and continued, "Nauseating, brainless, imbecilic Senju!" Madara's eye brows twitched and everyone stared at her as if she was mentally underprivileged. "What?! They are cowards for picking on children!" She ran towards Daisuke and pulled him away from the battle. "Daisuke-nii, you did enough, let aniki finish it."

He grunted but allowed her to pull her away, biting his lips from the pain. Shisui looked with worried eyes at her brother, the one who kept working, day in, day out. He wasn't one who was a genius, he was a hard-worker.

_In a world of constant war only the strong will survive..._

His father was right, in this world only the strong ones will survive, like Madara-nii, and the weak ones will…die. He had to get stronger, he had to get stronger fast, much faster. But he did his best, what _more_ could he do? He felt like he was never good enough, like he would never satisfy his father.

Shisui furrowed her brows and concentrated chakra on her palms, seeing it flicker from blue to green made her angry, "Come on." Her hand was shaking but she managed to get control over her mystical palm jutsu. Her chakra knew she was Shisui but the fact that her physical energy wasn't in balance with her spiritual energy made it difficult to concentrate on her jutsu and maintain it. She had enough chakra but it was as if she had to tame it all over again. Furrowing her brows deeper, she grimaced when she assessed his injury. The wound was too deep, it even cut through his muscles. Shit! If she wouldn't be able to fix his muscle tendons then he wouldn't be able to use that arm of him. She _had _to fix his arms. "Daisuke-nii, this will hurt." And then she started healing him, her experience winning over her chakra problem.

The scream that tore through his lips made her blink her tears away. He was only seven years old, he was a goddamn child. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Gnashing her teeth, she tried to send some soothing chakra to numb the pain down but it wasn't enough, he was still screaming, gaining everyone's attention.

"Shisui! What are you doing?!" Madara shouted loudly, flipping over the Senju. He didn't dare to glance behind him, he had to keep his attention on the enemy.

Shisui didn't answer him and bit her lip, keeping the chakra green, "Come on," A small flicker and then her green medical chakra turned off. Shisui stood there, mouth wide open while she watched the blood pour out. "No…come on." She cursed when the only thing she could get was a flicker of ethereal green and then it switched off. "No! Nonono! Don't fail on me now!" She cried out, eyes moving to Daisuke's worried ones. No, she couldn't let him down! Pushing out more chakra, she converted them into medical chakra.

When her hands were once again encased in green, she started knitting his muscles, his tissues, his flesh until a straight pink line was visible, the tender flesh that needed time to heal naturally.

Shisui smiled weakly, black spots appearing on her face, "Daisuke-nii, I healed you but don't overdo it, mmm, okay?" With that she fainted right on spot, already knowing that she had exhausted her body by using more chakra than it was used to.

"Shisui!" Daisuke cried out, wincing when pain seared through his healed arm. He grabbed her with his healthy arm, concern etched on his face. "Izuna! We have to bring her to mother!"

Izuna nodded slowly, scared for the faith of his dear sister. "But aniki…" He whispered afraid, glancing at his brother who looked ready to drop dead at any moment. Right at that moment, Tajima appeared with twenty more Uchiha's behind him, all wearing furious snarls on their face, Sharingan active.

"Daisuke, Izuna, take Shisui with you and get out of here." He averted his eyes at Madara and grimaced, seeing his son's bloodied figure. It was time to teach the Senju's a lesson. Growling, he surrounded the Senju who looked pale, eyes wide in fear. "Filthy Senju, you'll be sorry to attack my children."

Daisuke and Izuna were already running away but they froze on spot when they heard a piercing scream that send shivers up their spines and then _nothing_. "…Let's go." Daisuke whispered, eyes moving back and forth, feeling very paranoid at the moment. Izuna nodded, fear apparent in his eyes, "H-Hai!"

* * *

When Madara came back to the camp with his father and the rest of the Uchiha's, injured and sporting a black eye, he had limped straight to his tent, "Mother!" He hoped Shisui was alright, right before his other brothers left, he had seen Shisui's pale condition, shaking and shivering as she curled up on Daisuke. Worried eyes searched in the tent until he saw Shisui's bad condition, "Mother! How is she?"

Sachiko turned around, her lips in a thin line, eyes shimmering slightly, "I-I don't know…"

Right then and there Madara felt his heart stop beating, his knees buckled and he crouched towards Shisui, "No…nonono! No! Shisui-chan! Imouto! No! This can't be happening!" He choked out, grabbing her shaking hands and kissing them, "Please…be nice for once and come back, imouto." He pleaded and cried but Shisui kept shivering and mumbling incoherent words.

Day in, day out, Madara and the other brothers kept a watchful eye over Shisui, dipping her head with a cold towel. Still, two weeks were passed and Shisui didn't show anything positive. Sachiko and her sons were fearing the worst until one day, "Sachiko, I don't think she will recover from this."

She whirled around, eyes blazing, "What are you suggesting, Tajima?"

"I'm suggesting nothing, I'm merely stating for the better of the Uchiha clan. Madara's training is suffering." Tajima answered, eyes narrowed.

"So you suggest we should kill her off?" Sachiko snarled at him.

Tajima had enough of this and slapped her, glaring at her. Hard. Crimson-red eyes were twirling with fury, "Don't you dare to talk to me like that."

Sachiko touched her throbbing cheek, wide eyes shining with fear as she watched her husband, her angry furious husband storm out of the tent. She dropped her arms on the ground and looked at Shisui's pale complexion, "Shisui-chan…" She hid her face and started sobbing, her muffled voice echoing around the tent but no one came to console her.

* * *

A groan escaped her lips and she blinked her eyes open, feeling as if she was slammed against boulders. "Wha?" She was disoriented, shaking her head slowly and feeling it throb way too much. "Aniki…?" She asked softly, searching for her brothers. She found none of them.

Sending some soothing chakra to her head, she sighed in relief. Time to start looking for them. With wobbly, shaky legs she stood up and walked clumsily out of their tent, blinking her eyes when the bright sunlight attacked her sensitive eyes. Before she could register anything, a body tackled her to the ground, "Imouto!"

Ahn, good old Tetsu, "Tetsu-nii!" She groaned in pain but when she noticed his tear-stained face, her eyes softened. "What happened?"

"You didn't wake up after the Senju's ambush."

Her eyes narrowed, "How long?"

He looked nervous, "Two months…"

Her eyes widened as saucers, "T-two months…?" Then she remembered Daisuke's injured arm, "How is Daisuke-nii?"

"He is healthy and good, thanks to you." He smiled and stood up, pulling her with him, "But next time, you better not do something like that again."

She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll try but I can't promise, nii-san."

"Guess that's all I can get out of you?"

She nodded and then another giant smile blossomed his face, "Aniki!" Her eyes were shimmering in happiness when she saw all her brothers walking towards their tent.

The moment Madara and the rest heard her they froze and looked right at her, their shocks vanishing and smiles taking their places instead.

Madara, Daisuke and Izuna ran straight at Shisui, scolding her for her rash actions. "You are such an idiot, baka!" Madara said, hitting her on her head. "Don't ever do that to me again." He continued, putting his hand on her head. "Alright?"

She nodded, pushing herself upwards and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Sorry to make you worry, aniki."

He blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Shisui…I-I..," Daisuke started, stuttering, "I'm s-sor-" She could see how this pained him, the way he looked at her was obvious to her that he was blaming himself, "Daisuke-nii, if I could go back in time, I would have done the same. I'm not sorry for healing your arm perfectly, I'm not sorry for falling in a coma for two months and I'm definitely not blaming _you_ for it." She clamped her hands around his calloused hands, smiling at him, "So no need to worry, worry-wart."

He chuckled softly and nodded, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. We're siblings and we have to stick for each other." She grinned at Izuna and took his hands, "Right, 'Zuna-nii?"

He bopped his head up and down, "Right, imouto!"

She stretched her hand out, waiting for them to put their hands on it, "You're supposed to place your hands on mine." Their confused looks vanished and each of them placed their hand on hers.

"And now what?" Madara asked uncertainly, looking at Shisui.

She scratched her head with her free hand, "I guess we need to say something corny like 'forever together' or something...?"

Her brothers just looked at her, "Really, imouto? Really?" Madara deadpanned.

She laughed sheepishly, "Let's skip that part. Who agrees?"

"Count me in," was Daisuke's reply.

Izuna nodded too, smirking, "I agree."

"That sounds much better than 'forever together'. Kami, Shisui, you are so weird at times." Tetsu piped up, shaking his head.

"Hn. End of this lame discussion." Madara ended, chuckling when Shisui was as red as a tomato.

After the little chat with her sibling, Sachiko interrupted their blissful moment and hugged Shisui as if her life depended on it. She kept thanking Kami for this chance as tears rolled down her porcelain face. That image of her crying biological mother made her heart skip a beat. She really loved Shisui with her entire heart. So she hugged her mother back, murmuring comforting words at her.

Tajima came to check upon her late in the night, he had returned from a fight with the Senju's. _Again_.

"Shisui, I need to know how you performed that medical Ninjutsu. Talk."

Shisui gulped and decided to go with a half-truth, "I just wanted to save Daisuke and then that happened…"

He stared at her, arms crossed, "The art of a shinobi isn't made for women. Your job isn't on the battlefield. I don't want you to utilize your chakra anymore nor do I want you to play outside the camp anymore, am I understood?"

"But-" "No _buts_. From now on, you'll be with your mother, learning to weave, sew and cook. Don't disturb your brothers anymore, they have better things to do than play 'Ninja'."

Shisui looked at Tajima and supressed glaring at him. She had no respect for him whatsoever. Pushing away all the emotions in her eyes, she replied in a calm, detached tone. "_Understood_." But that didn't meant she would obey his command. Not in a million years.

"Hn." He turned around and left the tent, leaving her there alone to think.

When she was sure he wasn't there, she glared at the spot he used to stand, "Watch me become stronger, _Tajima_." She sneered at the empty spot, tiny knuckles clenched. First, she needed to find a way to be in two places at the same time. "Mmm… that could work." Grinning widely, she checked her chakra that was healing faster now. She just needed to increase her chakra control and she just had the perfect idea.


	4. Chapter 3: Difficulties

**Sylencia **– I'm sorry I made you cry, here is a tissue! As for her brothers, we'll see how that goes, ne? You already know her love interest, let's keep this one a secret. ;) Really, your English is good, use it more than your French and you'll be an awesome English (wo)man. :D

**SilverIcy **– That's right, smartie! J It will be a slow progress but in the end she'll be strong. Well, that's the point of training. :p Oooh, guess people would be pretty shocked to see a woman with a Sharingan, ohhh, can't wait for that chapter tho! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=8 years to 9 years old

Uchiha Daisuke (OC)=7 years to 8 years old

Uchiha Izuna=6 years to 5 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=4 years to 5 years old

Uchiha Shisui=3 years to 4 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it._

_Unknown_

_._

_._

**Chapter 3: Difficulties**

"Stupid birds, chirping happily…" Shisui grumbled in annoyance, getting up slowly. Ever since Tajima had forbidden her to train, she had started upping her chakra control by walking on tree, on water, leaf exercise, etc. She was getting there much faster with her chakra than she was in her old body. And the way her chakra was growing was exceptional. It felt as if the chakra from her old body was merging with the chakra she had in this body.

Utilizing as less chakra as possible, she made a clone that looked perfectly like her while she left the tent from behind. Screw Tajima, she was going to train anyway. And since her clone was weaving and sewing she would get those memories too.

_Like killing two birds with one stone._

Ever since that incident Tetsu was being trained by Tajima, along with Madara, Daisuke and Izuna. She missed him very much, all of her brothers. The only time she would see them was at night and then they were _too tired _to stay up, though they tried. Tiredness won over their stubbornness.

Sighing softly, she moved to the clearing she came a year ago, it was her sanctuary, the place where she knew every single root and animal. Though she hoped they wouldn't travel from this spot soon, she wanted to enjoy it and train her jutsu arsenal and her chakra control, together with her physical strength.

"Breath in and out, Shisui. You can do it." She encouraged herself, moving her fingers in perfect precision, "Kawarimi no Jutsu."

_Poof._

She switched her body with the many logs that were the forest was full of it. Grinning, she continued to do this jutsu until she could do with closed eyes. Her first priorities are the E-rank and D-rank jutsu's. Once she perfected them all, even with closed eyes, she would switch to C-rank and then B-rank and so on… It was perfect and together with that. Her eyes moved to her clones, ten to be precisely, she didn't want to force too much information in her brain, who were practicing the art of writing and reading with her new fingers. Other clones of her were practicing chakra control and the others were utilizing her favourite jutsu.

Her lips twitched upwards, "Shunshin no-" "Shisui." Shisui interjected her clones who were practicing the body flicker technique. It was her signature jutsu and she would not, _under any circumstances_, leave it behind. It was a memo to her old life and how proud she was to be _that _woman. She would never bury her past, she would never forget it because that past used to be her. She couldn't erase her entire personality, no that was not possible. She wouldn't do it.

All the people she had met and learn to care for; her parents, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san, grumpy Fugaku, Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan, Minato-san, Sandaime and many more. She could still picture them, all wearing gentle and caring smiles- except for Fugaku, he always wore that same frown on his face. She looked up, smiling, "I hope you're all healthy and well wherever you all are."

Her heart felt at ease, her mind was feeling better and better as time goes by. She was finally learning to live with herself. "I promise to you all," She vowed softly, fist in the air, "Your (future) lives will be in good hands." Giggling like an idiot, she switched to running in laps around the clearing till she was tired. That small speech to herself motivated her to no end- though she sounded like an insane girl. It was a good thing no one could hear her.

She blinked her eyes and looked at the clones who were writing and reading. You may wonder how Shisui was able to get a hold on pen and paper. She never got them. They are all clones, transformed into the necessary object since being educated wasn't taught to girls. Heck, she didn't even know if boys were being educated properly. Still, that didn't mean that she was educating her brothers when they had free time. They still didn't know how she could know all these things when no one bothered to teach her to which she had winked and said, "Secret!"

That day she had to run away from her brothers or she would have been killed by her nosy siblings.

"Three laps, a lot more to go!" She jumped on a tree and flipped forward, feeling as free as a bird; the wind playing with your hair, eyes closed, arms stretched out, absolutely ecstatic. It felt like she was back in the Leaf, hopping from tree to tree. Of course, this was still routine for her, an everyday routine. Her body needed to get used to these tiring things: jumping, running, sprinting, flips, hand stand, anything she could remember and this time she could correct herself without the help of anyone.

Right there, that fact, made her all giddy at the prospect of being older. When she would be _even stronger _than her old self. She used to be able to defeat Itachi, a _highly intelligent prodigy_. Of course, she was labelled as a prodigy too but Itachi was way better than her, she just had the experience while he had not. Even when he was little, he used to do everything with utmost perfection, no mistakes, nothing. He could memorize a book in two hours, he could memorize a jutsu in a day, he could defeat a high-Chunin when he was seven years old, friggin' seven years old! That's just unreal and yet all the proof was in front of her. At first she used to be jealous of him, hating him for the fact that he took all her attention away from her but gradually on, she started to view his other side, his lonely side. And after the death of her parents she had shut down everyone until Itachi had wormed inside her life. He was the only one who didn't view her with pity in his eyes, he had rescued her from the loneliness.

She was forever in his debt, really, he truly was her best friend, her comrade, her lover, her saviour. She didn't know what she would have become if it weren't for him.

* * *

Jealous eyes peered at Shisui and she had to wonder why those girls were looking at her. It was weird, she felt as if she was going to be robbed from life at any moment. Swallowing softly, she looked at Madara and wondered if it had anything to do with him. Looking at him through her eye lashes, she concluded that he was a very handsome boy, even at this young age.

"Aniki, do you have fangirls?" She asked at him. Today was one of the free days that Tajima had granted him.

He frowned in annoyance and scanned his surroundings. The moment he locked eyes with the group of stalking girls his face turned a deadly white. "I don't want them. They keep sneaking from their duties to watch me train. I don't like their ogling." He crossed his arms and glared at them, hoping to scare them away unfortunately it didn't work.

Shisui giggled softly, bumping her arm against his, "Aniki, don't worry, when you'll grow up, _you_'ll be the one running after them."

His eye brows twitched violently and he stopped walking. Without another word, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight in her eyes, "You are forbidden to make contact with boys till you're forty, you brothers excluded, am I understood?" He growled out, eye brows still twitching.

She saluted, "Loud and clear, sir!"

He sighed in relief and nodded, "That's good 'cause I don't feel like killing my own kinsmen because of that."

She burst into a fit of laughter and followed her brother who was still sending glares at the girls. "It's as if they don't have anything better to do…," He averted his attention back on me, "Don't you have training?" He knew about her secret, all her brothers knew, it was their well-kept secret, not even Sachiko knew about it. It wouldn't end pretty if even one Uchiha would know.

"My clones are doing the job." That's right, she had experimented with her clones and since she received everything they received she could use them to increase her training, well, only the training she did mentally such as chakra control, reading, writing, kata's and jutsu's.

He brushed his bangs away, "Make sure you don't get a headache, dispel them one by one." She had tried to dispel them all at ones and the memory rush she had received wasn't pretty. She felt weird for two days, something that had annoyed her brother, especially Madara to no end. He was too over-protective of her, she didn't want to picture him when he was older.

"Never again," She answered him, shaking her head, "That was the most awful feeling."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Good to know." His face broke into a smile when Daisuke and the rest joined them. The only time Madara would ever laugh was when he saw one of his siblings, and with a smile, she meant a _real _smile. She felt overjoyed to be his sister, she could feel the love he had for us a mile away. That love was unbreakable and she would make sure no one would ever separate them. _Ever_.

But what was bothering her more was the fact that Uchiha Madara only had one brother at the time of Konoha's founding, namely Uchiha Izuna. The question that was irking her was the fact of her other brothers whereabouts. What happened to Daisuke and Tetsu, did they …die? A shiver ran up her spine and she glanced at them, keeping her breath steady. No, they wouldn't die, she was teaching them, albeit slowly, the art of healing. She was already changing things with her appearance, she was changing them. Damnit! They will not die!

She started summing up the fact during the Era of the Warring States, maybe she could find something, a small hint, anything about them…?

If she remembered correctly… during the Era of the Warring States the world was thrust into a dark age for all shinobi. The casualties were larger than any of the previous wars or future wars she knew about. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a shinobi was a mere thirty years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was because children were used to fight and in the battlefield they were slaughtered. The conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land so the daimyo began to hire shinobi clans to fight against one another as they fought for control of the new uprising countries. During this period, two of these clans came to the forefront; her clan, the Uchiha's and the Senju clan. The clans became so prominent that, should one leader hire the Senju, the other would hire the Uchiha, which was why the Uchiha's and the Senju began to hate each other. They were each other's arch nemesis.

But nothing in that described something about her brothers. What could she do to keep them safe? She was doing her best, teaching them, lecturing them, anything she could think of. But she couldn't be with them every single second, every single minute. She would if she could but that was practically impossible. How could she slip away from them? Even with the aid of her clones, there was the possibility that the clone would pop out.

Grabbing her hair, she pulled her black strands. "Kami, what can I do…?" She breathed out and looked at the sky, "What can _I_ do?"

Her only answer was the dripping of the rain until a storm appeared. She still didn't run to her tent. She kept training and training, hoping she would be strong enough to protect her siblings. She didn't view them as her big brothers, no, she viewed them as her little brothers since she was _technically _the oldest one.

It was her duty to keep them safe.

* * *

_Ba-dum._

_Badum. Badum._

_Ba-dum! Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_

Shisui looked with wide horrified eyes as Madara and Daisuke were preparing for war against the Senju. Her lips trembled and she tried to push the tears away, she tried but they came rolling down. It was if they had their own will. She took a hesitant step and another one and another one until she hugged her brothers tightly, her cries muffled by their armour. "Please…come back s-safely." When she stared into their eyes, she could see how much they were troubled by this but there was no way Tajima was going to let them stay in the camp. Normally, they send children around the five but Sachiko had refused to let them go that young. Even Tajima had accepted that. He didn't want to lose his sons because they were too weak to survive.

She grabbed their hands and ignored her salty tears, "Madara-nii, Daisuke-nii, p-please, b-be saf-fe…" She choked out, kissing their hands, "P-please…"

Madara swallowed and looked at Daisuke, "I'll make sure Dai-baka doesn't die." He tried to humour her but her eyes- Kami, why was she looking as if they were going to die..? He knew she feared this day but he didn't know she was _this _scared_._

Daisuke growled and pushed his brother away, "Imouto, I'll keep a watchful eye on him. He can be so temperamental at times.." He shook his head, smirking slyly at Madara's obvious anger.

She nodded and took out something from her pocket, "This scroll is my transformed clone. If you are too w-wounded, smear your blood on it and the clone will appear. Then the clone will use medical Ninjutsu, just make sure Tajima doesn't see it." She explained carefully, looking them deep in the eyes.

"Arigatou, imouto." Madara spoke softly, ruffling her hair.

Daisuke smirked and stuffed the scroll in his pouch, "You sure are something, Shi-chan."

Suddenly Madara punched her head none too gently. "Hey!" Shisui cried out, rubbing her head, glaring at her brother, "Why did you do that for?"

"In case _you _are one of the transformed clones but it seems I was wrong." Her glare turned murderously. "My bad." He apologized, rubbing the small bump on her head.

Her breathing shuddered and she looked at them both, taking a step backwards. It was time her other brother got to say something. She watched the heart-breaking moment where Izuna took shaky steps forwards until he jumped his brothers and hugged them. He didn't cry, he didn't sob, he didn't sniff. He just hugged the tight. When Tetsu was next, he walked up to them and placed his hands on both their shoulders and forehead against Madara and then Daisuke, "I _know _you two will return safely."

No words were spoken as the siblings hugged each other, waiting painstakingly for the moment when they had to leave.

Shisui's breathing didn't improve, her mind wasn't helping either as many gruesome images popped up her head. _But _she couldn't push them away, no, she was worrying too mu- "Let's go."

She was sure her heart stopped beating at the voice of Tajima. Looking at him with her blurry eyes, she noticed that he wore a standard black attire, with a high collar and the traditional armour of the war-torn time along with foot wraps, sandals and a tanto strapped horizontally to his back. His dark-coloured eyes scanned his two sons' armour and nodded in approval. Shisui didn't like his face, he was uncomfortable to watch, his dark-coloured hair framed his gaunt-looking face, which was further accentuated by his mouth that was naturally curled upwards. His eyes flickered momentarily towards his other three children but he didn't say anything. Turning around, he walked out the tent with pride, his footsteps not leaving behind any sound.

Her brothers started following him but they did glance backwards, watching their siblings wait there until they would safely return.

* * *

Shisui tossed from left to right, curling up against Tetsu until she had enough of it. She stood up and walked outside, gazing at the sky that was filled with shining stars. Her mind kept re-playing when Madara and Daisuke walked away from her, from them. Shivering, she walked further, she needed to do something to get this undesired stress out of her system.

"Madara-nii, Daisuke-nii, be safe." She pleaded to the sky, hoping Kami would grant her that lone wish. She didn't want fame, she didn't want success, she didn't want strength nor power, she just wanted them back. Healthy. Just _that. _"I've always been a selfless person, even sacrificing my own life for the greater good but this time, _only _this time, return them to healthy and well."

Her training was going smoothly, she even had succeed to learn Madara the mystical palm technique. Sure, he couldn't utilize it like she could but it was enough so to stabilize a mortal wounded person until he got further treatment. Daisuke had slight problems with chakra control but she had advised him to do the tree-walking, water-walking, leaf exercise or a mix of chakra control exercises. Izuna was good but he, too, had slight problems with chakra control. Tetsu, on the other hand, was showing some serious gifted chakra control, he was a prowess in Genjutsu and medical Ninjutsu. That meant two down, two more brothers to go.

She practiced her chakra control, her Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, together with her ten-man squad of clones, each doing their own (mental) training. In her previous life, Uchiha Kagami, was a tremendous Kenjutsu user, his swordmanship was one to be feared of. Of course, he had passed that down on his daughter, which was why she was so good at it, even if she used a stick, she could still remember the weak stop of a human. She could remember her father's stern but proud expression, correcting her wrong stance with tenderness.

A shudder escaped her lips and she wiped off the lone tear that rolled down. Her father never doubted her skills, he was always proud of her, even her mother spoke fondly of her. She touched her neck, feeling the empty place where her ruby necklace used to be.

She could still remember the words that were engraved on the backside of the pendant. She could still remember the smooth feeling of the expensive gem. She could still remember the beautiful colour of the ruby under the bright sunlight. She could still remember the day she got her necklace, it was one of her most precious moments in her life…

_When she came back she had a small box in her hands, more precisely a jewellery box._

_"This is an early birthday present for all the hard work you've put in your training." Noriko explained as she opened the velvety box, revealing a sparkling silver-chained ruby necklace._

_Shisui was stunned. Such a beautiful, shiny necklace for her…?_

_Upon seeing her daughter's facial expression, Noriko giggled again, "Shi-chan, this is real and for you." With gentle, delicate hands, she took the necklace out of the velvety safeness and placed it around her daughter's soft neck. "If you look at the back of the ruby, you'll see something engraved on it."_

_'For my lovely ruby, Uchiha Shisui. Love, your Mother'_

That was one of her most precious moments in life.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard soft footsteps, familiar footsteps. Rubbing her eyes, she waited for them to appear, a tired smile etched on her face, "Izuna-nii, Tetsu-nii…you guys can't sleep either?"

Two shakes.

Tetsu looked grim, spiky hair ruffled and Izuna didn't look better, "Can we join your training?" Izuna asked quietly.

Shisui nodded softly, "Hai. Let's work on your medical Ninjutsu, both of you."

They groaned but complied with her wish anyway. And the three of them practiced their jutsu's, correcting each other. By the end of it they were laughing and joking, their fear and stress forgotten. If only for a small moment.

And all the while was Sachiko's gentle eyes, watching her children comfort each other, imprinting that image in her head.

* * *

"Two more laps to go!" Shisui cried out, sticking her tongue out at her brothers who were far behind. Sure, they had more strength than her but she was faster, much faster than any of them. Besides, if she used Tsunade's enhanced strength, she'll be as strong, if not, even stronger than them. She couldn't wait till she had perfected her chakra. In her previous life, she had devoted her entire time in her Genjutsu arsenal and Kenjutsu but this time she would up her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. She had never copied jutsu's from her friends, only from her enemies. That was something she would stick to- even now, in this time line.

She could hear Izuna's puffing and Tetsu was lagging behind, much behind. "Come on slowpokes!" She provoked them, "You'll get beaten by a girl!"

Pushing her hair away from her face, she sped up, ignoring Izuna's enraged shout and Tetsu's weak, "I can't!"

And then she saw Sachiko was together with the other Uchiha women with her, talking and giggling. A bright smile appeared on her face and she waved at her, "Kaa-san!" Sachiko was gentle, caring mother, she deserved that title. No, she will never replace Noriko, her _real_ mother but Sachiko was special, along with her brothers. She loved them. Deeply.

"Kaa-san!" She cried again, stopping in front of her. Opening her arms, she hugged Sachiko who giggled at her ruffled appearance, "Shi-chan, were you running again?"

Shisui nodded, pointing behind her, "Izuna-nii and Tetsu-nii are so sloooooow."

Another amused giggle, "They just don't like running." She offered weakly, smiling at her other sons as they stopped next to Shisui, arms on their knees as they tried to steady their breathing.

"Kaa-san…i-mou-to is cra-zy…" Tetsu spoke between intakes of his breath.

Izuna only nodded, dropping on the ground, face red as a cherry, "I ca-n't bre-athe…"

Sachiko and Shisui giggled while the other women shook their heads at the daily occurrences between Shisui and her brothers. They were getting used to her tomboyish behaviour.

* * *

That night when they were training again, Shisui gasped in shock, dropping on the ground as tears rolled down her face. Her brothers ceased the sparring and ran straight to her, "Imouto! What happened? Why are you crying?" Izuna cried out in distress.

"D-Daisuke -nii…got w-wounded." She bawled her eyes out, crying and hugging her brothers as they tried to give her comfort.

Tetsu hiccupped, eyes shimmering under the starry night, "I-Imouto…w-will he su-urvive…?"

Shisui's breathing was getting louder, "I-I don't kno-ow…"

For the rest of the night they didn't train, they didn't sleep. Restless and tired they waited for the return of their dear brothers, hoping everything would be alright. Because hope was all they had right now…


	5. Chapter 4: Sudden Reality

**treavellergirl **– It would be funny if Shisui did that but I'm trying to make this fic somewhat realistic. Shisui would want Madara to become head clan, she wants to keep some things tact for future reference. Hope you aren't too disappointed about this?

**Sylencia **– Heh. I so love angry readers when they stumble on a cliffhanger! Mhoehahahaha! I feel so evil right now. :p Yeah, Shisui already has all the experience she needs, only her body is lagging behind. Yeah, Madara and the rest will be much stronger than in canon since Shisui helps them with everything. Even medical Ninjutsu since the Uchiha's didn't have that in their arsenal and with the aid of Shisui the Uchiha will have that too. Hihi, Madara sure gets annoyed at the fact of his innocent sister being _unpurified _by a boy, especially "You Know Who". If you look at the title of the chapter, you'll know it right away. If you ever need help with your stories to translate them in English, I'll gladly help out. My English isn't perfect but it's good enough to be understood by every reader. Here is a tissue for you too, be prepared.

**Ingmina **– I'm sure you don't stalk my story, hihi. Well, here is another chapter and thanks for the compliment. Enjoy!

**SilverIcy **– Yeah, life sure sucks for Shisui, poor girl. And I absolutely adore Madara's over-protectiveness. I'm sure he would react this way too in canon. :D Here is another chapter, SilverIcy! Thanks for your support and the lovely reviews! ;D

**Kasai no Oni **– Sorry, but this chapter won't be happy either. Prepare yourself.

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=9 years to 10 years old

Uchiha Daisuke (OC)=8 years to 9 years old

Uchiha Izuna=7 years to 8 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=5 years to 6 years old

Uchiha Shisui=4 years to 5 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die._

_Mel Brooks _

_._

_._

**Chapter 4: Sudden Reality**

Death of your loved ones, Shisui mused, was a brutal thing. Although intellectually she knew that one day everyone would perish but human beings were so reluctant to think about their death that this knowledge does not touch their hearts, not even hers. They think they will live their life as if they were going to be in this world forever. Unfortunately, when the time of death actually arrived they discovered that by having ignored death all their lives they were completely unprepared. It was like someone suddenly ripped off their heart _and _stomped on it, crushing it, annihilating the leftovers until nothing was left...

…It was totally unexpected and painstakingly the most horrible feeling she had ever felt.

* * *

The moment Shisui heard the returns of the Uchiha men, she stormed outside, shouting at her brothers to wake up. They did so without any complain, stumbling upwards and following their sister outside. Shisui quickly scanned the crowd and found Madara's forlorn expression among the sea of black. Right then and there, Shisui felt her heart skip a beat. Without thinking she ran towards him, "Madara-nii!" She opened her arms and hugged him tightly until she heard a pained groan escape his lips.

She stiffened and pulled him away from the crowd, motioning to her brothers to follow her. When she was out of eye sight, she started pulling off his armour with a gentle tenderness, "Aniki…where is-" She stopped her sentence when she saw _that _look in his eyes. Swallowing heavily, she started healing him after stripping him (half) naked. She hoped he wasn't thinking what she thought he was. After some torturing minutes, she finished healing him, not perfectly, just enough to be stabilized. She wanted to see Daisuke _now_. "Now, let's go find-" She was interrupted by a loud piercing, blood-gurgling scream, more precisely a female shout, one that was on the verge of dying.

Her heart started beating wildly, eyes wide in fear when she saw Madara's eyes. Never in her entire five years did she saw him cry. Never. Without thinking she ran towards that person, ignoring her brothers scared shouts. What she saw there made her entire body tremble in fear, pain. She choked on her spit, grabbing her loose shirt, feeling her breathing _halt_. Her surrounding seemed to mute and she couldn't hear anyone anymore, not even the sorrowful, grieving cries of a desperate mother. Her shaky wobbly knees buckled under her weight and she screamed as loudly as she could. She pulled on her black bangs, ripping them from the root, hoping to make this pain go away but it didn't.

All eyes were downcast, pity and sorrow etched into their onyx gems.

She could care less about them, she cried, sobbed, choked until she was crouched next to the body of her brother. Her eyes scanned his condition, purple-looking lips, eyes glazed, cheeks hollow, ghost-white complexion and oh Kami the flinching coldness. She flinched, her fingers trembling as she touched his lips, his freezing lips. "No…No! You promised! You promised!" She shouted, hitting him on his chest and flinched again when her hands went _through _his chest. "Nononono…Kai! Kai! Kai!" She whispered furiously, trying to dispel the image of her deceased brother. She scrambled away from him, falling on the ground and stayed like that, crying rivers. "D-Daisu-uke-nii…_why_?" She gasped out, clenching and unclenching the dirt underneath her hand. She felt _dead_.

Sachiko's loud screams pierced her heart and she had to stuff her ears shut just to keep them _away_. Not after that she had heard two thuds, more precisely, Izuna and Tetsu. She couldn't see them but she could feel the quavering of the ground underneath her as they rammed it with again and again with their knuckles, cursing the Senju's to the depths of Hell.

And Tajima. He was only looking down, eyes closed, not uttering a single word. For that she despised him, detested his entire being, hated his entire existence, scorned him and wished _he _had died instead of her hard-working brother. It was his fault he had died, standing up with shaky legs, she forced her back to straighten and poisoned eyes looked straight into the dark-coloured eyes of Tajima, "_You_," She stared, venom dripping off her words, "Are despicable, unworthy of the Uch-" The punch that hit her send her flying, hitting someone's back as she wheezed for breath but she continued, "Uchiha name. I hate you! I ha-" Another slap to her cheeks and she felt the throbbing gradually become worse, "I _hate_ you_. _I _despise_ your entire existence. _You_ should have died instead of Daisuke-nii! Murder! Bloody murderer!" She screamed out, trashing wildly against the person that was holding her at bay.

Madara didn't know what to do, he just saw his dear sister, his calm sister who lost all sense of control against their father. He cried, pleaded but she wouldn't listen, only screaming at him. "Imouto! Stop! Please!"

"You ungrateful brat! I'll teach you some manners-" "Enough! Enough! For Kami's sake! I'm sick and tired of the constant blood-shedding!" Sachiko screamed out, holding Tajima's arms from lashing out at her daughter, her living daughter, "Stop it! Enough is enough!" She whimpered, crying into his back.

But Shisui never stopped screaming bloody murder, even after she was knocked unconscious when she embraced the unwilling darkness, those words came out her lips as she trashed violently.

No one moved, no one spoke. _What_ was there left to say…?

And then rain started dripping down, the sky crying for the loss of a certain Uchiha Daisuke, beloved brother, strong-spirited son and a hard-working Uchiha.

* * *

The funeral went eerily quiet. Shisui didn't look at Tajima and neither did he look at her. They completely ignored each other, even being with each other's presence made Shisui snarl in anger and then getting beat down by Tajima, a cycle of never-ending hatred. Sachiko had cleaned Daisuke's body, Shisui had healed him completely, restoring the gap in his chest and turned his appearance a bit _livelier_ by pushing medical chakra into his system. It had taken half of her chakra but it was worth it to see him more like a human instead of a bag of rotten vegetables. Right now he was wearing the tradition Uchiha armour, along with his favourite sword, his face wearing a pleasant smile.

That was the way he had left and that will be the way he would leave them.

Sniffing, she proceed to scatter the many flowers she had gathered in the forest, with the help of her equally silent brothers, each flower described a certain character trait of his and she had mournfully explained the hidden meaning behind them. It was a good thing this area had excessive flowers in their reach, though she hadn't expected it to be a flowery field what with the constant bloodshed.

Alstroemeria for his aspirant, hard-working self.

Pink carnation for remembrance, along with a forget-me-not because she would never ever forget him. Ever.

A daisy for his childish innocence that had been stripped from him, unwillingly.

Ginger for being a proud Uchiha.

For the spirited strength of his character a gladioulus was placed on his chest.

Pink tulip for his caring, protectiveness.

And finally a red and white rose for unity. He will always be a part of her life, along with her brothers and Sachiko.

She kissed on both of his cheeks and gripped his hands tightly, praying, "I h-hope you c-can r-res-st in p-peace, my b-beloved a-aniki…" Sniffing quietly, she hugged his, the smell of cinnamon, _his smell_, invading my nostrils, "I l-l-love y-you." She stuttered softly, engraving the memory of his peaceful smile, his calm demeanour and then she took a step backwards and another one until she stood with the rest of her brothers.

Madara stepped forward and placed his forehead on him, whispering, "I p-promise I'll t-take care of the-em. Rest i-in p-peace, o-otouto…" He stayed like that for a few minutes and taking a deep breath, he stepped away, the kiss on his forehead meant as a farewell.

Izuna was next but the boy looked too heartbroken to say anything so he just hugged his deceased brother, mumbling incoherent words as he tried to keep his tears away. But they came rolling down anyway.

Finally Tetsu stepped forward, holding something in his hand, a wooden Uchiha fan, coloured elegantly and beautifully, "A-aniki…," The rest was forgotten as Tetsu whimpered and then sobbed quietly as he placed the pendant in his hands, "K-know t-that I'll n-never f-forg-e-et you.." He, too, stepped backwards, grabbing Shisui's hand and squeezing it tightly. Shisui choked on her tears but smiled nonetheless as she grabbed Izuna's hand, who grabbed Madara's hand. All four of them bowed deeply for the short life that their dear brother had and cried for the life he should have had.

And then Madara, Izuna and Tetsu took a step forward, along with Shisui, performing a sequence of hand seals in perfect synchronization. Tajima had only allowed her to utilize this jutsu for the sake of Daisuke's funeral. With a deep breath, fire flickered alive simultaneously and licked the body of Daisuke eagerly, leaving nothing behind but ashes. Soon his ashes were spread on the field, along with the rest of the Uchiha that they could recover.

Onyx gems watching everything with a down-cast, forlorn and sad expression until the orange-red fire died down.

Only then did they left, mourning for their beloved ones in private.

But not for Sachiko and her four children, they stayed until the next day, silence their only company.

* * *

A week had passed after Daisuke's death and Shisui was still unable to face Tajima again. Granted, he had let her perform the fireball technique but that didn't mean she would forgive him. She _despised _him and everyone noticed it, even a blind man could feel and taste the _hate _rolling off her body.

Still, with that Tajima didn't bother with her anymore. He didn't particularly hate his children but in times like these there was no time to grief, only to fight.

So, she did what every beloved sister would do after being heartbroken, she pushed her siblings to train in anything she could think of. She worked them until they couldn't even twitch their fingers. Evasion techniques, running, healing, sword skills, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, tactics, Taijutsu, even Fuinjutsu, concentration, anything, really. She was surprised to see them so motivated when their eyes locked with each other.

And every night, they walked to the largest tree, where they had made a grave for Daisuke, honouring him continually in the afterlife.

It was time to leave the area they were inhabiting. The Senju's were coming too close to their camp and vulnerable Uchiha's, women and children alike had died by the Senju's. Tajima had ordered them this morning to pack everything and be prepared to leave at dawn.

No one bothered to talk, al busy within their own mind, fear for the enemy speeding them up.

The first thing Shisui had done was running towards Daisuke grave, she had stolen a blank scroll from Tajima especially for this day. Performing a set of seals, she stored his entire grave within the scroll and rolled it up, placing it carefully in her bag. She wasn't particularly good at Fuinjutsu but Kakashi and Itachi had taught her some useful things such as storing things, making explosive tags, seal barriers and so on.

When she returned Madara nodded curtly, knowing where she was. She continued packing everything, storing them up in scrolls and helped Sachiko further. Ever since Daisuke's death Sachiko had been quiet, her eyes had always that same shimmer in them, empty and ready to burst into another fit of cries. She had packed Daisuke's things with her, not having the heart to throw them away.

Shisui had tried to help her brothers with the loss of their brother since she had experience and they not but it was so hard to do when that person was someone who grew up with you, cared for you, helped you, laughed with you, loved you. Still, she was a selfless person at heart thus she had pushed her chaotic feelings aside and helped them, consoled them with comforting words. Even after the loss of her brother, she didn't hate the Senju's, they weren't to blame for this, at the same time they had their beloved ones being stripped from them. The only one to blame were the greedy, disgusting daimyo's who wanted a _bit of land_. No, revenge was never the answer and she had taught her brothers about it. No matter what, they couldn't walk down that path because it only brought forth more misery and loss. They had been sceptical and angry at her for saying those words and so she had to bring up her back-up plan. She spoke about the Senju and their loss too, the many children that had died there too, many brothers who had their siblings, many wives who had lost their husbands.

That shut them up and made them thinking. But it didn't mean they accepted it. _Yet._

"Aniki?" Shisui asked quietly, placing her hand on Madara's. She had seen the look in his eyes, the way he blamed himself for Daisuke's death. It pained her heart to see a child suffer. "Will you tell me how h-he d-died?" She stuttered the last part, squeezing his hand when he flinched.

Her other brothers were listening in but they had all the right to do so.

He nodded, "The f-fight was almost done. Li-ike always I chec-cked if there were any b-breathing Senju's. F-father asked me to k-kill them off. I-I didn't know back t-them, I w-was ca-areless and didn't notice that o-one of them was faking his d-death." He gulped, licking his dry lips as sweat rolled down. She stroked his trembling hands, soothing him and encouraging him to talk. It wasn't good to bottle them up, the frustration, the anger, the sadness would eventually kill him off. "B-but Daisuke d-did. H-he was always m-much more co-onsiderate of his s-surroundings, u-unlike me," He spat out, anger visible in his eyes, and self-disgust.

_"Aniki, watch out!"_

A shuddering breath was released, "B-before the Senju could i-impale me, D-Daisuke had t-taken the h-hit for me instead, k-knowing that he w-wouldn't be able to s-save me. H-he had p-pushed me away and g-got impaled by a g-giant spear." He looked at Shisui, eyes wide as if the event was replaying in his head. "I should have died! Not him! I! I! I!" Before he could fall on the ground, Shisui and her brothers were there to keep him steady. "I-I failed as a big b-brother. I'm w-worthless… I c-couldn't even save one o-of my siblings. He _had _to save me…" He whimpered nuzzling his face in her hair and inhaling her comforting smell, tropical and sweet.

Sachiko could only watch helplessly as Shisui comforted Madara. She knew if it weren't for her, she wouldn't be able to comfort him. Her hands dropped against her side, useless. She was a useless mother. Looking away, she continued packing, keeping her crying silent.

Shisui patted him, stroked him and whispered, "Don't you dare to blame yourself for this. Daisuke didn't sacrifice himself so you could hate yourself. He _wanted _you to live on, for your sake and his." He looked up, eyes wide, "You are living for two people now, for you and for Daisuke. Don't you dare to bring his sacrifice to shame." She said with gentle eyes, placing both her hands on his cheeks, "Live the life you have, for you and Daisuke-nii…"

Izuna placed a comforting hand on Madara and nodded, "Imouto is right. Honour Daisuke-nii's life."

"She is right, cherish him close to your heart." Tetsu added seriously, eyes never leaving Madara's.

Madara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry… You're right," He looked at all three of them, "All of you are." His eyes sparkles a bit, life seeping into the black orbs, "His sacrifice won't go to vain. I promise you that."

Shisui nodded, a weak smile on her face as she hugged him, her other two siblings joining her hug, "Kaa-san," She called softly, looking behind her, "You're not a useless mother…" Sachiko's eyes widened at that. How did she knew what she was feeling? "You're a gentle and caring mother. None of us blame you for anything. We _love_ you." She emphasized the love part and her brothers nodded in agreement.

"Arigatou…" Sachiko whispered softly, the shine in her beautiful eyes returning, if even for a bit. She walked forwards and crouched down, engulfing them all in a motherly hug, one that no one could ever copy, not even with the famed Sharingan.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by as the four Uchiha spend their time training to their utmost best. After Sachiko had confessed that she had seen Shisui train, she had smiled to the panicking girl, easing her mind, "My father never allowed me to train, although that was my deepest wish. To fight and protect my siblings, that was my dream. I wanted to keep my precious people safe."

Shisui stared at her biological mother with wide eyes. She had never known her mother like to fight and had even utilized chakra, although weakly, she had used it. "One day father noticed me training and hit me until I couldn't walk for two months straight. Ever since then I had never used chakra again." She sighed tiredly, combing her daughter's beautiful long hair. She was sure by the time Shisui would grow up, boys from every nations would fall head over heels with her. "And ultimately that cost me my siblings life, something I vowed to protect." She breathed out, her hands shaking a bit.

"But I don't care if you train, in fact, I _want _you to train. Help your brother, Kami knows they will need all the help they can get." She tapped her lips, "Although I'm curious as to how you have this broad knowledge about chakra when you never learned anything about it?" She asked me curiously, stroking her daughter's hair.

Shisui chuckled warmly, "Kaa-san, that will stay a secret with me."

She froze, tension rising, "Don't t-tell me you h-have been m-meeting someo-" "What? No! Of course not!" Shisui interrupted her mother, turning around and looking at with the utmost sincerity.

"Alright…," Sachiko sighed in relief, "If it isn't that case then _how_?"

"Kaa-san, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Sachiko giggled but didn't reply on that instead she continued humming and stroking Shisui soft threads.

* * *

"Madara-nii, come back here!" Shisui screeched in annoyance, running after her brother. He was so lucky he was faster than her but with the help of chakra she gained on him and then proceed to jump on him. He fell on his face but he kept the scroll away from her, "No! You aren't supposed to catch me so fast! You used chakra!" He accused her, glaring at her.

Shisui puffed out her cheeks, "I don't care. Ninja's are tricky, they are no samurai, we use everything in our arsenal to get our objective, even if it meant using chakra."

"You're no fun." Madara replied, scroll still unreachable for Shisui's small limbs.

At the moment, Shisui along with her brothers, were playing 'Catch!' where they had to capture and take the scroll from an enemy. She wanted to play this game to up their strategic skills. Izuna was the most cunning between them all, Madara wasn't far behind but Tetsu, dear Kami, he sucked at this game. He practically showed himself to the 'enemy' and declared a fight till the death. Shisui had appeared from thin air and whacked him on his head, calling a stop. She had lectured him about the dangers of doing this while he was sulking, much to the amusement of Madara and Izuna.

They knew how she could get when she was dissatisfied.

"I don't care about fun! I want that scroll, give me!" Shisui had shouted, pinning one of his arms with her knees and tried to reach for the other one, to no avail. "Fine! Izuna-nii, Tetsu-nii, assemble my minions!"

Not even two seconds had passed and her brothers were standing there, arms crossed and glare firmly in place, "We're no minions of you."

"Don't get a bigger head of yourself." Tetsu added, scoffing.

Shisui grinned widely, "Oh dear brothers, I love you all so much~!" She sung enthusiastically. She looked down at Madara's face and smirked slyly, "Let's see if this will work on you." She moved her hands in a set of seals, remembering how _this jutsu_ could defeat any strong shinobi, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" She had experimented with this jutsu ever since she had discovered Sandaime's obvious weakness: female nudity. Even Kakashi was a pervert at heart and then you had Jiraiya, who was the biggest pervert she had ever met.

_Poof._

In the place of a small big black doe-eyed girl with a long ponytail was a beautiful curvy woman, smoke hiding her intimate areas, which made her even more wanted for the opposite gende- "Itai!" Shisui dispersed back into the same small child, wide eyes looking at her big brother and her other brothers.

Madara had fainted on spot, blood tickling down his nose. Izuna was hiding his nose, his eye brow twitching violently. Then she moved her eyes to Tetsu who looked ready to explode, "_Imouto_." She gulped, having an inkling of what was going to happen, "What did I say about this jutsu?"

"No to use- Itai! Stop i- Itai!" She glared venomously at him when he whacked her head twice. "I wanted that scroll and Madara-nii is a closet pervert s- Itai!" She rubbed her eyes, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Fine. I won't use it."

By the time Madara had woken up, he looked ready to kill Shisui. "Why _you_-?!" Izuna and Tetsu didn't help her this time, no matter how much she begged for help. Nope, they watched her evade giant fireballs and sharp kunai's.

Daisuke may be gone but he lived in all of them. From now till eternity.


	6. Chapter 5: Bonding

**Sylencia **– It's alright to cry, we're all humans. Believe me I didn't like writing this chapter, it almost made me cry too. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like it! That scene with Madara was fun to write, it also helped to make the story a bit less intense. Good humor is always nice. Yeah… I don't like Tajima either, not even Butsuma, they are all stupid people who use children to fight. I don't like those kind of people, I _detest_ them. That's called child soldiers and it leaves them traumatized and unstable for society. Don't worry, the Senju's will make an entrance soon, two more chapters I think… ? J If my French would have been good, I'd be reading your stories now but I just get a major headache just by looking at the words. Sorry. L No problem, I love to help. J

**SilverIcy **– It is sad but I wanted them to be stronger, I wanted to shape up their dreams and vision for the future, especially Madara. Yeah, I love Sachiko's personality too, in contrary to Tajima, he is just plain annoying. How I wish I could kill him off but that will come, don't worry. Can't wait for it though. J Oh, don't worry, more pranks will come, Shisui is a sly, cunning girl who likes to make her brothers crazy.

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=10 years to 11 years old

Uchiha Izuna=8 years to 9 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=6 years to 7 years old

Uchiha Shisui=5 years to 6 years old

**R.I.P Uchiha Daisuke – at the tender age of 9 he sacrificed his life for his brother's life, Uchiha Madara. (I wonder how many people liked his personality? What did you like about him? What did you dislike about him?)**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Sometimes we have to actually say, I think you're really funny, but none of your jokes are going to make it on the air. So just answer my questions. Seriously._

_Rob Corddry _

_._

_._

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

Shisui wiped off the sweat on her brows, smirking at her brother, "Izuna-nii, prepare to hug the ground!" She charged at him and at the right moment, she had flickered behind him. Izuna had expected that and turned around, blocking the side-kick with his arms, enforced with chakra. He grunted but the challenging smirk never left his face, "You're so predictable, imouto."

She rolled her eyes and flipped backwards, skidding to a stop, "Fine. I'll show you something new." Performing another set of seals, Izuna watched in slight awe at the way her sister's hand seals had improved. It was like she did this her entire life, even with closed eyes. A slight shiver ran up his spine when he remembered how she had ordered them to use every hand seals with perfect speed, even with closed eyes. That was torture!

Embracing himself, he countered with one of his jutsu's, "I don't feel like seeing that!" He breathed in deeply and spewed out fire, grinning when he had interrupted her. "Hn. Def-" "Don't be cocky, nii-san." Shisui scolded him, clicking her tongue as she appeared behind him. "That's a bad trait to have."

Izuna stiffened, "What will you do now?"

Her dark chuckle made him scared for his safety. "Oh Kami, not that jutsu!"

"And why not?"

"B-because I don't want to see that!" He had screeched, eyes wide in fear.

Shisui breathed out, the hair on his neck standing up, "Too bad. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." The moment those words left her lips, he had cursed her and prepared himself for another terrifying image.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the sight of hundreds and hundreds shrieking banshees, all wearing big, wide eyes filled with hearts. "It's Izuna-sama! Get him!" The moment one of the girls shouted that, they all started chasing him. He tried pitifully to dispel the Genjutsu but Shisui's Genjutsu were so hard to dispel because she missed with your chakra system too, making it unstable to utilize. "I hate you, Shisui!" He had shouted, running in this nightmare.

Shisui smirked in satisfaction as she saw her brother who was trapped in her Genjutsu. It was an illusion that made him see a shocking scene, in this case a horde of rabid fan girls and she made it even harder for him to escape the Genjutsu. Why she was doing this? Simple, she wanted them to be able to use their chakra, command them, which would increase their chakra control.

Madara looked at her and smirked, shaking his head, "You're so evil."

"It's called training!" Shisui piped up.

"It's called torture," came Tetsu's reply. He snorted and smirked in amusement. "Aniki is right. _You_'re evil."

Shisui shrugged her shoulders, "He knows his chakra control is bad, he needs to know that without it he will waste more chakra than necessary for his jutsu's." She looked down at him, seeing a pained expression on his face, "Hmm… maybe I overdid it this time?" She mused loudly, looking at her other siblings.

Madara raised his eyes brow, "You think?"

She laughed sheepishly, "Oh well. How long do you think he will stay there?"

"Hmm..," Tetsu rubbed his imaginary beard, "I give him two hours…"

"How long did it take for him to dispel the Genjutsu the previous time?" Madara asked, a light frown on his face.

Shisui clicked her tongue in disapproval, "Two hours and fifteen minutes."

"I'll go with Tetsu's judgement." Madara decided, crossing his arms, "Though, chakra control isn't Izuna's prowess, strategic thinking and Ninjutsu is more his genre."

She nodded, Tetsu agreeing with her, "Yeah, but he needs to destroy that weakness. Seriously, his hands flicker green for about ten minutes." She looked at Tetsu who was keeping the mystical palm technique on, along with Madara. She had insisted they kept it on, "Now, Tetsu-nii, heal away my fatigue."

He nodded and stepped forward, his soothing chakra embracing her until no signs of fatigue were evident, "You're awesome, Tetsu-nii, you're obviously talented! I bet no Senju would be able to heal like you could!" Well, maybe Senju Hashirama, future Shodai Hokage could but that aside, he was a genius.

"Be aware Senju's, today a new legend has been born." Tetsu spoke over-dramatically, brushing his bangs away, "One as handsome as the devil. Enemies would faint on spot just by feeling the enormous chakra capacity, women from all over the world would swoon at the beauty he was exuding. Kings bow-" "Could you please with that, I'm feeling sick." Madara interrupted him but Tetsu continued anyway, "-for his absolute power. No sane shinobi would ever dare to cross his path. No one." He ended his dramatic pose with an amused, "Hn."

Madara and Shisui sweat dropped, wondering when Tetsu got this full of himself.

"I see you are all speechless with my awesomeness. Admit it." He wriggled his eye brows, foxy grin on his face. Somehow he reminded her of a certain blonde-haired boy but _who_? She shook her head, turning to look at Madara, "Aniki, are you hungry?"

He nodded, the ethereal green glow vanished as he picked up Izuna, "Let's go, I don't think my mind could withstand another of his overdramatic speeches."

"You're just all jealous of my awesomeness!" Tetsu cried out, anime tears rolling down as he lifted his fist in the air.

Shisui cleaned her ear with her pinkie, looking at Madara, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope." He answered casually, already walking away, unconscious Izuna on his shoulder. "Man, Izuna is getting fat."

Shisui giggled, ignoring Tetsu who was brooding behind them, hands in his pockets, "Aniki, those are muscles-in-training."

"Tch. If you say so." He smirked when she giggled again. He loved to hear her melodious, innocent laughter, it was invigorating, a refreshing touch.

* * *

The four of them were once again training together, Sachiko watching them with amused eyes.

"Kaa-san!" Shisui cried out, "Can you walk on a tree?" She had asked Sachiko who tilted her head to the side. "Hmm… I saw many shinobi's walk on trees, even on water. I did try but I never got far, my bruises could testimony for them." She pulled up her sleeves where a thin scar was running up her arm. "You see this," She traced the scar with her finger, "It was on a sunny day when I decided to walk on a tree." She shivered, eyes glazed as the memories replayed in her head, "I had a decent amount of chakra on the soles of my feet and ran up the tree."

All her children were leaning in, curious about what would happen next.

"Halfway the tree I lost control and fell down." She flinched slightly, stroking her scarred arm, "My bones protruded out of my skin, from my wrist till my elbow." She laughed softly, "If it weren't for my grand-father, who was an experienced medical ninja, I wouldn't have survived that hit."

Shisui touched Sachiko's arm with green encased fingers, assessing and healing the scar. "He did an amazing job, though he wasn't _that _experienced. Tetsu would have been able to heal your arm completely without leaving any scars behind."

Tetsu blushed slightly at that praise but smirked when his mother looked at him. "That's my boy." She complimented him, ruffling his hair affectionately. He didn't even swat her hands away. He was such a mother's boy. Though, she couldn't blame him for loving his mother that much. She had a beautiful personality, always encouraging her children to do their best in training, cooking and cleaning for them. She was grateful for her, really, she was.

Madara rolled his eyes when he saw the blush on Tetsu's cheek, "Tch. Tetsu, you blush too much."

"You shouldn't be speaking, closet pervert." Tetsu countered back, smirking when his brother started twitching violently. He covered his ears for the next happening.

Madara raised his fist and glared at Shisui, "I'm no such thing, baka!"

"Madara-kun, you're what?" Sachiko asked in shock, hoping that her son wouldn't be a pervert.

Madara raised his arms, crossing them into an x, "No, kaa-san, that's not tr-" "Then why did you blush when imouto used that jutsu?" Izuna interrupted him, eyes glinting with mischief.

Sachiko didn't look happy. At all. Crossing her arms, she glared at her son, "Uchiha Madara, explain yourself."

He shrunk back, cheeks heating up, "Kaa-san, i-it's not what i-it looks l-like. They are e-exaggerating." When she only raised her brows, he continued, "Really. I'm no pervert, I swear!"

Shisui giggled softly, placing her head on Tetsu's shoulder, "Kaa-san, he had a nose bleed."

Madara glared at her, killing intent rising in the air but she swatted it away, observing her nails and chatting with Izuna. "Don't ignore me!" He shouted angrily, "Itai! Kaa-san!" He whined loudly, rubbing his head.

"You better not become a pervert or I swear to Kami I'll castrate you." She threatened him, deadly Uchiha glare in place.

Shisui and her other brothers shivered at that look. Who knew Sachiko could be _that _scary_? _

"K-Kaa-san…no…" he yelped in fear, eyes wide, "You are-" "I'm going to do it if you'll become a pervert." She spat in fury.

_Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned. _Oh boy, how right that was. Shisui was glad she wasn't on her receiving end. She looked with amused eyes as Sachiko continued lecturing him about the negative things of being a pervert. All the while laughing with his predicament.

* * *

"Ready?"

Sachiko nodded, "Ready."

Shisui locked eyes with Madara and Izuna. "If something bad happens, you know what to do."

They nodded seriously, already in their position. She averted her attention on Tetsu, "Tetsu-nii, prepare in case you'll be needed."

He inclined his head, "Hai!"

"Alright, kaa-san, go!" Shisui cried out, pumping her fist in the air.

Sachiko nodded in determination and ran towards the tree, intent on _walking _on it. It was her childhood dream to achieve that but unfortunately Kami wasn't on her side and she had never fulfilled her dream. Until now. She concentrated on her chakra and pushed them towards her feet, measuring the precise amount. She put her feet on it, then her other feet and started running the tree, her chakra boost helping her up. She reached the first branch, then the other one, the third, the fourth until she lost control and slipped.

Before she could fall off, Madara and Izuna were at her side, holding her up. She grinned at them, "That was fun! Again!" Yep, Sachiko was a lovely person who had a somewhat childish attitude. "Help me while I walk down."

Madara smirked at her mother's eagerness to learn and nodded, "Alright, otouto, hold her hand."

"Hai, aniki!"

Sachiko grinned as she walked down, concentrating on her chakra. "That was amazing!" She sighed in bliss. "Let me try again!" The moment she hit the safety of the ground, she started to walk on tree, her sons and daughter joining her as they laughed together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Shisui ran away, ducking and hiding behind a barrel filled with salty fish. She had to keep away from his sigh- "Shisui!"

She gulped and covered herself in an invisible Genjutsu, hoping Madara wouldn't notice her. Keeping her footsteps as silent as a cat, she snuck behind him, a salty fish in her hands and then pushed that fish in shirt and ran straight away, grinning and laughing as she heard her brother sputter in fury. "Shisui! You're dead!" He shouted loudly, clumsily getting the fish out of his clothes and grimaced at the smell. "Oh great, that stupid smell will follow me everywhere. Stupid Shisui…with her stupid pranks."

He groaned and followed her, using chakra to speed up. Sure, she was fast, amazingly so but he had larger limbs. It was all down to who had more stamina.

He chased her through the camp, enjoying the moment when his father wasn't in the camp. He never allowed such things like fun. That word didn't even exist in his brains. He had respect for him but the way he acted not so much.

Shisui grinned and looked behind her, seeing Madara's furious snarl, "Slowpoke!" She shouted, jumping on a tree and flipping forward. It was time their plan came into action. She whistled loudly, hearing two more whistles made her grin in anticipation. She led him out of the camp in the forest next to it. The moment she reached the tree with a red mark on it, she jumped down in the clearing, looking confident as she waited for her brother.

He appeared a minute later, growling in anger. Shisui decided to anger him further, "Aniki, you _reek_."

"Why you-?!" He charged at her, intent on hitting her a few times. He would have fun with her, so much fun.

Shisui twisted her a body swiftly like a snake, enjoying the way her brother seemed too preoccupied with his anger, blinding him. She jabbed all his weak spots, his openings and mocked him. She knew it wasn't smart but well, she needed him to become even more angry.

Ducking, she rolled to the left and crouched on her fours, smirking at him, "Seriously, get a shower!"

He glowed and leaped at her. Shisui switched her body with a log and watched with amusement as Madara fell down in the hold that Izuna and Tetsu made with an earth jutsu she had taught them. "Izuna! Now!" She heard the snapping of a rope and then a giant tree stomp fell on the hole, granting Madara no escape.

Tetsu came out and grinned, looking down at Madara's obvious anger, "Anger issues? Chill, aniki."

"Come down here and tell me to chill out in here, baka!" He screamed in anger, pulling on his bangs from frustration.

Shisui giggled, "Oh aniki, your weakness is your anger issues. You need to control it. Seriously, it made you _literally _blind for your surroundings. You would have notice that trap a mile away if you weren't clouded with killing your dear, innocent, beautiful, funny, strong, spirite-" "Will you shut up?" Izuna had asked her, appearing next to Tetsu.

"You guys are so mean!" She scoffed at him but the moment Madara punched the tree stomp laughter took its place. "Aniki, calm down. We'll be here helping you with your anger issues. Now, look at me," He scowled at her, crossing his arms and turning his back at her. "Not a fat chance. Go find some other source of entertainment."

She glared at him and nodded at Tetsu who smirked, "Oh, aniki~!" She sung smugly as Tetsu took out a sweet dango, one of the few that Sachiko had made, it was so rare to eat this since Sachiko didn't make this a lot, only for special occasions. She had made the sweet dessert because she had completely her tree-walking exercise and was trying water-walking. Shisui had kept this for this specific day.

Izuna chuckled softly, "Ahn, imouto is that dango?"

At that moment Madara whirled around, wide eyes looking at the delicious treat, "Did someone say dango?"

Tetsu grinned in triumph, "You would want this, don't you?" He swayed the dango back and forth, "Just complete imouto's exercise and yo- Whoa!" He had jumped away from the eager hand that had completely crushed the tree. Shisui yelped in shock, falling on her rear, even Izuna shrieked like a girl.

Three wide eyes watched the crazy expression on Madara, he looked like a lunatic. "Give me that dango, otouto, and there will be no casualties."

Tetsu looked at Shisui and Izuna with a helpless expression, "You said that tree would keep him in there?!"

"It was Izuna's idea!" Shisui stumbled upwards and stood next to her brother. Who knew Izuna's plan would fail? "Err…Izuna-nii?" Shisui did not see her other brother anywhere. Turning around her eyes bulged out, "You coward!" She screeched out, seeing him run as fast as possible like a maniac.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tetsu, Shisui, you're both dead, along with Izuna." Madara threatened quietly, eying the dango, "And then I'll eat that dango in peace."

The two scared Uchiha bolted away from their big brother, screaming for forgiveness but Madara wouldn't have anything of that. It was time for sweet revenge.

"Did you think I didn't plan anything?" He smirked, waving his finger from left to right, "Don't think so." When those words left his mouth, three clones appeared and grabbed all three of his siblings. When they returned to him he smirked in glee as he watched their shivering forms, "Now, tie them up." He ordered his clones who chuckled maniacally and did as asked. Afterwards, he hung them upside down on the same tree his mother had achieved the tree-walking. He leaned against the tree and started eating his well-deserved delicacy. "Ahn, revenge sure is sweet."

That night, Izuna, Tetsu and Shisui slept in the open air, upside down while trying to fend off the hunger and cold.

"Izuna-nii, you're stupid." Shisui broke the silence, glaring at him.

He shrugged, "You only asked me to make a plan. You didn't mention fighting a crazy-hyper-sugary-crazy big brother."

"Tch. Idiot." Tetsu scowled at him, his stomach growling in hunger. "And therefore you had to abandon us?"

Izuna shrugged again, "To live is a humanly instinct! You can't blame me for being human, Tetsu-baka!" He protested loudly, swinging the rope back and forth.

"If I could I would hit you right now."

"Imouto, you love me too much to do that…" Izuna laughed sheepishly, his stomach begging for food.

Shisui glared at him, "Thanks to you we're here."

"Shut up." He answered her, bumping none too gently against her. "Both of you ran too!"

Tetsu sighed in annoyance, using his chakra to warm himself up, "Shisui-chan, you're right, chakra is very useful! I'm warming myself up!"

"Sugoi ne! I'm going to join you." She moved her chakra flow towards her entire body, using her fire affinity to heat up her body. "Ahh, that feels good…"

Izuna looked curiously at them, teeth shattering, "Mind telling me how to do that?"

"Nope." They spoke simultaneously. "Revenge!" Shisui added quickly, sticking her tongue out.

He only glared at their obvious warmth, hoping to burn them with his deadly glare, his stomach singing together with theirs.

While Madara was sleeping peacefully in his bunker bed, enjoying the warmth and his full stomach.

* * *

Near a crystal-blue river were five figures, each holding a towel at their side. "Now, kaa-san, are you sure?"

Sachiko was currently wearing a long loose maternal dress, wearing a serious expression, "Positive. I can do this."

Shisui nodded, "Alright, start and I'll see what you're doing wrong." Ever since that tree-walking Sachiko had devoted her time to train together with them. She had excellent chakra control but she just needed to brush it up after a long time. Still, she had average chakra capacity, it was good enough to walk on a tree or on a river, performing D-rank till C-rank jutsu's and that was it. She had to increase her capacity by training. The funny thing was that Tajima doesn't know a thing about her little secret.

Step by step, Sachiko walked on the river bed, concentrating as she kept the chakra at bay. When she finally reached the middle of the river, she stopped her wobbly legs and grinned widely, "I'm such an amazin-Aaaah!" She lost her control and fell in the water. Quickly, Madara dived in the water and helped her up since Sachiko couldn't swim, no one had ever taught her. It was appropriate for a girl to train, let alone to swim. When Madara pulled her out of the water, Sachiko coughed out water and looked up with a bright grin, "Again!"

All four of her children groaned simultaneously at that reply.

"For the love of Kami, kaa-san, you're even worse than Madara-nii when he is high on sugar!" Tetsu sputtered, flailing his arms.

Sachiko smiled sweetly, placing her hand on her hip, "_Tetsu, _my dear boy, don't make kaa-san angry or you'll end up like Madara?"

He flinched but nodded quickly, hiding behind Izuna who rolled his eyes and muttered, "Coward."

"I would have you know that kaa-san can be pretty scary!" Madara and Tetsu spoke in unison, shaking their fists in the air. They looked at each other and placed a hand on each other's shoulder, "Only you know how much that scarred me, brother." Madara whispered softly.

Said boy nodded, wiping off a fake tear, "I do, dear brother, I'll alw-Itai!" He sniffed pathetically as he rubbed his sore spot, looking at his mother. His eyes widened when she cracked her knuckles, "So I am scary?"

Both of them flinched at that look.

Shisui locked eyes with Izuna, "They're so dead meat."

"Couldn't have stated it any better, imouto." He replied slyly, watching how Madara and Tetsu were being hit continuously by their aggressive mother. Surprisingly, only that words fuelled her anger. So it seems, she was sensitive.

* * *

Sachiko grinned widely, holding a plate filled with sugary treats for her dear children, standing on a wide clearing where they trained frequently, "I made dango~!"

The moment those words left her lips, she heard loud sounds. Tilting her head, she looked with wide eyes how her children were storming towards her and the alluring smell.

Madara jumped over Tetsu like a rabid dog, eyes blazing with one thing and one thing only: dango. "Get out of my way! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The other two cursed silently and rolled out of the way, not wanting to be burned alive. Shisui countered it quickly, "Suiton: Suishouha!" A large volume of water materialized out of nowhere and she directed it to the giant water, pumping more chakra in her jutsu.

In the meanwhile, Izuna was using that distraction to sneak on Tetsu, "Doton: Ganchuro no Jutsu!" Tetsu's eyes widened when a large amount of rock pillars appeared under him under ground. He cursed and started sawing the rocks with his chakra, not wanting Izuna to win. Summoning up a clone, he smirked and nodded at him to start his plan.

Izuna calmly walked towards his mother with an air of smugness, "Kaa-s-Nani?!" He shouted when he couldn't move his limbs, his head was forced to turn around and he looked with wide eyes how the captured Tetsu clicked his tongue, "Not so fast, aniki." Looking closely, he noticed that he had used chakra threads to use him like a puppet. "Not gonna happen." He answered quickly, using his chakra to cut the threads.

Madara saw his brothers fight with each other, he just had to get rid of Shisui. But _how_? He punched her but she dodged it and flipped over him like a damn monkey. She was so annoying when she became like that. "Just faint already!"

"No way! I'm not planning on sharing that dango!" Shisui screeched, biting his arm.

Madara screamed loudly, flailing his arm and trying to get Shisui off. "Get off my arm!"

Her answer was summoning another clone and bite his other arm.

And Sachiko? She just sat on the ground and ate the dango while she watched them fight for it. How she loved Dango Day.


	7. Chapter 6: Re-Awakening

**Sylencia **– Thanks for answering my question! I thought no one reads the author's note, seems I'm wrong. :p I rather liked Daisuke, too bad I had to kill him off… Yeah, I based Tetsu's personality on Naruto and young Obito. Smart! :D Meh, I'm going to have so much fun with little Madara! Long live fanfiction where you can violate a fictional character! :p I really love Sachiko, one of my favorite characters, along with Tetsu. Yup, the chapter's title was even 'Bonding', just a chapter where the readers could release some of the tension. Some view on their happy time together is always fun to read. Well, for me anyway. I enjoyed writing it. Shisui will change a few things with the Senju but nothing major, I think… Hmm… French is a beautiful language but really difficult to grasp. It's holiday for me now so that's why I'm able to publish two chapters, seems I'm spoiling you guys a bit too much. Thanks for the review, you're awesome!

**SilverIcy **– I know right! I was in a very fluff-mode and decided to write some sweet, adorable scenes between Shisui and her family. You're so right! I'm spoiling you guys but it's alright, I like you! Sachiko-chan is awesome! Believe it! ;) Thanks for the review!

**Blank (guest) **– Don't worry, I'll describe Daisuke's death in the following chapter, thanks for your opinion on that matter. I thought no one cared about that but since you asked so nicely, I'll put it in especially for you. ;) Yea, during the Era of the Warring States, I'm absolutely positive that the children mature way faster than in the normal timeline where Naruto was born. I mean, look at Kakashi, at Rin, they were alive during the Third Shinobi World War and they were way too mature for their age. In this case, the Uchiha siblings have lost one of their brother, Daisuke, and having to grow up faster, they weren't allowed to be a child. So, they close off that part of their mind and act like adults, even if they detest it. And with the appearance of Shisui, who is also a seventeen year old woman in a child's body, talking and acting like a grown-up seemed to influence her brothers too. Haha! No, Tetsu just has some similarities to Naruto, nothing else. :p Hmm… I don't know about that last request, it would complicate my story a lot. I'll think about it but I can't promise anything. Thanks for the suggestion though, I really appreciate it, it's great to see that a reader cares for my story. And thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It's a bit rough and very intense but I'm sure you'll like it too.

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=11 years to 12 years old

Uchiha Izuna=9 years to 10 years old

Uchiha Tetsu (OC)=7 years to 8 years old

Uchiha Shisui=6 years to 7 years old

**PS. I would recommend to listen to the song 'Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack – Akatsuki theme.' It's absolutely awesome with this chapter since I wrote it with the inspiration of that song. So, google youtube and that song! It really helps to envision it much much ****_much _****better! Enjoy! And don't forget to place a review for me! :D**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens._

_― _

_Woody Allen_

_._

_._

**Chapter 6: Re-Awakening**

Shisui didn't know how one moment everything seemed so peaceful; the stars shining bright in the cloudless sky, children sleeping, fathers, sharpening their swords, mothers cleaning their tents and then it all changed with a click of a finger. She was outside with Tetsu when chaos _erupted_.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Shisui asked softly, her ears picking up something. She tried to analyse it, describe it.

_Crunch. Crunch. _That sounded like the soft crunching of leaves.

Straining her ears, she listened further.

Hushed whispers?

"Tetsu-nii, do you hear that, use chakra to fortify your hearing." She explained quietly, crouching down to hide her brother and herself from any occurring danger. She would _not _allow him to be hurt, not after Daisuke's sacrifice.

He nodded and listened and then his eyes widened, "Imouto, we need to alert father." He half-shouted half-whispered.

Just like she had concluded. "_Enemies._" She hissed in anger, clenching her fist. "Alright, Tetsu-nii, here is what we're going to do. I'm going to send three clones to alert the men while you and I go and investigate the amount of enemies." He nodded seriously and she moved her fingers in the correct seal, using as less chakra as possible. Not even a single puff of smoke appeared. She was getting _that _good. Three clones appeared and with the stealth of a jaguar, they vanished in the darkness. She averted her attention on Tetsu and beckoned him to follow her, using their special seals to communicate with each other.

_Don't forget to use chakra to make your footsteps as quiet as possible._

Tetsu nodded, moving his hand, _Understood. Let's finish this up and go to our brothers._

Shisui inclined her head and moved towards the source of the voice. Which idiot dared to attack the Uchiha camp in the middle night? A very smart idiot, Shisui thought. Still, she had to do something, she couldn't let her clan be massacred because of her. She didn't care about being a kunoichi or a shinobi, she was a ninja from the Leaf and it was her responsibility to protect her kinsmen.

How she wished she had Sharingan, it would make her troubles so much easier. She really missed her Dojutsu since she was practically addicted to them and her entire jutsu arsenal was stored in her Sharingan. If only she could awaken it… She had tried it with her brothers, she had even tried to feel scared for her brother's life but nothing happened, only that annoying itch behind her eyes.

Even Madara had said that women had much more difficulty to awaken their Sharingan. She had glared at him and vowed to be the first one of her siblings to awaken her Sharingan. At that time Daisuke was still alive and he had shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulders, "Imotou, to awaken a Sharingan means that you have to work hard for it. It isn't something that you can rush, you need to give it time. The Sharingan is no game, it's a tool for every proud Uchiha member. But even if you don't awaken it, you'll still be the same Shisui to us."

She had looked at him with wide eyes, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Y-You're right, aniki…" And Kami he was so right! He really was a hard worker and she had adored that trait of his. Unfortunately, life was too cruel and decided to kill him off.

Clenching her fist, she continued with her self-assigned mission, together with Tetsu and that was when she had heard those voices getting louder and louder. She signalled him to lay low and cover himself in one of her invincible Genjutsu's that she had taught him. She moved closer to the enemy, sneaking around the bush and climbing the tree with stealth that only a veteran would be able to do. Slowly on, she could feel her powers returning and increasing. She placed one of her self-created seal tag and moved to the next one while Tetsu was doing the other two trees. When she felt the last tag being placed she whispered softly, "Seal!" And a red barrier activated and the enemy cursed, screaming, "We've been noticed! Attack!"

That was when all Hell broke loose. True, the barrier had captured them but there were many more, _much more_, behind them. Shisui flickered towards her brother and grabbed his arms, flickering back to camp where she could see every single men preparing themselves with kunai's and swords, Sharingan on.

When she appeared there by the body flicker technique, Tajima had glared ferociously at her, "We'll have to talk about this later."

She had shrugged his anger off and ran towards her mother and her two brothers, Tetsu behind her. "Kaa-san! You need to hide yourself!" Shisui spoke hurriedly, already hearing the loud ruckus of children crying, women screaming and men cursing loudly. Along with the sound of clashing metal.

It had started. Swallowing heavily, she summoned two more clones and looked at Sachiko, "Stay here with my clones and don't come out. The Genjutsu placed on you will make you invincible to the enemy." When she had seen the worry in Sachiko's eyes, she had hugged her, murmuring softly, "Don't worry, kaa-san, I, too, will protect my precious people." Kissing her on her cheek, she looked at her clones and placed a certain seal on their forehead. "You know what to do in case something goes wrong." That seal wasn't something to be used frequently, it was a seal created for the sole purpose of keeping a clone _un_dispersed in case the summoner had died. It had taken her a few tries but in the end, she was proud of her seal. Her Fuinjutsu sucked majorly and to be able to do that felt wonderful. It was all her doing, she had started studying seals with Madara who seemed very gifted with them. And if it weren't for her adult-minded self she wouldn't even be able to grasp the meanings of a seal.

Her two clones nodded already performing the sequence for the seal and gone was Sachiko.

Nodding curtly, she moved her attention on Madara and the other two, "Madara-nii, I suggest we stay close to each other in case we need to protect another while we try to finish as many enemies as possible and save our kinsmen." Locking her eyes with a filled pouch and a sword, she picked them up, swinging them and relishing in the touch of metal instead of a wooden branch. "Tetsu, take that other pouch with the tanto."

He rushed quickly, strapping it to his thigh. "Ready!" The four of them nodded and went outside, leaving the sobbing mess of a certain Sachiko behind.

When she came outside, she had expected to see bloodied corpses, death and screaming people but this looked like a nightmare. It reminded her of the Kyuubi attack. Embracing herself, she looked with horrified eyes as one of the enemy chopped off the head of a child, one that she had babysit three days ago. "Noo!" The enemy heard it and turned his attention on them, the emblem of a clan etched on his armour but she didn't know that clan. He walked proudly to us, predatory grin on his face.

Madara appeared next to her, sword ready to slash him. The man didn't even wait another second and charged at Madara whose wide eyes was looking at him, "I'll enjoy gouging that pretty eyes of yours."

Madara grunted and was being pushed, the man sure had amazing strength but his sister had taught him to use his chakra perfectly. Moving chakra towards his arms, he slashed at the man, hearing a surprised gasp made him smirk, "Pathetic." He sneered in triumph and somersaulted over him, a clone appearing next to him, which took him by surprise.

"How-" The rest was gone when the clone Madara had slashed off his head, just like he had done with the little boy.

Shisui was fighting another enemy who licked his lips, "I didn't know the pathetic Uchiha clan trained the women to be shinobi's."

"A female ninja is called a kunoichi, dickhead!" She flickered behind him and stabbed him right through his heart. When she heard him choke on his blood she slid out her sword and scanned her brothers. Izuna was finishing off another man and Madara was keeping two enemies at bay. And even Tetsu was using chakra scalpels to decapitate them, slashing their tendons. The first time he had tried this was a major failure but he was a mix between Madara and Daisuke, a talented hard worker. His chakra really was perfect, even more so than Itachi at that age and that was saying something. Itachi had exceptional chakra control, even at the tender age of five.

She heard a screaming woman and ran towards her, her heart bonking loudly, it was deafening but she knew how to cope with it. She just hoped Izuna and Tetsu would be able to cope with it too. Her eyes narrowed fiercely when she saw a woman being attacked by three men, all intent on destroying her dignity. Growling viciously, she ran towards them and leaped, sword already in the sheath strapped on her back and two kunai's in her hands. With a boost of her chakra, she flickered behind them and stabbed them in their aorta, instant kill.

The woman's eyes widened when she saw her, "Shisui! Get out of here!" and then kicked the man in the crotch when he was distracted by the death of his fellow shinobi. He groaned in pain and clutched his private jewels, glaring at the woman. "You bitch!" He summoned a clone and send that towards Shisui while he grabbed the woman's hair and pulled out a kunai to finish her off. Cursing, Shisui performed a set of seals, "Raiton: Raikyu!" Speed and perfection was a must right now, one second late and Rya-chan, a friend of her mother would die. She gathered chakra in her hands, creating a ball of electrical energy and then launched it at the enemy. The clone dispersed and she flipped forward, using the speed of her flip to launch her kunai with impeccable speed.

_Bull's eye._

The kunai impaled him right through his head and Shisui smirked when she landed on her knee. "That'll teach him to never underestimate a female." Looking at the trembling form of Rya, she crouched next to her, smiling gently, "Rya-chan, are you alright?"

She nodded shakily, eyes wide in panic.

"Good, I need you to hide in that corner," She pulled out the kunai from the man's head and ignored her flinch, "Keep this in case for emergencies."

When Shisui stood up Rya had clutched her kimono, "D-Don't l-leave m-m-me…"

Those pleading eyes were painful to watch and with a soft sigh, Shisui summoned another clone, "My clone will stay with you."

That eased her heart for a bit and Shisui took off, intent on checking on her brothers. She may be the youngest one but she was still their big sister whether they liked it or not. Moving faster, she noticed Madara fighting a giant man and cursed softly when it seemed that he had the upper hand, flipping forward, she decided to end him with one perfect aim. She jumped high in the air and flipped forward, chakra rushing towards her fist. It was her first time using it on an enemy since she couldn't use it a lot because of a certain Tajima. She gulped when she was getting closer to the enemy, she had to release her stored chakra on the right time. She saw Madara's wide eyes and then the turning of the giant man. What followed next was the most disgusting thing she had ever witnessed and the most painful feeling she had experienced.

She had literally crushed the man's skull, along with his brains that was splattered across the field, Madara and her. Clenching her fist, she hissed in pain. She had released her chakra a millisecond too early. It that man wouldn't have been surprised by a chibi-Shisui sneaking on her, she wouldn't have been able to kill him off.

Madara glared at her, "Baka! You could have been killed!"

Shisui shrugged and sent soothing chakra towards her hand, "I didn't want you to be hurt!"

"You can't save ever-Whoa!" He ducked a soaring kunai and blocked another hit. He gritted his teeth and glared at the man, wishing he had his Sharingan so he could send him into oblivion. The man noticed Shisui and smirked in glee, "Is that your sister?"

His answer was Madara's savage growl.

"She seems good enough to use as a breeding stock." He explained humouredly, eying Shisui closely, "First, I'll have to dispose of you." He licked his lips and pushed more force behind his sword.

Madara ducked down and used that momentum to lean his upper body part backwards, propelling his feet upwards and kicking the man in his chin. That loud crack didn't satisfy him, he needed to hurt that man for threatening his sister in front of him. He took out three kunai's and ninja wire, tying the ninja wire around the first kunai and the proceed to throw it. Using the second kunai, he threw that again to change the direction of the first kunai and then the same procedure with the last kunai until the giant ninja was unable to move his hands. In reality it had taken Madara three seconds to disable him. Madara smirked cruelly, flipping out another kunai, "I'll make you sorry to threaten my sister like that."

The man didn't react to his threats instead he smirked, "You think a simpl-" Madara smirk widened even more and to Shisui he looked creepy. "It seems you have found it out. That's right, that wire absorbs your chakra and enforces it. By all means, keep using chakra." He twirled his kunai and looked at Shisui, "Go."

She nodded shakily and ran away. The moment she had heard the man's blood gurgling scream, she was too far to see what Madara was doing. But something inside of her told her it was better not to know it. Taking a deep breath, she flickered next to Izuna. "Nii-san, are you wounded?"

He shook his head and when he looked at her his eyes widened as saucers, "Imouto! What happened?!" He saw her covered in blood and some pink gory substance, "Are you wounded?"

"No, it's not my blood."

He shivered but nodded anyway, "They keep coming."

She looked around and saw Tetsu fighting off four enemies. "Kuso! Let's go help, Tetsu-nii!" She ran towards her brother, Izuna close behind her. Unsheathing her sword, she flipped forward, using her one hand to push to higher ground, "Izuna-nii, now!" Izuna jumped in the air and used her feet to speed up and leaped at them, stabbing one of them in the head and kicking the other one in the face. Shisui flipped forward and grabbed the other man's shoulder, and with the aid of chakra, she threw him towards the last man standing. When she skid on the ground, she performed a set of seals, "Nii-san, now!"

Together, the three of them, shouted in unison, "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!" The four of them were trapped in a giant orb of water. Nodding, Shisui used her other hand to concentrate deeply, sweat was dripping down, "Raiton: Raikyu!" She used the same lightning technique and send it straight to the orb of water, intent of electrifying them in one attack. The result was agonizing torture as they watched them scream as they were being drowned and electrified at the same time. She shuddered out a deep breath at the use of one-handed seals, it was something she had troubles with but it was getting less harder as she practiced them.

Tetsu's breathing was very loud and she looked at him, "Tetsu-nii, you okay?" She knew his chakra capacity was dwindling down very fast what with the use of all the chakra-absorbing jutsu's. Fortunately for her, she had a very large amount of chakra, and still had. But Tetsu was still a shinobi-in-training. Looking at Izuna, she noticed that he was faring better. She moved chakra to her hands and touched her brothers who looked at her with wide, curious eyes, "Since my chakra is very familiar with both of you, I can easily share my chakra with you guys."

She smirked when they breathed out in relief, their chakra returning, "Arigatou, imouto." Tetsu spoke in gratitude while Izuna smirked in pride, "That's my sister."

Shisui giggled softly, "Let's kick some butt!"

Once chakra was distributed between her brothers, she charged at another man who was killing one of the older Uchiha men. It seemed he had no chakra left. "Izuna-nii, Tetsu-nii, get him in one of the tents!" They nodded and helped the visibly shocked man to get away while she took his place instead. The man opposite of her smirked, "Well, well, what do we have here? A small puny girl? What will you do? Glare me to death?"

Shisui chuckled darkly, "No, something way worse than that."

"Oh, really?" He raised his brows, his lips twitched in amusement. "Don't stand there and show me."

Moving her hands in supreme speed, she ignored his parted lips, "What-" " Raiton: Raikyu!" He evaded the lightning bolt and grinned at her, "It seems that the Uchiha clan has raised a female warrior. Pathetic." He ended with a sneer, "To rely on a female for help is utterly disgraceful." His face contorted hideously, "Women are only good for one thing and one thing only!" With that he charged at her, a scythe in his hands. When did he take that out?

She blocked the razor-sharp edge of the scythe with her sword and pushed chakra in her arms. The man laughed at her predicament, "Hmm… you're a special little girl. It seems I'll have to change my plans on killing you off. You could become very valuable." Another boisterous laugh, "Yes, I think I will go with that plan."

Shisui growled lowly, flickering behind him but he had already turned behind her, blocking her attack, "Tch. Got nothing better?"

"I'll show you better!" She didn't dare to use her enhanced strength but she had no other choice. Summoning ten clones, they attacked him, jumping on him, biting him, clawing his eyes out while she whispered another jutsu, "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu."

When the man destroyed all the clones, he looked vivid, ready to kill her, "I'll enjoy breaking your legs, filthy wench!" He looked around, hoping to find her somewhere. Scoffing, he used chakra to pinpoint him, "Not above me, not left to me, not at my right side but then wher-" His eyes widened when a hand appeared under him, rock debris flying everywhere and when flesh touched flesh, he felt a searing pain go from his toes to his head.

Shisui winced slightly when she heard his neck snap rather loudly under that attack. She had literally snapped his neck with that force but it also injured her left hand. Wincing again, she cradled her hand close to her torso, "Kuso…" A hiss escaped her parted lips as she checked the dead man. Her body was still too small to endure all these jutsu's, "Kuso…" She cursed again, breathing deeply as her stamina was catching up to her. Her head felt dizzy and she had to steady herself with her knees. Her entire body _ached_. And she cursed her stupidity when she forget she wasn't in her old body. It was like she was on automatic pilot, using everything she had ever learned.

_"Imouto!" _

She felt a searing scorching warmth and then a blood gurgling scream that made the hair on your neck stand up.

Another cry, sounding even desperate as the first one, penetrated her ears. Shisui felt like throwing up, _"Tetsu!"_

* * *

Izuna's eyes widened when he saw his beloved brother, his best friend, running straight towards Shisui who was stumbling like a drunk, holding her knees for support. Behind her an enemy with a predatory grin, intent on finishing her off. He wouldn't be able to save her. He wouldn't be able to make it on time. His feet started moving towards her direction and he hoped he would be able to charge at the man before he would reach them.

"Come on!" He encouraged himself, using chakra to speed up.

His heart was beating faster with second and sweat seemed to drip off his body. He clenched his sweaty hands and performed a set of seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fire spewed out his mouth and his lips twitched upwards when he had burned his enemy but when he looked through the smoke, his eyes widened even more, "_Tetsu!"_

Then Izuna felt a hard kick at his stomach, sending him flying towards one of the tents. He grunted in pain, his body rolling on the floor until he skidded to a stop by someone's feet. The pressure under that feet knocked the very breath out of him, "Oof!" And he coughed loudly, trying to steady his panicking heart and mind alike.

He moved his hands weakly and pulled out a kunai but before he could stab the man, he howled in pain. Someone had thrown a kunai at his hands, literally crucifying his hand. Growling, he used his other but the man pushed his feet on his hands, crushing his bones. He let loose another scream as the man tried to squash his hand like a bug.

* * *

That desperate, scared cry made her turn around, eyes wide in fear and then she blinked her eyes when something warm splattered on her face. She felt her breath sped up and her entire body shook. Violently. "T-Tetsu-nii…?" She asked in disbelief as a sword went straight through his chest, even nicking her skin. With trembling hands, she touched the smeared blood on her cheeks and then he turned around, smiling weakly at her, "B-Baka, d-don't d-d-drop your g-guard li-ike that…" He coughed out blood as he scolded her with an eye-smile. Her breath hitched in her throat and she dived towards his falling body, "Tetsu-nii!"

She hit the ground and grunted in pain when she caught him. She had to blink her eyes a couple of times to steady herself and with green encased hands she started knitting his wound. The blood that invaded her nostrils made her stomach churn in disgust and her left hand flickered unsteady. It brought forth more pain to her inexperienced use of enhanced strength since she had no time to heal it. She wasn't fast enough to heal him with one hand, "T-Tetsu-nii, send medical chakra towards the wound!"

Tetsu didn't reply and instead started trembling violently, throwing up blood, "Nii-san!" She cried out, ignoring the searing pain from her left hand as she tried to steady him, pushing more chakra in her right hand. "Kami no! Please no!" Salty tears started falling down and she blinked her eyes to keep a clear vision. As if Kami wasn't pleased enough with all the drama going on, she heard another familiar scream, her head whipped towards the source of the voice and she saw Izuna being crushed by another giant man who was laughing wickedly. "Stop i-" She yelped in pain when someone pulled her up from her black strands while Tetsu was still shaking uncontrollably. "No! Let go of me!" She struggled against her grip and cried out in pain when he ripped off her hair. Her brother was going to die if she wouldn't heal him quickly! She had to do something! Anything!

Without thinking, she took her last kunai with her healthy hand and ripped off her hair. Seeing all her hair scatter on the ground, she felt the anger and pure hatred rise within her, a wild, violent monster that was threatening to explode. An enormous itch behind her eye balls turned into a scorching pain, a very familiar scorching pain and with all the anger, fury, hatred that she mustered, she whispered one word that had sealed off his death, "_Amaterasu._"

Black, violent, _immortal_ fire attacked the man who quickly countered it with a water technique, "Suiton: Teppoudama!" A large sphere of rotating water was spit out of his mouth towards the black, screeching fire. His smirk left his face and instead a wide-eyed shocked expression appeared on his face and then a loud scream that begged to be killed. Instead he was being burned alive, eaten and swallowed by the never-ending fire. It wouldn't stop until he had devoured everything, his bones, his flesh, his everything.

Shisui didn't give him another second of her attention, instead she looked at the other man who was killing off her other brother and hissed lowly, "_Amaterasu._" The unavoidable jet-black flames ignited to life and soared towards the laughing man and then his laughter was replaced by the screeching of an animal because in the end that was his true nature. Then she crouched down and started healing her brother who had ceased any movement, his heart beat getting quieter and quieter. She pushed her delicate medical chakra into his system, with the aid of her lightning affinity, to jolt his heart and speed it up. "Come on, nii-san!" She ignored her throbbing right eye and the thick warm substance that trickled down. "Don't you dare to leave me!"

Sobbing and whimpering out his name, she tried to heal him continuously, even when she knew it was futile. She cried out his name and sobbed in pain for the loss of her brother, "Damnit! Don't fail on me! Tetsu-nii! Don't you dare!" Whimpering, she winced when her left eye began throbbing again.

"Look there! It's a small girl!"

Shisui cut the flow of her chakra and looked down at her beloved brother, her Tetsu, her cuddle bear, her companion, her best friend. She saw her hands, her blood hands that were covered in _his_ blood and this fuelled her anger even more. Standing up, she turned around clenching and unclenching her pained hand. She literally saw red and wanted to kill those men that were responsible for her brother's death. She knew it was bad to think like that, revenge was never the answer for anything but right now she could care less about those fucking things, she just wanted to kill them. Slowly. She wanted to torture them, to make them feel the same pain she was going through.

There were two men standing opposite of her, smirking at her, "What's wrong, girlie, is your puny, useless brother dead?"

The other man laughed loudly, finding it very amusing, "Oh, she doesn't seem to be happy about it."

"Well," The first one spoke, "I can certainly help her forget everything."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" The second replied in sheer disgust, "She is not even a grown-up!"

"I don't fucking care," He licked his lips in visible lust. "She could already pass for one anyway." Shrugging, he twirled his kunai and smirked, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The other shinobi shook his head, "You disgust me at times."

And then Shisui's eyes widened slightly when the dirty paedophile turned around and stabbed the second shinobi between his eyes. "Instant kill!" He had shouted in glee. When he turned around he licked off the blood from his supposed comrade, "He was starting to annoy me. Now, where were we? Ah, I remember…" He pulled the kunai out and cleaned it with his clothes, "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

He advanced towards her slowly, wanting to cherish her fear struck expression but instead he was met with the sight of a monster.

Shisui chuckled ominously, standing up in one smooth move, her Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly inside of her, "_Kotoamatsukami." _She watched with hidden glee how the man stared with disbelief and shock as his limbs started moving, "W-What are you doing t-to me?"

"This is one of my most prized Genjutsu technique of the highest calibre." She explained as the man started taking out a kunai and stabbed himself in the eye without flinching. The man screamed but Shisui smiled in content, continuing with her explanation, "Of course, this is entirely different from any Genjutsu you have ever encountered." Another stab through his hand, another pained scream. "It allows me to manipulate an opponent's thoughts completely or in your case, your brains, without them having the slightest idea that they are being controlled. But since I wanted to have some fun with you I decided to keep your conscious tact," After some torturing seconds, she added, "And your lips, just to hear your melodious scream."

"You're a witch!" He spit out blood and glared at her with his uninjured healthy eye. But not for long, "I don't like your staring, you remind me of Orochimaru." Without uttering the command, he stabbed his other eye, emitting another blood gurgling scream.

"You are the most disgusting man I have ever encountered. You dare to rape a small girl and then you kill you _own _fellow comrade?! You're even lower than the dirt under my soles, people like you shouldn't exist." She sneered and watched with slight satisfaction as the man kept stabbing himself, in every area, blood pouring out of him in an alarming rate but Shisui did nothing but watch and giggle darkly. "You are even lower than trash." She quoted from a certain raven-haired cousin and smirked darkly at him, "Suffer like my brother suffered."

* * *

At that desperate piercing familiar scream, Madara turned around, fear in his eyes, "Imouto!" He growled dangerously and charged at the bulky man, using his body to throw him off. The man was surprised by that straight forward attack and staggered backwards.

"Die already!" Without flinching, Madara pushed his kunai in his enemy's eye balls, using chakra to fortify his arms until it went _through _his head and the man dropped dead. He stumbled upwards and ran towards the place of his dear sister. He should have never let her go alone.

When he arrived there, he had expected many horrible gruesome things but never in his entire life did he imagine to witness _this._

"I-I-Imouto…?" He stuttered out and his little seven-year old sister whipped his head towards him, demonic-red eyes watching him with wide eyes. Eyes much different and much scarier than any normal Sharingan. He staggered backwards, for the first time since his near death, he felt scared.

But every thought let his mind when he saw a _non_-breathing Tetsu and an unconscious Izuna. "No! Tetsu! Izuna!"

It seemed even nightmares exist in reality. He rushed towards Tetsu first who looked pale, very pale, almost ghost-like and all that blood. "Oh Kami no…" He whimpered out, crouching down and assessing Tetsu with green encased hands and what he felt, or to be precise, what he _didn't _felt, made him gasp in shock, eyes going even wide, "No! No!" He tried inserting lightning in his medical chakra but instead burned his hands, he wasn't as good as Shisui but he had no choice. Inserting more lightning in his medical chakra, he winced, hoping to re-awaken Tetsu's heart.

Shisui just stood there, being useless, "Go and help Izuna! Now!" He commanded and her eyes widened at that as if she had forgotten about him completely. Bolting upwards she left his side as he tried to force his heart to work again.

"Work! Damnit!"

He didn't even know that he was sobbing until he saw the drip on Tetsu's unmoving face. He ignored them and pushed more chakra in his heart, "Come one! Otouto, don't fail on me now! I promise I'll even give you my share of dango if you just _fucking_ wake up!"

Nothing. Not even a blink of an eye or a twitch from his fingers.

He started hitting him, "Wake up! Stop fooling around!"

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He ignored the chaos around him and tried again and again until his entire chakra had evaporated in Tetsu's lifeless body, an empty shell of what he used to be. His eyes started dropping down but he fought against it, pushing more chakra in his brother, even at the cost of his own life.

And then he felt a hard strike against his neck and fell on his deceased brother, tears still rolling down.

* * *

Shisui laid Izuna next to Madara's unconscious body. She had no choice but to knock him out, he was using his chakra reserves which could be deadly for a shinobi. Summoning up a clone, she started healing Izuna and then Madara, ignoring her wincing left hand. Her brothers were her priorities and then her safety. She swallowed the giant lump in her throat and looked at Tetsu, sobbing quietly for his honourable life. Once again, another brother of hers died through self-sacrifice. And even though she had always believed in self-sacrifice, right now she hated that. She hated that word and wished it had never existed because of that she had lost two of her brothers.

Looking up in the sky, she clutched her head, her demonic red eyes swirling, "Why?!" She shouted loudly but her only reply was the dripping of the rain, accompanied by lightning strikes.


	8. Chapter 7: Friendship

**RefleR **– Hehe. I got carried away. Anyway, I can see why it bothers you. But try to look at it from a different side. Those shinobi's didn't expect children to be _that _strong, which was why they never used strong jutsu's but the Uchiha siblings did. But I do understand you, really. Just go with the flow and think that the invading clan was one of the weakest and most undisciplined clans from that time. :p Next time, I'll try to concentrate on that aspect but thank you for letting me now. I appreciate it. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**SilverIcy **– I apologize for the sudden death of Uchiha Tetsu but it had to go like that. Don't hit me please! *uses her laptop as a shield* So, about Shisui's overwhelming hatred. Let's hope that she won't be carried away with the Curse of the Hatred, ne? No, it was one of the minor clans who thought they could invade the Uchiha clan and take over the camp. Meh. I needed stupid invaders like them. So, no Senju's attacking the camp. I'll describe it in this chapter which clan it was. I'll probably use some of my imagination to make them up. Well, Tajima noticed the Shunshin no Jutsu that Shisui had used, which he had forbidden her from using chakra again. Hope that explained it. And yeah, she was the first one of her siblings to activate her Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time. Poor Shisui… I'm so mean, I feel so evil right now. :p Enjoy another chapter!

**Sylencia** **– **Hihi, it's alright, you're great. Loyal readers rock! ;) But not looking at the chapter's title is weird, well for me anyway. It gives a very short summary of the chapter, so that's why I always read it but don't worry, not reading it isn't bad either. Don't worry, Madara will be violated by my imagination. ;) Oh that soundtrack is awesome! I have it too! It really is inspirational! Go Naruto! Hihi, I can totally understand your logical, you love both geniuses and hard-workers, well, Tetsu _was_ both of them. R.I.P. Tetsu-kun. :'( Thank you for the correction, I already corrected but I couldn't find the "me" in chapter 6, though I did look. What can I say? I'm pure evil. Sorry, my loyal reader. I did make a chapter with fluff where Tetsu was all adorable and cuteness. Please, don't hit me! *hides behind her computer* We can only hope for the best. Don't worry, after this will be the promising chapter with our dear Senju! Like I promised! So, I do intend on making it a long story but you never know how a story turns out until the end. Once again, thank you for your lovely support and review! You R.O.C.K. ! :D

**treavellergirl **– Ahn, welcome back! Well, it's simple why she hadn't dropped unconscious. Like I had explained from the very beginning, Shisui's chakra from her previous life had returned, not entirely all of it, but most of it, and combined with her current body's chakra, she got a lot. Still, that does not mean it affected her. Before Tetsu sacrificed herself, Shisui started feeling the over-usage of her chakra, which ended with Tetsu's death. Enjoy another chapter!

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=12 years to 13 years old

Uchiha Izuna=10 years to 11 years old

Uchiha Shisui=7 years to 8 years old

**R.I.P. Uchiha Tetsu ****_– _****Another Uchiha at the tender age of 8 had died through self-sacrifice, which was Shisui's legacy, people.**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win._

_― _

_Stephen King_

_._

_._

**Chapter 7: Friendship**

Days went by.

Weeks passed by.

Months passed by.

And Shisui still had nightmares about Tetsu's sacrifice. Sighing softly, she placed a single sakura flower on his grave, and another one on Daisuke's grave. Of course, Tetsu had a funeral service, along with the other casualties, cremation to be precisely, just like they had done for Daisuke. Clenching her fist, she turned around and walked away, praying for her deceased brothers who had honourable died.

* * *

Tajima had not been happy about the fact that his only daughter had trained and using chakra like a boy. But then that was all erased from his mind when he had found out that not only did she awaken her Sharingan but also her Mangekyou Sharingan, something that was very hard to achieve during this era.

Smirking, he had decided from the on to take Shisui with them towards battle. She seemed even strong, if not stronger than Madara, the pride of his clan. Of course many of his fellow kinsmen were disapproved by the fact that a _girl _came into battle with them but he had explained to them that she had awakened her Sharingan and her Mangekyou Sharingan, which ceased their disapproval. But even with their displeased frowns, Tajima would have put Shisui into good use. Maybe she could bring honour to the Uchiha clan?

Of course, Sachiko was adamant about that and had refused to put her only daughter in battle. In the end he had won. _Like always._

* * *

"Nii-san, wake up. It's time for training." Shisui murmured softly, looking at Sachiko who was still sleeping soundlessly. A year had passed by ever since that attack on their camp, granted they had lost casualties but in contrary to the invading clan it was nothing to be bothered about. While the Uchiha clan had lost twenty people, Tetsu included, the unknown clan, which was known as the Kuriko clan, a savage clan that specialized more in brute strength rather than in intelligence. They were rather concerned about the _quality _of the men rather than the _quantity_, which explained the reason why they were killed off so quickly. Tajima was very displeased to know that such a lowly clan invaded their clan barked at his men to train more and be more alert instead goofing off like children.

Shisui had despised the Kuriko clan and still does. She was bothered by the fact that she sought revenge, something she vowed not to do. Ever. After the fight, she had realised that Tetsu wouldn't have wanted her to be like that so she had tried to be her old self, the Shisui before Tetsu's death. It was hard. It was struggling.

But in the end she did, not for her sake but for Tetsu's sake.

Shuddering out a breath, she smiled softly at Izuna who rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly, getting up in one smooth move. He reminded her like a jaguar, flexible and cunning. Before she could wake Madara, he had already blinked his eyes open, groaning slightly at the light that attacked his eyes.

She chuckled softly and grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Let's get going, Tajima is waiting for us."

He nodded, not caring if she said Tajima or father. He knew she wouldn't say that word, even with their mother, she had trouble saying kaa-san.

They went towards the river and washed their face, no one talked, all occupied within their minds, having lots to think about. Afterwards a small breakfast was made by Shisui and they ate in another comfortable silence. When they finished, they cleaned up their mess, not wanting to burden Sachiko, leaving her some prepared food behind in case she would be hungry. Tetsu's death had made her quiet, too quiet. She barely spoke to them, she didn't take care of her appearances, something she was always engrossed with. Beauty had been her only thing she excelled at, which every Uchiha women was envious of. But that aside, Sachiko hardly ate, she was depressed and wouldn't even smile. Shisui had talked to her about her condition and voiced her disapproval but Sachiko only waved her worries aside, stating that she was feeling perfectly fine. To which her daughter had frowned in displeasure. Ever since that day Shisui kept talking to Sachiko, hoping she would get through her thick skull, even till now, she wasn't achieving anything. Day by day, Shisui had to watch Sachiko getting paler, thinner, her bones were literally protruding out her skin and she had flinch whenever she bumped against Sachiko. It _hurt_. Not because of the prodding bones but the fact that she was starving herself was like a stab through her heart. And every _fucking_ day she had to witness it.

When they arrived in the wide clearing Tajima was already waiting for them, arms crossed and stern expression on his face. He nodded in approval at Shisui's earliness, "Good. A shinobi must be on time. Engrain this in your memory, Shisui."

She nodded, "Hai!"

"Good, now I want you to attack me. I want you to go all out, Mangekyou Sharingan activated."

Shisui winced at that but activated it anyway. Madara and Izuna cast her a curious glance, observing the small shuriken inside her Sharingan that spun lazily. Anxiously, Shisui waited for Tajima to be done with checking her eyes so closely. Her fingers twitched when he remained there, watching her with a frown. "How did you know about Amaterasu?"

She answered as truthfully as she could, "It came out of my lips." Which was true, the words escaped her mouth before she could think about it. In her previous life she had hardly used that technique ever since she had noticed that it deteriorated her sight. Of course, she had tried researching about the Mangekyou as much as she could but before she could have found anything remotely important she died. Sure, she used a small medical Ninjutsu which eased her eyes and the chakra that clogged her eyes but when she used it again, her vision became the same as before. The only solution she could think of right now was to use it in case of emergency only, as a last resort. And then she would rest her Mangekyou for a month before she would activate it again.

Till now she didn't find anything taxing if she activated her Mangekyou Sharingan, only if she used the special Dojutsu techniques.

"Hn. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill. I want to see how strong you are." Tajima spoke with a smirk, already taking his defensive stance. "You can use _everything_ in your arsenal." That meant he wanted to see her Mangekyou Sharingan in action. Sighing softly, she shuffled her feet open and raised her arms, Madara and Izuna jumping away from them, not wanting to be dragged into the fight.

She didn't miss their nervous, worried glance either.

"Start." Tajima spoke, Sharingan already activated. He didn't even give her a moment to start, his hands already moving with such a supreme speed, Shisui had to hold back a gasp from disbelief. She knew he was strong but never in her life did she imagine Tajima to be _this _strong. He breathed in deeply and spewed out fire balls as large as a comet, without uttering the jutsu's name.

Her modified Sharingan already predicted the movements of the fireballs and with the aid of chakra, she flickered away. Left. Right. Right. Left. Tajima wasn't impressed and instead starting doing another set of seals, slamming his hand on the ground. She looked with wide eyes how a giant earth wall appeared and then Tajima literally surfed on it, spitting out fireballs, even larger than before. How the hell could she avoid this?

Smirking, she performed her set of seals, "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." The ground beneath her became mud and she sunk in it until she was safely underground, away from Tajima's dangerous jutsu's. He wasn't one to be joked about. She had to make a plan fast, think carefully about which jutsu's she should use and which ones not. He seemed to be favouring fire jutsu's a lot. Maybe if she could trick him into using one while she… Hmm… that may work if she was lucky enough. Her ears perked up at the sound of something, listening closely she heard it coming closer and closer…

A yelp escaped her lips when she was _forced_ out of her underground safety. The moment she was out of there a barrage of kunai's flew at her with amazing speed that would have made the Yondaime envious about. She wouldn't be able to avoid them. Cursing softly, she moved her hands quickly, "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" A huge rushing water projectile in the shape of a dragon appeared out of thin air and destroyed the kunai's. Not missing another beat Shisui swiftly used another jutsu, "Suiton: Kokuun!" Smirking, she watched as dark clouds appeared out of nowhere above him and then it started raining a black smudge.

Tajima scoffed at the dirty rain and glared at her, "What is this- Oil?" He smirked in amusement, "You think I'll be stupid enough to use a fire technique? You disappoint me, Shisui. Lesson one: never underestimate your opponent!Suiton: Suigandan!" He shot out multiple water projectiles towards her and she avoided them by leaning backwards, flipping over another one, gliding under another one and twisting her body just to avoid the razor-sharp water bullet.

"Good but not good enough! Try to avoid this!" He charged at her, using Taijutsu to finish her off.

Shisui ducked under his punch but couldn't avoid the fast side kick that hit her stomach. Gasping, she staggered backwards, holding her stomach as blood dripped down her lips. Tajima didn't stop after that, he lifted his leg like an axe and hammered her back, crushing her underneath his soles. She coughed out more blood, her lungs must have been ruptured badly and she had a few minutes before she would drown in her own blood. What a way to die…

Before he could punch her, she rolled away, shouting out in pain when her ribs poked her lungs even more. She stumbled upwards, glaring at him with her Sharingan as she spit out a handful of blood. Taking a deep breath, she moved her green encased hands towards her lungs but Taijma didn't allow that. He charged at her again, striking her arms. Her concentration on her hands vanished and she was forced to duck and avoid the hits with the aid of her Sharingan. Though, her body was starting to tire out and it was harder to avoid his hits.

She moved chakra towards her fist and tried to smack him upside down but he somersaulted over her, grabbing her collar and throwing it away with a force that made her skid on the ground, crying out in pain as her body was being violated under his heavy assaults.

With shaking hands, she stumbled upwards, moving her hands as fast as she could when Tajima was once again storming towards her, "Suiton: Mizuame Nababara." She aimed a stream of sticky, syrupy liquid onto the clearing to form an adhesive trap for him. Of course, he took her bait and avoided the sticky liquid but it was never aimed _at him_. When he touched the ground, his eyes widened considerably, trying to lift his feet but he couldn't.

Spitting out another handful of blood, she moved her hands again, "Gouka no Jutsu!" She forced a large amount of chakra out from her body and turned it into a devastating wave of fire, sending it towards Tajima who was struggling against the sticky substance, mixed with the inflammable oil. The moment the fire touched the liquid, a giant explosion occurred, sending her flying towards a tree. She cried out in pain, feeling the tree barks clawing on her skin.

If Tajima had survived this, it wouldn't surprise her either. He was smart enough to get out of it but this was just something that could give her some time to heal her punctured lungs. She had one more minute left, wiping off the sweat on her forehead, she started knitting her lungs together, trying to pinpoint Tajima's location. "Almost…" She hissed out, grabbing the tree bark for support. She knew he was forcing her to use the Mangekyou but she didn't want that, she would only use that for emergencies only.

A strangled cry left her bruised lips when Tajima bashed her head against the tree, his Sharingan spinning furiously, "That was very smart, Shisui-_chan_." He mocked her, pulling her up from her head and looking her deep in the eyes, "Hinote Engan no Jutsu." Shisui's eyes widened when she felt a scorching hotness appear from under her and then move up, burning her alive. She screamed loudly, trashing against his grip, her mind screaming at her to kill herself, just to get away from this insufferable pain.

Choking on her spit, she tried to clear her mind to find a solution, until, "Magen: Kyoten chiten." Utilising the copy and counter abilities of her Sharingan, she could reverse any Genjutsu cast on her and use it against the original user, in her case it was Tajima. The moment she came back to reality, she was welcomed by Tajima's gleeful smirk, "You're very good. This training is getting excited."

She glared at him, "You call this _training_?!" She screeched at him, moving her hands into another set of seals as Tajima send another punch towards her stomach, "Raiton: Raijingu Sanda." Instead of hitting her body, he hit her small electric field around her abdomen, which caused him to grunt in pain and flip backwards to create place between them. Then Shisui used another set of clones, one that Itachi had taught her, "Bunshin Daibakuha." To Tajima it looked like two normal clones, charging towards him but to Shisui they were much deadlier.

The smirk that appeared on her face the moment Tajima fought against them, was one that scared even Madara and Izuna.

Then Tajima locked eyes with her when the two clones grabbed his arm tightly and detonated. The explosion that came forth made her shield her eyes but she chuckled in glee, until she felt a kunai aimed at her throat, a sinister voice whispering in her ears, "My, my, Shisui, you would dare to kill your own father?"

"Yes, I would," was her sincere reply.

Tajima frowned and clicked his tongue in disapproval, "I wonder where I went wrong with you?"

Shisui snarled at him, "The moment you viewed me as a mere useless girl."

"Hmm…," He pushed the kunai deeper in her neck, blood dripping down, "I don't like your attitude towards me. You're very disrespectful." Without another thought he stabbed her shoulder, making her scream in agony, and then he kicked her away.

Madara wanted so badly to stop this fight but the look that father gave him made him reconsider things. If things went really bad he would interfere, no questions asked. Father was just toying with Shisui and it made him angry, even Izuna was shaking from unsuppressed fury.

"From now on I expect you to be respectful," He flickered in front of her flying body and punched her hard, hands encased in fire, "No questions asked." He appeared once again in front of her and hammered her down, knocking her out of breath. Shisui wheezed out, black spots appearing in her vision. She had to do something before he would destroy her pride. Mustering her entire energy, she looked him in the eyes and whispered ominously, "_Tsukiyomi." _Afterwards, she appeared in a world of red and black, a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion, a cloudy atmosphere to give the background a blood-red appearance while Tajima was depicted in an inverted grey scale. She looked down and noted that her injuries were vanished and she felt no pain.

Meanwhile with Tajima who looked fascinated about this jutsu looked at her with a raised brow, "What will you do now?"

She smirked at him, "It seems we have a draw, _tou-san_." A kunai appeared out of nowhere, "In this world I control time," Chuckling, she continued, "You see a few seconds seems like many days have passed while in reality it didn't. This Dojutsu technique is made to torture your opponent's mind, destroying their sanity. Now, _tou-san_ how will you get out of this one?"

"Simple, I'll fight you off since I share the same blood as you." She hid her surprised expression and looked him in the eyes as he was suddenly being lifted in the air, black tendrils keeping him in place. He struggled enormously when small, shadowy creatures were flickering towards him, their animalistic breathing getting louder as the demonic-red eyes glinted with a never-ending hunger. A snort came out of his throat, "You think this will scare me?"

She watched with morbid fascination as the monsters started clawing his eyes out, gouging them and ripping them out while the others started feasting on his body and the scream that erupted from his lips made her shudder in disgust. One of the monsters tore his arm out from his shoulder, emitting another strangled scream from Tajima while he tried to struggle against these hideous creatures. Another one started sawing his head open, scooping his brains out and started digging into them. More and more monsters appeared and they were getting wild, violent, trashing against each other while they fought for the living flesh of Tajima.

Shisui felt sick just watching that but couldn't leave this place until the time was done. As if she hadn't enough, the monsters started fleeing away when more black tendrils appeared, stabbing him continuously, bursting his ribcage open and pulling out his lungs. Oh Kami, Shisui turned around but she still heard the loud squelching sounds and the horrifying screams. Crouching down, she covered her ears, wanting this to stop but _how_? This was her _second_ time, using this technique, she knew practically nothing about it.

As if Kami listened to her prayers, the surroundings seemed to flicker back to the training field and then back to the shadowy creatures. It seemed that Tajima was fighting off the Genjutsu with his willpower. She mustered up all her chakra and forced the Genjutsu to stop.

* * *

Madara and Izuna were scared out of their wits. One moment father and Shisui were staring at each other and the next he heard father scream loudly as he tried to claw out his eyes. He had immediately moved towards him and tied his hands with ninja wire while Izuna checked on Shisui. She seemed to be unconscious but her shaking form was making him scared and started healing her injuries which were a lot.

Then _just like that_ they stopped moving and Tajima, only him, fluttered his eyes open.

"Madara?" Tajima asked hoarsely after all the screaming.

"H-Hai, father." He replied quickly, untying him when he had regained consciousness.

Tajima coughed loudly, struggling to get up, "I want water."

He gave him water and watched him gulp down his entire canteen hungrily, "That technique took me off guard." He eyed Shisui and chuckled, shaking his head, "That girl sure is something. Now help me up, we need to get back to camp."

Tajima had never encountered such a Genjutsu before and he had to give Shisui her credit for taking him off guard like that. Only Butsuma was able to take him off guard like that. But he knew the weakness of that technique. Still, that didn't mean that he didn't respect his daughter's skills. After this, she had earned his growing respect. What such a child with her amazing prowess would do to any opposing enemies, even the Senju's. She just needed to grow up and she would be unstoppable.

He chuckled darkly, licking his lips, plans already moulding in his head while Madara eyed him warily, hoping that nothing bad would happen to Shisui.

* * *

After two weeks Shisui regained consciousness and he body welcomed her with a soreness that made her groan in agony. Her eyes throbbed painfully and she cursed herself for using that technique. She should have been smarter and not give in to the temptation of that jutsu. Clenching her fist, she vowed not to be finished like this again. Tajima may have won the battle but not the war.

Three months after that disaster and Tajima was still training his three children to the bone, pushing them to their utmost maximum. He wanted to make them invincible and he had already an idea as how to grant his other two sons more power.

How he loved the word, "Chikara." He licked his lips and smiled in mirth, his plans would become reality soon.

* * *

Madara and Shisui were having a peaceful walk, wanting to clear their mind on one of their free day. Tajima was a brutal teacher that literally drilled everything in your head and no mistakes were allowed. Their bruises could testimony for them. "Let's rest here, aniki." Shisui spoke softly, placing her tanto in the ground as she sat down on the stony surface, observing nature's beauty. Izuna decided to take a nap and relax his sore muscles, too bad because Shisui wanted to have a relaxing walk with him too.

"Sure." He thrust his sword in the ground and placed his kimono on the hilt of his sword and picked up a stone, throwing it to the river and watched with a frown how the stone skipped a few times on the river and sunk down. Shisui giggled at the cute expression that he made and stood up, smoothing her kimono down, "Aniki, let me try that."

He raised his brow but threw her a stone, which she caught without blinking. Smirking, she looked at the river and aimed it carefully. Then she threw the stone, smirking when it skipped over the river and even hit the stone from the other side. This made Madara sour, glaring at his sister in envy, "I can do that too."

Shisui giggled softly, "Then by all means, aniki, do it."

Madara grumbled under his breath and picked another stone, not feeling like losing to his five-year younger sister. Izuna would make fun of him, thankfully he wasn't here. "This time I'll make sure it reaches the other side of the shore." He threw the stone a couple of times in the air but before he could throw the stone Shisui stiffened, feeling another presence, one who was hiding his chakra very well. "We know you're there. Come out." She spoke loudly, standing next to Madara with narrowed eyes.

A child with shoulder-length hair that was cut in a bowl-cut style, brown strands hanging around his face. He wore a light-coloured attire with a short jacket, a light scarf around his neck, and a dark-coloured sash around his waist. Somehow he reminded Shisui of an important person but she couldn't place a name on him, though she had a nagging feeling that he was someone important but _who?_

The boy smiled, winking at Shisui, "You're a smart girl. Didn't know girls could be kunoichi's too?"

Shisui's eye brows twitched at that comment but before she could say anything Madara beat her to it, "Who the hell are you?" He asked him none too friendly.

"You can call me Hashirama. Probably best if I don't give you my surname…"

Right at that moment, Shisui felt her heart stop beating, eyes going wide but before Madara or Hashirama could notice it, she was looking at him with curiosity. Holy frickin' shit! This was none other than a Senju! Senju Hashirama, the future Shodai Hokage from Konoha. She felt fascinated and strangely homesickness invaded her veins. This was the person who would make a truce with the Uchiha clan and form her home village.

She didn't know how to breathe anymore. Here in front of her was a walking, _living legend _and she had the pleasure to meet him.

So, Shisui did the most logical thing. She fainted.


	9. Chapter 8: Future Plans

**Sylencia **– I can't stand Tajima either… Grmbl.. Don't worry the time will come when I, as the authoress, will kill him off. *insert evil laugh* I feel evil right now. I know, Hashirama is soo cute! I want to pinch his cheeks! Even Shisui fainted, although she fainted for a different reason. I mean who wouldn't faint when they meet the strongest shinobi ever from that time! I would have fainted too. If you could call that training..? :p Heh. Tajima is a brutal teacher who wants utmost perfection. He is a Uchiha by blood! Don't worry more fight scenes will come, it's called a war-torn era for a reason! Blood and death will be occurring a lot! ;) I'm glad you like my fight scenes since I suck with them. I'll try not to kill cute, adorable Izuna-chan! The stone-skipping will be the start of their friendship, and no, Tobirama won't be there. He'll remain a little dickhead until further ado. You sure have some weird logic going on in your mind but I like it! As for the lemons, well, I'm not that good with writing them but I will write them. I can only hope that they will be good. :p I promise to finish this story because I want to finish it. I love it myself sooo, don't worry, I know how horrible it is when someone stopped updating chapters. If I have a huge block I'll tell you guys but I'll try not to do that. Thanks for the review!

**SilverIcy **– True, I feel so loved right now! :p Poor Shisui, she lives with living legends; Madara, Hashirama, Izuna, … who is next? :p Her poor heart couldn't take it anymore. Hashirama did wink at her and Madara's over-protectiveness will start working. Poor Shisui. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! ;)

**treavellergirl** – She was just overwhelmed but you can't blame her when he is literally a walking legend. Poor Shisui, the first impression and she faints… *shakes head* She must hate the authoress really much. :p Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=13 years to 14 years old

Uchiha Izuna=11 years to 12 years old

Uchiha Shisui=8 years to 9 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him._

_― _

_G.K. Chesterton_

_._

_._

**Chapter 8: Future Plans**

When Shisui woke, she groaned, clutching her head, "A-Aniki…?"

"I'm here." Madara's soft voice reached her ears. He helped her up and looked at her with worry, "Are you alright? You just fainted."

She groaned again but this time from humiliation. Great, her first encounter with the future Shodai Hokage and she just _fucking _fainted_._ How embarrassing… Coughing, she looked at the boy who was watching her with slight concern. "I'm fine, I don't know what overcame me." She really didn't know why the hell she would faint like that. She felt like one of those sleazy fan girls that kept bugging Itachi for a date. "Nothing to worry about aniki!" She chirped happily, smiling brightly at him. "See, I'm all fine." She stood up, dusting herself off and looked at Hashirama.

"Nice to meet you Hashirama-san, my name is Shisui-" Before she could give out her surname, Madara placed his hand on her lips, covering her next words. She glared at him but he only shook his head, "Not the family name, imouto."

"Oh."

She grinned sheepishly at him, "Gomen, aniki."

He sweat dropped but looked at Hashirama who was smiling at Shisui, "My name is Madara, as you can see Shisui is my little sister."

Shisui puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms, "I'm not little."

Her brother chuckled quietly and Hashirama laughed, "Your sister is funny."

And that made Shisui blush. Dear Kami, chibi-Hashirama had just complimented her. It wasn't anything romantically but the fact that the God of Shinobi said that made her giggle softly. He found her funny.

Madara raised his eye brows and looked at Shisui's blushing cheeks, he groaned and slapped his face, "Oh dear Kami please not that…anything but that…"

Hashirama and Shisui regarded him with open curiosity and confusion, "Aniki, is everything alright?"

He looked at Shisui with an angry stare, "Don't tell me that you're going to act all girly right now 'cause as your big brother I forbid that."

Shisui felt a vein pop up her head and hit him upside the head, "Baka! _I'm _a girl." Calming herself, she glared at him, "And no I'm not fangirling over him." Then a wicked glint appeared in her eyes and she whispered softly in his ear, "But if you're going to act like that, I'm going to give you nightmares, aniki."

He gulped and started sweating, grinning sheepishly, "Now, now, imouto, no need to do that."

"Hn." She crossed her arms around her flat chest and looked at Hashirama who was watching us with gentle soft eyes. "Hashirama-san, ma-" "Hashirama is fine." He corrected her with a gentle smile. "Alright, Hashirama-kun," Oh, she _did_ notice Madara's twitching eye brows, "What are you doing out there?"

"I was having a relaxing stroll when I saw both of you stone-skipping." He smirked at Madara, teasing him, "And I noticed that you couldn't get your stone on the other side of the shore while your _little _sister could."

Shisui giggled softly when Madara's eye brows twitched violently. Hashirama continued, "You need to throw them with a little more passion… that's the trick behind it."

Madara regarded him with a deadpanned look, annoyance clear on his face. And then he looked down, picking up another stone and glaring at the stone, "Duh…like I already know that. I can reach the other side if I actually tried to." He looked at Shisui, "I just let failed on purpose 'cause that's how nice I am as a big brother."

Shisui sweat dropped at that. He was such a sore loser. "Sure aniki."

He ignored that comment and looked at Hashirama, "Huh… Hashirama, take a close look 'cause this time it'll reach." Madara threw it again and Shisui didn't miss his calculating look when he viewed Madara's throwing skills. He must have concluded from that angle that Madara was trained with shuriken throwing. The three of them watched it skip over the river once…twice…thrice…and then it sunk down. Hashirama and Shisui stared with a dead panned look at Madara while the poor sucked stood there, looking down in shame. And then he picked another stone up, throwing it again. He failed again.

Shisui moved next to Hashirama, casting a very exasperated look, "You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" He raised his eye brow, looking at her with a curious expression, "It's not like he is doing anything…bad."

"Because now he won't stop throwing stones until he reached the other side." She pointed at his obsessive competitive behaviour and shook her head, "Aniki always gets like that. He is such a sore loser."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Your brother seems like a nice person."

"He is the best big brother one could ask for." And that was true, the way he cared for them, the way his eyes softened when he looked at them, the way he scolded them. He did it all with a gentle tenderness that only they witnessed.

She giggled softly when she saw him throwing a tantrum when he didn't reach the other side, "Poor aniki."

Hashirama nodded in agreement, "I agree. I wanted to say that he is my rival in stone-skipping but it seems I have found another rival of mine."

Before Shisui could respond, Madara suddenly turned around and looked at the both of them, shaking his fist in the air, "Stop patronizing me! It's obvious that the both of you are distracting me with your stupid babble! I can't even take a leak if someone is talking to me! That's how aware I am for my surroundings!"

Shisui snorted with an amused smirk but then she looked with wide eyes how Hashirama crouched down, sulking and muttering, "Forgive me..."

She glared at Madara who looked surprised at the fact that he had hurt Hashirama's feelings, "Look what you did!" She ignored Madara shout of, "I-I didn't do anything!" and crouched down next to Hashirama, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hashirama-kun, are you alright?"

He sniffed softly but nodded shakily.

"Aniki, apologize!" Shisui glared at her brother, waiting for him to start apologizing.

Madara lifted his hands, looking at his sister with a worried expression, "Uhh …Relax …No need to get all emotional and stuff. I mean …I kinda have this bad habit of making excuses when I-" He was interrupted by the future Hokage, "No need to explain …Your ego is just so big that you have a god complex…"

Shisui giggled at that, nodding in agreement while Madara didn't look happy. At all. A vein popped up his temples and he glared at the two, pointing an accusing finger at them, screaming at them through gritted teeth, "Why you-?! I can't tell if you are hyper-sensitive or just a smartass…"

And ten Hashirama stood up laughing loudly as he pointed a finger at himself, "One thing you should be able to tell is that you are no match for Shisui and I when it comes to stone-skipping, right Shisui-chan?" He looked at her, lifting the flustered girl up.

She only nodded, wondering why these two boys were acting like best friends. It was just weird to see them act like that but she had to admit, it was refreshing to make friends, even if they didn't know that they were from opposing clans.

Madara glared deathly at him, screaming loudly, "Keep gloating and we'll see how well you skip across the creek!"

Shisui laughter ceased to a stop when she saw Hashirama sulking again, "Forgive me…," He pushed his legs against his chest, his bangs obscuring his face, "I've clearly upset you. To atone for my sin, you have my permission to use me as a rock and throw me across the creek…"

Madara placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "Jeez… no need to go and cry about it…"

"I just hope I don't drown before reaching the other end." The brown-haired boy muttered quietly, injuring Madara's pride further. "At the very least let Shisui-chan throw me across the river so that way my survival rate would be higher…"

Shisui blinked her eyes and looked at Madara who exploded into another anger burst of his, "Man, you're pissin' me off! Leave _now_." He pointed to the forest, wanting the annoying boy to go away.

"Aniki!" Shisui shouted in horror. Her brother was sending Hashirama away, the Shodai Hokage! To her continuing horror, Hashirama actually stood up, "If you say so…" and turned around to leave, head still down.

"Aniki, say something!" She cried out, flailing her arms in worry but then something took her entire attention and she walked towards the river.

Then Madara reached out and grabbed the leaving boy's shoulder, stopping him, "Hold on!"

The boy turned around and looked at Madara, "You want me to leave or not? Stop being so indecisive..."

Shisui's horrified gasp took their complete attention and they turned around, noticing a floating _dead _body in the river, face-down. "What the…?!"

She ran towards it, pushing chakra underneath her soles and examined the dead body, "Huh…? Aniki, I don't believe I know this unknown crest…" She looked at her brother and the Hashirama who were both standing on water.

"You are …a shinobi?" Madara question Hashirama, looking down at his feet.

Said boy waved that question aside and studied the dead body with a forlorn expression, "So the war has finally reached these lands… Best if you head home."

"B-But that crest…?" Shisui asked again, looking at Madara and then Hashirama.

"It's from the Hagaromo clan." The brown-haired Senju answered, still not looking up, "I should probably leave as well…" he jumped out of the water, reaching the opposite side and turned around, looking at us, "Later, Madara, Shisui-chan." He smirked when Madara glared at him, shaking his fist in the air, "Stop seducing my sister, damnit!"

Shisui choked on her spit and whacked Madara on his head, "What the hell?! Aniki!"

Hashirama only laughed in amusement, "Your sister seems like a strong kunoichi but don't worry I'm not seducing your sister." When he saw Madara sigh in relief, he added, "_Yet." _That made the spiky-haired boy growl in anger and the little girl blush in embarrassment. They really were fun to hang with, "But I knew from the beginning that you were a shinobi," He pointed at Shisui, "And you a kunoichi, which surprised me. No offense."

"None taken." Shisui answered, a small blush etched on her cheeks.

Madara smirked at Hashirama, "Not giving a surname to a stranger is a basic code of conduct for a shinobi," He looked at Shisui to get his point across, which made Shisui look down in shame. She had forgotten the most important thing for a shinobi but when she discovered that it was _the _Senju Hashirama… Well, she forgot all about codes.

"Heh… Well, I'll be going now. Nice to meet you, Shisui-chan!" He waved at her and ignored Madara, who of course shouted in anger, "Hashirama!"

The Senju laughed openly and waved farewell, "Farewell Madara!"

Shisui shook her head and giggled, looking at Madara who had a flustered look on his face. He glared at the vanishing body of Hashirama and turned to look at her, "That's it! You're forbidden to talk to him!"

"Aniki, why?" She pouted, looking down.

He crossed his arms, "He was trying to seduce you, that's why! From now on I'll be watching you, imouto."

"You're too over-protective at times, aniki." She turned around, walking away from him.

"Shisui, come back here this instant! I'm talking to you!"

She lifted her fingers up lazily, "I'll see you back at camp, aniki!"

"Shi-" Before Madara could finish his rant, Shisui had flickered away, leaving a dumb-struck Madara behind. "Why that girl…?! I ought to tie her up and throw her in a chest where no other boy could talk to her." He grumbled under his breath and flickered back to camp, cursing a certain brown-haired boy.

* * *

The second time they met him was once again at the same creek, were Hashirama was looking down, a sad expression on his face.

Madara was always straight forward, so, "Yo, long time no see, Hashirama." He raised his eye brow when he was still looking down, and Shisui bumped him against his side, "Man…sulking even before I show up."

"Hashirama-kun, are you feeling alright?" Shisui asked softly, crouching down.

He looked at her and smiled softly, "Ahn, Shisui-chan, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you, but I can't say the same about you. Is there something troubling you?"

He looked in her eyes and found that they were sincere, she was really worried about him. "Mind if I asked some- never mind."

Madara sighed in exasperation, "No need to be shy, I'm all ears."

Shisui nodded encouragingly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Bottling up your frustration isn't healthy, Hashirama-kun."

Madara's fingers twitched at the suffix but he let it slide since Hashirama was really feeling down. After all that scolding about boys and unnecessary suffixes, Shisui was still not listening to him. What was he going to do when she would grow up? Oh Kami, please let her stay like that. He didn't need a mature Shisui, heaven forbid that day when she would grow a pair of- He swallowed the bitter taste away, he couldn't even utter those words, let alone think about them. He shivered in horror, not wanting to face the dangers that would come with a mature _beautiful_ Shisui. Oh, he knew she would become beautiful, she looked like mother and mother was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Don't worry about it…" Hashirama muttered quietly, eyes glazed as he looked at the river.

Madara rolled his eyes, "Come on, spit it out already…"

"Really…it's nothing…"

Shisui sighed tiredly, "Hashirama-kun, please…"

"We'll be here all day if you keep refusing so you might as well-" "Don't worry about it…" Hashirama interrupted Madara stubbornly who didn't look pleased at all. He continued, "It really is nothing…" When he turned around he was crying and that sight caused Shisui to look with wide eyes filled with concern.

"Hashirama-kun…" She breathed out, grabbing his hand for comfort. She knew that look because it only meant one thing. _Death._

But Madara didn't notice it, "Damn you! I'm trying to be considerate and understanding here! So hurry up and spill your guts!"

"My little brother was killed…" When those words left his mouth, silence ensued between the three children, a painful agonizing quietness. Madara looked struck with bewilderment, hurt, sadness and anger. Shisui looked down, squeezing his hand tightly, "My condolence for your brother…"

He nodded in gratitude, continuing, "Thank you. I always come here when I feel like this. All these emotions bottled up inside of me. I feel like the flow of the current can wash them all away…" He sniffed quietly, rubbing his tears away as he smiled weakly at Shisui. "It's the same for both of you, right?" He glanced at Shisui and then at Madara.

Madara could only look in sadness, fist clenched as memories of Daisuke's sacrifice replayed in his head.

"Have you other siblings?" Hashirama asked softly, looking back at the crystal-clear river.

Madara picked up a stone, "I have four siblings, three brothers and one sister." After some silence, he corrected, "Or rather, I had three brothers, I have one brother left." He tossed the stone up and down, regarding the river with a calm expression but Shisui could see the clear hurt in his eyes. She looked down, remembering Tetsu's death and shuddered out a breath, clenching her eyes shut, which Hashirama didn't miss either.

Madara continued with his forlorn expression, "That's what it means to be a shinobi. Death is always knocking on our door." He walked next to Hashirama and Shisui's crouched form and lifted his hand in a throwing motion, "From what I can tell, the only way we can avoid that is to be honest with the other side. Perhaps even, I don't know, form an alliance with them…" He had his back on Hashirama but Shisui noticed his wide-eyed expression. "But that's just wishful thinking because we're all too proud to allow ourselves to be that vulnerable." He threw the stone, "I mean, who knows, maybe they don't hate you as much as you think…"

Shisui felt as if she was a burden here, the tense atmosphere between the two, she could even _taste _it. Was this how it all started…?

"Do you really think we'll never be able to be upfront and honest with the other side?" Hashirama asked softly.

They watched the stone skip across the river until it reached the other side, "Beats me but every time I come here I hope that someone will find a way. I just want a world where my family can live in peace without the stench of death following us." He placed his hand on his hip, "Looks like this time I got one over. Now Shisui and you aren't the only who got to the other side…"

Shisui stood up and offered he hand, Madara doing the same next to her, and with a slight smile, Hashirama took both their hands, "Thank you, I needed that."

She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, "Anytime Hashirama-kun!"

"I can read you like an open book." Madara stated, a smirk on his face.

Hashirama raised his eye brow, "What?"

"You have no sense of style. Look at you haircut and those clothes. Don't get out much, do you?" Madara asked with an amused, teasing grin.

"Aniki!" Shisui exclaimed in horror, glaring at him. "Don't be a bully!" She comforted Hashirama, ignoring Madara who was screaming, "Don't be so touchy-touchy with him! Shisui, damnit! Lister to me! I'm your big brother!"

She ignored and him and started a conversation with Hashirama about a future Konoha where children could live peacefully and reach the age of thirty and above.

* * *

As time passed by the three of them started meeting periodically, testing their skills with each other.

"Wow. I never would have thought that I could have such a hard time with a girl." Hashirama breathed out, smirking at Shisui who was standing on the water with a flustered look. He was good, thought Shisui.

"Meet world's first kunoichi!" Shisui stated, charging at him and confusing him by summoning three more clones next to her. Hashirama looked at the three clones and twisted his body to the left, avoiding a nasty punch at his right side. Grabbing another clone by the collar, he send that one flying towards a tree, hearing it disperse made him smile in triumph. He just needed to find the right one.

Shisui somersaulted over him and landed on his shoulders, her legs squeezing his throat as she punched him in the face as he tried to defend himself from her strong punches.

"Stop the fighting!" Madara shouted in annoyance and horror.

The two stopped fighting and looked at Madara, one sporting a black eye, "Aniki…? What's wrong _now_?" Shisui asked in exasperation, this was the umpteenth time that he had ceased the fighting to a stop. What could be the reason for it this time?

"Shisui, that's not an appropriate way of fighting! And Hashirama you better keep your thoughts straight! I'm watching you!" Madara pointed at his eyes and pointed it at him.

Shisui groaned and Hashirama put Shisui on the ground with gentleness, sulking, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to think like that…"

"Nani?! What?!" Madara growled lowly and leaped at Hashirama, anger written all over his face. Shisui yelped in surprise, jumping away from the two. When they were like that it was better to leave them alone and let them fight it all out. Of course, Hashirama straightened quickly and clenched his fist, charging at Madara who was doing the same. They both knocked each other down and Shisui could only face-palm herself, muttering, "_Men."_

Madara fell on the ground while Hashirama was still standing, "Your martial arts and grappling skills are solid. I'd say about on par with mine."

"On par with yours? Who is the one eating dirt?" Hashirama countered, "Besides, your sister has more chance of winning than you."

A vein popped out of Madara and he threw a stone right at the Senju's head who stumbled and fell on the ground, "Heh? That's what you get for opening that big mouth of yours."

Shisui shook her head and took out a blanket, sitting on it as she placed some sweet dango on it, "Aniki! Hashirama-kun, come and eat with me!"

The two looked up and with a smirk they hopped towards her, "Shisui-chan, you're so nice!" Hashirama spoke fondly, anime tears rolling down as he took a bite from one of the dango. Madara glared at his friend, "Hey! Don't eat all the dango!" And soon another competition started between the two.

"Hey!" Shisui shouted in outrage, "Don't eat my portion!"

After the gobbling down of the dango's the three were talking about their common dream about peace, "Hashirama-kun, peace doesn't come easily, people must be willing to lay aside their hatred, anger, confusion, hurt but that isn't something you could force them upon."

He nodded, "You're right, the only way to acquire that is by change, permanently, that's the key. But those are just pretty words, I have no clue where we should start…" He looked pensive as he regarded Shisui with a questioning look.

"Hmm… People will change for someone who is leader-worthy, someone who is willing to put his life on the line for them, someone who has their devoted respect." She concluded and looked at her brother who was gulping water down.

Was it her or was Hashirama looking at her with a weird expression?

Madara put the canteen down and wiped his mouth, "Next to that, a leader must never waver and stand firm with his convictions, also the leader must attain unmatched strength and power. No one will follow a weakling."

Shisui nodded in agreement, "True, the leader must be charismatic and strong, people need to look up to him."

"Good point. We'll just keep mastering jutsu on top of jutsu then it'll reach a point where even the adults won't be able to ignore us anymore." Hashirama slapped his palm with his fist.

"We start by focusing our training on our glaring weak points though now that I think about it, I don't have any weak point per se." Madara spoke and then averted his attention on Shisui, "Turn around."

She sighed but obeyed anyway, knowing what he would do next. "Hurry up."

Madara hopped down, peeked behind him if his innocent sister wasn't looking and sighed in relief when he urinated in the river… until he felt someone's watchful gaze. He turned around, glaring at the brow-haired boy, "Do you mind?!"

"You really can't drain the-" "I told you I'm sensitive to my surroundings!" Madara yelled in anger, a vein popping out of his temple, interrupting Hashirama.

Shisui muttered under her breath, "_Men."_

But Hashirama wasn't done, he continued in that specific voice that Madara had dubbed as the smart-ass side of Hashirama, "Looks like you have _one _weak point…"

"Say another word and you'll be swimming in my urine." Madara threatened, glaring at Hashirama.

Shisui groaned at that, "Aniki, that's disgusting!"

"Shisui, did I told you to look?!" Madara replied loudly, glaring at his sister as he smoothed his pants.

She just rolled her eyes at him and locked eyes with a smirking Hashirama. She giggled when he made faces at him. But when Madara turned around he was looking as normal as one would be. "Hashirama! Stop seducing my sister!"

"Aniki!"

And Hashirama just laughed, feeling the emptiness within him, the hollow place that was devoid from happiness, return slowly on. He had friends, friends who cared for him.

* * *

"Madara, Shisui-chan! I came up with a badass jutsu!" Hashirama exclaimed enthusiastically, looking at the siblings. "What do you say? Let's master it!" He continued, eyes wide.

The spiky-haired boy crossed his arms, "Oooh… Do tell."

Shisui nodded even enthusiastically, maybe she didn't know that jutsu he was talking about?

"I call it the mega fist of fiery illusion shuriken slicer double impact jutsu!" He finished with a deep breath, looking at both of them.

…Or maybe not? Shisui sweat dropped at that, "Hashirama-kun… Ehhh…"

"That's a …mouthful." Madara helped out, looking very amused at his best friend's antics.

He nodded happily, explaining, "You see, the trick behind it is-" But he was interrupted by his black-haired friend, "I have a better idea. We'll scale the some walls and work on our upper body strength today!" Madara interrupted him rudely.

Shisui frowned at him, crossing her arms, "_Aniki_."

And like she had foreseen, Hashirama was sulking again, face hidden between his knees. Of course, Madara couldn't resist scolding him, "You can't just sulk because things don't go your way. That's your weak point! Look-" His ranting stopped when he looked with bulging eyes as his best friend and little sister where running up the wall, laughing loudly. "We're gonna be first!" Hashirama teased Madara, enjoying the peaceful and childish moment.

One, two, three…! Now!

"You asshole! You were totally faking it! And stop being so touchy-touchy with my sister! Damn you, Hashirama!"

By the time they reached the top, the three of them were panting, "We are the winners!" Hashirama chirped, lifting his intertwined hand with Shisui in the air. She only giggled, regarding Madara with an amused expression, sticking her tongue out.

Her older brother scoffed, glaring at their intertwined hands, "No shit. Hashirama, you cheated and you're corrupting my innocent sister." Quick as a tiger, he pulled Shisui towards him, "And didn't I sa to stop being so touchy-touchy with her. You don't have my permission for that."

Shisui groaned again, hitting her head against his shoulder but he ignored her.

"Well, can I have permission to touch your sister's hand?" Hashirama asked nicely.

Madara scowled at him, "Not a fat chance! Keep your hands to yourself! I know guys like you!"

Oh boy, he was in his over-protective-mother-hen-mode.

"You're so mean…" Hashirama sulked again.

Madara glared at him, "You're so emotional…"

"Tch. Let go of me, aniki!" She struggled against his vice grip but couldn't get free. Sighing in annoyance, she stayed like that, wondering how long the two of them would fight over her. This could become troublesome…

Finally after half an hour of constant squabble between the two, Shisui had nestled between Hashirama and Madara enjoying the view.

Hashirama shielded his eyes from the sun, "Man, would you look at this view…"

"Beautiful…" Shisui breathed in awe, seeing the beauty of nature. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her how familiar this place looked like.

Even Madara looked in astonishment, "Yeah, you can see everything from here. I know for certain that Shisui and I have got the superior vision. Feel like having a contest?"

Shisui frowned when she heard that. He wouldn't dare…

The boy with the bowl-cut hair turned to look at Madara, "That was …random. Are you that confident in your eyes…?"

Madara clicked his tongue, regarding Hashirama with a smug smirk, "Of course! After all, we have the shar-" His eyes widened when he stopped mid-sentence, looking at Shisui with a shocked expression.

Shisui didn't know what to do or to say.

But Hashirama could definitely feel the tension between the siblings. "What's up?"

"Nothing…," Madara corrected himself, looking down, "Truth is, I'm simply mediocre."

Hashirama smirked, "Heh. Modesty doesn't suit you."

Shisui breathed out in relief. That was a close call. "He is right, aniki, you have an ego as big as the moon."

He only chuckled dryly, "If I really was elite…then my brothers wouldn't have…," Shisui glanced down, pushing her knees against her chest. Her heart _hurt_. "I couldn't protect them. What good is the…" He looked down, pain and shame evident in his onyx black eyes. "What good is the…" He repeated, his voice sounding hollow. He looked at Shisui and then at Hashirama, "I'm gonna protect the both of them…at any and all cost!"

Shisui sniffed quietly and took Madara's hand, "Aniki, you don't have to burden yourself. We're going to protect each other." Turning her eyes on Hashirama, she added, "Right, Hashirama-kun?"

He nodded seriously, looking at the wonderful view, "It's settled!" He screamed loudly, lifting his arms in the air, "This will be headquarters for our village. It'll be a place where kids will never have to kill each other."

Madara blinked his eyes in confusion and Shisui looked at him with wide eyes as realization was starting to sink down.

"I can see it all now! A school to train and educate young children! We'll assign missions that are best suited for their skill set! The teachers can delegate them accordingly! In our village, no kid will ever have to experience the horrors of the battlefield ever again!"

Shisui bopped her head up and down, "And a hospital where there will be trained experienced medical-nin so no person has to die! And don't forget to split a team in a three-man squad, each having the basics off every skill, they should be trained in every general skills and when they grow up they can specialize their favourite skills!"

"Don't forget that the leader should have its own special squad that listen to him and him only!" Hashirama continued, grabbing Shisui's hand, much to Madara's annoyance.

Shisui felt like tearing up as she talked about her future home village, "Yes! And then we'll create a council with the important members of the village who advice the leader!"

Hashirama started crying anime tears, "Shisui-chan, you're perfect! Marry me!" He hugged her tightly after his random proposal.

"What?! She will not marry anyone! Let go of her!" Madara screeched in anger, prying Hashirama's hands off her, "Stop being so touchy-touchy with her! How many times did I told you that?!"

And once again Shisui was in the middle of the fight, "Stop it! Aniki! You're hurting me!"

They both stopped and released her, murmuring an apology. She sighed in relief and rubbed her head, where once she had long, soft beautiful hair. It was already a year and a half and her hair was already at her shoulders.

"So, Madara, what do you think?" Hashirama asked, steering them back to the topic.

Madara leaned backwards, "Heh. I don't know if the both of you are visionaries or just insane people…" Suddenly a smile lit his face, "I like it…when we build our village I'll get to keep a closer eye on my brother and sister."

"I don't need protection, I can take care of myself, aniki." Shisui puffed out her chest in pride, "Hashirama-kun said that I'm a hard nut to crack."

"Hashirama! What did I say about corrupting my little sister!"

Hashirama flailed his arms in defence, "I didn't corrupt her! I merely stated a fact!"

Shisui grumbled under her breath and glared at her brother, "At least he believes in me." She turned towards the Senju, smiling, "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Then she kissed him on his cheek, giggling when he blushed, touching his cheek. "S-Shisui-chan…"

"Shisui! Dear Kami, you're already rebelling against me! What will become of you when you grow up?!" He pulled his hair in frustration but then he noticed Hashirama's dreamy expression, "You pervert! Stop dreaming about my sister! She is not yours and will never be!" He leaped at Hashirama, punching at him but Shisui could see that they were playing, although Madara was hitting Hashirama a bit too hard.

Shisui sighed softly and watched her future home village with a tender gaze, already envisioning everything but this time she had all the needed knowledge, this time no mistakes were allowed.


	10. Chapter 9: Heavy Confrontation

**treavellergirl **– It's a different case from a time-travel, this time it's a reborn/time-time-travel-fic! Man, Sometimes I surprise myself with these wicked ideas! :p I really love their interactions too but you're right now that you say it, Hashirama looks like Rock Lee, or isn't it the way around? :p Thanks for the review, I appreciate it! :D

**Sylencia **– Count me in your club, although Sasuke is getting better, don't you think? To me it's the contrary, I find lemons more difficult to write than fight scenes but I will do my best! Yosh! :p Hihi, I agree, their interactions is wonderful and a fresh breath to your heart. Maybe I'll decide to write some random drabbles about the three…? What do you think? Indeed, I follow the story with slight changes what with Shisui's appearance in the wrong time era. As for Tobirama, well, you'll how it goes, ne? Can't tell you everything or else it wouldn't be a surprise, right? ;) Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked this chapter! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**SilverIcy **– Thank you! *grins widely* Their interactions are quite adorable, I agree with you, totally! Very privileged, to see the birth of your own village is for her one of the most memorable day indeed. Ta-da! Here comes Tajima and Butsuma! Prepare yourself! And thanks for the review, I appreciate your support!

**kiki8o – **I love Hashi too! *squeals* He is sooo cute! Ohh, Hashi will be surprised to see Shisui when he grows up. Very, very, _very_ surprised. Don't worry, things _will _go different but for now let's watch it all happen. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

**Kasai no Oni **– Thank you, this chapter is my favourite! And jealousy does suck, poor Madara, wait till Shisui gets older, he'll have to Sharingan every guy that even remotely glances at Shisui, his innocent little sister. :p Thank for the review! Enjoy! ;D

**GamingBoar** – Thank you! I'm glad you love it! As for the quick update, I have holidays right now. Their interactions are quite funny to read! As for the pairing up with Shisui, I'm still deciding but I'll put a poll in my profile. Vote your opinion on that matter and I'll see what the reader would like more. Thank you very much for the review, I appreciate it! You have a wonderful day too and enjoy this chapter! By the way good luck with your exams!

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=14 years to 15 years old

Uchiha Izuna=12 years to 13 years old

Uchiha Shisui=9 years to 10 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend._

_― _

_Albert Camus_

_._

_._

**Chapter 9: Heavy Confrontation**

Shisui couldn't help but wonder why Kami was playing with their feelings like that? Why was life so hard on them? Why couldn't they have a friend and keep him? Why did Kami decide to separate them, forcing them to stay on opposite side of each other? Why were best friends forced to fight each other? _Why?_

* * *

Shisui sighed softly, looking at her brother's downcast expression but when he saw Hashirama waiting for them at their creek, he forced a smile on his face. She felt her heart being twisted in an ugly shade of purple. This was not right! How dare he force that upon Madara?!

"Hashirama-kun!" Shisui waved, the lump in her throat making her breathing very difficult.

He smiled sweetly at her, "Shisui-chan!" Shisui observed his slight narrowed eyes, the way his voice trembled at the end, his slight twitch. Altogether, it meant one thing: trouble. Hashirama only displayed those small reactions when he was feeling nervous and scared.

Madara picked up a rock and threw it towards Hashirama who did the same, this was their way of greetings. Shisui swallowed loudly, her heart beating wildly, threatening to burst her ribcage.

"That rock was born to be skipped. You hold onto it until the next time we meet…" Was this Madara's way of warning Hashirama? Shisui glanced at Hashirama who had a forced smile on his face. It seemed she had concluded it right.

_Danger was lurking nearby…_

Hashirama tossed the rock, "We both made it to the other side…"

Shisui tried to keep her breathing steady but it was hard. Tajima's words were replaying in her head and she felt dizzy, thinking about that, her cheek throbbing painfully. She wouldn't follow his command, no matter what he would say…

* * *

_"Madara, Shisui." Tajima's loud, stern voice boomed in their ears. When they turned around, they saw him standing next to Izuna, arms crossed and a deep frown plastered on his face. Like usual._

_Shisui's heart skipped a beat. Her gut told her that something bad was about to happen but _what_? When she tried to look into Izuna's eyes, he looked away. Something must definitely be wrong if he didn't even lock eyes with her. Something dreadful…_

_Madara inclined his head, "Hai, tou-san."_

_He motioned for them to follow, "This is not the appropriate place to talk. Let's go to my tent." He walked with confident steps towards his tent, Uchiha member nodding their head in respect for their clan head. _

_Each step felt like she was walking on scorching, hot lava, burning herself and she placed a hand on her heart, fearing the worst. Madara didn't miss her nervousness and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. When Shisui was nervous, it wasn't about something frivolous, it was for something terrifying and he felt frightened for the outcome of this conversation. _

_When they reached the safety of the tent, Izuna closed the tent securely and leaned against the table, watching his siblings carefully. _

_"Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?" Tajima hissed lowly, eying his children with narrowed eyes. "I know that the both of you are hanging out with that pathetic excuse of a shinobi." _

_Shisui gasped in shock. How? She had always sensed if they were being followed, even Madara had checked it thorough. Tajima sensing his daughter's shocked expression, smirked, "Of course, I had to bear in mind that your sensing skills are disturbingly high, which is why I used a Fuinjutsu to hide my chakra signature from you." Smirking, he continued, "You may be growing stronger in an alarming rate but I'm still the head of the clan." Then the smirk vanished, he regarded Madara with a disapproved frown, "Madara, the fact that you spend a lot of time outside the camp and neglected your training in favour of making friends disappointed me. You're the pride of the Uchiha clan, you can't go out and befriend every single person out there." _

_Madara flinched slightly, clenching his fists._

_But Tajima wasn't done, "That person that you befriended…," He trailed off, glancing at Shisui who was still looking at him with wide eyes, "…is a Senju."_

_Madara looked down, biting his lips as realization started to sink down. A Senju…? Hashirama…? No. He refused to believe that but father…_

_"I gathered intel on him," Tajima glared at Madara form, "Madara! Look up when I talk to you!" He barked out, Sharingan spinning wildly. "That boy already killed several capable Uchiha's from our clan…to be that skilled at that young age, no doubt he is a prodigy…"_

_Shisui clenched her sweaty hands, her eyes throbbing painfully and her ears were buzzing loudly. She could read his lips but she couldn't hear him. She tried to imagine that this was all a nightmare. That everything would turn out normal when they woke up the next day to train with Hashirama. _

_Tajima looked at Madara, raising his eye brow, "You didn't know that? Madara, how low have you fallen…?"_

_Another flinch from Madara's side and Izuna closed his eyes. He was feeling regretful about this all. He should have done something, anything but what? Senju's and Uchiha would always remain enemies, no matter what he tried. He was no Kami, although at the moment he wanted to be one, just to make his brother happy. _

_"Madara," The adult Uchiha spoke up, "I take it, you're aware what to do next?"_

_Madara didn't react but his eyes indicated that he did understand his duty. _

_"I haven't shared this info with anyone of the clan so unless you and your dear sister wanted to be branded as a traitor I suggest that you follow him."_

_That took Shisui off guard. Would Tajima go that low to brand his own flesh and blood as traitors? What a treacherous, disgusting person. She loathed him, she loathed him so much. If only she could kill him without getting suspected of the act. A simple Amaterasu would do the trick, not even his ashes would be left behind. _

_Tajima continued further, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, "The mission will be simple, gather as much info on the Senju's as possible and if he gets suspicious…," He trailed again, the temperature dropping under the zero, "**kill him.**" _

_"N-no, I-" Shisui's rambling was stopped by a hard punch to her cheek and she stumbled on the ground, touching her cheek, "He is no Senju, you senile old man!" She screamed in fury! She couldn't kill her first best friend, one who was important for her and her future village! She would rather die fighting Tajima than to let that happen. _

_Madara gasped, Izuna looked with wide eyes at the scene, "Imouto!" _

_Tajima stood up, fists trembling with anger as Sharingan clashed with Mangekyou Sharingan, "**That filth is from the Senju clan and as a Uchiha you're obliged to kill him.**" He snarled dangerously as he advanced upon her but she stood her ground, standing up with shaky legs. _

_"I refuse to believe that he is an enemy of us." She was slapped again but the next punch that came down was stopped by Madara who locked cold, emotionless eyes with Tajima, "Don't hurt her. We'll accept the mission."_

_Tajima scoffed at Shisui but complied with Madara's wish, he was confident in his son's abilities and he had respect for him. "Girl, be glad your brother cares so much about you because I wouldn't hesitate to snap your neck. Next time I hear one more insult I'll **kill** you." He threatened with narrowed devil's eyes. Madara and Izuna stiffened, regarding their father with disbelief. _

_"Izuna and I will be tailing the two of you, just in case. Understood?" He looked at Izuna and beckoned him to follow him, "Let's go. Don't disappoint me Madara, you won't like the consequences." Tajima stated confidently, leaving, with Izuna on his tail who kept glancing behind him, apologetic eyes staring at his siblings. He felt so useless, he couldn't even protect his little sister… _

_"Shi-" "Don't touch me!" Shisui gritted, scrambling away from her brother. All these times, she had respected her him but if he would follow Tajima's plan than she would rather choke herself than be a part of his family._

_Madara clenched his fist, hurtful eyes staring down at his sister's shaking form. He crouched down, grabbing her shoulders as he looked into her beautiful onyx eyes, "W-We have no choice. Imouto, I-I'm doing this for us, for your safe-" His eyes widened when Shisui had slapped him, looking at him with disbelief, shock and disgust._

_"You are no brother of mine." She spoke cruelly, eying him with her Mangekyou Sharingan, "A very important person once said to me," And she quoted from her favourite cousin, Uchiha Obito, "Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. And you, **Madara**," She noted Madara's flinch, "Are worse than scum. I'd rather not be killed your sister anymore." She turned around, bruised cheek and tears rolling down, "I-I thought you were different…guess I was wrong…" She sniffed and was about to flicker away when Madara's hand shot out, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her around._

_Without another word, he hugged her tightly, "Imouto…I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but listen to me before you start being all dramatic." He chuckled humorless, looking her in the eyes, "I have a plan." He whispered softly, tightening his hug, "Hashirama is our friend and I won't allow him any harm, you have my promise, imouto." He pushed her gently away, kissing her on her forehead. "Are we good? Can I be you-Oof!" He was knocked on the ground when Shisui leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck as tears rolled down, tears from gratitude._

_"I-Imouto, d-don't cry, please.." He whimpered but Shisui shook her head, "These are tears of gratitude, baka." She sniffed again, nuzzling her nose against his throat, "T-Thank you, a-aniki…" _

_The two of them stayed like that, hugging each other and relishing in the peaceful silence._

* * *

"From now on, we'll skip rocks as a formal way of greeting one another." Madara spoke loudly, he grabbed a rock from his kimono, the rustling sound taking Shisui's attention. She smiled inwardly at her smart brother, he sure was a prodigy.

Hashirama nodded, "Sure." and took another stone from his kimono and threw it towards Madara, who did the same, with amazing speed. Shisui gulped slowly, her eyes scanning her surroundings subtly, not wanting Hashirama to notice anything wrong. But he would soon…

When Hashirama caught it, his eyes widened slightly but he composed himself quickly, even Madara looked distraught, "My bad Hashirama, I just remember…that I had promised Shisui to help her out with something important, right imouto?" There was something in Madara eyes that made Shisui nod as if to confirm his words, "Right, I'm sorry, Hashirama-kun! We'll see each other another time!" She waved at him, her heart speeding up.

Hashirama sweated, his eyes moving back and forth, "I see…," But he waved them goodbye, "Well then, I won't keep the two of you waiting. I'll catch up with you guys later!" He dashed away, the stone in his hand, which there was something written on it, _'Run.'_

Madara grabbed Shisui's hand and pulled her away, both of them running away, the stone that Hashirama had tossed at them clenched in Madara's hand, _'Leave now, it's a trap.'_

Out of nowhere four figures appeared, jumping on the river and standing on each other's side. Shisui couldn't help but gasp in shock, refusing to believe that this was all happening for real. Did her appearance really change so much? Did she do something wrong? Dear Kami, she wouldn't forgive herself if she messed with the past, this past, her life. So many people's life was in her hands, she couldn't let them down, she couldn't let Konoha down.

Tajima smirked in glee, seeing his arch nemesis in front of him, "Well, well, looks like we were on the same page, _Senju Butsuma_."

"_Tobirama." _Izuna hissed lowly, narrowing his eyes at his enemy, holding the hilt of his two swords.

"Will miracles never cease, _Uchiha Tajima_." Butsuma replied fiercely, eying the Uchiha with an ugly contorted sneer. Tobirama glared at Izuna, "_Izuna."_

And then Shisui saw Tobirama, the man who her father constantly talked about, the man who had won her father's respect, the man who her father idolized ever since he was little, the man who had sacrificed his life for her father's. She could swear she heard her heart break in pieces when she watched the scene play in front of her. She couldn't let anything bad happen to Izuna or Tobirama, nor Hashirama. They were important for her, for her future father's life, for Konoha. Struggling against her brother's grip, she pushed chakra towards her feet, "Aniki! Stop!"

To her horror, the four charged at each other, swords and kunai's in their hand. "Izuna-nii! Stop it!" Shisui cried out, tears rolling down, screw her emotionless facade, she didn't care about that. With or without her emotions, Shisui was a fierce, respected kunoichi. Madara's eyes widened and he too shouted loudly, hoping to make them stop but deep down he knew it was too late.

_The pebble was already thrown in the river and they could only watch how a small, innocent tide turned into a violent tsunami._

"Stop it!" Madara tried again.

Tajima blocked Butsuma's attack, Sharingan spinning in his eyes, "Tch." His children have disappointed him greatly, once he would go back home, he'd have to have chat with the both of them. He had drilled into their heads that shinobi must never show their true emotions during the heat of the battle because the slightest hesitation or doubt can mean your head. Looking at Butsuma's fierce brown eyes, he knew that he was aware that if either one of their sons were killed before their very eyes, no matter how strict or disciplined they were, even if only for a brief moment, they'd become flustered. The obvious consequence of this all was whoever succeeded in a pre-emptive strike, would be the last man standing.

They jumped in the air, both throwing their respective tanto and kunai at their son's enemy.

Shisui's eyes widened, Madara stiffened next to her and without another word, he threw the stone towards sharp object that was about to slaughter his last brother. The body flicker-user didn't think anymore and acted, throwing her kunai with amazing speed and then pushed all her strength and chakra into her legs, she flickered towards her brother who was facing an unknown danger, crying his name out in desperation, "Izuna-nii!"

When she appeared next to his flustered body, Madara's stone and her kunai deflected the kunai. Shisui glared at Butsuma with her Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara flickered next to her, "Even if it's you…harm one hair on my little brother or sister and you'll face my wrath!" He shouted venomously, glaring at Hashirama who had deflected the tanto aimed at him brother, appearing in front of him.

"Well, well, Tajima, didn't know you had this bunch of gifted children, and that girl of yours, she has no ordinary Sharingan." Butsuma concluded, clicking his tongue in amusement. "Seems like a beautiful family reunion, don't you think?"

Tajima smirked in pride, glancing at his children, "It doesn't surprise me that you noticed her special Sharingan, Butsuma."

Hashirama jerked back in shock, staring into Shisui's ruby-red eyes, "S-Shisui-chan…"

Shisui took a deep breath but couldn't deactivate her Sharingan, she was feeling too scared for her brother's life. This Butsuma seemed a very important, strong person, on par with Tajima, and he wasn't an easy person to kill. She clenched her hands, looking away, "I-I'm s-sorry, Hashirama-kun…" She was, really, but this was Izuna's life, she couldn't let him be killed in front of her. She just had to make sure that Hashirama and Tobirama stayed alive, no harm could happen to them.

"Aniki, what kind of Sharingan is that? And why is a girl here?" Tobirama asked with slight curiosity and disgust. Great, her father's idol already hated her and he didn't even know her name.

Hashirama kept his eyes locked with her as he answered, "I don't know but I don't think I would like to know…"

Shisui looked with sad eyes how the stones sunk down, the meaning as clear as crystal. Was their friendship doomed to be like this? Was there absolutely no way to redeem themselves and form an alliance?

Madara looked down, "All out talk of building our own village, looks like it was nothing more than wishful thinking…" Those words made Shisui snap her head towards Madara, hurting her neck in the progress.

Hashirama looked shocked, "Madara, do you really feel…?"

"Aniki!" She shouted in absolute horror. She looked at Tajima and then Butsuma, "We can stop all these senseless killings if only we laid aside our hurt, anger and vengeance! No more killing would occur! Senju's and Uchiha's could live in harmony with each other! The cycle of hatred would end today if the both of you would agree with each other! Just give in and the world would turn into a beautiful, peaceful place where every human can live up to thirty and more." The two clan heads glared at her and Butsuma even spit in the water.

Her heart stopped beating. _Literally._

Madara glared venomously at Shisui, "_Shut up_. You will do as I say, Shisui. As your big brother I want you to obey my orders." Shisui felt her eyes tear up, she tried to look for her dear, sweet brother who had promised her that everything would turn out alright but she didn't find an inkling of him. This cold, emotionless killer in front of her was not her aniki, he was no family of hers.

Madara continued, "For what it's worth, it may have been fleeting but I really did have a blast, Hashirama."

Hashirama stared at Madara and then Shisui, "M-Madara, we can s-still achieve peace, we only need the a-adults permission."

"No, Hashirama, that won't happen. Shinobi's are made to fight and kill." He answered thruthfully, his hands sweating very much, "There is no turning back now. If you're wise you'd leave that dream behind you."

The brown-haired Senju yelled loudly, eyes shimmering, "But you were the one who said that a leader may never waver his convictions! Look at you know!"

"That boy doesn't exist anymore, he was a fool." Madara stated coldly, ignoring Hashirama's flinch.

Tajima smirked happily, "Four on three, Madara, you finally ready to get your hands dirty? Shisui?" He chuckled when Madara shook his head and Shisui looked down, stuttering, "R-ready…"

"No," Madara started, "Hashirama is stronger than us," He lied smoothly, "If we try and take them head on, we'll get the short end of the stick." He was lying, the four of them could obliterate them, especially with Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan but he couldn't let his sister face Hashirama now. Even he had standards, unlike his father who didn't care about her.

Izuna frowned unhappily, shocked by that statement, "No way, he is stronger than you and imouto? But she could destroy them with a wink of her eye."

This took Butsuma's attention and he averted his attention on Shisui, his interest piqued. It seemed he had to gather some more information on that girl, if she was really that strong, combined with her mysterious Sharingan. Frankly, he was shocked that Tajima would even remotely train a girl but that surprise vanished when he saw her Sharingan. No wonder Tajima was interested in her.

"Interesting, I never expected him to wield such power at a young age." Tajima stated, observing the Senju closely. "Are you sure Shisui couldn't destroy him?" Madara could hear the disbelief in his voice, he gulped and nodded, "Positive." Madara turned around, "Until next time then…"

"Madara," Hashirama whispered regretfully. He looked at Shisui who was trembling, holding back a sob, "Shisui-chan…_please_..."

Shisui looked up at him, the way he pleaded was crushing her heart and rubbing her eyes, she took a hesitant step forward- "_Uchiha Shisui_." Madara growled lowly, she couldn't see him but his killer intent was clear enough for her. She, too, turned around, rubbing her arm as if to sway the chilly coldness from her.

"You don't really believe it was all wishful thinking, Shisui doesn't believe it either! After all our brainstorming together, we'd finally-" Hashirama's desperate words were cut by Madara, "Trust me, I wish things could be different but at the end of the day you're a _Senju._ The blood of my brother is on the Senju's hand." Hashirama stiffened, his chakra flickering in worry, "Relax, no further blood will be shed today," Then his voice continued in a more darker, sinister tone, "But the next time we meet, it'll be as adversaries on the field of battle, _Senju Hashirama._"

Shisui clenched her fist, her heart beating so loudly, threatening to burst her ear drums but then she choked back a gasp when she saw Madara turn around, "A-Aniki…"

"…and when that time comes, you'll refer to me as **_Uchiha Madara_**." He ended with a glare, his eyes staring right through Hashirama's soul.

"You see that, tou-san! Aniki's eyes have..!" Izuna exclaimed in excitement and Tajima smirked in pride, "Heh. We failed to gather any useful intel on the Senju but it looks like we don't go back completely empty-handed…"

Butsuma shifted his feet, narrowing his eyes at Madara, "His Sharingan, did it …just awaken?"

"_Uchiha_." Tobirama hissed in anger as if the name burned his tongue.

Shisui took a step backwards, Madara's eyes frightening her, "A-Aniki…" She, just like Hashirama, knew the implications of an awakened Sharingan because from now on Madara had killed off all the memories he had with Hashirama, the Madara that was Hashirama's friend, was now _dead._

"Let's go." Madara ordered, grabbing Shisui's arm in case she would do something stupid. Shisui tried helplessly to reach out her hands towards Hashirama, tears rolling down and the last thing she saw was Hashirama who fell on his knees, face down but she didn't miss the glistening of his tears, tears for his best friends, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Shisui.

That day everything changed, that day it was Senju against Uchiha, no more friendship, no more jokes, no more laughter, all seriousness and blood.

**_Blood and death._**

_That day Shisui's heart broke in thousandth pieces…_


	11. Chapter 10: Mother's Blood

**Sylencia **– Thank you for your weird, twisted logic, like always. :p I'll try not be too sadistic. *insert evil laugh* But you're right, Shisui won't forgive him either. Alright, after this story is done, I'll put in some drabbles but right now, my main focus is this chapter. I want to finish this. I was also thinking along the line of Hashirama, they would be adorable together but Tobirama isn't bad either. I'll see what the rest of my readers think about. Thank for voting and the reviews, like always, I appreciate it! Enjoy!

**SilverIcy **– Hihi, thank you! Here, another tissue because you'll need it for this chapter too. I'm so damn sadistic at times… :p Yeah, combined with her chaotic emotions, she is _not _happy. _At all._ Poor Shisui, as if that wasn't enough, she gets Tobirama's hate on top of it. From now the scenes will be filled with blood, fights and death. I'm already dreading those chapters. Hmm, very smart suggestion you made there! I totally forgot about Senju Toka! But even with her prowess of Genjutsu, I don't think she'll be a match for Shisui and her Mangekyou Sharinga, though I _will _make her Shisui's rival. It's a very interesting concept you gave me there! I'll make sure to use her! Thank you very much! I really appreciate your review and support! Don't forget to vote for Shisui's pairings! ;) Enjoy another chapter!

**Jame Doe (guest)**– I'm glad you liked that chapter, it was one of my saddest chapters. Poor Madara… Hmm… Well, I tried to make it different but I wanted it to be like that. I could have written more chapter about their friendship but that would part away from my intention. I just wanted to make clear that three of them became best friends and then were forced to stop seeing each other. I'm sorry it seemed a bit forced and rushed. I'll try to keep that in mind next time! Thank you for the review, though! Enjoy another chapter!

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=15 years to 16 years old

Uchiha Izuna=13 years to 14 years old

Uchiha Shisui=10 years to 11 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have learned how to die._

_― _

_Leonardo da Vinci _

_._

_._

**Chapter 10: Mother's Blood**

Whenever the Uchiha's were chosen to fight, the opposite side would choose the Senju's. From then on when Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama met, it was not as best friends but as foes, crossing blades on the battlefield day after day. And Shisui's heart was still broken, obliged to fight on her brother's side.

_What would happen to Konoha? What would happen to her home village?_

* * *

Shisui wiped off the sweat on her forehead, glancing at the heating sun. She sighed tiredly and took off her kimono, leaving her in her chest bindings and a tight short, there was no one here to watch her. She looked down at her intricate seals, wondering what she was doing wrong. She had built a storage place in her seal where she could store her lightning converted chakra. She had drawn the foundation of her seal on speed alone, combining it with the working of her body flicker technique, maybe if she applied the use of a summoning jutsu, that was space-time Ninjutsu too. Shisui didn't know how many useless seals she had created. She knew that an imbalance was created when an odd-numbered seal was placed on top of an even-numbered seal and vice-versa. But the question was _which ones should she use._ She didn't know how the Yondaime had succeeded in creating the Hiraishin no Jutsu. She didn't expect anything less from her idol.

She glanced down at the definition of space-time Ninjutsu, "By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously and each unique dimensional void was different from the rest where no other technique could have access to." She sighed, pulling the grass and twirling it around as she thought carefully. Frustrated, she pushed her many drafts aside and laid down on the grass. She could only think and see Hashirama's hurtful eyes, the way he had buckled on the water, crying for the loss of his friends.

Rubbing her temples, she wondered what he was doing. Normally, they would have met but ever since that confrontation Madara had forbidden her from contacting him again and the training with Tajima got even worse. She was snapped from her thoughts when she saw her brother, frowning down at her, "Where are your clothes?"

She sighed softly and pointed at the heap next to her drafts, "It's warm." She protested quickly, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Put them back on." He ordered but she didn't move, instead she glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?! I'm freakin' ten years old-" "You don't look like one! Now put those clothes back on!" Madara barked angrily, picking her clothes up and throwing it at her. Grumbling under her breath, she put her clothes and picked her drafts up, "Happy? Now, leave me al-" Madara interrupted her leaving by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Imouto, _sit_." He commanded and she could see his Sharingan, twirling in his eyes.

She tilted her chin up, activating her Mangekyou Sharingan, "Is that a threat, _aniki_?" She whispered harshly.

Tension seemed to rise until- "Whoa! What's going on here?" Izuna asked loudly, eying the two with a calculating, careful look. "What's all that hostility for?"

"Ask your big brother." Shisui spat out, turning around and flickering away, she couldn't bear the sight of him. After his broken promise, she had viewed him differently. That person wasn't her brother, that was a _stranger_.

Madara clenched his fist, wondering what he had to do to earn his sister's respect again, "Izuna."

"Hai." His brother answered.

"Let's spar." He ordered, looking at his brother, "I want to get this steam out."

He nodded and took his respective stance. Ever since that confrontation with those Senju's Shisui had been cold towards them, especially Madara. She still loved Madara, he was sure of it, she just needed some time. He hoped it wouldn't be too late by then.

* * *

When Shisui returned back to the camp, she had stored her drafts in her special storage seal that could only be opened with her blood. She didn't want anyone to get their hands on her entire arsenal of her special jutsu she was working on. She didn't notice her shaking hands until she was home and with a tired sigh, she fell on her knees, sobbing quietly. She curled up in a ball, wondering why everything and everyone was against her.

_Tajima_ was the same asshole, training them until they couldn't even twitch their fingers. He could care less about their health, only the fact that his children harboured power was all that mattered to.

_Sachiko_ was a shell of her old self, floating like a ghost, _a walking ghost_. She talked to herself, her appearance was greasy and nauseous and she had even tried to kill herself once.

_Madara_ was a cold, heartless brother now, she did glimpse some of his caring side from time to time …but she missed _her aniki_, the one that would laugh with her, the one that would train with her, the one that would get over-protective of her, the one that he had sealed off.

_Izuna_, well, what could she say about him? He was still the same cunning, intelligent brother of hers who was the same but even he was gradually on becoming more serious and his hatred for the Senju was increasing day by day.

What had become of her close family? They used to be so close and now it was nothing more than a dysfunctional family with a power-obsessed bastard, a deranged suicidal skeleton woman, a cold heartless big brother and another Senju-hating brother.

With shaky legs, she pushed herself to stand and then she stiffened. There was something wrong here? Looking around, she noticed that there was no Sachiko around. "K-Kaa-san…?" Shisui asked softly, searching the tent completely thorough.

_Ba-dum…_

She could hear how her heart started beating faster, her breath speeding up, her hands becoming sweaty by the seconds as time flew by. "K-Kaa-san…?" She tried again, to no avail. There was no Sachiko in the tent, with a gasp, she turned around, running outside the tent. She had to find Sachiko before she would do something.

_Ba-dum! Ba-dum!_

She saw Rya and ran towards her, stopping her movements, "Rya-chan! Did you see kaa-san?"

"Sachiko-chan…? I thought she was with you…" Her face paled, "Dear Kami, no…"

Shisui whimpered and turned around, running towards Daisuke and Tetsu's grave, Sachiko frequently visited that place, talking to her _dead _sons as if they were actually alive and _talking_. She searched Tajima's tent, ignoring his disapproving frown and the other men who scoffed at her intrusion. She had searched the greenhouse where some Uchiha, specialized in the medical field, grew several herbs to cure poison and diseases. She had searched the war room, where the Uchiha's most prized and deadly weapons were stored. She had even tried to pinpoint her location through her sensory skills but that, too, was futile. When she was reaching the outskirts of her camp, she was stopped by a Uchiha.

"Halt! Uchiha Shisui, you are forbidden to leave the camp without the guide of Tajima-sama, Madara-san or Izuna-san."

She scoffed at him, "Under whose orders?!"

"Under Tajima-sama's orders. Now, go back and play _kunoichi_, _girl_." He sneered at her, distaste rolling off his words.

Shisui snarled at him, her Sharingan activating, "My mother may be outside! Let me go!" She somersaulted behind him but another guard appeared, his Sharingan activated. She cursed and ran towards him, jumping in the air and twisting her body as she moved her left leg towards her right side to give her a boost while she kicked the Uchiha in the chin with her right leg, landing softly on her knee. She smirked at him and ran towards the exit but she was stopped by ten more Uchiha's.

_For the love that is all holy! _

She froze and glared at them, "At least one of you could come with me."

"After what you have done! Forget it!" The injured man spat out venomously, glaring at her, "If it weren't for the fact that you're Tajima-sama's daughter, I would have killed you long ago." He threatened, spitting on the ground.

Shisui clenched her fist, "My mother is out the-" "What is going on here?!" Shisui turned around, relief on her face when she heard Izuna's voice but her face dropped when she saw Madara next to him. He had his eyes locked with Shisui and she found it hard to look away from those _commanding _eyes. When she blinked her eyes, the effect was gone and she wondered how strong he had become.

"Izuna-nii, kaa-san isn't anywhere in the camp. Right now, she is out there, defenceless and vulnerable!" Shisui shouted in concern, looking at Izuna. When her brother nodded, she smiled weakly at him, "I can't leave the camp without one of you." She kicked the dirt away and glanced at Madara who was glaring at the guards with his Sharingan on.

"Aniki, let's go." Izuna spoke softly, glancing at the guards with narrowed eyes, "It's not worth it."

Madara scowled at them, "Make sure to let father know where we are." and left the camp with Izuna and Shisui, heading towards the forested area, Sachiko could be there somewhere, right? He indicated to the trees and hopped on the branches, glancing at his siblings. His head whirled towards the sound of a screeching animal, which didn't ease Shisui's concern.

"Faster, aniki." Shisui sped up, not knowing that she started flickering forward.

Madara cursed her speed, "Imouto! Not _that_ fast!" But she didn't hear him and with annoyance, he started flickering too, Izuna following behind, exasperation written on his face, though a small smile appeared on his face. Maybe this twisted turn of events could fix their strained relationship? He certainly hoped so, though.

Shisui tried to pinpoint her through chakra and found her east of their camp. "Aniki! She is east from here!" Shisui shouted behind her, slowing down a bit for their sake. "How did she even get there?" She mused loudly, looking at her brothers who caught up to her.

"She may be insane but she still can _utilize _chakra, remember?" Madara answered with narrowed eyes.

"Still," Izuna started, "To get this far in her current condition. It's puzzling…"

Shisui nodded slightly, "Something fishy is going on and I don't like the smell of it." As if to emphasize her words, she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I don't like it either. Let's hurry up and find her." Madara stated, already hopping in front of them. He turned around to look at Shisui, "Don't run ahead of us."

She nodded and bit her lip, praying for Sachiko's safety.

"It's alright, imouto, kaa-san is alright, don't worry." Izuna comforted her and she looked at him, smiling softly, "You're right. She is a hard nut to crack!"

Madara's feet faltered slightly when he heard those words, glancing back he noted that his siblings didn't notice his mistake. Sighing in relief, he sped up, hoping, too, that Sachiko was safe and well. They stopped near a waterfall and climbed it, each marring a frown on their beautiful face, "Aniki, this waterfall is too strong…" Shisui concluded, touching the waterfall with her hand. It was literally trying to push them back but they were strong shinobi's who could walk on it without having to sweat. In comparison to their training, this was a joke to them.

"Something's definitely wrong here. While kaa-san can climb a tree and a _calm _river, she can't climb a violent waterfall." Madara spoke quietly, looking around his surroundings.

Izuna sheathed his sword, the sound echoing throughout the waterfall, which made some birds fly away. "Expect the unexpected." He quoted silently, jumping on the vast ground, his siblings following. They ran again, jumping on boulders and scaling large walls.

Now they were hundred per cent about it. Sachiko couldn't have walked that large distance from their camp to her current spot. First of all, she didn't have enough chakra, second, her skills got rusty after Tetsu's death and third, the critical state of her mind was in no shape to think clearly or even rational.

Which summed it all up in one word: _kidnapping_.

Shisui closed her eyes and when she re-opened it, crimson-red eyes glinted ominously. She was not happy at all. And if Sachiko sported one small scratch, she would _kill_ those people.

Madara and Izuna glanced at each other, wondering what Shisui was thinking but something in the back of their mind whispered that it wasn't anything good. When they were getting close, a blood gurgling scream reached their ears, one that made their hearts beat faster.

"Shit!" Shisui cursed, flickering towards Sachiko, hoping and praying that nothing bad would occur to her. She couldn't handle another death.

Madara and Izuna were already moving even faster than before and when they reached the source of that scream, they froze, their faces changing from a deathly pale-white to wide-eyed eyes and then to a face twisted and contorted in anger.

"You bastards!" Shisui cried out, tears rolling down. She shuffled her feet open and charged but she was stopped by Madara's strong grip. He looked deadly calm, too calm, _eerily calm_. Izuna didn't look any better.

One of the shinobi's stood up, smirking in glee as he adjusted his pants, "Heh. I see you have a very beautiful girl in your company." He wriggled his eye brows, "Mind if I took her?"

"Kusano, we don't ask, we _take_." The second shinobi answered, wiping his mouth and eying Shisui with lust in his eyes.

"Heh." The last shinobi spoke, grinning like a maniac, "This one looks even better than this woman. She was _ugly_," He smirked at the reactions from the three, "An _ugly Uchiha._" He ended, placing his hand on his hip, "Now, you, on the other hand," His smirk changed, a darker and sinister look appeared on his face and Shisui had to shiver in disgust, "Look _way more_ beautiful than this hag."

Madara growled lowly, Sharingan activating when he heard those words, first they had raped and killed their mother and then they were threatening to do the same to his little sister. _These. Men. Were. Going. To. Die. Painfully. Slow._

Izuna clenched his fist, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to stay calm and rational, rushing in won't help anyone. He looked at his big brother, "Aniki, we'll split up and kill them. **Painfully.**"

Shisui nodded, tears still running down her porcelain face as she snarled at them with pure hatred. "I'll take the one on the right."

"Middle." Madara snarled.

Izuna narrowed his eyes, "Left one."

* * *

Shisui stood opposite of the man who had degraded, violated and humiliated her mother. She would make sure his death would be slowly. Very slowly.

"Are you going to fucking stand or what, bitch? Start taking your clothes off!" He demanded loudly. His eyes widened when a kunai soared past his cheek towards a tree, effectively slashing his tender skin. He glared at Madara who had glared venomously at him, kicking his fellow shinobi and chin and throwing the kunai _at the same time_.

Shisui summoned three clones to her aid and charged at him, her Sharingan predicting his movements before he would. When she neared him, her clone sent a punch towards his stomach, enforced with chakra, and watched as the man buckled under that hit. With a slight not, she indicated for her clones to hide. "Is that all you have? _Pathetic._" She sneered at him and somersaulted over him when he tried to stab her feet.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll make sure you won't even know your name." He rolled to the left when Shisui hammered her leg down, rupturing the ground. Oh, she was done playing now, she wanted to hurt him. Skin by skin. She wanted to cleave Sachiko's name on his face, she wanted to rip off his dick and rape him, she wanted him to suffer, just like her mother had suffered.

He got up and took out his sword, charging at her. If he thought he could get her with that weak pose then he surely needed to train his Kenjutsu skills. "I won't even need a sword, a kunai is good enough to deflect your weak strikes." Shisui provoked him and smirked darkly when he took her bait.

He charged at her with a battle cry, slashing down at her petite form but she blocked it, using chakra to fortify her muscles. The man grunted in annoyance and with a boost of his chakra pushed her. She bend her upper body backwards and twisted to the left side, throwing a nasty uppercut jab at his chin. The man was sent flying, blood spilling out his mouth. He quickly flipped his body and landed back on his two feet, spitting out more blood and rotten teeth.

With a growl, he moved his hands, "Suiton: Suikoundan!" A shark-like projectile appeared out of thin air, flying towards her with open mouth. She couldn't help but shake her head at that pitifully C-rank jutsu. Moving her fast, she countered the jutsu, "Enkoudate no Jutsu!"

A wall of fire flickered alive, rising up in the sky and the moment the water technique collided with her jutsu, steam appeared, blocking their views on each other. "Tch." Shisui spoke in annoyance, locating him with her chakra. There! Flickering towards there, she took out her kunai and stabbed hi- A log? Damn him! He used the substitution technique.

She turned around quickly, blocking his attack, she could have used her Sharingan but she didn't. Why? Simple, she wanted him to suffer more.

He flipped backwards, using another set of seals, this time, she copied him, "Suiton: Hahonryuu!" They both shouted and blasted a water vortex towards each other, the spinning tornado ready to shred them pieces. Then Shisui quickly used substitution with one of her clones, placing a Genjutsu on the man. When the attack collided, the man noticed that he was stronger than the woman. Smirking, he pushed more chakra and watched with satisfaction how the girl screamed in pain and stumbled on the ground, clutching her bloodied side.

He chuckled in glee, turning to look at the other two. The two men turned towards the girl but didn't do anything. They couldn't, seeing how busy they were. Like a predator he started advancing upon her, enjoying the way her eyes widened, tears threatening to burst out as she crawled away from the man. This was what he liked about women, the fear, he could practically smell it and it made him excited, he would have so much fun with her. Licking his lips, he spoke, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you brainless."

Then he felt a killing intent that made his knees buckle down, gasping loudly as his eyes widened when he felt another source behind him, "Y-You… b-but…?"

Shisui smirked predatory behind him, "That was a mere Genjutsu," She whispered softly, her voice sounded so alluring. When he looked at the fallen body he saw that she was right, it was a mere Genjutsu, the image wavered, his fear not. "Raiton: Chidori Nagashi!" When those words left her lips, he started trembling and then lost all control of his mobility.

Shisui only smirked as she viewed the paralyzed man, that technique was derived from Kakashi's Chidori, of course, she couldn't kill him that quick, he needed to suffer. Glancing at her brothers, she saw that they were almost done. Now, she pushed the man on the ground with her sandal and kicked him in the stomach, hearing his pained groan made her smirk, "Let's see how long you'll fare without falling unconscious, ne?" She chuckled darkly, her lips twitching upwards as she sat on his chest, her legs clenched around his side.

He could only look with wide eyes as she ripped his clothes, scraping her nails on it, "Hmm…I could start with your lungs, liver, kidneys, intestines or," Her eyes flickered down towards his private jewels, his _satisfied _private jewels. He gulped in fear as he looked at the deranged, _angry _woman on top of him. And then a searing, scorching pain, one that made him see spots and scream for mercy rushed to his entire body. His fingers twitched in agony and that the maximum mobility he had.

Shisui twisted the kunai more, emitting another scream from the man, "Now, we'll see how you'll loved to be violated." She slashed his pants open with the same kunai that had stabbed his member until his naked, injured member was free for all to see. With another growl, Shisui cut off his member with one strike, emitting another loud, piercing, _begging_ scream from the man, which made him fall unconscious. With disgust, she threw that away and clicked her tongue in disapproval and summoned a ball of lightning to wake him up.

He woke with a scream, "Now, now, don't faint on me now. We're not done playing." Feeling sadistic, she added, "This is only the foreplay."

He screamed at the crazy woman, "You witch! You deranged monster! Get away from me!"

"Tsk. Tsk. But we are just getting started, _sweetie._" She pulled his eye lids up, and taking two kunai's in her hand, stabbed him through it, not too much or he would die too quick, making him unable of blinking his eyes. Could someone even survive without eye lids? Well, she was about to see. The man screamed again, tried with all his might to beg for mercy but Shisui wasn't going to be merciful.

"Not after what you, and your _friends_, did to mu kaa-san."

That made the man looked at with, bloody eyes, "K-Kaa-san..?" He felt as if hope was lost to him, she would never let him go now. His death was sealed. Before he could try to bite off his tongue and choke himself, Shisui had grabbed hold of it and ripped it out with her bare hands, "No cheating." She scolded him, slapping him with _his ripped tongue_. The man could only scream, tears running down his cheeks.

"Now, what to do next…?" She looked at his chest and smirked sadistically, "Oh, that will work wonderfully!" Taking out another kunai, she pushed his robe aside, touching his bare chest, "I feel like doing something with art, don't you think?" She giggled when he twitched his head a bit, his eyes begging her to stop. She twirled her kunai and with a gleeful smile, she started engraving Sachiko's name on his chest, listening to the wonderful screams of the begging man. "Hold still, you're ruining my work." Shisui spoke in irritation as she literally carved on his skin, tattooing him.

_Sachiko._

"Beautiful…," She breathed out in awe. "It's my first try but I have to say, I'm a born artist."

Chuckling darkly, she peered at him, "I'm done playing." With that, she pushed her finger nails in his eyes and gouged them out, hearing him scream again, "Tch. I didn't even flinch when I gouged out my _own eyes_." The man could by now move his head and shook it violently, trembling in shock and _blinding_ pain. The irony of it! Then Shisui cleaved his stomach open, pulling out his intestines and then proceed to wrap it around his throat. When that was done, she started pulling him with his own intestines towards the tree and hopped on it, feeling the body behind her dangling. With a push, she threw his intestines over the tree branch and aimed a kunai at the intestines when the intertwined.

Dusting off her hands, she watched how the man choked on his own intestines, blood pouring out of him in an alarming rate, his empty eye sockets crying blood. By the time she turned around, she saw Madara and Izuna standing there with a bloodied appearance, each having revenged their mother on their own. Nobody spoke as eyes were on the dangling man who was dead. She felt her sanity return slowly and suddenly she felt sick. Keeling over, she threw up, choking on her spit and vomit, "D-Dear Kami, what did I-I do?" She asked herself, coughing out. Someone grabbed her and helped her, rubbing her back to calm her done.

"It's okay, imouto." Madara's gentle voice carried her ears.

Shisui looked at him, wide onyx eyes staring at him, "A-Aniki, I'm s-sorry…" She apologized, for what, she didn't know.

When she averted her attention on Izuna, she noted that his eyes were different, gasping, she spoke with her trembling voice, "I-Izuna-nii…your S-Sharingan…"

"I h-have finally a-awakened it but at what c-cost…?" He glanced down at the body in his hands, limp and lifeless. He clenched his eyes shut and when he re-opened them black familiar eyes stared at her. "L-Let's go, a-aniki…"

Madara nodded with a forlorn expression, picking Shisui up who was trembling, "Imouto, don't worry. Sleep." He soothed her, effectively calming her down as she sobbed quietly into his chest. She was turning into a monster…

* * *

When they returned back to their camp, Tajima was waiting for them with crossed arms. But when he heard about Sachiko's death, he only narrowed his eyes, questioning if they had killed the dirty scums. A cruel, dark smirk appeared on his face when he noted that his final child, Uchiha Izuna, had awakened the Sharingan. Now, it was time to start his plan. Soon, no Senju would exist anymore.


	12. Chapter 11: Sharingan Siblings

**SilverIcy + Silver Icy (guest) **– I hope too. I'm raping their sanity. :p The plan won't be beautiful, it'll be _bloody_. *insert sadistic grin* You're right about that but don't worry, I'll have it all fixed. Let's see how the readers will decide and then I'll decide. Though, Tobirama is very good for Shisui because of Itachi's personality, like you said. We'll see how that will go, for now enjoy the read! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the bloody scene. I hope I didn't use too much ketchup? Enjoy another chapter! **PS. I used Toka in this chapter, thank you for mentioning it.**

**Sylencia **– Hihi, true! My number #1 reader, alongside SilverIcy! You too are awesome, thank you very much for the support. Oooh, you read the chapter's title?! Wow. How come you don't like it? It does suck that Sachiko had died while Tajima is still breathing. Don't worry, he'll die soon. Hihi, I'll try to read that story, make sure you torture Tajima too! Yeah, Izuna got his Sharingan but at what cost? His mother's death… And wow, you nailed it on the spot! Damn you and your intelligence! No kidding, you're smart! Tajima is pure evil and he will do that. There goes the surprise… Meh.. Oh well, Enjoy this chapter!

**treavellergirl **– Sooooo true, man ninja's are power-obsessed but oh well, at least it helps with the suspense of the story and the gruesome scenes. Well, as an authoress I have the power to grant them a time-out but I'm too sadistic to do that. :p Meh, Sachiko wasn't in a sane condition so she just did something weird to avoid them? Maybe I should have mentioned that more explicit. Oh well, too late for that now. :p Thank you for the review!

**Kasai no Oni **– I love being a masochist, that guy never knew what hit him when he angered Shisui and her brothers like that. I feel so evil right now. Thank you for the review! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=16 years to 17 years old

Uchiha Izuna=14 years to 15 years old

Uchiha Shisui=11 years to 12 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment. _

_―_

_George Lansdowne _

_._

_._

**Chapter 11: Sharingan Siblings**

Another death of her loved ones, another funeral service. Shisui watched the fire smother Sachiko's soulless body. She didn't leave till dawn, watching the smoke perish slowly on. She didn't leave until she dug a grave for Sachiko next to Daisuke and Tetsu, ignoring her rolling tears. She didn't leave until she placed three lone sakura's on their graves, praying for their lost lives.

Madara and Izuna standing next to her, both holding her hands as they mourned for their loved ones.

* * *

"Take a deep breath, imouto." Madara advised helpfully, eyes softening when he looked at his little sister's shocked eyes. "Don't go near him, alright?" He asked gently, hoping that would ease her heart. He just hoped that her frail heart could survive this.

Shisui nodded with a shuddering breath, clenching her fist as she looked down, "J-Just stay safe," She peeked at Izuna from her left side, "You t-too, I-Izuna-nii…" When she looked up, her Sharingan was flaring to life and then it modified into the Mangekyou Sharingan. She knew her brother had already activated their respective Sharingans. She didn't want to look into Hashirama's eyes, she was afraid to see his hurt, regretful eyes but _somehow _her eyes locked with his. She gulped, her chaotic emotions clashing with each other. This was her first time to be send into the battlefield and she was dreading the moment when the battle would commence. Her eyes softened and she mouthed the word, _'I'm sorry.' _At him, hearing the hammering of her heart against her ribcage. When her eyes averted towards Tobirama, she noted the ugly sneer that was aimed at her.

For a moment she wanted to sneer back but this was her father's idol, the one who sacrificed his life so her father could live on. Instead, she smiled gently at him, pouring her entire gratitude in it. Battlefield or not, she respected Tobirama, he was her Nidaime Hokage, the man who mastered every single water jutsu.

And then just like that, a snap of the finger, a click of the tongue, a blink of an eye and everything turned into _chaos._

* * *

"It seems the Uchiha's have a female in their ranks. One puny single woman." A Senju sneered with disgust, his two friends accompanying him on both sides.

Shisui smirked at them, amusement shimmering in her eyes, "This puny girl could beat you so be nice, gentlemen." Then her eyes widened, this could not be happening to her, please, Kami, have some compassion.

Because there in front of her was none other than Senju Tobirama.

"I'll handle the _Uchiha_." He hissed lowly, eying Shisui with sheer disgust and fury, "After all, it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me if I didn't greet my brother's friend, ne?"

The three Senju chuckled and with that they left Tobirama to fight off the black-haired kunoichi.

Shisui swallowed heavily and looked back and forth, she shuffled her feet open and dashed away from Tobirama but he didn't give her any space. In a flash he appeared in front of her, kicking her in the stomach and then twisted her body, slamming her on the ground. Shisui choked out on her spit and coughed blood, rolling to the left on time to avoid Tobirama left punch that was ascending towards her that created a small crater. With a strong push of her hands, she stood up, eying him warily. How come he came after her?

Tobirama, as if reading her mind, answered, "You broke aniki's heart and now I'll crush yours." He charged at her, aiming a punch at her left side but she twisted, dancing around his moves. Somersaulting over him, she grabbed his collar and threw him against a giant rock. She winced when he flew _through _the rock. She silently send a prayer to her future father who must be rolling in his past grave.

The dust was shielding her sight but she could feel and see his chakra, his chakra capacity wasn't one to be laughed about. He was damn good, even at this young age, although when she observed him closely, she rated him to be around Izuna's age. A groan left her lips when he dashed towards her, pride injured, and a shout escaping his throat. Why were men so damn stubborn?

Sighing softly, she placed her hand on his shoulder when he neared her, lifting her legs up, flipping her body over his head and then kicked him away as she hopped to the opposite side of his flying body. She skidded to a halt and ducked a kunai that was flying above her. And then she had to avoid a giant water vortex aimed at her. That must be Tobirama's doings, only he had such tremendous powers over his water affinity. She shuddered out a breath, looking at the rocks, or should she say used-to-be-rocks. In their place stood a giant crater where the vortex literally raped the ground.

She needed a plan, and quick, wanting to get away from him but _how? _How could she get away from him when he was adamant about killing her? Her eyes widened, well, since she couldn't injure him, there was one way to get away from him. _Clones._ She gasped and leaned backwards, avoiding a giant fireball that sizzled above her. She could smell the smell of burnt hair, _disgusting_. Smirking slyly, she summoned a dozen of clones, all sporting her smirk. "Well, Tobirama-kun, let's start dancing." They all charged at him while the real one left the battlefield, flipping away from a barrage of kunai's.

A yelp left her throat when someone pulled her hair, smashing her head brutally on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Tobirama on top of her, clenching her arms tightly as she tried to struggle free. "You bewitched my brother with your accursed Sharingan!" He spat out, his words dripping venom. Her eyes widened even more when he took a kunai, "I'll gouge out those demonic-looking Sharingans, they look even _uglier_ than the normal Sharingans." He sneered, the kunai moving down and Shisui quickly covered her entire body with lightning, hearing Tobirama's pained groan as he stumbled off her.

Then, "Oof!" Tobirama grunted as he was slammed on the ground by a black and blue blur.

Shisui gasped in shock but shrieked again when water was spit towards her. She twisted her legs in the air, propelling herself upwards and landed on her knee, watching the person who shot out water at her with narrowed eyes. She glanced back towards Tobirama and noted that Izuna had taken her place. They were now staring down at each other, each baring their teeth towards the other. She could only hope that they wouldn't kill each other.

Glancing back at her new enemy, she was shocked to see a _female, _a female warrior, a kunoichi. She noticed Shisui's shock and snarled at her, "What's wrong, girl, surprised to see a female on battle?" She chuckled darkly, "The Senju's do allow females to fight if they show great prowess and prodigious skills."

Light eyes, an oval face, a dark shade of lipstick and a very ugly expression on her face. Her dark hair was tied in an elaborate and intricate top-knot, with a bang covering the left side of her face. She wore a dark suit with the standard armour. Shisui tried to remember anything about this woman from her history books but she couldn't place a name on her. _Yet._

"You," She started again, charging, "I'll kill you!" She aimed a punch at her cheeks but Shisui blocked it, grabbing her fist when the female Senju punched her with her other fist. Shisui jumped over, forwards, throwing the girl away with her hands, chakra rushing in her fist. Twisting her body to the left, she aimed another kick from a giant Senju who grinned down at her. He performed a set of seals, shouting, "Doton: Ganban Kyu!"

Shisui cursed when two giant rocks appeared out of the ground and then the man clasped his hands, the rocks flying towards her with impeccable speed. She performed a set of seals, "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." and appeared underground, feeling the rumbling of the ground under the force of the Ninjutsu. She pinpointed his location and moved towards him, digging through the stones. When she felt his chakra, she ruptured the ground with her fist but before her fist could touch his skin, her Sharingan eyes noticed a kick that was aimed at her. So, thinking rapidly, she grabbed the man's armour and flipped her body over him, twisting her upper body around as she clenched her legs around the giant man's throat who was digging his nails in her tender flesh. Without feeling a single amount of pity, she snapped his neck, averting her attention on the kick that was now within her reach. Damn, the Mangekyou Sharingan was so good that she could pick out the punches and kicks three seconds before they reached her.

Surging lightning chakra towards her hands, she grabbed the girl's legs, paralyzing her and throwing her away like a lasso. The giant's body was falling and with a front flip, she landed on the ground, using a set of seals to defend herself from the fire jutsu that was flying towards her, "Suiton: Suiryuudan!" A water dragon-shaped form appeared, roaring and flying towards the giant fireball, extinguishing it with a loud hiss, steam creating from the collision.

Shisui felt a tingle in her eyes and smirked when she noticed that someone had placed a Genjutsu on her. How stupid. "Kai!" She released the Genjutsu and stepped aside as the same girl from before, although now she could see purple marks on her legs from the lightning on her legs, flew past her. "What is your problem?" Shisui shouted in annoyance, this girl was clearly aiming only at her. What did she do to receive all these Senju's hate? This was her goddamn first time appearing on the battlefield!

"You _don't_ know?! You despicable Uchiha!" With another battle cry, the girl charged at her, aiming a kick at her head but Shisui ducked and placing her hand on the ground, she lifted her legs, pushing them towards the girl and kicked her in the chin. Not being one to finish like that, she flipped over her back, propelling her forwards towards a Senju who was about to kill one of her kinsmen. Quick as a tiger, she took out a kunai and stabbed him, skidding to a stop in front of her kinsmen. She couldn't save everyone but she would help them if she had the chance. "Are you alright?!" Shisui asked worriedly, summoning a clone and protecting the Uchiha while he was being healed by her clone as she eyed the two Senju's in front of her.

"N-Not really but I'll be." He coughed out blood but her cone was already knitting his wounds, the injuries vanishing as his body was regaining strength. Shisui performed a set of seals, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" and knew that those Senju's had avoided the fireball but that was alright, she just needed to buy time.

She cursed her luck when two dragons made from mud roared at her. She'll be needing one of her bigger jutsu's to counter that and executed a set of seals, "Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki!" Shisui formed a whirling vortex of electricity that took the form of a screeching dragon. It flew towards the two mud dragons and collided, sending rock debris and blasts of lightning everywhere. By the time that the dust had stilled, the Uchiha that had almost died was standing next to her, nodding in gratitude, "Arigatou. I'll be able to fight again."

She inclined her head, "Good, don't die on me now!"

Shisui only heard his amused chuckle as he disappeared in the sea of fighting bodies.

* * *

"Stop!" Shisui groaned, recognizing that voice, it was _that obsessive girl_. _Again_.

She turned around, blocking her attack with a kunai, "Stop stalking me!" With her other hand, she took out another kunai and stabbed her in the shoulder, watching the girl fall on the ground, crumpled and defeated. "_Really?_" Shisui scoffed, releasing the Genjutsu and jumping over the girl, "You dare to use Genjutsu on a Uchiha?" Smirking, she continued, "I'll show you what a true Genjutsu mistress is all about!" She performed another jutsu of her, one that she had used against her fight with the Kiri-nin, Ao, "Seishin soujuu."

The girl's eyes widened when she started coughing up blood, pain searing through her entire body. Her knees buckled under the Uchiha girl's stare, her demonic-red eyes glowering at her, and she clutched her head, wishing this pain to go away. Another cough fit appeared and she hit her chest, trying to keep her heart inside her ribcage. She felt as if it could burst out any moment. "This Genjutsu is a very special one, I control your neurons that processes and transmits information through electrical and chemical signals towards the brain. I'm commanding them, I'm _commanding your brain_. Isn't this a nice Genjutsu?" A smirk played on her rose lips and the Senju wondered what kind of monster this girl could be. She could hear her but she couldn't see her, only darkness.

Shisui shook her head and turned away, running towards another Senju and avoiding the giant fireballs, flying rock debris and soaring kunai's. And she never noticed the Senju girl twitching her fingers, something that no other opponent of hers had done. That girl was none other than Senju Toka, a prowess in Genjutsu.

* * *

Shisui's eyes widened when she saw Hashirama fighting Madara with his Kekkei Genkai, Mokuton. This was her first time seeing him utilize his Mokuton, well, she had seen Tenzou's wood release but this was the real deal. Her eyes widened even more when wood bullets pierced her brother and she flickered towards him, not knowing that she had missed being stabbed by a kunai.

"Madara-nii!" Shisui shouted, appearing next to Madara and looking at Hashirama who stopped fighting, occasionally avoiding kunai's and jutsu's.

Madara grunted in pain, "Imouto, get out of here." She shook her head, summoning a clone who would heal him and in the meanwhile she would fight Hashirama head on. She charged at him, not going all out, aiming a punch at him, which he, of course blocked but she could see that he wasn't going all out either.

He twisted her body, holding a kunai against his throat while whispering, "I miss you guys."

She flickered behind him, turning his hands behind his back, "Hashi-kun, we miss you too but aniki just doesn't want to admit it."

"He is so grumpy." Hashirama replied, his voice tinged with amusement. Roots appeared from under the ground, pinning Shisui down, which she countered by covering herself in fire, burning them. Hashirama chuckled softly, ducking down to avoid a kunai and Shisui used that moment to lift her legs and wrap them around his neck as she proceeded to punch him. Hashirama summoned more roots who ripped Shisui off him, throwing her on the ground with a bit more force behind. She gasped in shock but rolled to the left, smirking, "You've gotten stronger, Hashirama-kun."

"You too, Shisui-chan."

And then the atmosphere was ruined by Madara who appeared next to her, looking not happy at all. "That fight looked more like humping to me." He glared at Hashirama and then at Shisui who was blushing fiercely, sputtering in embarrassment.

She saw the same girl appear again. "Senju stalker! Get away from me." That caused both boys to stop trying to kill each other and blink at her and then the other Senju girl. "Toka!" Hashirama cried out in distress.

"So you're Toka." Shisui repeated, observing the girl who was glaring at her with passion. "I think I know why you're stalking me."

Toka didn't respond and charged at her, slamming her leg down but Shisui avoided it, jumping back, "You're in love with Senju Hashirama and because he doesn't give you, a Senju, the time of the day while he did it to a Uchiha girl like me, you're jealous. Am I right or am I right?"

"Nani?!" Hashirama's surprised voice reached their ears, followed by Madara's, "Don't get distracted by fangirls, Hashirama!"

She chuckled when Toka actually blushed, throwing three kunai's at her, which she dodged by flickering behind her. "I'm amazed that you have escaped my Genjutsu, seems you're very adapt with them. Congratulations, you're the first one who escaped my mind Genjutsu." Something she had derived from the Yamanaka clan.

Toka didn't care about the praises, she just wanted this certain Uchiha girl out of the way. Hashirama was hers and hers alone! No filthy Uchiha would touch him with their despicable hands, especially not _this one._

* * *

The battlefield ended with a tie, which didn't surprise Shisui at all. After Toka's appearance everything became a blur and they were ordered to retreat, she had only glimpsed Tobirama who, like usual, showed his dearly affection at her by sending her imaginative daggers. He was such a sweet boy.

When they were back in their camp, she helped the injured men, healing them to her best abilities while trying to ignore two pairs of onyx black eyes.

* * *

"Are you in love with Hashirama?" Madara asked when Shisui came out the river, towel around her. She had yelped in surprise at his sudden appearance and seconds later she noted what he had said, "Nani?!"

Then Izuna appeared next to him, a frown marring his face, "It seems she got Tobirama's interest piqued too."

Shisui shrieked at them, throwing her comb but they dodged it, "Can't a girl take a relaxing bath in peace and quietness?!"

"Not until you have answered my question." Madara replied, crossing his arms, Izuna doing the same.

Shisui answered sincerely, looking them in the eyes, "I do love Hashirama." Her eyes widened when two kunai's flew at her and she had to duck if she didn't want to get skewered. "The hell?! List-" She clutched her towel and jumped backwards, evading another set of kunai's that soared past her while she was half in the air. "He is my best friend! A friend!" When she landed on the ground, there were no flying kunai's and she sighed in relief, scowling at her brothers. "Both of you are so annoying!" She shrieked loudly, summoning bolts of lightning and sending it towards them but they only flickered away.

Then the two of them stiffened, their eyes wide in horror. And for a moment Shisui thought they had been hurt but it wasn't that. It was something way worse. Izuna covered his eyes, pushing against them and screaming in terror, "My eyes! They burn! Get it out!"

Madara turned her back to her, his face as pale as a ghost, disgust clear in his face. This was his little sister, damnit, he wasn't supposed to see something like that. "_Why?!" _He muttered, hitting himself with his palm as he tried to get that image out of his head. Then it got even worse.

"I've got a message for Madar-" Another Uchiha appeared, looking at Shisui with bewilderment, blood trickling down his nose and then Shisui shrieked again, her cheeks as red as her Sharingan eyes. "Get out!"

She had dropped her fucking towel when she used that lightning jutsu and now her brothers and some random Uchiha had seen her _naked._

One second Madara and Izuna were standing with her back towards her and the next they were threatening the Uchiha physically who had appeared out of thin air, their Sharingans spinning madly, "You dare to watch _our_ little sister?" Madara hissed, squeezing his throat while Izuna growled dangerously low, twisting the Uchiha's arm. "I'll _crush_ your balls with my fist if you ever get near her again."

The Uchiha stuttered, shaking his head as he tried to breathe for air, "N-No, I-I- I-It was an a-a-ccident! I-I s-swear I-" "_Silence._" Izuna snarled, pushing his hands up. "You will _not_ _talk_ of this to anyone, you will _not_ _think_ of her like that. If you even dare to _dream _about her I'm going to _fucking _castrate you, am I understood?" Izuna continued, scoffing in anger as he pushed more force on the arm as the man whimpered pathetically. Was this even a Uchiha?

Shisui stomped towards her brothers, towel hiding her body and pried their hands off the traumatized Uchiha, "Are you both mad?! It was an accident!"

"Hn. That bastard was enjoying it _too_ much." Madara growled, cracking his knuckles as he sent the trembling Uchiha a deadly glare.

Izuna continued, leaning against the tree with visible anger, "We just made sure that he won't destroy your honour. _Or_ _else_..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes in slits.

Shisui rolled her eyes, healing his injury while making sure that she was holding her towel tightly. With reed cheeks, she took the message from the Uchiha and apologized for her brothers rash actions. When she turned around, she handed the letter to Madara and ordered them around so she could change.

"What does it say, aniki?" Izuna asked gruffly, eye brows still twitching as images of his innocent little sister popped up. He would surely get nightmares because of this.

Madara sighed tiredly, "We'll have to fight the Senju's again."

"When?" She quipped up, anger lacing her voice.

Izuna rubbed his temples, "Tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Calm down imouto." Madara advised softly, closing his eyes as he deactivated the Sharingan. He was still pissed off that some low-class Uchiha had seen his sister's _pure_ form. Damn it! "Let's rest up for to-" "Rest up?!" Shisui interrupted him, "We just came back from war!"

He groaned when his sister started ranting again, it was as if _he_ had ordered the Uchiha's to fight again.

And her ranting continued, "Don't tell me we have to fight the Senju's?!"

Two nods and Shisui stomped her feet to the ground, pulling her wet strands, "Damnit! I got an obsessive bastard after me who wants to revenge his brother! And then another deranged fangirl trying to kill me because she sees me as competition!"

Madara smirked, his lips tugging upwards in amusement and even Izuna chuckled at her little sister's antics. She was so funny when she got angry.

"It's not funny! How am I going to survive that!"

Madara frowned, "Don't talk like that. You _will _survive."

Izuna nodded, "You are _our_ sister, that should be reason enough."

"Wow. I can feel the love." Shisui muttered but a smile was plastered on her face, "You're right, no need to be all depressed." She stored her wet clothes in a storage seal and snaked her arms around her brothers torso's, grinning widely, "Just don't hurt Hashirama too mu- Itai!"

"You should be concerned about your big brother instead of Hashi-baka!" Madara gritted, glaring at her sister, though he was being playful.

Shisui smirked, "Oh, is someone being jealous?" She mocked him, leaning against his shoulders.

Madara shivered in disgust, "Please put your arms away, just minutes ago I saw you naked. I want to have some time to clean my thoughts."

Shisui felt a vein pop up her head and she hit in the chest, to which he only laughed, his voice a rich and smooth sound, "No need to be that angry, imouto, it doesn't suit your cute face."

Izuna chuckled, ruffling her hair, "Aniki is right, smile imouto."

"I'll show you a new meaning of a smile." She muttered under her breath, pulling her brother's back towards camp to quell their hunger, "Let's go eat something."

"Imouto you're cooking." Madara stated, raising his eye brow when Shisui growled at him, "Is there a problem with that?"

She glared at him, "Stop commanding me as if I'm your maid!"

Izuna frowned, thinking, "But aren't you sort of- Alright, alright!" He quickly defended himself when she turned her deadly glare towards him, grinning sheepishly, he ruffled her hair, "Oh mighty Shisui would you to us the honour of creating one of your godly dishes?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I will only cook for you but next time keep that mocking tone out of your voice." Shisui replied with a deadpanned look.

Madara frowned unhappily, "You'll let your aniki starve?"

"Yes," was her dry reply.

He smirked smugly, "Don't come crying to me when you don't understand your self-made seals."

Shisui stiffened and turned to look at her big brother, smiling gently at him, "Dear aniki, I was only kidding, you know how I get when I'm grumpy."

"It's _that_ time of the month." Izuna whispered secretly, shielding his lips from Shisui, but the effect was gone since she could hear him. Madara scrunched his nose in disgust, his little brother was sick to talk about that. He didn't want to hear anything about the changes his little sister was undergoing. She was growing so fast, _too damn fast_, one day she was a tiny baby and the next she is starting to grow from _every_ angle. He shuddered when_ that _image appeared again and he tried to force it out by clenching his eyes shut. It didn't get any better, groaning he hit him upside the head, wishing them to disappear. Was there a Genjutsu that could delete some certain memories? He had to look that up.

"Izuna!" Shisui screeched, chasing after Izuna who was only laughing openly.

Madara looked with soft, gentle eyes how his siblings were interacting with each other, imprinting it in his head with his Sharingan. This was what he wanted to protect and protect he will do.

* * *

Fight after fight. Uchiha against Senju. It was always the same cycle and Shisui was wondering if Kami was always replaying the same events over and over.

_When will this **bloody** feud be done with? _

Somehow, Shisui wished that she could have a stop button, just to have a time-out from all these horror.


	13. Chapter 12: Chikara

**Sylencia **– Oh like that. I thought the title was too lame or something. Yeah, well, poor Sachiko, may she rest in peace in our imaginations. Oh wow, your story seems nice, is it going to be in French? If it is I'm going to try to read that! It's really a nice concept! Oooh, curiously waiting for your story! You _are _smart, just stating a fact and being nice about it! :D The two Senju brothers share a deep brotherly love together, even going as far as to hurt Shisui. But Tobirama is kind of in his teens so he is more prone to get angry bursts, later, when he grows up he is going to be more calmer about it. I'm sure of it. Were the confessions between Hashirama and Shisui not good? Should I change something about it? Yeah, I made Toka Hashirama's fangirl, I'm so mean to Shisui! *insert evil laugh* As for the bath scene, I absolutely loved to write that. Don't worry, from now on it will be the good, Konoha stuff, just a bit more before Tajima and Butsuma both die! Can't wait for it! I'm still thinking about Mito, I could pair her up with Tobirama if it doesn't work out, that way everything will stay the same. Kind of. I think. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy another one!

**SilverIcy **– Let's hope all this blood is almost over. And I totally traumatized Madara and Izuna. :p Tobirama is being a bitch right now but he is a handsome bitch! My bitch! :p Thank you the honor goes half to you for mentioning it. :D Tajima will die soon! We'll have a huge party to celebrate his death! :) Thank you for the review! Love you! ^.^

**Derstrark **– I'm going to change a few things from canon but mostly it'll stay the same as canon. Don't worry about Mito, if worse comes to worse Tobirama will marry her. As for Madara and Izuna, we'll see how that goes, ne? :D Thanks for the review, I appreciate it! Enjoy another chapter!

**Jane Doe (guest) **– Hihi, your review made me laugh, blush, smile, … all _at the same time_. Thank you very much, I'm doing my best to please wonderful readers like you! ;) I really love their over-protectiveness, it's so adorable to see them so flustered. I'm sure Madara and Izuna would react the same way if they had a sister. I thought that my reader would like to have something less intense than the previous ones, that's why I wrote it. But holy shit, you're right, I didn't notice it but they kind of have Sasuke (_Tobirama)_ and Sakura's (_Tako)_ trait! Even I, as the authoress, didn't notice that! Smart, really! Thank you for taking the time to review, I appreciate it! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**Sapphire-Hime **– If there are more voters for Hashirama then _no_, Tobirama will be marrying her but if there are more voters for Tobirama, then _yes. _Simple logic, ne? :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=17 years to 18 years old

Uchiha Izuna=15 years to 16 years old

Uchiha Shisui=12 years to 13 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power._

_―_

_Abraham Lincoln _

_._

_._

**Chapter 12: Chikara**

"Aniki, you're going down," Shisui panted, smirking at her big brother. They were both training on one of their free days, Izuna was reading her drafts about her explanation around the Hiraishin no Jutsu. She still couldn't figure out the key that could support her seal, and for that she had major respect for her idol, Namikaze Minato, future Yondaime. But Izuna had told her that he would try to figure it out, he was very intelligent, even Madara had praised him and it was difficult to get praises from him.

Flipping backwards to give herself space, she executed a set of seals, "Chidori Nagashi!" Long live Kakashi for his incredible, cunning, prodigious skills, because without him she wouldn't be able to do this jutsu. Oh, and her wonderful lightning affinity, she was proud of that since it had helped her many times against the Senju's earth affinity, and especially Tobirama's water affinity. Speaking about that boy, when she would meet him on the battlefield, he would always charge at her, intent to kill but Izuna would get in his way and start fighting him. It seemed that he hated her with a passion, even more so than Madara or Izuna. Was he speaking the truth when he said that Hashirama loved her? Did she really crush his heart? A frown marred her face when Madara kept avoiding her deadly touches that would surely paralyze him. She broke the jutsu and fought him with Taijutsu only, avoiding Madara's punches, twirling around him, practically dancing _with_ him instead of _against _him.

She twisted his arm and pushed it upwards but he flipped over her, ramming her on the ground with brute force. She gasped and kicked him in the face, eying him warily when he spit out blood. "Not bad imouto. You're getting very good."

"What can I say? I'm _that _great_._" She flaunted, showing off with a big smile. "Even the almighty Uchiha Madara stands no chance against my awesomeness!" She exclaimed loudly, giggling when he rolled his eyes, and even Izuna replied loudly, "_Not!_"

Madara crossed his arms, "When are you going to perfect your enhanced strength, you keep getting side-tracked with that space-time Ninjutsu of yours." He frowned in disapproval, "How many times did you injure your fists because you released the chakra too early or too late?"

She shuffled her feet, sighing, "I don't know…"

"That's right, you don't. Because your fails are too much to even count." He scoffed at her, placing a hand on his hips, his long spiky hair reaching his butt. He was so girly about that aspect, even Izuna was growing out his ponytail. What did she do to deserve so girly brothers? Why?

Even Itachi had loved his long hair, especially his ponytail, just like Izuna. She glanced at him, seeing him engrossed with her jutsu, drawing and writing seals. He did share some similarities with Itachi but that spiky hair in front, no so much.

Sighing softly, she nodded, "Fine, I'll start using my fists now." Louder, she called out to her focused brother, "Izuna-nii, I'll be using my enhanced strength! Be careful!"

He hummed in response, continuing with his work, once he started with something, he _finished _it. She hoped he would find a solution, she was sick and tired of making useless seals only to get blown towards rocks, trees, ground, bodies and even getting dropped in the _fucking _river. Shisui charged at her brother, rushing chakra towards her fists and aiming at his cheek but he somersaulted over her, and with a sly smirk, she punched the ground, creating a giant earthquake that crushed and ruptured the ground, sucking in the trees and scaring away anything that ever lived near the area.

Straightening up, she smiled innocently at her brothers who were watching her with horror.

"N-Nani…since when could you…?" Izuna stuttered, her important drafts against his chest.

"Maa, maa," Shisui giggled softly, looking at Madara with a smug expression, "Three weeks ago, I just didn't tell you anything."

He glared at her, his eye brows twitching as he observed the destruction her tiny calloused hands had bestowed them upon. She was a monster, he thought and then a smirk appeared on his face, "That's my imouto." He spoke in pride, "Show me more of your perfected enhanced strength." He ordered and charged at her, jumping in the air, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He spit out fireballs, controlling them with chakra threads.

"Got it!" Shisui cried out, slamming her fists in the ground and grabbing a good chunk of it, throwing it at Madara so he would lose control of his fireballs. Madara's eyes widened slightly at her change of tactics and released his jutsu, the fireballs smashing against the ground as they destroyed another site of the field.

Izuna could only shake his head in amusement and bewilderment. This was how their training went by, something that even scared the Uchiha's. He could see why they would be afraid, he was literally feeling the ground rumble beneath him as they exchanged attacks, colliding them with each other.

Shisui took out her explosive tags and wrapped it around five kunai's, throwing them towards him and hiding them with a small Genjutsu. Madara twisted his body to avoid the kunai's but he noticed the tags a tad bit too early. The explosion went off and Madara was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, and trying to see _through_ the suffocating dust and destruction, she saw him dashing towards her. It was time Shunshin no Shisui came back to life.

She smirked and flickered behind him, kicking him in the back, twisting her body around, she flickered in front of him, throwing a side kick at his abdomen, hearing his pained grunt. Once again, she flickered in front of him but this time Madara was prepared and grabbed her ankle, slamming her in the giant craters. Shisui gasped out in pain, kicking him on his side as she stood up, smirking in excitement as the adrenaline pumped into her veins. Feeling a bit evil, she rushed chakra towards her legs and slammed the ground, splitting the ground in two.

Madara frowned when ground vanished beneath him, his little sister was so sadistic at times. Summoning a clone, he was pushed towards vast ground, skidding to a stop. When dust stilled down, brother and sister were staring each other down, both wearing identical smirks, both enjoying the fight a bit too much.

"You know, I'll never understand why you can't handle Tobirama?" Madara asked suddenly, his voice echoing throughout the deep hole that Shisui had made.

She frowned in annoyance thinking about him, "I don't want to hurt Hashirama-kun's brother," Insert Madara and Izuna's twitching at the suffix, "That's why."

"For the love of Kami, stop calling him like that, the Uchiha's will gossip about you and him." Izuna joined the discussion, brows furrowed in displeasure. "I don't want them to call you dirty names, imouto."

She rolled her eyes, "It's none of their damn busin-" "It is when you're the daughter of the head clan." Madara stated forcefully, eyes narrowed. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I know that you can't forget him but the least you can do is keep him in your stubborn head."

"Aniki! I'm tired of fighting! I'm tired of being able to see him when I can't even _fucking _reach him." She growled lowly, looking down with clenched fists, "I just want the fighting to stop…"

She heard two tired sighs and then felt the flicker of their chakra. They appeared next to her, "Imouto," Madara started, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Stay strong."

Izuna lifted her chin and smiled at her, "You'll get wrinkles like aniki if you keep frowning like that." He pushed her lips upwards, forcing her to smile. With a chuckle, she swatted his hands half-heartedly away, watching how Izuna avoided Madara punches as he insulted him, "Damn you Izuna!"

Maybe a small flicker of sunlight would shine down on them? She looked up to the sky and wondered how Hashirama was doing…

"Stay strong, Hashirama-kun," She whispered softly, placing her hand on her heart.

* * *

Shisui was feeling suspicious, very very _very _suspicious of Tajima. Why was he smirking like that? She shuddered in fear, wondering what he was thinking about. But she knew that nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

She watched how Madara and Izuna were sparring with two talented members of the Uchiha clan, namely Uchiha Hikaku and Uchiha Katsu. What was going on here? Madara didn't even like Hikaku and Katsu hated Izuna with a passion, which was two-sided. Turning her attention on Tajima, she saw that same smirk plastered on his face.

_What in the world of Kami was going on here?_

* * *

"Aniki! Izuna-nii! I think I got the solution for my jutsu!" Shisui cried out in pure happiness, finally after five years of studying that damned seals, creating them and trying them out, she may have found a solution. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Uchiha Hikaku and Katsu with her brothers. Forcing herself to remain neutral and polite, she walked towards the four who had their eyes on her. She had their complete attention at the mention of a jutsu.

Izuna smirked at her, "Did you? Show me." He asked gently, curiosity piqued. Even he had damn troubles with it but it was thanks to Izuna that Shisui was able to for and decode the seals. She handed the paper to him and watched with smugness and pride as his eyes scanned the content of her jutsu with wide eyes.

"This is- This is amazing, imouto!" Izuna exclaimed in interest, "Did you try it out already?" He handed the drafts to Madara and looked up at her, waiting.

Shisui grinned sheepishly, "I said I found a solution, not the answer, Izuna-nii. I still have to try it."

"What is this jutsu you're all talking about?" Hikaku asked softly, interrupting Izuna who was about to say something.

She frowned and glanced at her older brother, "It's a space-time Ninjutsu to teleport towards another place in an instant with the aid of a special seal." She explained, hoping that he wouldn't be interested in her jutsu, she had already two curious brothers breathing behind her back, she didn't need more curious people.

Katsu smirked, "Really? Care to share this jutsu with us?"

"No." Shisui answered immediately, "This will be my signature jutsu."

Katsu raised his brow, "You don't seem to mind it when your brothers are reading it?"

"There is your answer, they are my _brothers_. Of course, they can use my jutsu but you, on the other hand, are only a clans member to me." She replied with a smirk, "Would you like to share your own invented jutsu to a complete stranger?" She asked him instead and smirked smugly when he frowned, shaking his head. "Thought so." She finished with satisfaction, glancing at her brothers who were watching her with amusement.

"Still," Hikaku started, "I thought you were specializing your Shunshin no Jutsu?"

She nodded, lips tugging upwards, "Of course, that's my favourite jutsu, I'm known as Shunshin no Shisui, ne?" Her brothers chuckled, shaking their head as she flaunted, her ego was growing too much, "But this jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu, will be my signature jutsu." She stated with pride. Finally, she could reproduce the Yondaimes signature jutsu, she felt bad for stealing his jutsu but she wanted this badly. This research was keeping her mind occupied, that, and she had always dreamed of being able to utilize that jutsu. Later, she would leave behind the motioning of the jutsu to a certain blonde-haired boy, as an inheritance to make up for stealing his jutsu. Well, _technically_, she wasn't stealing since he wasn't even born yet.

* * *

"Ahn, Shisui-san, how are you faring?" Hikaku asked curiously, walking in step with her.

Shisui nodded with a polite smile, wondering what he wanted from her. "Hikaku-san, I'm doing good. And you?" It was only polite to ask his well-being.

"I'm doing good, like usual." He chuckled softly and then he looked at her, like really looked _at her_. She was starting to feel self-conscious of her appearance as she stopped in her track.

"Hikaku-san, is there something on my face?"

He smirked, shaking his head, "You're a very interesting girl, you know that?" He continued when he saw her eye brows twitching in annoyance, "I mean I would like to know you better, Shunshin no Shisui. May I have your permission to court you?" He took her hand and was ready to place a kiss on her hand but out of nowhere Madara and Izuna had appeared, pulling her towards them as quick as lightning.

"_Hikaku_." Madara hissed unhappily, eying Hikaku with anger, "What are you doing?"

Hikaku raised his eye brows, his fingers twitching uncontrollably at the sight of the two over-protective Uchiha. So the rumours were true, "As you can see I'm asking permission to court-" "_No_." Izuna interrupted him swiftly, crossing his arms.

Shisui could only blink her eyes, wondering how they even knew that she was here, talking with Hikaku. Did they have some sort of alarm that rang in their head in case any boy came too close to her? It was kind of creepy to be true…

"Why not?" Hikaku asked back, frowning. What was wrong with these men? They couldn't shield their sister from every man who was interested in her, could they?

Madara took a step forward, his length easily towering over Hikaku, "Because we _fucking _said so."

"Ani-" "Shisui, talk and you'll _never_ see the daylight again." Izuna warned her, narrowing his eyes at her. If she thought she could hang out with boy then she had clearly bumped her head too many times to count.

Shisui couldn't believe in what kind of predicament she was in. Her brothers were being so melodramatic, like usual. She groaned when she noticed that some of the Uchiha members were watching the four of them curiously and then hit her head against Izuna's shoulder repeatedly, hoping to disperse this nightmare.

"If Shisui grants me her permission to court her then I don't see what the problem is?" Hikaku gritted through teeth. He respected Madara and Izuna but this was getting ridiculous.

Madara raised a brow, "Shisui will start courting someone when we deem him worthy."

Shisui choked when she heard that, anime tears rolling down her face, "B-But I'll stay single my entire life!"

"Exactly!" Izuna chirped happily, grabbing Shisui's shoulder and flickering away from the scene. Madara smirked smugly, "Now, next time you try that again with _my _little sister and I'll be obliged to rip your tongue, gouge out your eyes, rip your limbs, crush your balls, cut off your dick and chop your head off. Do we understand each other or do I have to beat it in you?"

Hikaku sighed tiredly, "Man, Madara, you sure are over-protective…"

"I don't hear a 'yes, clear as crystal'?" Madara asked, placing his hand behind his ear.

Hikaku grumbled under his breath, "Yes, clear as crystal." He turned around and flickered away, shame and anger evident in his eyes.

When Madara looked at the gathered crowd, he asked loudly, "I'm no entertainment, move on people." and flickered away, towards his brother and sister.

* * *

"I'll run away."

Madara nodded, looking impressed, "And if they follow you?"

"I'll use my Genjutsu to cloak myself." Shisui mumbled in a bored tone, playing with the grass underneath her. She squealed when Izuna flicked her forehead, just like Itachi did to Sasuke, "Izuna-nii!"

He chuckled in amusement, "Pay attention, this is important for us- Err, for you."

"Tch." Shisui scoffed, rubbing her forehead, "More like for you both."

Madara shrugged, not caring if she discovered that, "Whether you like it or not, you'll imprint this in your head. Now start again from the beginning."

Shisui groaned but Izuna prodded her side, "Fine! Jeez…," Taking a deep breath, she started summing up everything, "If I see a boy walking towards me, I'll walk away. If he is still following me, I'll run away. If he is running after me, I'll flicker away. If a boy asks me out, I have to refuse his offer. If he questions my refusal, I have to beat him up. If he still is adamant that the both of us belong together, I have to Tsukiyomi him- Isn't this a bit too harsh?" She asked worriedly but both her brothers shook their head, motioning for her to continue. "Sadistic much? Where was I? Oh, if a boy touches me, I have to break his hand. If a boy kisses me, I have to rip his tongue. If a boy stalks me, I have to alert the Creepy Duo, which are you guy- Itai! Anik- Itai!"

"Continue." Madara spoke with a mighty air around him, pretending as if he didn't even hit her twice.

She glared at him, standing up, "I'm fed up with this! You both are crazy!" With that she flickered away, leaving her two brothers behind.

Madara looked at Izuna. Izuna looked at Madara. "Shall we follow her?"

"What do you think?" Madara answered with a smug smirk.

Izuna chuckled softly, "Last one to scare away another guy from imouto is a loser!" Izuna flickered away, Madara following behind, "Damn you, Izuna! No Sharingan allowed!"

* * *

Till now the score between the two brothers were 143 for Madara and 139 for Izuna. Poor Shisui who had to deal with her overprotective brothers.

* * *

"Did you hear about _it_?" A woman whispered secretly towards another woman.

"Oh, you mean about _that_?"

The first one nodded but when she noticed Shisui, she stopped talking, "Look that's _their_ sister."

Shisui forced her body not to stiffen, and listened in as she looked around the Uchiha store. What were they talking about?

"You're right, hush down a bit, I heard her brothers killed Uchiha Hikaku and Uchiha Katsu." The second one responded, eying Shisui warily.

Shisui gasped quietly, her eyes widening in horror. No, it couldn't. Tajima wouldn't dare…

The first one waved her hands at the gossiping woman opposite from her. "I heard they died accidentally in a spar. Those poor boys died a brutal death."

"I don't know what to believe but there is something fishy going on with those three children. That girl practically acts like a boy. Who does she think she is?"

Shisui didn't listen anymore and stomped towards those woman, glaring at them, "Now listen carefully, the both of you. I don't care what you both gossip about me, you can spit on my pride and insult me behind my back but if you dare to gossip about _my_ brothers who are doing their _damned _best to protect both of your asses," Her Sharingan activated, "_I won't hesitate to cut those tongue of yours._" She flickered away from the trembling women, intent on getting some information from her brothers. This wasn't true. Her brothers would never stoop _that _low. It just wasn't possible.

When she appeared there, she saw Madara and Izuna's forlorn expression, both looking down in shame, pain, humiliation and anger. "I-Is it t-true?"

They had their backs on her but she heard those words, those disgusting, venomous word, "Yes."

She gasped in shock, "L-Look at me." She whispered softly, "I said look at me!" She repeated loudly, tears shimmering in her eyes. "D-Don't tell me you l-listened to T-Tajima..?"

Izuna turned around, looking at her with red, modified eyes and Shisui sobbed louder, hysterically, "A-Aniki…?" When he turned around, the Mangekyou Sharingan clear for all to see, she choked on her tears, "N-No…No! No! No! No! No!" She clutched her head, shaking her head furiously. "This is not happening! Not the two of you!" She yelled in denial, slamming the ground with more force than necessary.

When she felt Izuna's hand, she scrambled away from him, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Izuna flinched at that and looked hurt, pulling his hand back and clenched it, looking away.

"Imout-" Don't you fucking imouto me!" Shisui screeched loudly, standing up with shaky legs. "How dare you?! How dare you kill your own kinsmen for power, for cursed power that will deteriorated and eventually diminish your sight until you're blind?! How dare you to listen to Tajima's vile, poisonous words?!" She walked towards Madara and looked at him, "_Why_? Why?! Why?!" She started hitting him on his chest, cursing Izuna and him to the depths of Hell, "That's where the both of you belong!" She screamed hoarsely, hiccupping as she leaned her head against Madara muscled abdomen.

"Father had ordered the four of us to fight till the death. We all agreed." Izuna mumbled softly and Shisui had to strain her ears to hear him. "We all willingly agreed just to obtain power. We agreed knowing what the consequences would be."

She shivered, wanting this dream to disappear, "Curse you Tajima! May you rot in Hell! May you be eaten alive by hungry devils! May you burn for eternity!" Shisui cursed, twisting Madara's black kimono. Shisui knew it wasn't their fault, they had nothing to do with this. Tajima had brainwashed them, he wants to turn them into mindless killers. Tajima had to die. Hesitantly, Shisui wrapped her arms around Madara as he spoke up, regret lacing his voice, "Forgive me, imouto, forgive me." He kissed her forehead, pulling her close to him. Shisui peeked at Izuna who was looking down with clenched teeth, "Izuna-nii, group hug?" She asked weakly.

He didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around them, wishing to be little when they had no worries about brainwashing fathers, insane _dead _mothers, self-sacrificing brothers, stupid fanboys, what more could he add to that list?

"I wish I stayed as a child." Izuna mumbled sadly, hiding his face in Shisui's soft, peachy-smelling hair.

Shisui nodded shakily, "I wish we were born in another time-era."

The two brothers perked up at that but didn't say anything. They didn't know that Shisui literally knew the entire shinobi history but she knew and she wished with all her might that she could take her brothers towards that peaceful era. At least there everything was different, more time to grow up as a child while here they were already sent into battlefield by the tender age of five.


	14. Chapter 13: Truce

**SilverIcy **– Don't worry, I'll hug them too, I'll comfort them and fill them with love! Tajima…well, let's say that he will **die**! *insert super-triple evil laugh*Yeah, Uchiha Hikaku is from that time! Your words inspired me and why create new characters when there are canon-ready characters? Indeed, from now on the chapters will start to be less evil-ish, is that even a word? :p Oh, thank you! I'm super-duper-triple happy that you love my story! Big hearts to you! Enjoy another chapter and thank you for the review! :D

**kiko8o **– Thank you! As for the blindness, don't worry, you'll read it in this chapter. You'll see them grow up and reach thirty and above. Thank you for the review and compliment! Enjoy! :D

**Sylencia **– I'm sure you'll be able to do it, and if you need help, feel free to pm me. I'll gladly help out one of my number one readers! :D Aha! I surprised you! Yes! Normally, you would always predict what I would write but this time I surprised you! Hihi! :D Well, there are those courageous enough to try it, even knowing they will face great dangers. *chuckles* I know right, I loved this scene, especially where Madara and Izuna were forcing Shisui to avoid any boy in general. Your sentence was weird but I do understand it. :p *insert evil evil laugh* Tajima will **die**! Finally, after all those torturing chapters, I killed him off! Yay! Let's celebrate it! I'll bring the champagne and we'll cheer for a better life without Tajima! Soon, peace will come, just like Konoha! Yippie! Thank you for the review! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**SkinnyLegs (guest) **– Oh my… Thank you! I'm so blushing right now and giggling like a madwoman. :p I love writing about them and I'm glad you find my story that amusing! Alright, you'll count for Tobi/Shisui. Don't worry, I know how hard laziness can be. I feel with you. :p Thank you for the review and the nice compliment! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**intricatesimplicity92** – Ooooh, thank you! *blushes* Don't worry, when you'll read this chapter, you'll be partying with all of my reader with me as the host! Tajima will finally fucking **die**! Thank you for the compliment! ;D Did you already voted for Hashi/Shisui? Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it! :D

**Jane Doe (guest) **– I'm laughing, you're hilarious! I can't even breathe! Mhoehahaha, be scared of the speedy demon! :p Oh my god, you're so nice, I love you! Thank you! Hihi, you're hilarious!, really, I'm still laughing! Sometimes even randomly out of the blue. Challenge also accepted! :p Hikaku thought he could stand a chance since he spend a lot of time with Madara, poor guy, he didn't get rejected by Shisui herself but by Madara and Izuna. :p I really love their overprotectiveness! :D Oh really? Out of the blue but I mentioned in some small paragraphs where Tajima was narrating about his plans and then the fact that they randomly start befriending another Uchiha, getting to know each other, only to kill off later on Tajima's order. Friends had to kill each other and then emotions clash with each other, the self-disgust, hate, sorrow, anger, humiliation, etc. I hope that explains it all. Let's see how you'll do with this one, cute tiger or tigress. :p Thank you for the nice compliments, and to prove you a point, I'm an alien, like E.T. Enjoy another chapter! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=18 years to 19 years old

Uchiha Izuna=16 years to 17 years old

Uchiha Shisui=13 years to 14 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**The poll result till now are:**

**Shisui/Hashirama=11**

**Shisui/Tobirama=9**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ There is no exercise better for the heart than reaching down and lifting people up._

_― _

_John Holmes_

_._

_._

**Chapter 13: Truce**

Shisui would be honest. She hated Tajima so much, she could hardly contain her anger when he was near her. She would glare at him, her Sharingan boring a hole in his back. She would bite her lips, drawing blood, that her brain associated with his. She wanted to rip off his Sharingan eyes. It had been another strained three months with her brothers but in the end she had forgave them. Without her they looked so lost, so hopeless, so vulnerable.

When she saw Tajima's smirk grow even more at that, she had decided to lay aside their stupidity and strengthen her bonds with her brothers once again. She wouldn't leave her brothers to fend off the lusting wolves. She would damned help them to clear away the trash.

* * *

Shisui smirked darkly at the both of them, having enough with the war and blood. "It's time both of you perished from this world. _Amaterasu._"

Blackness smothered them, covering their entire body as she watched it all happen with a gleeful smirk, listening to their beautiful melodies. She may be having nightmares about this but it was needed to straighten their path towards their future. Turning around, she blinked her eyes when quietness engulfed her, even when the war was still going on.

Soon, Shisui thought, no war will appear ever again.

* * *

Shisui looked with impassive eyes as Tajima's corpse was being burned, she felt absolutely nothing for his death. In contrary to Sachiko and her two brothers who she mourned for every single day. She felt empty… and absolutely giddy.

And yet, she glanced at Madara and Izuna, she was feeling overly happy. Time for some party! Changes would come soon, good changes and soon she would be looking down at Konoha, _her Konoha._

* * *

The news had reached her ears and she smiled widely, jumping on her big brother as she snaked her arms around him, kissing him continuously on his cheek, "I'm so proud of you, aniki! You did it!"

Her conscience didn't even stir when they spoke about Tajima and Butsuma's death. After having witness how Tajima was brainwashing her brothers, she had enough of it all. She swore to get back to him and that she did. While Tajima and Butsuma were fighting, once again in a tie, she had snuck upon them, and waited till they got tired of each other. When that time came, she appeared out of thin air and killed them with the Mangekyou Sharingan that they both loved and hated with a passion. She had used Amaterasu on them, not even leaving behind their bodies. She knew her brothers suspected her but they didn't voice anything.

Madara laughed softly, his chest vibrating against her, "Now, now, imouto, I haven't seen you this happy for a long time."

"It's because you're the head clan now, you can lead us to peace!" She exclaimed in victory, happiness shining in her eyes.

Madara put her gently down, watching her sparkling, beautiful onyx eyes. His sister really was worth more than all the gold combined from the entire world. "I don't want to disappoint you but we have one more fight left before I'll accept a treaty with the Senju."

"What?!" Shisui screeched in bewilderment, disappointment clear in her eyes, "W-Why…?"

He stroked her cheek, "Father had accepted this before when he was head clan. I can't refuse it now."

She nodded her head sadly and looked at him, "This will be the last time?"

"I promise you it will be the last time." Madara promised her sincerely, brushing her bangs away and then kissed her on the cheek. "I promise." He repeated and Shisui tightened her hold on him, shedding tears of pure happiness.

Izuna had appeared, seeing this, "Whoa! What's all the love for?"

Shisui giggled softly, beckoning him to join their hug, "Izuna-nii! One more fight and then we'll have peace!"

He chuckled softly, nodding at Madara," Congratulations, brother, I- No, we are all proud of you." He walked towards Shisui and hugged her, knowing she would be angry if he didn't join her group hug session.

"Kaa-san, Daisuke and Tetsu would be so proud if they saw you right now." Shisui stated softly, "Let's go and tell them the good news."

With a nod, the two brothers followed towards their deceased beloved ones.

* * *

"Repeat what you said again, both of you." Shisui spoke sternly, crossing her arms.

Madara sighed tiredly, and Izuna was actually _pouting_, "We won't be using the Mangekyou Sharingan for a long period of time." They spoke in unison, huffing in annoyance when Shisui nodded happily, a wide smile on her face.

"Good! Very good! And if you even dare to use it, I'll start dating boys."

They shuddered in horror, nodding their head furiously, "No need to be _that _cruel, imouto." Izuna said warily, looking at his sister and he could swear he saw horns popping out of her head.

"I won't if the both of you won't use the Mangekyou, you know that it will blind you, don't." She refused to let them be blind because of their stupidity.

"How come your eyes are still good?" Madara asked curiously since he knew that Shisui had used the Mangekyou several times.

She sighed and sat on his desk, moving the stacks of paper out of the way, "I'm researching how to undo the blindness." This piqued their interest, "Till now I could only heal my damaged coils if I used one or two attack in a span of three months. Besides, I never forced my Mangekyou Sharingan that much." She shrugged and looked them dead serious in the eyes, "Aniki, Izuna-nii, don't use it too much or one of us will be forced to rip out their own eyes so the blind one could regain his or her sight." Her brothers looked in horror at that, shivering as they imagined that disturbing scene. Shisui didn't stop, "And when one of you will turn blind, I'll gouge out my eyes."

They jerked their head back in clear shock and disgust, even more disturbed when they heard that.

"Are we clear?" She asked again.

Two nods.

Then Shisui smiled brightly, "Perfect! Now," She looked at Madara who raised his brow at her bi-polar behaviour, "I want your permission to teach the women in our clan about medical chakra so at least that way they can be useful. What do you say?"

Madara pondered at that, thinking about the great advantages he would have. Shisui was a very experienced medical-nin, capable of healing _almost _any injuries, it's as if she had known about these jutsu's all along. She did falter a few times but that was to be expected. Afterwards, she could utilize it greatly, no, perfectly. She had saved many Uchiha men, who without her wouldn't be walking on the streets out there. Their respect for her was growing and he was proud to have her as his little sister.

"Aniki, I agree with imouto's plan. That way the women won't spend their time with useless gossips." Izuna piped up, agreeing with Shisui's suggestion. "It would highly increase the Uchiha's expectancy." He continued, smirking at her.

Madara chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Imouto, as the head clan, I give you permission."

"Yatta!" Shisui exclaimed happily, running towards her big brother to place a kiss on his cheek, rubbing her cheek with his, "I love you! I love you!"

"I better be the only one you say it to." Madara frowned when Shisui bopped up her head, and Izuna shouted in outrage, "What about me?!" He stared at Izuna, and smirked, "Nope, only me."

"That's not fair!" Izuna pouted, glaring at Madara.

Madara scoffed at him, "Don't look at me like that, you look like a drowned dog."

Shisui giggled, shaking her head, "Aniki, Izuna-nii actually looks cute. I've heard a lot of girls gossiping about the two of you." Feeling like playing with them, she continued, clamping her hands shut and holding it close to her cheeks as she batted her eye lashes, "And I quote from them, Izuna-sama is so handsome he looks like a fallen angel whose wings had been brutally clipped." Izuna blanched at that and Madara snickered, "And oh, Madara-sama,I want to feel his muscled abdomen under my squirming-" "Get out!" Madara shouted, throwing a kunai at her, which she dodged, "body." Shisui finished, feeling two angry pairs of eyes aimed at her, "What?! They are funny to talk to, especially when I hand them information about the two of you for dango."

"You _sold_ us for food?" Izuna shouted in disbelief, eyes wide.

Madara's eye brows twitched, "Imouto."

"Oops." Shisui spoke loudly, placing a hand in front of her lips, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Izuna cracked his knuckles, Madara getting up slowly, advancing towards her in a predatory manner. "Run." He threatened darkly, eyes glinting ominously.

Shisui yelped and bolted out the room, screaming throughout the entire camp as her two brothers chased after her, using her as a pincushion.

Shisui looked at all the women who were lined up in a line, all between the age of seven till forty and above. Since women weren't allowed to become kunoichi because they had the Uchiha blood flowing through their veins and could be used as breeding stock for the enemy, she had to train them from scratch. Still, on one side she did understand their desperation but degrading women like that, well, they weren't doing better than the enemy. Right now, they were all being used, well _willingly_ used, to create more offspring but Shisui had enough. It was time for revolution, it was time that females were being equal to men.

Being labelled as a man or woman doesn't mean that you have to discriminate them. It means that you respect both their quality from both side. Because in the end a man or woman was human, just like everyone with a beating heart.

"Alright, I'll be honest with all of you, being a medical-nin will be hard and struggling. You'll have to be willing to shed blood, sweat and tears. If you aren't going to be serious about it, then I suggest that you will drop out _now_." She looked at them with serious eyes, she felt kind of weird to command them when she was fourteen years old but well, somebody had to do it. "Good, I expected nothing less from the strong Uchiha women."

She smiled softly when they saw them straighten their back, looking at her with determined eyes, eyes that were willing to help the clan.

"Today we'll be le-" She was interrupted when Madara and Izuna appeared, walking towards her with amusement flickering in their eyes. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw that her students had devoted their complete attention on her brothers, "Oh for the love of Kami…" She slapped her forehead, wondering why they had to come _now_.

"Aniki, Izuna-nii," She inclined her head with narrowed eyes, "May I know why the both of you decided to appear when I was teaching?" Quieter, "Can you hear their squeals? Do you know how troublesome they will be when the both of you are going to leave?"

Madara smirked at her ranting, "We didn't know we could take the attention of every single fe- Wait, how old is that female ogling me?" He suddenly asked, shuddering in horror.

"_That female _is Matsu and she is forty, don't be so mean." Shisui replied angrily, "Now stop being so damn annoying and tell me the real reason why you are here, both of you." She asked irritated, placing her hand on her hips.

Izuna eye-smiled at Shisui, "Can't brothers decide to look at their lovely little sister?"

"There are no boys." Shisui deadpanned and groaned when she saw Izuna's cheeky smile and Madara smirk.

Madara looked at Izuna, "Didn't you say you had something to show me, otouto?"

"In fact, I suddenly remember what it was again?" Izuna answered his brother, mirth sparkling in their eyes.

Shisui hit her forehead, mumbling, "Why did Kami give me stalkers as brothers?" She looked up at the sky, raising her arms, "Why, Kami, are you so cruel to me?!"

Suddenly she felt all eyes on her and she chuckled sheepishly, looking at her brothers and then her students, "Err…sorry…?" She squeaked embarrassingly and then glared at her brothers, shooing them off, much to the disappointment of her female students.

"Wait." Izuna said abrupt, glancing at one of the women who was averting her eyes from him, sweating.

He walked towards her, observing her closely, ignoring the quiet squeals from the younger females. He let them since he _was _handsome and he was aware of it. He studied her nose, her eyes, the shape of her lips, the small, almost invincible moustache- wait, what? "Nani?!" He spoke loudly, grabbing the –bulky?- arm of the person. "You are an impostor!" Cue the loud gasps from the shocked women, "You are a boy!" He grabbed the non-existent bulks from under the shirt and felt two sturdy apples.

Pulling him towards Madara who was frowning at the scene, he spoke again, "Setsu, what did we say about peeking on the females?" Madara spoke in irritation, Sharingan activate.

Setsu gulped and looked at Shisui who was disturbed and shocked at the discovered revelations. She didn't even notice him! But he really looked like a girl, damn the Uchiha's and their androgynous genes. "I-I don't want to fight. I w-want to be a medical-nin." He explained quietly, looking down in shame. He didn't want anyone to discover his secret, he was fed up with the constant blood and fights after fights. There never seemed to come an end to it.

Shisui's eyes softened at that, "Aniki, maybe we could let him become one if he shows amazing healing skills?"

Madara was about to say no but when he looked at his sister's big black doe-eyes that was waiting for an answer, he grunted in confirmation. He was such a sucker for his little sister and glared at Izuna who had noticed his unwillingness to say no to Shisui, except when it came down to boys. Then, he would be as ruthless as a lion, he didn't care if Shisui was going to be angry, no boy will touch her until she was forty. Back then he had been dead serious but it seems that she thought he was joking. Not a fat chance. "Fine." He answered gruffly, "But if you dare to do something with my little sister, I'll _slaughter_ you. Are we clear?"

Setsu quickly nodded his head, sweat dripping off his forehead. He knew how much Madara loved Shisui, and if one single guy even dared to glance in her direction blood would be shed. "Clear as crystal, Madara-sama!"

"Good."

Shisui raised her eye brow, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you can go on." Madara ordered.

"Aniki, don't worry, I can take care of myself." Shisui eased him, smiling gently.

Izuna spoke up, "We know you can."

Shisui flailed her arms in the air, shaking her head, "Both of you are unbelievable!" With an annoyed huff, she motioned for Setsu to follow her. When she stood in front of her exciting students, trying very hard to ignore two pairs of dark onyx eyes, "Today, my brothers will be attending the first lesson. If there are any objections to this, please raise your hand." No hands, "No one?" She tried again, her heart dropping. "You can say it, I won't be bothered by it." She looked at each one of them, "Please?" She whimpered but even then they looked at Madara and Izuna with hearts in their eyes.

She turned towards their smug look, mouthing, 'I hate the both of you.'

"Love you too, imouto." Izuna replied cheekily, waving at her.

And the crowd behind her melted at that, cooing how Shisui got such great, loving brothers.

* * *

Alright, she had established the seal and she would try it, with her brothers watching her, looking if there were any errors with her jutsu. Taking a deep breath, she threw her proto-type, her kunai with the etched seals and then concentrated on her body flicker technique- She shrieked when she was thrown backwards, an explosion occurring.

The last thing she heard were her brothers frantic shouts.

* * *

Shisui's head throbbed, last night was another fail with her Hirashin no Jutsu. How many times did she fail already? Shaking her head away from those depressing thoughts, she concentrated on her pupils who were doing the leaf exercise, some had advanced towards the tree-walking and others were even doing the water-walking. Uchiha women were an impressive bunch.

"Good, Rya-chan, you have amazing chakra control." She praised her mother's best friend. The woman blushed under the compliment, sweat matting her forehead. "Don't force the chakra, let it flow with you, together."

She nodded, concentrating on the water-walking then she lost control but before she could fall in the water, Shisui grabbed her, screaming loudly, "I'm touching a female! A female for Kami's sake!"

Two flickers of chakra spiked but disappeared quickly.

* * *

Shisui took a deep breath, "I can do this!" Throwing her kunai, she concentrated on that certain place. Instead of appearing on the ground she appeared twenty feet in the air, falling down. "For the love of Kami! _Why?_" She shrieked, flailing her arms like a chicken. She was fucking pissed! Surging chakra through her legs, she ruptured the ground under her.

Madara didn't even look up, "Put another mark."

"Mark check." Izuna chirped happily, ignoring Shisui's angry glare.

* * *

Shisui looked with wide eyes as she observed the battlefield. This was not supposed to be like this. Their last time wasn't supposed to be this _bloody. _

"Hirashingiri!" Tobirama shouted, and with sword in the hand, he teleported in front of Izuna instantaneously and delivered a devastating slash in his abdomen, blood spurting out. Shisui watched with wide horrified eyes how Tobirama mortally wounded her dear brother, "Izuna!" She shrieked in desperation, pain and fear clenching her heart, squeezing it till the last drop of blood had fallen on the ground.

She felt the salty tears rolling down as she dashed towards him, repeatedly shouting his name in frantic worry. This was a nightmare, she didn't see her idol injure her brother like that.

"Izuna!" Madara yelled in fear, eyes wide, he appeared next to him, keeping him from falling face first on the ground. She gently pulled Izuna on the ground, ripping his kimono open as she assessed his injuries with red, puffy eyes, "Izuna-nii, look at me," She stroked his cheek, "Keep looking at me."

"Don't c-cry, my beautiful i-mouto." He coughed blood in an alarming rate and she started healing him, forcing all her chakra into him. That attack had literally ripped a good chunk of his left side. She had to recreate new cell, push them together, coax them, knit the muscle tendons, heal his ribs, and then she had to close the wound.

She saw Hashirama stepping forward, hands shaking, "Madara, you can't win, the Senju won't win, no one will win. We should…," He panted loudly, eying Izuna with worry and concern. "…put an end to all of this." He took a deep breath, continuing, "If the two mightiest clan, the Uchiha and the Senju, were to join hands every neighbouring country would see how futile it was to challenge us and eventually the fighting would cease. Think about it…" He pleaded with him.

Blinking her eyes to clear her blurry vision, "Stay with me, you stupid, overprotective brother of mine."

He chuckled weakly but then had to cough up more blood to the point of throwing up blood. "Don't laugh, b-baka!" She closed her eyes, willing his cells to heal faster. She had all the knowledge, all the chakra, all the experience, she couldn't fail her big brother, she couldn't fail Izuna. She couldn't lose another brother. "Please! Please!"

Madara looked at a crying Shisui and a coughing Izuna, moving his attention towards the desperate Hashirama and the satisfied Tobirama. What should he do? He had promised his little sister, he had promised her peace, damnit!

His eyes widened considerably when he saw Shisui shrieking in helplessness, using lightning bolts to coax Izuna's heart to restart again. She started hitting him on his chest, opening his mouth and forcing her breath in him, trying to pour her life force in him. He looked back at him and whispered darkly, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning eerily, "I was planning on sending you a peace treaty after this fight since I couldn't draw back. But _if_ my little brother doesn't survive this, no truce between the Uchiha and Senju will occur."

Hashirama's eyes widened at that statement, turning to look at Shisui who was trying to heal his brother. Without thinking, he stormed towards her, hands encased in green, "Shisui! I'll help you." He started calming down Izuna's blood circulation, slowing them down.

Madara sat down next to them, hands also encased in green as he worked on Izuna's heart, making sure that blood was flowing towards his entire body.

Every Senju and Uchiha in the area stopped fighting, no, to be specific, _every Senju and Uchiha_, stopped fighting, watching the two head clans and Shunshin no Shisui heal Uchiha Izuna, all holding in their breath.

After thirty minutes, Tobirama hesitantly approached the group, kneeling down, which surprised everyone, even Hashirama had stopped healing but he continued when Madara barked at him, "What can I do?" Even he knew his standards, if they were going to have a treaty then he might as well start good, not that Madara and Izuna would forget this but he could hope that they would forgive him.

"Hold him steady, he is trembling too much." Shisui advised quickly, not wanting Madara to say or do something stupid.

Shisui sniffed quietly, having a feeling that everything would turn out alright. Nothing bad could happen, nothing. With renewed energy, she continued healing him.

After an hour, Izuna stopped trembling.

After two hours, Izuna was out of the danger zone.

After two hours and a half, Izuna got healed completely.

When he fluttered his eyes open, he groaned in pain when Shisui snaked her arms around him, pecking him constantly on the cheeks, murmuring, "You're safe. You're safe!" He lifted his fingers, with a tired smile, wiping off her tears, "Imouto, don't cry, you'll get wrinkles like aniki."

Madara glared playfully at him, grabbing Izuna's hand and squeezed it. Izuna smiled weakly at him.

"That was tiring- Huh?" Hashirama blinked his eyes when everyone was watching them anxiously and since Shisui and Madara were hovering over him, they couldn't see it, "He is safe people!" and then cheers erupted, much to his surprise.

That day the Uchiha and the Senju celebrated the start of a very good friendship. It may have been started roughly and bloody but in the end they got through, in the end their childhood's dream became reality.

That day Shisui's heart fluttered like never before.


	15. Chapter 14: Peace Treaty

**RefleR (guest) **– The fact that I'm updating _this fast _is because I wanted to. ;) So don't worry, just relax and enjoy the read because in the end I'll be rewarded too. :D

**kiko8o **– Of course he wouldn't die! No Izuna dying on me, oh no! That'll be horrible for Madara and Shisui. :O As for Hashisui, well, the poll is going to give me a reflection of what the readers think but in the end I'm going to decide. I feel so evil. :p Of course Mito will be there too but later, much later. :)

**Sylencia **– I know right, it was kind of anti-climatic but I just got fed up with the two and decided to Ameterasu them. :p Hihi, me loved that scene too, of course there will be more Madara-and-Izuna-stalking, they are the Creepy Duo. :p I found that very cute too, I decided to make this the end of the war, a beautiful reunion, Uchiha and Senju helping each other to save Uchiha Izuna. And that's why I made Shisui train Madara and Izuna to heal. I'm pretty smart, ne? :p We'll see how Shisui will be with Tobirama. For now enjoy the read and thank you very much for the nice reviews and support! I love you! ^.^

PS. I know I'm amazing, three chapters, I even surprised myself. :D

**intricatesimplicity92 **– Madara _is _a nice guy, stern and stubborn but a nice guy who loves his siblings so much that he would sacrifice everything to save them. I love his personality. Long live happy ending! For once I want Madara to have some love in his life. All the stories I read about Madara is so sad. Hihi, as for Mito, if Shisui is going to be paired with Hashirama then there is Madara, Tobirama and Izuna to choose. Who run the world? Girl does! :D Thank you for the compliment and the review! I appreciate it! :D

**SilverIcy **– Oh wow, champagne shower! Loved it! From now on it'll be quite different from the canon version, you'll see some similarities but there will be more differences, big big differences! :D Of course, Shisui must bow to me for granting her that beautiful day, and of course things won't play out as canon. I feel honoured that you bow to me but really, you don't need to. :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, I appreciate all your nice review!

**GamingBoar **– Don't forget Butsuma, no one liked those two, dirty mean child-abusing people. I really love to write about Madara and Izuna's overprotectiveness, I really do. :p Their reunion will be filled with so much fluff your teeth will literally rot. Joking, you got nice teeth. ;D Some Tobi/Shisui teasing, no problem! Another request, oh faithful reader of mine. :D Thank you for the vote! And the review, I appreciate your support! :D

**Kasai no Oni **– I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, enjoy this one too! ^.^

**Geminine **– Thank you! I appreciate your nice words! Enjoy another chapter. :D

**Jane Doe (guest) **– Haha, you're really funny! I love to read your reviews, they make me smile and laugh randomly and then my siblings ask me what's so funny about it. And then I just wave them off, giggling to myself. Their faces are priceless, they think I'm a demon too. Hihi. :p Thank you Shisui's personality really rocks! I love her and her brothers and Hashi and Tobi! I love everyone! You too! ^.^ Yeah, I just got fed up with Tajima and Butsuma and killed them like that, meh, oh well. At least they are dead. :p Oh Madara and Izuna will be facing her rebellious phase starting from now. Poor them, I'll violate and rape their sanity. *insert evil laugh* Oh poor you! If your heart did stop I would have sent Shisui to restart your heart, she'll love to do since I commanded her. ;) Hihi, have a nice dream. Greetings from the half-alien-half-demon called ET-king! :D Thank you for the nice review, I appreciate you kind words, I really do! Enjoy another chapter!

**ashala **– Thank you for your kind words! We'll see for the pairing, the poll will be almost close. I'll update even faster, yosh! :p Hihi, thank you for the review, enjoy another chapter! ^.^

**SkinnyLegs **– Oh my, did you made an account just for me? If so, I'm honoured, really, you R.O.C.K! If not, then you're still awesome! Shisui is an awesome kunoichi, doing everything ninja-style! Boo-yah! Begone Tajima and Butsuma! Yay for the female revolution! Go Uchiha women, go, go! Hihi, poor Shisui and her brothers I'm messing with their mind! I'm so evil! :p Just don't die laughing, I need you. ;D From now on the story will be even more awesome than canon, ok, maybe I'm beginning to grow an even much bigger ego! But thank you for the nice review, I appreciate your support! ^.^

**treavellergirl **– Yay, the very first happy ending for the Uchiha, like it should be! :D I'll see what I can do about the Uzumaki's, I like them too much to let something happen about them. How else could Naruto be born? Thank you for the review, I appreciate the support! :D

**Melibooobomb (guest) **– Thank you! *blushes* I've counted your vote on Tobirama's, so don't worry! ;D I appreciate your support.

**wazaaa (guest)** – Hihi, I love Izuna too! I've counted your vote on Tobirama's too! Thank you for your support and kind words! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara=19 years to 20 years old

Uchiha Izuna=17 years to 18 years old

Uchiha Shisui=14 years to 15 years old

**Dear readers, I placed a poll on my profile where you, as the readers, could decide who Shisui should be paired with. I would appreciate it if you guys could spare a few seconds to click on my profile and then the poll! Thank you! **

**The poll result till now are (+ 4 guests):**

**Shisui/Hashirama=15**

**Shisui/Tobirama=15**

**The poll will be closed and it was a tie for all those who are curious. So, only my choice will be left, you'll see who Shisui will be paired with.**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light._

_― _

_Aristotle Onassis _

_._

_._

**Chapter 14: Peace Treaty**

After the entire fight had finished, Shisui, Hashirama and her brothers started healing everyone, sadly some hadn't survive the fight but most of them had survived and with great spirit, Uchiha and Senju parted. It was time to bury the past, it was time to embrace peace, it was time to start a new life.

Shisui looked up at the starry sky, wiping off a lone tear, "The impossible _became_ the possible."

* * *

Shisui looked at the opposite of hers, all proud Senju's wearing peaceful smiles, their hearts and minds at ease. She lifted her expensive-looking kimono that Madara had bought her, and smiled softly, looking at Madara who was holding Hashirama's hand firmly, both sporting their trademark smirk or smile.

She shuddered out a breath, her heart beating wildly when Hashirama glanced at her, a bright smile on his face. She returned the gesture, smiling so wide her cheeks actually hurt. Glancing at her brother, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it, "We did it, Izuna-nii, peace.."

He smiled softly at her, wiping the lone tear away, just like he had done when she was healing him. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, eye smiling at her, "Yes, we did it, imouto."

She giggled like a little girl, enclosing her arms around the surprised Izuna, "No more blood! No more war! Peace!" He laughed loudly while the rest was staring at her with tilted heads, smile evident on their faces. Even Madara and Hashirama was smiling at her cheerfulness.

Her eyes locked with Tobirama who was staring at her with a thoughtful frown, as if he was trying to decipher her. Hesitantly, she smiled at him, she felt no anger, no hate, no nothing, only admiration and wonder for this person. True, he had injured her brother to the verge of death but Izuna had survived, he was still breathing and laughing and _being_ Izuna.

An eye for an eye.

A life for a life.

He had saved her father and for that she would forgive him, now the score was settled. She grinned widely at him, winking at him, to which he looked away with confusion, but was that a blush on his cheeks? No way, no it couldn't be. It must be her imagination. Looking back at Izuna, she pulled him closer to her, laughing loudly, releasing her entire frustration and pain, "For peace!" She shouted loudly, lifting her arms in the air.

Madara glanced at her and did the same, rising his locked arms with Hashirama, repeating together, "For peace!"

And the crowd followed suit, cheering loudly and with sheer happiness, "For peace!"

* * *

"You suck at formal ceremonies." Madara deadpanned but she could see the mirth shining in his eyes. She looked closer at him, making him raise his eye brows at her closeness, "Is there something you need?"

Shisui observed him, there was something wrong with him but what…?

Then a light bulb appeared on her head, "You're not frowning!" She shouted in shock, gaining some attention from the attendants. Laughing sheepishly, she waved them off, "Sorry…"

Madara rolled his eyes at her, whacking her on her head, "I don't like repeating myself but you suck at formal parties." Then his eyes softened, "You really do look beautiful, too beautiful actually." He smirked, brushing her bangs behind her ear, "I already got Senju's and Uchiha's asking for your hand." He frowned unhappily, "I refused them all."

"Obviously." Shisui muttered under her breath.

He ignored her smartass comment, "I don't like it, it's getting on my nerves."

"Why?" She asked in confusion, "I mean I don't mind marrying someone if that person is nice."

He shook his head, "No, you're still so young, besides, all of them were pompous bastards that want to marry you for power."

She smiled gently, leaning on his hand, he really was a sweetheart, "I may not say it a lot but you're the best brother one could ask for." She kissed his hand, holding it fondly against her cheek.

"Share some love with me too." Izuna's voice reached her ears.

She opened her arms, "Group hug!" and Izuna rolled his eyes but he still accepted the hug. Squealing loudly, she squeezed them, trying to push her entire energy into the hug. When she released them, Madara smirked down at her, she was still growing while he was already near his twenty. "How do you feel?"

"I feel on the verge of exploding! Really!" She sighed in bliss, leaning against Madara's torso, "We finally achieved my dream, peace and a village, just like back then, aniki." He hummed in response, holding her in place. She took his hand and Izuna's, "Together."

They inclined their heads, both smiling fondly at her.

* * *

Shisui was looking around, observing the many important and strong Senju she had seen during the battle. It was weird not to take a fight stance when she noticed them since it was literally ingrained in her head. Many attendants had appeared in front of her, talking to her about political concepts. It was really boring and the worst was, she didn't even glimpse Hashi-kun!

This party sucked, she knew that things would go like this but seriously this boring. The only thing they talked about were how many ground they would get, the political power, organization, system, and so on. Sure, she conversed with them about the future Konoha but dear Kami, she had to keep her eyes open.

She pushed against her toes, reaching towards a blooming sakura, finding it perfect for Sachiko who loved sakura dearly. Why was she still so damn sho- "Whoa!" She yelped when someone pushed her up and looking down, she found none other than Hashirama. "Hashirama-kun!" She squealed, her cheeks burning up, "It's not fair, I'm so damn short!"

He chuckled softly and looking up she noticed that the pretty flower was in her reach. She pulled the flower and motioned for him to put her down. When she was on the ground, she looked at him, grinning brightly, "Hey, did I even congratulate you for becoming the head clan?"

"No you didn't." He answered with a cheeky grin.

"Well," Shisui started innocently, "Congratulations!" She shouted loudly, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her ear against his heart, "I'm proud of you." She whispered softly, hearing the steady hum of his heart.

Hashirama took the sakura from her hands and with gentleness he placed it behind her ear, staring into her black orbs. Shisui watched with wide eyes as he stroked her cheek, a tender smile on his face, "I missed you."

She didn't know why her cheeks were heating up like that, and the way he was looking at her, "H-Hashirama-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Gulping, she blinked her eyes, "I-I missed you too."

"Really?" He questioned her, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Of course!" She answered firmly, her eyes locking with his, "I missed you so damn much my heart ached when I couldn't even reach you!" Frustrated tears rolled down, "I-I was so s-scared that I would n-never see you a-again…" She hiccupped, grabbing his hands, "Y-You're my best friend, I love you." She ended with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Just like back then.

He wiped off the tears with his thumb, "I wanted to show you something."

Shisui blinked her eyes, "Show me?"

"Yes, close your eyes, I'll take you there." He answered, a secretive smile tugging on his lips.

She sighed forcefully but obeyed anyway closing her eyes. The smell of wood invaded her nostrils and she relaxed in his arms when he pulled her towards him, using the body flicker technique to teleport towards his secret place. His hot breath tickled her cheek and she wondered what he was doing, "Hashi-kun?"

"You can open your eyes now."

When onyx black eyes fluttered open, she gasped in shock, her eyes tearing up, "Hashirama-kun!"

He smirked when he saw her flustered, shocked look and then she cried again, holding his hand as she walked till she stopped in front of the cliff. "I-I have no w-words to describe how I-I feel…"

"You don't need to say anything, your eyes are already saying enough." His eyes softened as he looked down where people where already building Konoha's infrastructure, squeezing her hand. "A village where everyone can live peacefully."

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder, "I like the sound of it."

Peace, Shisui mused, was starting to become her favourite word, before that it used to be self-sacrifice. But enough was enough. She had sacrificed her previous life, this time she would enjoy her second chance at life.

* * *

Shisui looked up at the clear-blue sky, after Hashirama had shown her the future Hokage mountain, they had talked further, joking with each other, acting like they used to act when they were children. Unfortunately, he had to leave when a Senju messenger had appeared, he did so reluctantly.

Now, she was here all alone, wanting to get away from all the ruckus. Madara was probably with Hashirama and Izuna, she knew she had to be there too but she felt like sitting on the cliff and watching her Konoha. She felt that she had to stay here.

"I know you're there, Tobirama-kun." She whispered softly but she knew that he would hear her.

The future Nidaime Hokages figure appeared, walking towards her still figure, "Your sensory skills are good." He praised her, stopping next to her sitting form as he looked down on Konoha.

Shisui inclined her head in acknowledgement, "Thank you," Averting her eyes towards him, "Tobirama-kun, is there a reason you're here?"

He glanced at her, his eyes guarded, "I came here to apologi-" She interrupted him, standing up in one smooth move, which reminded Tobirama of elegancy. "No need to apologize, what was done in the past is done. We are starting from anew, like a clean slate." She locked her onyx black eyes with his ruby-red eyes, which reminded her of the Sharingan but more beautiful, "From now on we're acquaintances, no, comrades." She nodded, smiling at him as she reached her hand out, waiting for him.

He smirked, shaking his head, "You're the weirdest Uchiha I've ever met." and closed his calloused, large hands around his.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She winked at him, giggling, "Oh!" She gasped suddenly, making Tobirama frown, "That last attack of yours that you used again I-Izuna-nii. Wasn't that through space-time Ninjutsu?"

He raised a brow, looking thoroughly impressed, "You noticed that? Impressive, not many connected it with space-time Ninjutsu but true, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see," She grabbed the scroll from her kimono, using her blood a stack of papers appeared out of nowhere, "I'm having troubles with my Hiraishin no Jutsu and I was wondering if you could help me out?" She asked meekly at the end, this was Senju Tobirama and she felt so tiny next to him.

He took the drafts, reading them one by one, a chuckle actually escaping his lips, "This is really impressive, the idea, the seal, everything." He glanced at her, a smirk tugging at his lips and right then and there Shisui thought she was seeing the most beautiful men in the world. "I will help you, guide you with the seal but I won't tell you what you're doing wrong."

She groaned burying her face in her hands, "Come on! Don't be so mean!"

"That will be cheating, Shisui-san." He answered smugly, mirth shimmering in his eyes.

She scrunched her nose at that formal suffix, "Please, call me Shisui-chan or the magnificent Shunshin no Shisui, your choice."

He raised his eye brows, "What's the third option?"

She giggled at that, finding him very funny. But Tobirama was being serious, although hearing her giggle was a bonus, "I was actually thinking to call you chibi."

"Nani?!" Shisui squealed, her cheeks heating up, "I'm not little, I'm still growing!"

"Sure you are."

"I am!" She countered, glaring at him, "You're mean, I prefer the old Tobirama-kun."

"You mean the one who tried to beat you up?" He asked in bewilderment and clear confusion.

She shook her head, "No, actually I prefer th-" "_Here you are." _Shisui gulped, feeling as if she was meeting her death, "I-Izuna-nii…"

Izuna was standing there, a deep frown marring his face and arms crossed as he glared at the two of them, "What are you doing here all _alone_?" He narrowed his eyes at Tobirama, "_Tobirama_."

"_Izuna."_ Whoa… she could feel the tension bottling up between the two, maybe it would be better to leave before it would run out of hand. She collected her drafts, looking with apologetic eyes at Tobirama, "Tobirama-kun, maybe you would like to meet tomorrow same time?"

At those words, she felt the killer intent rise to an unhealthy level.

Tobirama stiffened, wary eyes glancing at Izuna but he nodded hesitantly, "I can make some time free. Where do you want to meet?"

She glowed in happiness and Tobirama inwardly was confused, "We can meet here. It's relaxing and beautiful, don't you think?"

He hummed in agreement, "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for helpin-" "Guiding." He interrupted her with a crooked smirk, "I'll be seeing you oh magnificent Shunshin no Shisui." With that he left her standing there with a face as red as cherry. Strangely, her heart was beating wildly but why? Then she glanced at Izuna who looked ready to rip her to shreds. "Izuna-nii, what a coincidence…"

"You have _three seconds_ to tell me what you were doing?"

Shisui squeaked and flickered away, hoping to survive her brother who was _roaring from the inside._

* * *

"Alright girls, show me some girl power!" Shisui encouraged, looking at her students one by one as they ran towards the tree, climbing it up till they reached the top. There they walked on the tree till they reached the vast ground. She nodded, impressed, "Very good ladies."

They smirked at her, their back straight.

"Now, I want you all to do the leaf exercise while walking on the water." Some of them frowned at than and others were anxious, the water-walking was one of the hardest task they had and on top of that they had to combine it with the leaf exercise. Shisui was not easy to please, she was stern and ruthless.

"Rya-chan, you're going first." Her mother's best friend nodded seriously, grabbing a leaf and padding towards the water, not a single drop of nervousness was evident on her eyes.

Shisui watched how Rya placed the leaf on her finger, making it twirl as she stepped on the water, nervous breaths holding in, and then she stayed on top of the water. With an impressed nod, Shisui marked Rya as a capable medical-nin, her chakra control was absolutely amazing. Rya clearly would have been a talented kunoichi if she had been trained.

Rya smiled softly at her, wiping off her sweat as she stood on the opposite side, the side of the successors. Till now there were ten capable of becoming a medical-nin, Setsu included.

* * *

"Aniki! Let me out or I'll smash the box!" Shisui threatened, ramming her fists against the chest that her brother had stuffed her in.

He growled lowly, "Forget it! You're not going to meet Tobirama!"

Fed up with him, she moved chakra towards her fist but noticed that she couldn't utilize chakra, "Nani?!"

"I see you noticed you can't use chakra. Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?" He smirked as he heard her angry shrieks, her punches trembling the wooden chest but not enough to destroy it. Smirking slyly, he continued reading over his papers, marking them with his signature. He had all day, no need to worry for anything important.

Tobirama noticed that the sun was starting to get down, time to meet with the mysterious Uchiha girl. He couldn't decipher Shisui, she was totally different from any Uchiha's he had encountered. Picking up some notes that she could find very useful, he flickered towards their meeting spot.

Shisui sighed in annoyance, wondering when her brother would get his ass off the chest, "You stupid annoying brother! Wait till I get out of here!" She dropped her hands down and felt something bulky under her beautiful kimono, she had opted to wear them since her battle armour wasn't needed anymore. Feeling sadistic, she pulled out the kunai and tried to locate his behind, she would play 'Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey' with her lovely aniki.

She pushed all her force behind it, giggling ominously.

Madara jumped in the air the moment he heard the soaring kunai and looked with wide eyes as a kunai was busted out the chest and then Shisui slammed the chest open, looking with furious eyes at him. He chuckled in humour, "I won't let you leave."

"Really?" She disappeared and he followed after her, paper work already forgotten. When he had appeared there his eyes widened, "Kami no…"

There stood Matsu with a lecherous, perverted grin, waiting for him. And then Shisui appeared behind him, quickly tying him with resistant chakra, and pushed him towards Matsu. He could only gape in horror as Matsu started fondling him. "Shisui! Don't you dare! Sh- Noooo!"

* * *

Tobirama frowned in annoyance. Weren't Uchiha strict when it came to their appointments? He sighed softly and dusted himself off, wondering why he had agreed to this appointment. It was obvious she just wanted to make him wait. Shaking his head, he turned around, flickering back to his place.

"Otouto, you're back? I thought you would have stayed out much longer." Hashirama frowned when he noticed Tobirama's dark look. "What happened?" He asked in worry.

When he turned to look at Hashirama, he glared, "Should there be something wrong?"

"Err…I don't know, you tell me."

"Everything is absolutely _peachy_." He answered, sitting on the ground with a clearly look-at-me-and-I'll-kill-you-look.

Hashirama decided to keep quiet, his brother looked ready to kill anyone who dared to question him more.

* * *

When Shisui appeared there, she panted loudly, looking around, "Tobirama-kun, I'm sor-Tobirama-kun?" She looked around but found no sign of him. Her eyes narrowed and she saw a piece of paper, probably forgotten and when she picked it up, she gasped in horror. This was notes to help her with her jutsu. Dear Kami how long did he wait for her?

"Shit! He must be pissed!" She swallowed loudly and flickered towards their house, one that Hashirama had temporary built. When she arrived there, she looked around, seeing Hashirama working on his paperwork, "Hashi-kun! Did you see Tobirama-kun?"

He raised his eye brows, "Yes, he is in the backyard training."

"Did he look angry?" She meekly asked, dreading the moment to walk up to him.

He frowned, "He looked ready to kill me…" His eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

She squealed, "I-I didn't do anything! Madara locked me up in a chest and refused to let me go! He thought I had a date with Tobirama-kun!" She was ready to burst out in tears, her brothers were so stupid.

Hashirama laughed loudly, "Good luck, you'll need it." He motioned towards the back yard and she nodded in gratitude, walking towards him. She saw him half-naked, fighting against a dummy training, no _destroying_ the dummy. Reluctantly, she showed herself to him but he still ignored her.

"Tobirama-kun, I'm so sorr-" "_Out_." He hissed angrily, not even glancing at her direction. Her heart dropped at that but she wouldn't give up. "Plea-" He turned around, furious red eyes staring at her, it felt as he was electrocuting her with those red, piercing eyes, "_Out_."

She shook her head and walked stubbornly towards him, facing his wrath, which was scary, she was even impressed that she dared to do that. She took out the paper he had forgotten, smoothing the wrinkles and handed it to him, "I apologize for my tardiness, Tobirama-kun b-" "Stop talking to me as if you _know_ me." He spat harshly, glaring at her.

She was shocked by his sudden reaction, she didn't talk differently to him, what was he spewing about. Confusion and bewilderment were clear in his eyes.

"You _don't_ know me." He continued, eyes in slits.

She took another step forward and his eyes glowered fiercely but Shisui wouldn't give up. "How can I make up to you?" She asked softly and sincerely, "I'm really sorry for ditching you, I have no ill intentions towards you."

He turned his back to her, "I don't have time for little girls like you." and then he flickered away. Shocked, Shisui stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. Her idol, the one she admired was angry at her, she dropped on her knees, wide eyes still staring at the spot he used to be. "I-I…"

She didn't even register Hashirama's warm arms that had picked her up, nor that he had handed her to a pissed off Madara who softened at the look of his little sister.

Tobirama hated her…


	16. Chapter 15: Konoha's Founding

**intricatesimplicity92** – I'm so mean to her. Don't worry, Shisui will make it up to him. She is _that_ stubborn. Hihi, Matsu is forty years old, double Madara's age. Once again, I'm evil. He is so totally scarred. Matsu is the Uchiha women who pervs on Madara and Izuna. ;) Thank you for your kind words and the support, I appreciate it! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**Sylencia **– When you do start, please tell me! It'll be my first fanfic in French but I like your idea, which is why I'll try to read it! :D I've put their ages, glad I could help out! Ha! I won't tell a single thing! Figure it out! ;D Hihi, well, my friends dragged me out since I was becoming too engrossed with my story! I swear I didn't want to but they didn't let me! *crying anime-tears* But thanks for the review and support, I appreciate it! ^.^

**kiko8o **– Do you really think so? Well, just read on and you'll see it. ;) I'm glad you're confused, that's what I was after. :p Sorry if it sounds mean! :D Thanks for the support, I appreciate it!

**SilverIcy **– Tobirama can be a dickhead at times, especially when he was younger. Oh, don't worry, what you will read in this chapter is Shisui making it up with Tobirama. Hihi, you're right, I want the best for my daughter, she grew up on me, really! And you readers didn't help at all, you made it into a tie! :( Thanks for the support! :D

**Kasai no Oni **– Hihi, that's because I'm bipolar too. ;) Sorry, for the confusion, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the support, my lovely reader! ^.^

**Geminine **– Thank you! You mean the scene with the pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey? And yeah, Izuna is one who gets angry from the _inside_. But I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, I appreciate your support! :D

**The Ice Sorceress** – Hihi, I'm glad you're confused, that's what I wanted! Sorry to sound mean but oh well, I can be sadistic at times! Like now! ;p Don't be angry, it'll turn out alright, I hope. Thanks for the review, I appreciate you took the time to place on. :D

**Jane Doe (guest) **– Hihi, you poor sucker. ;p It was _I _who did that to you! *insert evil laugh* It's okay, all your reviews are wonderful, really! So, don't you worry, don't you, my child! (Swedish House Mafia! Yay!) Maa, maa, I'm not teasing you guys, I'm **torturing **you all! And I love it! :D But seriously, your review made me laugh my ass off! Did I mention how much I love you and your lovely reviews! ^.^ I loved that metaphor with the carrots, pure genius! Nah, you're my faithful right-hand, you're the ET-summoner, you summon clown for me to make laugh! You are no unworthy peasant, you're a genius! :D Thank you for the nice review, I loved it! Oh, and your faithful support! Giant hearts to you! :D

**SkinnyLegs **– Oh my, stop that! You're making me blush *blushes a bright red* Thank you, that's very sweet of you! ^.^ (As you noticed, I have some kind of obsession with that smiley, don't know why tough… :p) Nah, it was pure drama, I love drama but don't worry, it won't turn into a love triangle, that's weird, and evil. I may be evil, my wonderful reader, but I'm not _that _evil. From now on Shisui will be sneaky, otherwise she'll never get to hang out with boys, poor her and her overprotective brother, I absolutely adore them! *squeals* Thank you, people do call me Ms. Evil/Demon/Speedy Fingers/ E.T./ Supernatural Being/…. As you can see I go with many names but only those who are dear to me know my true identity! Anyway, thank you for your nice review, and I feel so honoured that you made an account especially for me! Thank you! Love you! ^.^

**treavellergirl **– Meh, always making a bigger problem than it is. :p

**Uchihagetsu-san **– Thank you! Enjoy another chapter! ^.^

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=20 years to 21 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama=18 years to 19 years old

Uchiha Shisui=15 years to 16 years old

**PS. Dear readers, I'm so glad all of you are so frickin' confused, you'll probably gather all together with torches, pitchforks, etc. to chase behind me while I'm cackling in madness! Watch out angry readers! *insert evil laugh* I love to be SADISTIC! :D**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Give up trying to make me give up!_

_― _

_Naruto_

_._

_._

**Chapter 15: Konoha's Founding**

Shisui looked in awe as Hashirama made a house entirely in wood, creating giants sakura _blooming _trees and a pond where she would put a koi fish in them, she really loved those fishes. He even made sure she had a large training ground, a freaking waterfall, a greenhouse and a giant roses arch. This house that he was making with his chakra only was a gift from him to her and her brothers, for the Main House. The first thing he had created were a hospital, an Academy, the orphanage house, and houses for the inhabiting Uchiha and Senju's. Of course, she had to stop him from over-exerting his chakra levels and feed him sugary treats. Sometimes, he was _too _kind-hearted, even at the risk of his health.

"Hashi-kun, you're the best!" She squealed in happiness, wrapping her arms around his neck as she smacked his cheek, "I love you! I love you!"

He laughed loudly, twirling her around, which she clearly enjoyed, Shisui was someone who was overly joyous at the smallest things, like a hug, a kiss, a twirl, a flower. When he put her on the ground, he chuckled at her glowing face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, you sure twirl fast, Hashi-kun."

He ruffled her hair affectionately- "Hashirama! Move ten feet away from Shisui!" Madara's overprotective voice carried towards them.

"Aniki, I swear to Kami, I'll bring Matsu over!" Shisui threatened with narrowed eyes, fists clenched. She was fed up with their overprotectiveness; Enough was enough. Thanks to his stupid stunt, Tobirama kept ignoring her but today she _would_ catch him. Today, he _would_ make him listen.

He narrowed his eyes, "You will damn well listen to me."

Hashirama sweat dropped at that, it was the same routine every day; Shisui would hug, touch, kiss him, anything physical and Madara would threaten him and Shisui and then she would threaten him. He looked back and forth as threats were flying from Madara to Shisui.

"I've had it with your overprotective ass!" She inclined her head towards him and flickered away, like usual. Madara glared ruthlessly at him, "Stop being so damn touchy-touchy with her!" and flickered away. He stood there in front of their unfinished house and groaned when he realized he had no company left.

* * *

"Setsu, when you try to heal the fish, use your imagination, visualize it to be alive, that'll help." She smiled down at him, he was really a prodigy, one of her best students, next to Rya, those two were geniuses when it came down to medical Ninjutsu. When she had talked about this to Hashirama he got very interested in her and applauded her for sharing those medical jutsu, some of which he didn't even know, and had even recommended some Senju's who would be joining her today. Freshmen's were always hard to tame but she was ready.

"Alright, for the ones who had failed to do the water-walking and leaf exercise, you'll be taking the test tomorrow so be prepared. As for the ones who had succeeded, you'll be getting your first medical books that I had written myself." She felt proud of it herself. It had taken her a long time but ever since wanting the Uchiha women to become medical-nin, she had started writing books and medical Ninjutsu scrolls. Today, she had even her first edition, may times duplicated. About twenty were strong enough to start learning the mechanisms behind medical Ninjutsu, along with anatomy and so on. She was glad she had studied those things with her Sharingan because without it she was sure she wouldn't be able to reproduce all those medical books and jutsu's.

When Shisui handed them their set of books and scrolls, she spoke, "No one will do these jutsu's outside the lessons, only when I tell you to. Understood?"

Twenty nods. She sighed in relief, they were taking her words seriously, medical Ninjutsu could be very dangerous for those who don't know what to do. She heard a soft cough behind her and she turned around, knowing that they were the Senju's who were interested in learning medical Ninjutsu.

Her eyes widened when she noticed one specific girl, "You?!" They both screamed in unison, "What are you doing here?" They continued, "Stop monkeying me!"

Shisui groaned, slapping her forehead, the girl opposite of her doing the same, "_Why?"_

Because there in front of her was none other than Senju Toka, her arch nemesis. This sucked, Shisui thought in annoyance.

* * *

Target in sight.

Shisui followed him as he was inspecting the Senju's and Uchiha doing their work together, talking to them, even helping them. She stiffened when he glanced towards her with narrowed eyes but he couldn't have sensed her! It wasn't possible, she had used the same Fuinjutsu Tajima had used on her. She decided to keep silent and watch what would happen next.

Tobirama felt watched but even with his damned well sensory skills, he couldn't locate any chakra who might follow him. He turned back to the confused Senju who glanced behind his shoulder, "Err…Tobirama-sama, is there something wrong?"

"No, continue on."

The Senju observed Hashirama's right-hand and wondered why he was so stiff and rigid, ready to attack of block an incoming attack.

Shisui smirked when she saw his distraught expression- A yelp escaped her lips when Hashirama was standing behind her, hands behind his back and looking absolutely innocent. "Hashi-kun!" She whipped her back towards Tobirama or where he used to be, now there was only empty air and an equal confused Senju who kept blinking his eyes.

When she looked back at Hashirama, she squeaked when red, angry, piercing eyes were locked with hers. She turned an angry stare towards Hashirama who was smiling widely, "I'll leave the two of you! Have fun!" and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"_Why _are you following me?" Tobirama asked with red, creepy slits. Right now he was more angry at himself because he couldn't even pinpoint her location while Hashirama, who sucked at sensing enemies, found her without sweating. Still, this girl who was younger than him, had succeeded in hiding her chakra signature when his strongest enemies couldn't. He clenched his fist in fury, wondering why he was so angry at her. She had apologized for being late, even more than one time, and still he felt angry at this girl. But _why? _Gritting his teeth, he crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

Shisui stood in fluently, shuffling her feet in nervousness, "I actually wanted to capture you-" He snorted at that, disbelief written on his face. She ignored that and continued, "and demand that you actually listen to me."

He raised his brow, feeling his anger drain as he watched this peculiar Uchiha girl who he had faced too many times to count. She was without a doubt one of the few who could keep on par with him and his brother. Such a petite innocent-looking girl with such a giant amount of power, it was unheard of and yet the proof was here in front of her. "Make me." He scoffed at her, challenging her, he may have been on neutral grounds with the Uchiha's but that didn't mean he didn't like to see them riled up.

Shisui felt her eye brows twitch at that comment, he was so damn stubborn. What was she supposed to do to make him listen to her? "I'll show you a trick where you can erase your chakra signature through a special Fuinjutsu."

Tobirama's eyes widened slightly, so that was how she had evaded him. Interest piqued, he nodded slowly, motioning her to continue.

She couldn't help but smirk smugly when she got his entire attention, "Only if you accept my apologize."

"Apology accepted." He stated smoothly.

"Well, in exchange for another meeting I'll even give you the jutsu now." She smirked in triumph when hooked him. Boys were so easy to win over, give them a jutsu and they'll obey your every command. He was kind of cute, in a creepy way with his Sharingan look-alike eyes.

She smiled at him, happy that everything was good between the two of them, "Alright, follow me, it's back in my house."

"Lead the way, oh magnificent Shunshin no Shisui." He smirked when Shisui groaned, face aflame as she walked in front of him.

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head, she really was a peculiar, strange girl, and he was itching to know how a Uchiha could be so open like her.

For some weird reason the girl intrigued him.

* * *

When Madara and Izuna walked towards their house, their jaws slacked open when they saw Shisui, all flustered, and Tobirama, with a smug smirk, walk in the house, all alone. Growling, they dashed towards the house, wanting to smash Tobirama's balls and whack Shisui upside the head.

They were so _dead_.

* * *

"Alright, here is the scroll," He tried to reach for it but she pulled it back, clicking her tongue, "I want you to help me out with that jutsu."

He scoffed at her, "That wasn't the deal."

She shrugged, not caring, "I don't hear a yes."

He growled lowly, "_Yes_."

* * *

When Madara and Izuna ran in the house, they were greeted by silence, and with their beating hearts and eyes wide in terror, they ran towards her room. The first thing they heard, was a low manly growl.

Glancing at each other with disgusted, disturbed eyes, they both slammed the door open with their feet, growling loudly in unison, "_Get your filthy paws off her, you dirty Senju_!"

* * *

Shisui jerked her head towards the furious, spiking chakra of her brothers and with wide eyes, she grabbed Tobirama's hand and flickered away from her room.

* * *

Madara froze when he saw Shisui grabbing Tobirama, flickering away. He was angry, no, he was damn furious, he would rip Tobirama in shreds for destroying her purity and then he would rip Shisui in shreds for letting it happen.

"_Aniki, today blood will be shed._" Izuna whispered ominously, his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning eerily fast.

* * *

When Shisui appeared in the outskirts of Konoha, a confused and bewildered Tobirama in tow, she breathed deeply in and out. "Oh dear…"

"Explain yourself." Tobirama ordered, crossing his arms as he observed her with narrowed eyes. Why would someone run away from her brothers?

She raised her index finger, trying to steady her wild beating heart, "They don't like it when I hang out with boys."

"Really?" His lips tugged upwards, amusement hidden beneath his alluring red eyes. "And why aren't you listening to your brothers?"

She giggled, finding it so amusing, "Because they should trust me. I'm not stupid to let some boy play with my feelings."

He shook his head, wondering which boy would even _dare _to hurt her feelings. Madara and Izuna's wrath isn't something that even he wanted, "Well, by running away and taking me with you, you fuelled their imagination."

"Oh well, it's their problem. Now, woul-" Tobirama and she whipped their head towards north, where she could feel trees being ripped from the roots, rock debris destroying the nearby area and the ground rumbling underneath their feet. "Are they being serious? Oh my Kami…"

She looked around but found no sign of Tobirama. "Tobirama!" She shrieked loudly, flickering away towards someone who could protect her from their wrath.

* * *

Hashirama blinked his eyes owlishly, wondering why he was doomed to be the peacemaker in every single situation. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do a thing! It's Madara and Izuna again!" Shisui whispered quietly, eyes moving back and forth. Currently, she was hiding beneath his desk while he was looking down at her, amusement and exasperation flickering behind his hazel brown eyes.

He clicked his tongue, "You are such a troublemaker."

She giggled softly, leaning against his knees, "Well, what can I say? Trouble loves me too much."

He shook his head, ready to say something else but the door was slammed open, two furious Uchiha barging in, their eyes scanning the room for a specific girl. Without another word, Madara pushed the office desk with paper and all up, seeing their sister's crouched from in front of Hashirama's private jewels, leaning her head on his knees.

"_Nani_?!" Izuna shouted horrified, his mind supplying him with not-so-innocent-looking images of his sister with Hashirama.

Madara growled lowly, cracking his knuckles as he looked at a sheepish Hashirama, "Err, Madara, my friend, this isn't what it looks like…"

Shisui squealed, hiding behind Hashirama, fighting off the imaginative daggers and ropes that were trying to kill her, choke her, anything. "A-Aniki! What a coincidence!" She laughed forcibly, trying to bring the room temperature to a decent degree instead of this freezing, suffocating coldness.

"_Pray you'll survive this, both of you." _Madara threatened lowly as he cracked his knuckles, Izuna copying him as they advanced upon the trembling duo.

Shisui raised her arms in defence, flailing them, "Have mercy! We weren't doing anything!"

Their answer was the stretching of their necks and then she screamed in terror, Hashirama's scared girly screams following suit.

* * *

Tobirama was near his brother's door but when he felt those two signatures, he cloaked himself, eavesdropping.

And every second or two he would wince as he heard their hoarse screams, begging for mercy and forgiveness. Whistling innocently, he turned around, intent on training a bit.

* * *

The next day Shisui was limping towards her students who were waiting neatly for her in the newly built Academy for the advanced classes. Madara and Izuna had killed her with training, really, she was used as a pincushion, and then she had to avoid many giant fireballs. As if that wasn't bad enough, they had taken her entire arsenal of information from her Hiraishin no Jutsu. And she hadn't even talked about Hashirama, that poor boy doesn't even dare to touch her anymore. She would get them back and she had the perfect idea.

In the Academy children were already enrolled and sometimes she even helped out the green teachers. Surprisingly enough, she was really good with them. Forcing herself to remain neutral around Toka, she coughed loudly to get their attention.

She smiled softly when everyone shut up, "Good morning, today we'll be advancing towards something difficult. All these past months you've all been doing many chakra exercises to increase you control over you chakra. Many of you had worked hard for it, others were born with flawless chakra, still, even the talented ones had to work hard for me. I don't tolerate lazy people but I presume you are all aware of this."

They all nodded, many different expressions on their faces.

"The ones who are ranked highest in chakra control will follow me while the others will stay in the class and start learning anatomy." She smirked again when she heard no single complain, and together with Senju's and Uchiha's alike, she walked outside, to advance towards the chakra scalpel. She had more than forty highly advanced medical-nins and she was proud of them. Of course, she still had more than hundreds in the room but some of the were newbies, which meant starting from the bottom but she had faith in them.

Unfortunately, Tako was one of her strongest medical-nin. Glancing behind her, she noticed Tako's eyes observing her and writing some random things on her notebook. She frowned, wondering what she was up to. Nowadays, she kept that notebook everywhere with her. Shisui found her creepy…

* * *

"Hashira-kun!" Shisui shouted happily, slamming the door to his office open. She felt Madara's gaze on her but ignored it, handing Hashirama a paper, "These are the requests from other clans who wish to join Konoha's force." She couldn't stop smiling, really, this was another step closer towards her Konoha. "And even Uzushiogakure requested to form an alliance."

He blinked his eyes and started reading it, Madara already behind his back, his curious eyes moving left and right as he scanned the content. "This is great! More clans will give the village a strong foundation, especially the Uzumaki clan, their Fuinjutsu is feared throughout the entire Shinobi Nations." His sparkling eyes locked with her and she squealed in happiness, Madara rolling his eyes at her girly antics but who cared? Not her! Surely not her! And she could discuss Fuinjutsu with the Uzumaki's, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

"The Sarutobi clan-" "You mean the monkey summoners?" Madara asked curiously to which Hashirama answered, "Yes, Sarutobi Sasuke is a very strong and talented man, his powers could even be on par with us."

This piqued Madara's interest because more power meant a stronger village.

Shisui sat on the office desk, "Don't forget the Yamanaka clan, the Akimichi clan and the Nara clan."

"Yes, those three are peace-loving clans though the war forced them to fight. Now, they just want to settle down somewhere without having to worry about enemies." Hashirama explained carefully as he placed the paper down, "The head of those clans will be coming tomorrow to discuss the land, political status and so on. Shisui, they specifically requested your presence."

Madara's eye brows twitched at that and she groaned in annoyance, standing up, "I'm so damn fed up with your overprotective ass! I swear to Kami, aniki, if you dare to growl, glare or do anything remotely hostile towards a man who comes near me, I'll make you sorry." His glare became demonic and Hashirama leaned backwards in fear, feeling the volcano ready to erupt.

He walked towards Shisui's fierce stand, his length easily towering over her, "You _dare_ to threaten me?"

"I damn well dare to! I'm sick and tired of your constant overprotectiveness! At first it was cute and I appreciated the fact that you looked after me but seriously does it look like I'll let some guy play with my feelings." She sighed softly, placing a hand on his arm, "Aniki, I'm sixteen years old, you can't keep locking me up and keeping me away from any male that is interested in me." She looked him in the eyes, "I want to feel love, aniki, I want to find my other half, I want to marry the person I love, I want to have children, I want to start my own family, why can't you understand it?" She dropped her hand, sniffing softly. Didn't he know that by acting like that he was achieving the opposite. he was pushing her away from her.

Madara clenched his fists, trying to calm himself, she was right he knew that but just the fact that he imagined her being with a boy. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes, "I-I don't w-want to take love away from you but just..." He trailed off, looking at her, he saw her big wide black doe eyes and his heart clenched at that, how could he let her be _touched _by a man. His hands trembled in fury, he wanted to but he just couldn't.

He flickered away when Shisui tried to hug him.

And Shisui stood there, wide eyes looking at the spot where he brother used to be. He left… just like that…


	17. Chapter 16: Konoha's Noble Clans

**Sylencia **– Poor Madara, he can't let go of Shisui. But you have to understand it from his perspective, poor boy doesn't want his sister to have sex with anyone. Shisui, the forty-year old virgin. That would be a funny story to read. :p Yay, can't wait for your story, I'm excited! :D Hihi, I did hide but they found me anyway… Thanks for the review, I appreciate your support, like always!

**SilverIcy **– Poor Konoha… *shakes head* They brought in monsters, monsters I tell you! :p I hope too, poor Madara was so sad. The Toka from my story is a creepy-stalking fangirl. Yeah, I think Mito had a very funny and nice personality, loyal to her closest people. Thank you for the nice review, I appreciate your support! :D

**intricatesimplicity92 **– My Shisui is growing up too fast! ;.; Hihi, I'm so torturing you, poor you! :p Thanks for the review though! :D

**Jane Doe (guest) **– Alright then, from today on I, E.T.-king name as Warlocker, may you find joy in life, my faithful companion. :D Soo cool, I can finally associate someone with a corpse that was too tortured to recognize. :p It's too bad I can't make you scared when I'm writing scary, gory, angst chapters… *pouts* Maybe Mito will finally be on par with her? Hmm… I could make Mito stronger on Fuinjutsu and highly advanced on Tai/Nin/Genjutsu but still Shisui will be stronger, she had two lives, more experience and whatnot, I don't think people could be stronger than her when she was a very talented prodigy in her first life. But I will make her rivals with Mito, it'd be nice. :D By the way, Kushina isn't Mito's granddaughter, that's Tsunade. :D Don't worry those will come, let's start with grouping the clans and making good ties with other villages like Hidden Eddy Village. ;D The rest will follow suit. It's alright, you'll stay as my number one funny reader! Thanks for the review! ^.^

**Kasai no Oni **– Hihi, I'll try to bring in more fluff! :D Thanks for the review!

**PervertAnimeOtaku **– I'm glad I could make you laugh! As for the pairing you'll see who she'll end up with. :p Thank you for the review, I appreciate the support. :D

**Geminine **– I felt so sorry for Madara, I mean I do understand his inner battle. Poor Madara and Izuna. And poor Shisui. I feel for them. Thank you for the nice review, of course I always answer your messages, I love my faithful readers! Believe it! Hihi, _I had to smile_ when I read that, it was so cute! :D Thanks for the review and support, I appreciate the support!

**SkinnyLegs **– Tobirama can be a pain in the ass, even for me. Poor Madara, he can't imagine his little sister with another guy, let alone having children. Hehe, I'm so violating him, no, both of them! Overprotective brothers and their wild imagination, you could say that I have some experience with them. Ooh, she did mention Itachi and Sasuke a lot, especially in the beginning, but I'll try to bring them more in the story. :D Meh, don't worry, I won't start correcting your mistakes, beside, even I make grammar mistakes. :p Thank you for the review, I appreciate your support! ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **– Hihi, it's good that you're confused, in a twisted way, that's what I am after. Poor you, don't worry, Shisui's feelings will appear slowly on and then your confusion will be replaced either by joy or disappointment, I hope the former. :D Thanks for the review!

**VKLover13 **– Hihi, my story loves you too! Thanks for the review, I appreciate the support! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=21 years to 22 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama=19 years to 20 years old

Uchiha Shisui=16 years to 17 years old

**Dear readers, I had family visit from the Netherlands and thus I couldn't publish new chapter, I hope I didn't lose my reputation as the Speedy Demon, I kind of like that nickname! Big hugs and kissed to all of you! **

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Always forgive your enemies- Nothing annoys them more._

_― _

_Unknown_

_._

_._

**Chapter 16: Konoha's Noble Clans**

Shisui looked in hidden awe how the ancient head clans of Konoha's noble clans were discussing political things under each other.

The head of the Nara clan, Nara Shuko.

The Head of the Yamanaka clan, Yamanaka Ichi.

The Head of the Akimichi clan, Akimichi Chobou.

The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Husho.

And finally the head of the Sarutobi clan, the famed Sarutobi Sasuke.

Surprisingly, the head of the Inuzuka clan, Inuzuka Kame, arrived shortly after the Sarutobi clan with a request to join the village. Hashirama, of course, accepted their request.

That one took her entire attention, not because he was named after Sasuke, her adorable cousin but because she could feel the tingling of his powers underneath his skin, rolling in waves, chilling but it was alert. His goatee reminded her of Sarutobi Hiruzen, something Asuma, his son, had too. She wondered if this was a tradition from father to son. When he locked eyes with her, she looked away, hoping she wasn't _that _noticeable. Unfortunately, he noticed her and was already walking towards her with a mighty air of power and knowledge. If it weren't for the fact that she was living her second life, she would have run away from his as soon as possible. Even after all meeting all those famous, overly strong and _living_ shinobi's, she was still dumbstruck when she met new ones.

Never in her life could she get used to these moments.

A cough interrupted her thoughts and she squealed when she met his warm and yet alert brown eyes, "If it isn't the famed Shunshin no Shisui in all her beautiful glory."

She heard two choking sounds from somewhere in the crowd and could already guess who they were with closed eyes. Her cherry-red cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the man and he smirked, which irked her but for the love of Kami, this man was a walking sex god, even on par with Hashirama and Tobirama, "It's a pleasure to meet the famed leader of the Sarutobi clan." She bowed in respect and he returned the gesture, the same crooked smirk on his lips. He had golden-brown tousled hair, his body muscled and shaped strongly.

"The honour goes to me to meet such a beautiful young maiden like you." With gentleness he took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers and she felt her cheek flare even more.

Swallowing loudly, she replied with confidence, "Sarutobi-sama, you flatter me." She grabbed her kimono and bowed in courtesy for him, her eyes never leaving his, "I'm only a humble kunoichi in your presence."

He chuckled, his hands still not leaving hers, she had a nagging feeling that this man was after something else. That aside, she could _literally _feel all the eyes of the attending crowds, her brothers included. "Please, call me Sasuke, that title makes me feel old."

She giggled softly, "Alright, Sasuke-sama."

"Less formalities please, soon, we'll be a part of this village, no need to address me like a king." He released her hands but let it slide off very slow. She could see that his eyes were very pleased by what he saw, she wasn't born yesterday. No wait, that figure of speech doesn't fall within her category. She was rather born from the era of the reinstated Sandaime, after the Yondaime. That all aside, she _knew _when a man was interested in her and this one definitely topped that category.

Smiling softly, she inclined her head, "You're right, Sasuke-san."

_The _Sarutobi Sasuke actually pouted but chuckled nonetheless, shaking his head in amusement. "Shisui-san, you sure are something else."

"I do get that a lot." Her lips tugged upwards in bemusement and she had to admit Sasuke was a fun person to hang with.

He laughed loudly, his voice catching many people off guard, especially the tense Hyuuga clan. She locked eyes with Hashirama and winked at him, making him smirk at her actions, "Shisui-san, I like your attitude, you're straight forward!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking with sincere eyes in her black orbs, "To be honest, at first I was reluctant to join the village because of the Uchiha's but I have to say that appearances can be deceiving."

"Wise words from a wise man." She answered truthfully, he was also one of the shinobi's she had major respect for. "I'm pleased my clan's prejudices were nothing more than a gossip."

He hummed in response, eying Shisui so intense it made her feel awkward. "Although one prejudice about the Uchiha clan wasn't a mere gossip," He brushed back her soft curly strands behind her ear, his lips tugged in a seductive smile.

Shisui laughed awkwardly, swallowing inaudible, "Sasuke-san, you flatter me too much, I might grow an even bigger ego than I have."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, "It's no flattery when I'm merely stating the truth." Suddenly, one of Sasuke's bodyguards appeared next to him, whispering something in his ear and then vanished. Sasuke looked at me with apologetic eyes, "Unfortunately, I have to leave your lovely presence. It seems I'm needed somewhere else." He grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her hand, "Your brothers must love you a lot."

"Huh?" She asked confused, wondering where that came from. "Of course they love me or else…" She trailed off, chuckling softly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He grinned in amusement, "I don't think anyone would want to experience that." He turned around, his grin replaced by the same crooked smirk, "I hope we'll be able to meet again, Shunshin no Shisui." He disappeared in the crowd but she had a feeling that he still watched her from time to time.

* * *

Shisui had to be honest with herself, she didn't like the clan head of the Hyuuga clan but then again she never liked their idea of branding a seal on their own family members. She despised such treatments since they were literally mistreating their family. To have such gruesome traditions within Konoha was unheard of. Konoha was known as a peace-loving village but that was all for the show, people didn't know _everything _about Konoha's deepest and darkest secrets.

That was one of the things Shisui wanted to avoid. There would be no sealing of their own family members within Konoha, she would make sure of that.

To have knowledge from the future and not using it would be a disgrace to all those who had suffered from it. No, she would correct every mistake Konoha had made. This way the suffering and loss would be avoided, no more trauma for her best friend, Uchiha Itachi. He wouldn't have to shoulder so much burden on his shoulders, it wasn't fair for him. Itachi was one of the people who deserved a better _second _chance at life and she would grant him that wish. As his best friend and lover she was obliged to gift him with that.

"Hashirama-kun." Shisui spoke softly, appearing next to him while he was talking to the Hyuuga head, "Husho-san, it's a pleasure to meet the head of the famous Hyuuga clan."

She could see that he was surprised to hear such respect from a Uchiha, "Shunshin no Shisui, a pleasure to meet you too." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. Was it her or did Hashirama's fingers just twitch slightly?

And then Madara appeared next to her, inclining his head in respect towards the Hyuuga head. She had asked him to lay aside their hostility because the Hyuuga would be a part of their clan. "Husho-san."

"Madara-san." The Hyuuga replied with a bow of his head. She could feel the underlying tension between the two. "I was talking with Hashirama-san about the secrecy from the clan in regard to the village."

Shisui forced her body _not _to stiffen and spoke softly, "Husho-san, may I please?" It was too impolite to take the word without asking. He inclined his head in agreement, slight curiosity behind those pupil-less eyes of his. "I speak on behalf of Hashirama-kun and my brother, Madara-nii-san, when I say the following things." Husho stiffened slightly when Sihsui's eyes narrowed slightly. She had discussed this with Hashirama and the rest about this so-called seal of the Hyuuga's or the fact that they divide their own family members, they regarded the branch house as mere servant. "_Our village_ will be a place where ninja's and civilians can leave peacefully, which can only be required if everyone is viewed as an equal and no servants. There will be no such things as branding family members with a cursed seal or view them as mere servants because of their birth order or heritage. This will bring only more pain and suffering, which we want to avoid at all cost and threaten our peace that we fought so hard and long for. That, Husho-san, will not happen under my watchful eyes, this village was my childhood dream, together with my brothers and best friend, Hashirama. _We _will not accept such discriminating facts. The Hyuuga's are welcome to join our village _but _only under these circumstances. I hope I didn't insult you in any way simply because I want to protect those that I care for." She bowed in respect for the visibly surprised Hyuuga and she didn't miss the impressed looks from her brother and Hashirama.

"Everything that my dear friend, Shisui-chan, had said is absolutely true and I stand firm behind her." Hashirama added seriously, "We will not accept such inhumane things in our peace-loving village." Shisui knew that the Hyuuga clan was a very important for her future Konoha but this had to be said. She knew it was risky but it was a risk they were obliged to take.

Madara crossed his arms, nodding firmly, "I, Uchiha Madara, head of the Uchiha clan, also stand firm behind my sister's words."

Shisui was ready to tear up but she held herself strong. She couldn't afford to show a blink of uncertainty towards Hisho.

The head of the Hyuuga clan, "Fear not, Shisui-san, I'm not offended in any way. But I have to say I'm surprised about this conversation, I never voiced such things to the Hyuuga elders but the three of you already knew about it. How may I ask?" His eyes sharpened and he crossed his arms, tension rolling off his figure.

Shisui raised her palms to show no harm, "The Uchiha clan had similar ideas but in the end the suggestion was voted out. We live through respect and equality."

"I see. Hashirama-san, Madara-san, Shisui-san, I understand the ideology of the village but I will have to think about it."

Shisui released the breath that she was holding up from the stress, "Hisho-san, our village would be honoured to have a strong, talented clan in our midst. I, as a Uchiha, would be honoured too since we our clans are distant families." She wasn't trying to suck up to him, she was stating the truth. Konoha without the Hyuuga's would be not the same Konoha. The Hyuuga's were needed, for Konoha.

"I, as the Senju head clan, would be honoured to have such a noble clan in our midst."

Madara only inclined his head for his best friend and little sister, "I, as the Uchiha head clan, would also be honoured to have such a strong-wielding Dojutsu in our village."

Hisho returned the gesture, "I feel honoured to receive such respect from such strong clans. I'll have to discuss this with the Hyuuga elders and my clan."

"Of course, take your time." Hashirama answered with a soft, sincere smile.

Shisui couldn't suppress the happy smile, everything was starting to become good. Konoha's future was taking a better path, one where no mistakes would appear.

* * *

Fuinjutsu and medical Ninjutsu that interested Sihsui to no end. The reason because of this wasn't because it would make her famous, or strong, or gifted. No, her reasons were purely selfless.

She chose Fuinjutsu for something far different, something that would help her with her personal dream. She knew it would be hard to achieve that dream of hers but she hoped with the help of the famed Uzumaki clan that she would be able to reach it. She had discussed this with Hashirama and Madara, and Izuna, hell even Tobirama about this and they were shocked, astonished, even surprised.

But Shisui knew that she could reach the impossible. She would try it, for Konoha, for her future friends and family.

Then she chose medical Ninjutsu for something far deep, something she did in name of love, it could be viewed as selfless or selfish, it depended on the person's view. Her entire life she had seen Itachi struggle with this incurable disease of his, she had seen him cough out blood, lay in bed with a high fever, unable to eat or swallow in harder times, force himself to _seem healthy _in front of his little brother and clan but she had seen _right through _him. She was the one who took gentle care of him when he was feeling unwell or when he needed an excuse to get out of the house because he couldn't face his little brother when he looked like a crippled, sick man.

Her devoting attention towards the medical side was purely for him but later it also became something that she forced her brothers with. She wanted them to live further, to enjoy life, to find love and marry, start a family and grow old, together with her. Year after year, she had tried to find different methods to destroy cancer but till now she didn't achieve a thing. She could destroy the cancer cells but new ones would take its place, the only good thing about this method was the fact that she could prolong the life of the sick one _not cure it_. Hashirama took an interest on her personal mission, and together with him, they would try to find a cure through mixing of herbs and chakra. Her greenhouse was already sprouting beautifully and the scent was mesmerizing, she had collected herbs with Izuna's aid.

All in all, she also wanted to fix the mistakes from her friends, she didn't want them to suffer the same mistakes.

Not on her watch.

* * *

"Hashirama-san, it's an honour to meet you in person." Uzumaki Horuko spoke in sheer respect, the leader of Hidden Eddy Village and the head of the Uzumaki clan. He turned her attention towards Shisui, "And the lovely presence of Shunshin no Shisui."

Shisui felt wary as his daughter, Uzumaki Mito, kept glancing at Hashirama with a small blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why but she didn't like those stares, for some weird reason she wanted to gouge out her eyes but that was horrible. How could Shisui think like that, _this _was Hashirama's future wife, and yet that idea seemed to crush her lungs and heart.

Hashirama, of course, didn't miss Shisui's uncomfortable position, "The honour goes to me, Horuko-san, Mito-san."

"Horuko-san, Mito-san, a pleasure to meet the leader of the famed Uzumaki clan." She smiled politely but couldn't keep the sour taste from her mouth. Why was she feeling like this? She should be happy to meet them. They could help her with her first goal but then why…

_Why?_

"The Village Hidden in the Eddy would be a great ally for our village, I hope we can achieve a strong bond in the near future." Hashirama spoke sincerely, his eyes glancing towards Shisui who shifted her feet. She was feeling sick, something told her that she wouldn't like to hear the next following things. "I, as the head of the Senju clan, would be honoured to marry your lovely daughter, Uzumaki Mito." He smiled gently towards the said girl and glanced awkwardly towards Shisui who went completely rigid at the mention of marriage. For some weird reason she felt as if she lost something close to her, as if something precious was ripped from her hand but she couldn't name it, she didn't know what it was. She had joined their discussion after she had noticed them in the crowd but now she wished she had never come.

Coughing softly, she looked at the trio, "I apologize but I'm feeling unwell. I hope my leaving doesn't offend the both of you in any way." She nodded in respect towards the two of them. Without glancing towards Hashirama she turned around and left. She couldn't look in his eyes, she didn't know why but something told her it was better not to reveal her conflicted orbs towards his all-seeing eyes.

All the while she could feel his confused gaze on her back as she walked away with dignity.

* * *

"Imouto," came Madara soft voice.

She didn't look at him, only staring ahead of her, "Aniki." Till now he didn't even bring up the topic that she wanted to talk about so badly. She didn't bring it up and waited for him, she wanted to give him some times and hopefully he would understand her.

He sat next to her, staring down at constructing buildings and finished ones, his company soothing her wild, _scared_ heart. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close to him as she sniffed softly, "There, there, aniki is here." He whispered gently in her ears, trying to figure what was wrong with her. He had noticed his distressed face when she left the meeting, Izuna too, and so he had left the presence of the Nara clan to check up on his sister only to find her sitting on the same cliff they had sat on years ago, looking depressed and ready to cry tears.

"Aniki, it _hurts_." She admitted painfully low, closing her eyes as she inhaled the deep forested scent. Normally, she would love this smell but right now, it made her sick.

Madara tightened his grip, kissing her on her pinned hair that made her look so majestically gorgeous, it broke your heart. He didn't know what to say, she had only said that it hurts but what made her hurt? "Just tell me who I should beat up." He stated softly, trying to humour her as he brushed her black strands back, just like that lecherous monkey summoner had done. If it weren't for the fact that Izuna, the more level-headed of the two overprotective brothers, had stopped him he would have slaughtered the leader of the Sarutobi clan.

Shisui giggled softly, "Aniki, no one hurt me, no need to be rash."

"If someone dares to hurt you, I'll rip them to shreds! No one messes with my baby sister!" He stated loudly, picturing himself like the giant wall that protected a rare, precious flower that many people sought after.

"Aniki, I'm seventeen, not a baby." She sputtered with a red face, the pain was diminishing but it was there, faintly and humming annoyingly so.

He chuckled softly, his chest vibrating with a loud rumble, "In my eyes you'll always stay my baby sister, no matter what you say." He gently cupped his face and kissed her forehead, "Imouto, I understand that you want to find a man who would equally love you back, I understand it now. And as your big brother I will grant you permission to- Don't get carried away, let me finish first," He spoke quickly when he noticed her wide-eyed expression, "Izuna and I will give you permission to date someone after we deemed him worthy- Don't look like that!" He shouted loudly when he noticed her crestfallen expression.

"Aniki, I'll be doomed to stay single if it were up to you and Izuna." She concluded with a deadpanned look.

He rolled his eyes, whacking her on her head, "Imouto, I'll promise if the man who wants to court you really," He swallowed the bitter taste away, trying so hard to fight off those disgusting images away, "loves you. If he only has eyes for you, if he respects you like an equal, if he cherishes you like you're his life, if he trusts you dearly, if he promise to take care of you then only then we will grant him permission to court you." His eyes were serious and Shisui felt her eyes soften at her dear brother who wanted nothing more than to protect her from the vultures.

She nodded softly, smiling at him, "Arigatou aniki." and finally he let her hug him. This time he didn't leave, this time he stayed with her, the pain long forgotten.

_For now._


	18. Chapter 17: Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Sylencia **– Haha! Don't worry, Sasuke won't be paired with Shisui, I just wanted to show some of the Clan Head's personality, no need to fret, my faithful readers. I may be sadistic but not _that _sadistic. :p All the Hyuuga heads are so stuck-up in their ass, only Hinata and Neji (after Naruto beat some sense into him) were my favorite, along with Hiashi (during the war arc) and Hizashi. That's it. Why I put Mito in between, you say? Simple, I'm evil. Didn't you figured that already? :p Madara only goes after perfection! Long live him and his sexy ass! :D Thanks for the review, I know you missed me! ;)

**SilverIcy + SilverIcy (guest) **– Hihi, I found that scene also very touching, Madara is a caring man who cherishes his important, precious person and treats them with immense love. :) Oh, hell yeah! More interested elite shinobi will ask for her hand, just you wait and see. Poor Madara and Izuna will have to start bringing out the bigger guns for his. Thank you for the review, I appreciate the support! ;D

PS. The Aburame clan, Shimura clan, … will come in the next chapter, thank you for mentioning it! I actually forgot about it! Shame of me! :O Thank you, really! :D

**Melibooo (guest) **– Hihi, good luck with figuring it out! And thank you for the kind words, I really appreciate them from the bottom of my heart! Enjoy another chapter! ;D

**kiko8o **– Oh, don't hate Mito, she is a nice person, after all, she comforted Kushina when she was little. :D You'll see how the drama will enfold, enjoy this chapter! I'm sure it will solve some of your questions. ;D Thank you for the review, I appreciate your support! :D

**SkinnyLegs **– Nah, I'm not _that _sadistic to leave you guys without nutrition. Unfortunately no Hashisui, it sucked to write that chapter, I felt sorry for them. :p Poor Shisui and her feelings, this chapter won't be a happy one either, her heart will break… :( That scene with Madara was my favourite one! Go Madara! :D Thank you for the nice review, I appreciate your kind support! Enjoy another chapter! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=22 years to 23 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama=20 years to 21 years old

Uchiha Shisui=17 years to 18 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred._

_― _

_Uchiha Madara_

_._

_._

**Chapter 17: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Madara, Hashirama and Shisui were standing on top of the same cliff where they spoke fondly about their childhood dream that became reality.

"Remember when the three of us came here to talk about our future?" Hashirama spoke softly, his eyes never straying away from the village that was finally finished, al thanks to his wood release and the hard-working villagers.

Shisui hummed in response and Madara grunted, "Yeah…"

A leaf with a hole in it whistled past them but only Madara captured it, staring at it with a forlorn expression, "It was all wishful thinking back then even though I said there wasn't anything we couldn't achieve if we tried…I still…" He sighed softly, not looking at the other two.

"Aniki, no need to start thinking of what could have happened. All that matter right now," She grabbed his hand and Hashirama's, smiling at both of them, "is that we turned our dream into reality, the impossible into the possible. The Uchiha's and Senju's are best friends now, something that no wish would be able to grant." She smiled softly, looking down, "Look what we achieved, a village where children can live peacefully…"

Hashirama grinned widely, "She is right, Madara, no need to be depressed."

"Look who is talking." Madara countered back with a sneer, "At least I didn't fall into depression every two second."

Shisui laughed sheepishly, wondering why the two of them couldn't stay civil for a few seconds.

Hashirama sulked, looking down, "Forgive me… I didn't mean to look like a child, I'm just more sensitive than you…"

Madara glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Guys! Stop it! We're here to have a nice chat, no need to start sulking or glaring." She looked at both of them with a stern expression and wondered if this was how a mother felt when she was scolding her children.

Hashirama smirked, "You're right. Besides, there was something else I wanted to talk about." He locked eyes with the two Uchiha siblings, "The leader of a group that protects the country from the shadows..."

Shisui's eyes widened and she whispered softly, "The Hokage…"

Hashirama's eyes widened slightly but nodded anyway, "What do you think?" He glanced at Madara and Shisui, waiting for their approvals, they were his closest friends, the ones he trusted entirely so. He would sacrifice his life to save the two of them.

"I find it perfect!" Shisui chirped happily, wondering when they would name the newest Hokage but then another problem arose, namely who would be chosen as the leader.

Madara raised his eye brows, "What's that supposed to be?" He glanced between the two, wondering if they had discussed about this without his consent.

The future Shodai Hokage smirked at Madara, "We need someone to represent our village to the country of Fire, as well as make decisions on behalf of everyone." Shisui smiled happily, nodding in agreement but then her eyes widened considerably when Hashirama spoke further, "I can't think of anyone more appropriate than you to become our Hokage."

"What?!" Shisui gasped in shock, wondering how much this would change Konoha's future, "Hashirama-kun, I have a much better idea." She composed herself, looking seriously at the both of them. Of course, the two of them valued her opinion when it came down to the village, "Since our village was created through the dream of two Uchiha's and a Senju, I suggest that we only give the first positions to a Uchiha _and _a Senju."

Madara and Hashirama's eyes widened as she continued, "There will be a Hokage and a co-Hokage, with this we'll signify the mutual respect and understand from both of the clans and the our bonds will deepen even more." Breathing softly, "We have sown the seeds and now we must water them, take care of them. We can't afford to let either one of the Uchiha or the Senju clan feel threatened to lose their ranks and positions in the village. The Uchiha and Senju are equal and this we'll strengthen the bonds even further." She crossed her arms, waiting for their opinions.

Of course, Hashirama was flabbergasted at her speech, and Madara looked impressed at his little sister, nodding in agreement, "I agree completely, Uchiha and Senju will resemble the father and mother from the village. We need to give them both attention and love."

Wow, Shisui found that very beautiful, even Hashirama smiled softly as his dear friend, "You're right, the both of you. But only for this once to strengthen the bond between Uchiha and Senju." He nodded, very pleased with the outcome of the discussion, "Never thought you to be a poet, Madara."

Madara smirked at his friend, "And I never doubted you to have bad fashion taste."

The Senju sulked, "The first thing I'll be doing is burn them…"

"Aniki!" Shisui shouted in horror, she was about to say something important, damnit! "Don't be such a bully." She comforted Hashirama, "Don't worry, aniki doesn't mean it."

Madara felt his eye brows twitch at the two of them, it's as if they had never listened to him, "Kami, how many times do I have to say it?" He raised his arms overdramatically upwards, looking at the sky, "Why are they so touchy-touchy with each other? _Why?" _

He received no answer and glaring at the two of them, he sighed softly, "Stop fretting over him, I didn't mean it."

He was a man who would never stoop that low to apologize but Hashirama was his friend, no, he was family. And like usual, Hashirama brightened again, his happy, goofy smile plastered on his face. "Madara, just admit that you love me."

Said man shivered in disgust, "I'm not going to proclaim my love to a man. That's downright disgusting."

Shisui chuckled softly, shaking her head, "The two of you can discuss your love lives later, right now, we need to have a Uchiha and a Senju for the position and I already have the perfect men for it." She took a step backwards and smiled widely at them, "Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama."

"Hmm I don't mind playing boss over the village." Madara smirked smugly as he glanced at Hashirama who was sporting the same smirk, "Count me in."

"Perfect!" Shisui chirped happily, pleased that things were starting to become even better, "But the position for the Hokage and co-Hokage should be voted with democracy together with head clan, don't you think?"

Madara nodded, "You're right, they shouldn't be left out. We still have to create our village system."

"We'll do that the upcoming week, together with the head clans but I like the idea of that. Shisui-chan, you're very good with these things."

Shisui smiled secretively, feeling so giddy, "You have no idea, Hashi-kun." Really, none of the two would possible believe that she had already lived in Konoha only to be reborn in a baby's body during the pre-founding era of Konoha. "Now we only need a name for our village." Shisui couldn't help but watch his brother who placed the leaf in front of him, eying Konoha through the hole.

"Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, how is that?" He looked at them, waiting.

Shisui, of course, was excited, "Hell yeah! Go aniki!"

Madara shook his head, chuckling at her sister's weird antics and looked at Hashirama. His eyes twitched violently when he saw his friend sulking, "So…simple…There is no cachet to it whatsoever. It's like all you did was look at the surface of things… Sad really…"

"Like your 'Hokage' thing is oozing with sex appeal?! More importantly, you still haven't resolved your random bouts of depression yet?! First thing we'll do is find a therapist to clear this up! I'm sick and tired of you and your damned depression moods!" Madara shouted angrily, a vein or two popping out of his head.

Shisui grabbed her stomach and laughed at their funny antics, really, those two, "Both of you will never change!" They perked up at that, blinking their eyes and then joined her laughter, snorting. "But I'm glad things are starting to return normal!" She continued, snorting as she remembered all the times when Madara said something only for Hashirama to get depressed about then Shisui scolded Madara who in return would apologize.

Madara turned serious, "So this Hokage and co-Hokage has to constantly stay in the village and watch over everyone?"

Senju Hashirama shook his head, "No, there is more to it than that, much more. The Hokage will also have their hands in the construction and framework of the village."

"And we'll start with carving the ginormous head of you two below us as a constant symbol of protecting this village." Shisui stated loudly, confidence oozing from her. "Only the first leaders will be two, in this case the two of you but afterwards there will only be one." She nodded, rubbing her chin, "Which the previous Hokage will have a huge vote in it since he or she will be training his or her successor to become an even better Hokage than themselves."

Madara looked annoyed at that, "Are you kidding us?" He turned to look at Hashirama, "She is only kidding, we don't-" "Actually, her idea is the same like me! Shisui-chan, you're amazing!" Hashirama gushed loudly, ignoring Madara's twitching behaviour whenever someone complimented his little sister, "Don't worry, Madara, you look fabulous."

Shisui sweat dropped at that, "Hashi-kun, you sounded so gay…"

He sulked, kicking the dirt away, "Shisui-chan, I never dubbed you as a mean bully… From Madara I can understand but you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Madara shouted angrily as his friend injured his pride further but he was ignored by the two of them.

"Hashi-kun, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Shisui murmured softly, embracing him and somehow she felt so right to stay like that. She closed her eyes he leaned on her head, "Apology accepted." For a while the two of them stayed like that until a certain overprotective brother decided to ruin their moment.

He coughed loudly, "Alright, enough touchy-touchy moments, we need to prepare for the upcoming meeting with the clan heads." Madara had a feeling those two were harbouring feelings for each other but didn't notice it yet. Unfortunately for the two of them, one was already engaged to a certain Uzumaki Mito. He would have to talk to Hashirama about this, he didn't want his sister's first love to be shattered like this. She didn't deserve any more pain, she had enough of that.

Shisui grinned widely, "I'll prepare blue prints and ideas for the upcoming meeting." With a nod towards her brother and Hashirama, she left, waving goodbye.

Madara turned towards Hashirama with a serious look, "Hashirama, I know the two of you have feelings for each other but while you noticed it, she is unaware of it." He spoke coldly, not caring if Hashirama flinched at his cold tone, this was his little baby sister, no man would hurt her under his watch.

"I know…" Hashirama spoke sadly, looking down at their newly named village, Konoha, "I-I.." For the first time of Madara's life he saw Hashirama's pained face, he looked ready to crumple in a heap of flesh and bones.

He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hashirama, how stupid can you be to marry someone when you love someone else."

Hashirama's eyes widened considerably, shock and disbelief etched on his beautiful face. Never in his entire life did he think to hear Madara's approval towards a man who was interested in his little sister. To quote from Shisui's words; 'The impossible became _the _possible.' "W-Wait… y-you actually d-deem me worthy to c-court your sister?"

"Don't get too cocky of yourself." Madara grunted in annoyance, crossing his arms, "I'm still watching you Hashirama, till now everything about you is alright with me but I'm hoping you'll do something so I could dismiss you." His eyes narrowed in slits, his Sharingan spinning eerily calm. "How are you going to confess to Shisui when you're planning to marry that Uzumaki girl? You can't break the promise, Hashirama, it will turn downright into a disaster."

Hashirama sighed tiredly, rubbing his temple as he sat on the cliff, "I-I don't know… I arranged a political marriage because Shisui didn't show any interest towards me. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined so I decided to help out Konoha but now I wish I had waited a bit more before deciding to marry Mito-san." He clenched his fists, looking at Madara, "Madara, what should I do?"

"You could switch places with Tobirama so he cou-" "No. I can't shove the problem towards my little brother. It's not fair for him, I want him to find a woman he loves and marry her like it should be." Hashirama cut Madara's words without blinking his eyes.

The Sharingan-user sighed quietly, "Hashirama, if I could I would take you place but it's common knowledge that the Uchiha and Uzumaki don't get along well."

Hashirama hid his face, "I know, my friend, I know…"

The two of them stayed like that, trying to come up with anything but in the end nothing seemed to work without endangering Konoha's future. "I suggest you talk to Shisui about this." Madara suggested calmly, "It's better to know than to stay within the shadows. You can talk to her tonight but don't think about doing anything to her." He warned his friend with furious calmness, he wouldn't want Hashirama to touch his sister in any way, she would stay pure until she had married someone who was worthy to be called her husband.

"Of course, my friend, Shisui-chan is my best friend too. I would rather kill myself than to let her suffer." Hashirama responded with equal seriousness, "And thank you for this opportunity, I know how hard it is to let her go." He placed a comforting hand on Madara's shoulder.

"Then you know that I won't hesitate to snap your neck if you won't word it carefully and gently."

Hashirama nodded, "I understand."

"Good." For the rest of the hour they stayed like this, enjoying the calmness because both of them knew that tonight things would be tense, especially with this new revelation.

* * *

Shisui lifted her kimono and wondered what Hashirama would want to talk about. For some strange reason Shisui started to feel self-conscious of her appearance and used make-up and everything. Her brothers were shocked and suspicious but none of them voiced out anything, even Madara, stayed calm and wished her a pleasant night with Hashirama. A boy for Kami's sake! She had stopped and looked at her brothers, wondering if they were impostors.

When she had used the dispelling technique, her brothers had scoffed at her, yelling for her to get her ass out of there and to come home early. She had run away from them, laughing loudly, it was weird for her brothers to let her go looking like this but she enjoyed it. It felt good to do things without being all sneaky about it.

So when she was walking towards their meeting spot, she kept adjusting her kimono and her hair, occasionally waving towards the villagers who stopped by to watch her with adoring eyes. It was with relief that she saw Hashirama waiting for her near the bridge of the Naka River that flowed through the Uchiha land. This place brought forth so many depressing memories but also good ones, this place was where she had left her previous life, here she had sacrificed her life for the greater good, only to come back as a baby to bring forth more prosperity and peace to Konoha.

When she saw Hashirama standing there and looking absolutely calm and peaceful, her heart fluttered wildly. She had to admit he looked like the epitome of handsomeness. She smiled brightly towards him, waving , "Hashi-kun!"

"Shisui-chan!" His eyes widened when he saw her and he had to swallow loudly at the picture perfect of a beautiful angel because that was what she was. Shisui was donning a dark blue kimono, tightened by a light blue obi with sandals but the most beautiful and mesmerizing was her pale face with her thin eye brows, luscious, dark eye lashes, her flushed cheeks, her blood-red lips and her big black doe eyes that was even more accentuated with the eye-liner.

Hashirama's heart stopped beating right then and there.

For the love of Kami, Shisui was the epitome of angelic beauty, never in his life did he saw someone as beautiful as her.

"So you wanted to tell me something important?" She asked happily, her face looked so lively, it made his hand sweaty and he broke in a nervous stutter. "Y-es, you s-see, I-I-" "Hashirama-kun, what's wrong?" Shisui interrupted him gently, taking his hand with her soft and yet calloused hands. She had never heard Hashirama stutter, this was strange for him. She ignored the flip-flops coming from her stomach, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

She stared at him through her long, black eye lashes and he swallowed again, wondering why he was this nervous. Was it because he knew about her feelings? "Let's sit somewhere quiet." He chuckled quietly when he noticed a lot of Uchiha's and Senju's staring at them with wide, excited and confused eyes and took Shisui to somewhere quiet, somewhere they visited frequently.

"Hashi-kun, you're acting strange. What's wrong?" Shisui was starting to worry.

Hashirama coughed softly, creating a wooden bench where they could sit, "Shisui-chan, there is something important I have to tell you." He stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I-I…" He cupped her breathtakingly beautiful face and took a deep breath. Shisui was starting to dread the outcome of their conversation. "I love you, Uchiha Shisui, I always loved you from the first moment I saw you near the creek till no-" "Stop it! Stop!" Shisui shouted frantically, her heart beating so loud she had strain her ears to hear him. Her Shodai Hokage had married Uzumaki Mito to strengthen their bonds, this couldn't happen and yet her heart wanted nothing more than to accept it. But that wasn't how Shisui was, Shisui was selfless, it was in her veins, that wasn't something she could erase from her existence. And yet, she wanted nothing more than to accept and return his love.

Hashirama face dropped, he looked hurt, "Hashirama-kun, y-you are e-engaged to U-Uzumaki M-Mito." She had to make sure that he wouldn't love her, she had to break his heart. She ignore the wild pleas from her heart and took a deep shuddering breath, "B-besides I don't love you." She looked him in the eyes to show him how serious she was and it took her entire strength not to hug him and apologize to him, tell him that she did in fact love him.

"Shisui-chan, p-" "No, Hashirama-kun, I _don't_ love you." She broke him brusquely, ignoring the gleeful laughter coming from the shadows of her heart, they were crushing her heart, twisting it in odd angles, "I'm sorry to break your heart." Reluctantly, she stood up, "I-I need to go now, aniki and Izuna-nii must be worried." She left, leaving Hashirama there with a broken heart.

He didn't even know that he was crying until he saw the glistening of his tears. He knew she loved him but she didn't want to endanger Konoha, he could see that in her onyx black eyes, even though she tried her best to hide her feelings for him. This fact broke his heart even more, it was his fault. Hiding his face, he cried silently for his lost and unreachable love.

Emotional pain hurt even more than physical pain and Hashirama wished that he could heal it away.

* * *

Shisui flickered back home and her knees gave up on her. She crumpled on the floor, crying quietly as she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She wanted to rip it out because the pain was unbearable. Hiccupping loudly, she felt two warm, protective arms carry her bridal style towards her bed and even with closed eyes, she felt Madara and Izuna's presence, comforting her quietly. Her sandals were taken off and someone released the bobby pins from her hair, letting her waist-length hair flow down like a waterfall. Another pair of arms pulled out the heavy kimono, leaving her in her light blue kimono.

Her bed creaked softly when Izuna laid behind her and Madara in front of her as she hid her face in Madara's torso, whispering softly, "Arigatou…" She wouldn't know what she would have done if they weren't here. "Arigatou…" She repeated, enjoying the warm and loving embrace from both of them.

And like that, she fell asleep, silent tears rolling down her porcelain face.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Izuna asked softly, not wanting Shisui to wake up.

Madara hummed in response, "She sacrificed herself for the greater good."

Izuna shook his head as he brushed away Shisui's black strands. "Normally I should say I'm glad that she isn't with Hashirama but the way she broke in tears…"

"I know, otouto…I know, let's hope that she will recover from this."

* * *

On the day of Hashirama and Mito's marriage, Shisui played the happy, carefree Uchiha girl but on the inside she was dying as she slowly on heard the words that would bind the two forever. She should be happy with the outcome of this, she should but she _couldn't_. And the way Hashirama had looked at her when he placed a gentle, polite kiss on Mito's lips made it so hard to feign cheerfulness.

It was only through sheer strength and her undying love for her village that she withstood the emotional torture playing in front of her.


	19. Chapter 18: Konoha's System

**Sylencia **– Why thank you, I love to be called evil, that's my second name. That chapter was painful, I know, but it had to go like that. Here is a tissue *hands tissue* try not to cry too much. I also wish Madara would exist so he could comfort me! Just imagine me as Madara's wife, that would be so awesome! *squeals loudly* I won't answer those question, like I told you, I'm evil and I would like to see you guys suffer and think. ;) Of course I missed you and your kind reviews! I am grateful that you take the time to review and support me! **I LOVE YOU**! ^.^

**intricatesimplicity92 **– I know I'm fabulous *flips hair* No, joking, hihi, I love to write this story, it was just that I was busy with having a social life that I couldn't update another chapter. So as an apology I published two chapters, I'm evil and kind to my readers! *smirks smugly* I don't want to disappoint you but there will be no Hashirama/Shisui pairing, you will see their struggling but in the end they won't be together. As for Madara and Izuna, you'll see if I will pair them up. To satiate your excitement I'll be publishing fluffy drabbles with that pairing and I hope you'll take the time to read them. Thank you for your unconditional support, I love you! Enjoy another chapter! :D

**SilverIcy **– She is, really, I wouldn't be able to do that, I'm too selfless to let something like that vanish from my reaching fingers. I hope the both of them will find true love too, I feel so evil right now! It makes me giddy! ;D Ooooh, I'm so going to put that in the next chapter or maybe even this one, currently I'm writing this chapter. :p Thank you for the nice review and your lovely support and your helpful suggestions! **I love you**! ^.^

**The Ice Sorceress **– Hey! That's mean! :( I understand your disappointment but no need to be like that… ;.; Well, I'm not going to force you to stay and read the story, that will be up to you but I'm writing _my story with my ideas_. If you don't like it anymore, then go ahead, you can leave. I'm sorry but I don't like to be called like that, that was rude. You can call me evil and sadistic but I am not a _damn_ bitch. I understand that you're frustrated and I will forgive you for this once. I'm not someone who harbors a grudge towards someone. :)

**Uchihagetsu-san **– You're welcome! I'm glad you were excited, that's how it should be! ;D Of course, I will continue my story till the end! And yeah, that chapter where Shisui sacrificed herself for the greater good was heartbreaking. Thank you for your kind review, I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D

**treavellergirl **– That, and the fact that I love pure drama. ;) It was a sad chapter but even if Shisui had known this beforehand, do you think she would accept a relationship with Hashirama when he was destined to marry Uzumaki Mito to strengthen their bond? I don't think so, which was why I turned things like that. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for the review, I appreciate your support! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=23 years to 24 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama=21 years to 22 years old

Uchiha Shisui=18 years to 19 years old

**Dear readers, soon I'll be publishing cute, fluffy, adorable, sweet drabbles with some Hashirama/Shisui and Tobirama/Shisui to satisfy everyone's wish! I'll tell you guys when I publish that side-story. I hope all of you will take the time to read and review it! Until then, my faithful readers!**

**Love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ There is only one will and that is the Will of Fire. The will that doesn't let you give up._

_― _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_._

_._

**Chapter 18: Konoha's System**

Konoha was growing bigger and bigger, even civilians sought after Konoha's protection. After that meeting with the various clans, more clans had started to join the village; the Aburame clan, the Shimura clan, the Kurama clan, the Namikaze clan and so on. Today was the day that they would vote the Hokage and the co-Hokage, of course, Hashirama and Madara would be chosen. At first, many people were against two leaders but in the end they relented when Hashirama, Madara, Izuna and herself were firm behind it. Hell, even the reluctant Tobirama had viewed the advantages of two leaders and accepted it too.

Her friendship with Hashirama was strained and she was saddened about this. They used to be so comfortable with each other but now they had to watch their behaviors around each other. She didn't want Mito to notice anything amiss, let alone the villagers. The rumors would spread like flees and she didn't want that, Konoha was a newly founded village, she didn't want it corrupt it with her love life. She couldn't shatter it for that, although her heart wanted nothing more than that.

In the end, she loved Konoha more than her life.

Mito, Shisui mused, was a very polite, kind woman, she couldn't hate the woman for stealing the love of her life. Occasionally, she would have a cup of tea with the Uzumaki girl and discuss Fuinjutsu. The Fuinjutsu prowess was absolutely amazing, she had so many intricate seals that could even help her with her medical knowledge. She had discussed the working of her Hiraishin no Jutsu and she had found the problem immediately.

Shisui was trying to force a dimension open, which was wrong, she should have opened them through a special seals that only the Uzumaki's knew. After that was solved, she had remembered that Namikaze Minato was in a relationship together with a certain Uzumaki Kushina. It was no wonder he had finished his jutsu, he had an Uzumaki's help. Tomorrow they would meet again and try another one of her proto-type, this time with an Uzumaki's touch. No matter how much her heart despised this woman, she couldn't and wouldn't hate Uzumaki Mito. She was a very nice person to hang with, with a lot of Fuinjutsu knowledge. She had even expressed her interest towards medical Ninjutsu, to which Shisui had recommended her to subscribe in her lesson. She didn't mind more students to train, she wanted to create a solid hospital, even better than Tsunades system.

"It is decided, Senju Hashirama will be voted as the Hokage and Uchiha Madara will be voted as the co-Hokage." Shisui concluded loudly, looking at all the heads of the clans, her eyes resting on Hashirama's. She smiled slightly at him, nodding in respect at him. His face immediately lit up and he returned the gesture. "Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara will the both of you protect Konoha, even at the cost of your lives?"

"Yes, the Will of Fire burns brightly in our veins," was their firm, confident reply as they stood up.

"Will you promise to cherish Konoha with your entire heart?"

"Yes, the Will of Fire burns brightly in our veins."

Shisui smiled softly as she looked at the both of them, "Then, I, Uchiha Shisui, along with Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna and all the attending clan heads; Nara Shuko from the Nara clan, Yamanaka Ichi from the Yamanaka clan, Akimichi Chobou from the Akimichi clan, Hyuuga Husho from the Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka Kame from the Inuzuka clan, Sarutobi Sasuke from the Sarutobi clan, Aburame Shugo from the Aburame clan, Namikaze Teishi from the Namikaze clan, Kurama Muro from the Kurama clan, Shimura Hotsu from the Shimura clan, Kohaku Hiko from the Kohaku clan, Hatake Sato from the Hatake clan and Uzumaki Mito from the Uzumaki clan have witnessed the very first Declaration of the Will of Fire from Konoha's first Hokage, Senju Hashirama and co-Hokage Uchiha Madara. May the Will of Fire burn brightly in all of you." Shisui ended with a sincere smile towards all of the attendants. She suppressed giggling when Sasuke winked at her, mouthing, 'Good job, Shunshin no Shisui.' towards her. And Tobirama smirked in respect towards her, nodding.

Hashirama looked at Madara and started, "As the heads of Konoha we'll be starting to create a solid system. Uchiha Shisui has made some suggestions, together with our opinions." He nodded towards her and she stood up, facing all the clan heads. She was starting to become their representative, no wait, she _was _their representative, "I have made a list of the workings of the system, together with the help Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna. We'll start with the Academy, there will be two divisions, a normal civilian school and a ninja school where students will be taught the art of a shinobi or a kunoichi. In this Academy there will be all general sets of skills from Fuinjutsu, healing Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, from tactics, strategies, tracking, surveillance, torturing and interrogating department, elemental training, team-work, traps, reconnaissance, espionage and special kunoichi lessons. The goal of the Academy is to teach every students all the basic skills that a ninja possesses, and only when a students had completed this set of skills will he or she be able to graduate. Next to that, academy students will be doing D-rank missions to understand and grasp the meaning of team work and how serious a ninja career is. We may be living peacefully but that doesn't mean we should slack off. We should invest a lot of attention in our future shinobi and kunoichi's alike because the children of today will become the ninja's of tomorrow."

Shisui saw many approved nods and she was pleased that she had written this all ahead of the meetings and with the aid of her Sharingan she had memorized it completely. "Please raise your hand if you vote yes."

To her surprise no one struggled with this idea and she was glad for that. "The Academy has been voted as 'yes'. Going on, the second program on today's list is the creation of a sufficient council." She looked them all in the eyes, "As you can see we have developed a Shinobi council with all the important head clans who will receive only one seat, which means one vote but the hokage and the co-hokage will have a vote that counts for three. After all, Konoha is a military village that protects the inhabitants with military strength. No objections towards this?" She waited and saw some of them frown until Sarutobi Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" She smiled politely and waited for him to voice his opinion.

"What will happen if the Hokage becomes corrupt?" This seemed to create a chorus of mumbles and Shisui smirked, answering, "The Shinobi council has the power to vote the Hokage out only if he or she has broken the rules. Through a legal trial, the Hokage will be punished severely for his or her corrupted acts."

The Hyuuga head clan raised his hand, eye brows arched, "You keep referring to his or her, are you suggesting that a female can become a Hokage?" More displeased frowns appeared and Shisui had to force herself to stay calm.

"Husho-san, like I had stated on our first meeting, Konoha is a place where everyone is equal to everyone. If a female shows tremendous powers and an analyzing mind then I don't see what the problem could be." She scoffed inwardly at him, cursing him and his sexist behavior. Here he was degrading women while he looked like one, _preposterous_!

Husho narrowed his eyes, "Only if the female shows to be capable of ruling an entire village, along with the Shinobi council's vote, will she be chosen." He averted his eyes towards Hashirama and Madara, sending his warning. At first Hyuuga Husho had been reluctant to join Konoha when they were forbidden to use the cursed seal on their family members to separate them but in the end they had joined Konoha's forces.

Shisui continued, ignoring Husho's piercing gaze, "Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama and I, Uchiha Shisui, have received an important seat in the council because of our heritage, we all have one seat with one vote." No objections came from this, everyone knew how much time the three of the put into the village. No one had the right to kick them out. "Now that aside, we should create a small civilian council with the important merchants from Konoha, they will only be attending the council when it's concerning all Konoha in general. Everyone agrees when I say that the Shinobi council discourse shinobi matters and the Civilian council discourse civilian matters?"

All firm nods, everyone was shocked at how smoothly it was going, wondering how? But only Shisui knew the answer for that.

"Third matter is the mission and their accompanying ranks, which will be residing in the Academy itself, along with the ninja ranks. Konoha will be doing various missions to receive money which in return will be used to enforce Konoha's strength and infrastructure, ranking from D till SS, it depends on the request, the place and the dangers that came with it. Ninja's will be ranked too starting from the Academy students, Genin, Chunin, Tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin, ANBU, ANBU-captain and finally the Hokage." She stopped in case someone had answers. No one. She continued, "An Academy student is a ninja that is in the Academy, they will be doing D-rank missions, a Genin is someone who had graduated the Academy, they will be doing C-rank missions, through the Chunin Exam a Genin will become Chunin, they will be doing C-rank and B-rank missions, through the Jounin exam they will become Jounin, they will be doing B-rank and A-rank missions. Aside from that, the Hokage can appoint a Jounin with a specialized skill in one area as a Tokubetsu Jounin, they will be assigned as subordinates to regular Jounin when their services will be required. Finally, we have ANBU Black Ops, which stands for 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai', they will be a special squad of highly-talented ninja who will be doing S-rank and SS-rank missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ninja in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skill. They will be wearing animal masks, even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known _only_ by the Kage and Shinobi council. Branded with a special ANBU tattoo, they will be taking direct orders from the Hokage only." She finished her long explanation and waited for any objections.

Nothing came up. Everyone was impressed by this thoroughly thought out system.

"No objections I see. Fourth matter will be Konoha's Hospital that will serve all the medical needs of ninja and other villagers. I have already started teaching around the two-hundred students who will be specialized in healing Ninjutsu. Of course, next to that, they will have the other requirements of a ninja. But that aside, they will be our future medic-nins, and as a capable, known medical-nin I'll be viewing their skills and accept them as future medic-nins for Konoha's Hospital."

Everyone knew of Shisui's medical prowess since Hashirama and Madara had acknowledged her amazing skills. She had saved Izuna from the brink of life and was researching to find a cure for cancer and many more. No one objected this matter and they moved on to the next.

"Fifth matter will be Konoha's Military Force, their purpose will be simple, to maintain the law in the village within the ninja ranks. They are elite shinobi who will monitor fellow shinobi in case of corruption and crimes against the vulnerable civilians. The symbol of the organization will be a four-point star with the crest of the Uchiha clan where the crest of the Senju clan goes through it, embedded into the center and the attire of the police force consisted of the standard Konoha-nin attire with the symbol of the police force emblazoned on the shoulders," She picked up the very first design of Konoha's Military Force and then a regular Konoha-nin attire and saw many approved glances, coming from the clan heads. They will be chosen by the Hokage and the Shinobi council for their loyalty and trust towards Konoha. They will also run Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility, which is a place where ninja's who have committed serious crimes work off their debt to society. The prison houses murderers and missing-nin who have broken the law." The meeting ended soon, which was a huge surprise for everyone. They were all pleased with the discussed and voted matters and wanted Konoha's system to start as soon as possible. The five of them would have to work their ass off to achieve this but in the end they would be proud of themselves.

More buildings were going to be build, like the Memorial Stone, which was a monument in Konohagakure that listed all of their ninja that were killed in action. Then they created a separate cemetery, Konoha's cemetery, which was the place where the citizens of the village were buried after dying. The cemetery would have a sculpture at the front, representing the Will of Fire of the village. The cemetery maintenance will be the academy student's responsibility, which included cleaning and placing fresh flowers on the graves. Then there was Konoha's Archive Library, which was built into the same mountain that had the Hokage Monument. Information on its ninja — past and current — will be stored there, as well as other points of interest and other sensitive village information. The very first hitai-ate form Konoha had been made and that day was also the day that everyone was evaluated by the Hokages and Shinobi council and in turn had received their very first Konoha's attire along with a head band with the symbol of Konoha engraved on it.

Konoha was growing to look like _her Konoha_ and Shisui was extremely happy with all of this.

* * *

"Mito-chan! Wish me luck!" Shisui chirped happily, twirling her three-pronged kunai, just like the Yondaime had. With a deep breath, she threw the kunai and flickered towards the kunai. And then she flickered towards the rest of them, flickering between them and using as less chakra as possible. She felt so alive and _damned fast._

* * *

Mito looked with amazement as Shisui flickered from one spot, Shisui was moving like lightning, buzzing from one spot, only to appear in another place. She was in awe at the prodigious idea of this special jutsu and she had to be honest with herself, Shunshin no Shisui was a genius. She earned that nickname of hers through her hard work and she was feeling envious of her amazing prowess. She was a strong, overly beautiful kunoichi who had earned everyone's respect, even from the village. Everyone adored her and even saw her as the representative of every kunoichi and women alike.

Uchiha Shisui was everything Uzumaki Mito wanted to be.

* * *

"Aniki!" Shisui shrieked in happiness, hopping on her brother's desk with a goofy smile.

Madara scoffed at her, collecting his papers and stacking them neatly, he was a perfectionist unlike Hashirama who was slacking off with his paperwork. His eye brows twitched when Shisui put the Hokages hat on her head, "Aniki! You'll never believe what I have done!"

"What did you do? Destroy the village?" It wasn't rare for Shisui to train with Senju Tobirama or Uchiha Izuna and destroy half a field with her enhanced strength, no one dared to anger her.

She pouted, peeking at him through _his _hat, "Aniki, you hurt me. Of course I haven't destroyed Konoha. I wouldn't dare." She smirked smugly, "I have perfected my Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

His eyes widened, "No way! Show me!" He demanded loudly, grabbing her hand and flickering towards her special training ground that she received from Madara. He looked with interest as the field was scattered with those weird kunai's and then his eyes bulged out and his jaws slacked open when Shisui flickered from one point towards another, looking like a ghost. "Unbelievable, you really did it…" He spoke in pride and awe and then he collected himself, smirking, "As your co-Hokage, I demand to know the workings of your jutsu."

"Hey! That's misuse of your position!" Shisui complained but giggled anyway. "Come, I'll explain everything..." And she started to teach him the system of her jutsu, helping him to utilize her jutsu. He was very pleased to stash this special jutsu under the Uchiha's special library that was hidden underneath the Uchiha ground, along with her big stacks of medical Ninjutsu. It was filled with every jutsu from the entire Uchiha clan. Madara had requested from everyone to hand over all the jutsu's they had in their positions to create that special library that could only be opened with Uchiha blood.

* * *

Madara, Izuna and Shisui were standing in front of a special tomb, which was created to bury the close relatives from the Main House. In this tomb, Uchiha Sachiko, Uchiha Daisuke and Uchiha Tetsu were sleeping peacefully, surrounded by giant, looming Sakura trees, which Hashirama had created especially for this purpose. This was sacred ground for the Uchiha's since only Uchiha's were buried here, let it be half-blooded Uchiha's or pure Uchiha's, it didn't matter.

Once a Uchiha, _always_ a Uchiha.

Shisui placed three bouquets of pure red roses and prayed for their lost life, along with Madara and Izuna.

* * *

"Tobirama-kun, can I help you?" Shisui asked softly as she observed her many students, till now only ten had graduated and became full-fledged medic-nin with the signature of both the Hokages and hers. She had been reinstated as the Head of the Hospital and had even healed the villagers with the aid of her many clones and the ten top-graduated medic-nins. Shisui wasn't someone who liked to lead, she was going to pass that title to her best medic, Uchiha Rya with the assistance of Uchiha Setsu and Senju Toka, who calmed down after Hashirama had married Mito. What could she say when Hashirama already had married someone?

Nothing.

Senju Toka was very heartbroken but was gradually on recovering, just like her. Although it was hard, she was slowly on coming to terms that Konoha had to be like that.

Tobirama appeared with crossed arms, looking at her with a calm expression. After Hashirama's confession he started to view her differently, more with respect and equality, even the fact that he had doubted the Uchiha clan and their Curse of Hatred had diminished slowly on. "My brother requested your presence."

She nodded and left a clone to supervise her students. "Alright, we'll use my jutsu." She grabbed Tobirama's hand and flickered towards the Hokage and co-Hoakges office through her lightning fast jutsu. Tobirama didn't even have time to roll his eyes at her antics, she was so proud of her jutsu and even showed off. But he had to admit, she deserved the attention, the idea behind her jutsu was phenomenal and he was envious of it, although his special space-time Ninjutsu wasn't bad either.

Madara smirked at his sister's use of the jutsu and Hashirama smiled warmly at her. "Ahn, Shisui-chan, I see otouto found you." He nodded in gratitude towards Tobirama who leaned against the wall, watching everything in quietness. "We request an official report about the evaluation from your medic-nins and students next week."

"That's all?" Shisui asked in disbelief, this couldn't be all.

Madara shook his head, "You, Izuna and Tobirama will be evaluating the very first graduation of Konoha's Academy."

As if on cue, Izuna appeared, a goofy smile on his face, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Shisui stiffened at those words and glanced at Izuna who stared at her with confusion, eye brow raised. She smiled gently but those words made her churn with so much nostalgia, it made her homesick for her lost life.

Shoving those thoughts away, she giggled softly, "Next thing both of you will say is that we will have to take our own Genin team." She burst into a fit of giggles at that preposterous idea. She was immediately named as a special ANBU captain, along with Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama who took orders from Madara and Hashirama directly, they were viewed as the elite from the elite since they were all three Kage-level shinobi and kunoichi and branded with a special symbol with a growing tree, which was their close affiliation with both the Hokages. She touched her head band that was strapped around her forehead and smiled happily at her brother and Hashirama.

"Err…? Can you read minds or what?" Hashirama spoke seriously, which made her blink at him and then shout loudly, "Nani?!"

* * *

She found it weird to be named as a Jounin teacher all of a sudden and looking at Tobirama and Izuna, she had noticed the same distress on their face. They were killers and then suddenly they were named as teachers. Hell, Shisui had a job as the Head of the hospital, they were working her to the bone.

With a deep breath, she started reading the gifted through the list that had been given to her; Sarutobi Hiruzen, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo Shimura," Insert a shiver coming from Shisui, "Torifu Akimichi, Kagami Uchiha- _What_?! Her eyes widened considerably when she saw her future father's name on the list of the top graduated and looked through the crowd to find _that_ certain Uchiha, ignoring her wild-beating heart.

Uchiha Kagami, her future father was on the list and she _was _going to be _his teacher at all cost._


	20. Chapter 19: Genin Team

**GamingBoar **– Shisui is their representative, I like her status too. Secretly, Shisui liked all that attention too! :p They would have been cute together but unfortunately, I'm so mean that I discarded that pairing. As for Tobirama and Shisui, of course they are going to be paired together! If it isn't going to be Hashirama/Shisui then it's going to be Tobirama/Shisui! :D Thank you for the review, I appreciate your support! ;D

**Sylencia **– Hihi, I was so excited about that scene too, Shisui meeting her future father, that will be something else. :p Yeah, it lacked fluff but that meeting was needed, sometimes we need to read boring things like Shisui. ;p Hihi, you're so cute when you said; 'I'm glad to read your fic!' Thank you for the nice review, like always, I appreciate your support! :D

PS. Read the author's notes, you're mentioned in it! ;)

**SilverIcy + SilverIcy (guest)** – The scene with Tobirama's respect towards Shisui and the scene where Hyuuga Branch Members show their respect towards Shisui will appear soon. She is a loved princess, you could view her as the Uchiha princess, hihi, maybe I'm going to nickname her like that. Would be cute. :p Shisui must love all that attention she gets from Konoha! ;p Thank you for the suffocating hug, I will now update this chapter! :D Thank you for the nice review, like always, I appreciate your support!

PS. Thank you for helping me reach the hundredth review mark!

**kiko8o **– Oh well, Tobirama and Shisui together isn't that bad either, just give it a chance. ;) Thank you for your consideration and review, I appreciate you support!

**VKlover13 **– Hashirama/Shisui won't happen, I'm sorry, but I want it like that. Just give Tobirama/Shisui a chance, who knows you'll start liking it. :D

**GamingBoar **– Hihi, so cute, you were _that_ scared? :p Don't worry, I'll finish my story, even if I have to type with my teeth or tongue, finished it will be! :p Yeah, I like Mito and Sasuke too, they are famous people from Konoha, how could I bash them. Besides, Shisui isn't someone who would hate a person, maybe when she was little but not when she had lived through a hard era. Thanks for the review, I appreciate your review! :D

**treavellergirl **– It's totally different since Izuna and Shisui are there for Madara so he won't start acting all creepy and mad. Of course, _my Shisui _is a very cunning, talented representative! The problem between the Uchiha and Senju won't occur this time, thanks to Shisui's meddling. :p As for that idea of yours with the evacuation plan! I love it! I'll be putting them in this chapter or the next one! Thank you for the suggestion, thank you! ^.^

**Kasai no Oni **– Hihi, thank you, my nickname _is_ the Speedy Demon. ;) Yeah, I'm kind of bipolar but I love to write certain scenes with certain feelings, that's how I am. :p Well, you got Tobirama. :D Thank you for the review, I appreciate it!

**Jane Doe (guest) **– Hihi, you're not an idiot! You're _the _Warlocker! No Warlocker of mine will be proclaimed as an idiot! :p So cute, you're pouting! n.n Thank you, my dear Warlocker slash E.T.-Summoner, I feel honored, again, to receive so much respect from you. I love people with mood swings! They are funny to hang with, even though I'm like that too… :p Oh well, join my club, long live the mood-swingers (new nickname!)! ;) I'm not going to prod with your personal life but I hope everything is alright. Also, I wish you LOTS of luck towards your exam. I believe in you! Hihi, as for your second review, I'm _the _Speedy Demon/E.T.-King/Mood-Swingers, what else? :p So I got to keep to my reputation's name. :p Thank you for the helping me reach the hundredth review bar, you're AWESOME! Wow, thank you for the compliment, like I said before, you're AWESOME! :D Dear Lord, you're right, that sounds exactly like an oath at weddings! I made them look like they are about to marry each other! *burst in a series of giggles and then laughter* Madara and Hashirama won't be pleased with this… :p Oh well, my story! :D Besides, they can't touch me! Oh no, they can't touch me! Thank you for the support, I appreciate your funny/nice/bi-polar/… reviews! Angelbloodlover over and out.

**SkinnyLegs **– Because I can! *insert evil laughter* You should damn the authoress because I planned it like that. :p Madara may have given his permission but he will still have his twitching behavior, poor him… I'm so traumatizing his mind. So true, Shisui just makes sure everything is going according plan but with a much better-thought-out system. Go Shisui! ^.^ It is cruel if Tobirama would start courting Shisui but meh, Hashirama will accept the fact that the two of them won't be together. And yeah, Sasuke is awesome! I love him too! *squeals* Thank you for your nice review, I appreciate your kind support! ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **– Hihi, it's alright, I forgive you. It was just so sudden… so yeah, it's ok, no need to panic. :D Thank you for the kind compliment, I'm honored to hear such a nice praise from you. ;) Thank you for the nice review, I appreciate your support! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=24 years to 25 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama=22 years to 23 years old

Uchiha Shisui=19 years to 20 years old

**Dear readers, I have reached the 100th review mark, although now it's 110, and that's all thank to you guys who took the time to review my story! My gratitude and love goes to all of you because without you guys I wouldn't have reached it! So thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing my story! I LOVE YOU ALL! BIG HEARTS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**Lots of love,**

**Angelbloodlover**

**PS. SYLENCIA, you were the 100th reviewer! Thank you, my faithful and loyal reader! Me love you lots! ^.^**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life._

_― _

_Hatake Kakashi_

_._

_._

**Chapter 19: Genin Team**

Shisui still couldn't believe that she had read her father's name on the list. She was sweating and biting her lips nervously, even Izuna and Tobirama had viewed her with a questioning look but what could she tell them?

_Oh, look that's my original father who is a twelve-year old Genin. Tajima was my second father, didn't I tell you guys that I had died and got reborn into another life during another timeline? No? Well, now I did. _

Psssht! As if! She would be marked as a crazy person!

The fact that the three of them would have to train their own set of Genin was annoying since Shisui was also running Konoha's Hospital, Izuna was running Konoha's Military Police Force along with Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility and Tobirama was the ANBU-Commander. They would have a hard time to run from places to places but since Hashirama and Madara gave them this job on top of it meant that the three of them could handle it.

She wouldn't disregard their trust in her abilities. She could do this.

Twisting her battle-gear attire that consisted of a white tank top with her Jounin flak jacket donned over it, her SIN-necklace hidden between her cleavage, her tattoo carved on her left shoulder visible, a short, loose, blue skirt where the Uchiha fan was embroidered on it, with thigh-length mesh leggings underneath, her kunai pouch with her special three-pronged kunai strapped on her left thigh, open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. A long, special sword that she had received from Izuna was strapped on her back. She had opted to wear her hair in a high ponytail with her shoulder-length bangs framing her heart-shaped face, her hitai-ate strapped on her forehead with a soft pink lipstick on her lips. Madara and Izuna had been _very _reluctant to let her go looking like this but she wanted to wear her old uniform from her previous life and got her way.

When they had walked inside the Academy every child in the near area had stormed towards them, requesting to be taking in as their students. Shisui had taken the two bewildered shinobi's and flickered inside the Academy. Those two could handle S-rank ninja's but couldn't keep students away from themselves.

She listened as the names were being called one by one. Her ears perked up when she heard Hiruzen's name being shouted, "Team Seven consists of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, your Jounin teacher will be Senju Tobirama." The teacher spoke loudly, eying Tobirama, Izuna and Shisui with admiration, it wasn't all day that Tobirama, Izuna and Shisui would barge in and get their own set of Genin. The graduated students in contrary were watching with wide eyes filled with awe, admiration and amazement as Tobirama beckoned his students to follow him.

Shisui giggled when she saw his exasperated expression to which he glared at her playfully, wishing Izuna and her good luck. "Good luck Tobirama-kun!" She waved jovially, winking at Koharu when she looked in awe at her, she had a feeling that girl was going to hero-worship her. She found it so weird to look at all these young faces when she was used to see them old and wrinkled.

She snickered softly at the idea that everything had been reversed.

"Team Eight consists of Shimura Danzo, Akimichi Torifu and Uchiha Kagami, your Jounin teacher will be Uchiha Shisui." Shisui locked eyes with her father and found herself frozen on spot, her proud, loyal father who had died sacrificing his life for Konoha was _alive and breathing._ She felt her eyes tear up as she observed his unkempt, black hair, his dark pools, his aristocratic jaw line- Suddenly Izuna poked her ribs, snapping her from her thoughts and she saw everyone in the room looking at her with a weird expression, Kagami included. She groaned softly, wondering why she was doomed to start off so bad with her important people.

"Imouto, are you alright?" Izuna asked in concern, eying Kagami with narrowed eyes. The boy shivered at that suspicious look and turned his head away. "Did that boy do something to you?"

Shisui shook his head, "No, Izuna-nii, I was thinking how much he resembled Daisuke-nii…" Which was true, Daisuke had the same hair like Kagami but the fact that she was staring at her father had more to do with it. He nodded hesitantly but kept eying Kagami in case he would notice something amiss with the boy.

Motioning her three students to follow her, she placed a soft kiss on her brother's cheek, giggling when she heard the many fawning of the girls, "Good luck Izuna-nii!" She chirped happily, walking towards her special training ground to test her little students, one who was her father. She would have so much fun with him.

Kagami shivered when he felt an inauspicious feeling cover his entire body, he had a feeling someone was talking about him in a very negative way. He just hoped it wasn't his teacher, the famed Shunshin no Shisui.

* * *

"Alright, let's start with introducing ourselves. I'll begin. As you know my name is Uchiha Shisui, also known as Shunshin no Shisui throughout the Shinobi Nations. I have two overprotective big brothers, Madara and Izuna whom I love with my entire heart. My best friend is Hashirama whom I also love a lot! Tobirama and Mito are my friends too and I also love them! I love Konoha and the Uchiha clan!" She stopped rambling when she heard Danzo mutter under his breath.

"She seems to love a lot of things…"

She sweat dropped at that, here was Danzo again, belittling her _again_. At first, she didn't want have anything to do with Danzo what with his obsession for the Sharingan and also the fact that he had gouged out her eye. But then she decided to grant him a second chance, like everyone else, his past must have been rough, which was why Shisui had vowed to help him to become a better shinobi instead of the Shinobi no Yami. "Maybe I do…" She answered back, gigging when Danzo yelped, sporting a blush on his cheeks.

"I _despise_ traitors from the leaf, snakes and wars. My hobbies are training, spending time with my friends and running the hospital. As for my dream, it's no dream anymore but reality, when I was little I used to dream of Konoha where children could live peacefully and look where we are now, in a peace-loving village." She sighed in bliss, playing with her black strands as she looked down on her students who were listening in eagerly, wide doe eyes aimed at her. She giggled at how cute they looked, especially her father, "Now, start from left to right." She pointed at Danzo with a kind smile, nodding.

Danzo stood up, pointing his thumb towards his chest, "My name is Shimura Danzo, I like my father, my clan, Konoha and Hiruzen, my best friend." Shisui almost choked when she heard that but thankfully she suppressed it. Who would have thought those two used to be best friends, all they did in her future was glaring at each other. She wondered what transpired between the two to become so bitter and hateful towards each other. "I dislike salty food and war," Again Shisui kept herself in check. Dear Lord, in the future he was depicted as _the _war-hawk… "My hobbies is spending time with Hiruzen, training with my father and reading. As for my dream, I want to become the next Hokage!" He grinned widely, shifting his headband, which was keeping his black spiky hair out of his face.

Shisui found him actually cute and grinned back at him, "I'm sure you'll be able to reach that dream if you work hard for it."

"Arigatou, Shisui-sensei.." He murmured softly, his cheeks flaming up as he sat next to Torifu who was munching on a dango stick.

She nodded towards the Akimichi, "You're next!"

"I'm Akimichi Torifu, I like my family, delicious food and Konoha! I dislike bullies and burnt food. My hobbies are spending time with my family and cook new recipes, as for my dream, I want to become a strong shinobi so I will be able to protect everyone I care for." He grinned widely, his cat-ear-like-hat twitching slightly.

So cute.

Kagami coughed softly, starting, "As you all know I'm a member from the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Kagami is my name. I like training and mastering new jutsu's, I dislike traitors, sweet things and fan girls. My hobbies are training and my dream is to become a strong shinobi, just like my clan leader, Uchiha Madara, and protect my clan and Konoha."

Shisui smiled brightly at them and nodded in gratitude, "The first thing you guys will do, is showing me how capable you three are." She took out a scroll and unrolled it, placing the map in front of the three Genin, "As you can see this map has many places crossed through, twenty to be exactly, in one of these places are three Genin flak jackets and three Shinobi Identity Necklaces with the names of you three engraved within, poured with your chakra signatures." Shisui had created different sets of flak jackets, according to your rank, which was easier and much nicer than the old versions. The necklaces were a better version than the ID-cards, thanks to Hashirama's special wood release they were able to create a special gem where chakra could be stored, more precisely the chakra of their subordinates. Once a Konoha ninja had died, the chakra within would glow fiercely and surround the corpse, transporting them directly towards Konoha's Hospital. It was through a special seal that Mito and her had created, that they were able to produce such a fascinating sealing necklace. When the chakra had faded, the medics would be able to recognize the dead body through the carved name on the back of the necklace.

"That was why we didn't receive them when we graduated." Kagami stated with calculating eyes.

Shisui nodded, "Your goals will be easy, recover these objects within a time span of four hours."

Kagami narrowed his eyes, "This is too easy. What's the catch?"

"Hmm… smart, Kagami-kun, of course there is a catch. There is _always _a catch when it comes down to ninja's." She smirked predatory towards the three, enjoying their wary and slight fearful expression, "You'll have to find those objects while trying to fight me off."

"Nani?!" Danzo shouted loudly, standing abruptly, "B-But you're Shunshin no Shisui! How are we supposed to fight _you?_! Are you insane?!"

Torifu looked ready to run away from her but his pride as an Akimichi was keeping him rooted, "Sensei, d-don't you think you're exaggerating _a tiny bit_?" He swallowed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No. I believe in you three. I'm sure you'll find some sneaky strategy to counter me. If not, well, the three of you will never be able to become Konoha's first generation shinobi's." She shrugged, not caring if their glares were boring into her head as she observed her nails. She was so provoking them but they had to be stress-resilient, she didn't want scared shinobi's, she wanted them to feel how it was to fight in a _real _battlefield, fighting for your life.

Kagami understood her and with a nod, he stood up, stretching out his hands towards his comrades, "We're shinobi from the Leaf and we never give up, that's not written in our books. We are fighters!"

"Y-You're right." Torifu replied as confidently as he could.

Danzo eyed Kagami for a moment but nodded anyway in respect towards the Uchiha, "Watch out, sensei, because the three of us will defeat _you _in a flash!"

She had to giggled at their cute antics and handed Kagami the map, "Don't forget, the three of you have four hours." With that, she flickered from their sight and hid between the high and mighty trees that Hashirama had created with his Kekkei Genkai, hiding her chakra signature from the three as she observed them.

* * *

Shisui smirked when they had created nine clones, creating three more teams of themselves to lessen their search. She gave them a half hour head start and started to read a Fuinjutsu scrolls concerning security and how to strengthen it. She and Mito were requested to create strong and unbreakable security seals for Konoha, the hospital and the many important buildings from Konoha, including Konoha's cemetery. She didn't want a second happening of the fact that Orochimaru got his hands on Hashirama's cells, which was why she was starting to combine many seals with the guide and help from Mito, even Izuna and Tobirama did help occasionally since they were gifted with the understanding of Fuinjutsu, a requirement for every Genin.

She noticed that thirty minutes had passed and yawned, stretching her limbs. She had placed her special seal for her Hirashin no Jutsu throughout Konoha to teleport faster, with this way she could appear in the hospital when her help was needed, or back home when she needed to grab some supplies and so on. The longed the distance, the more chakra she had to pour in her jutsu but that wasn't a lot of trouble since her chakra control was flawless, she used as minimal chakra as possible and she had a lot of chakra what with the fact that she had taken her entire chakra supply from her previous life, together with the chakra from this body. She could safely say that she had more chakra than Madara and Hashirama. Long live reincarnations!

The farthest she had teleported was the creek where she had met Hashirama for the first time and that place was easily fifteen kilometers, though it had taken a great chunk of her chakra supply, she had to experiment more with the distance and how much chakra it gobbled up.

Next to the security system, she, along with Mito, were known as the leaders for the Emergency Evacuation Transport Facility where they had to come up with ideas to set up a smooth evacuation plan for Konoha in case they were attacked by outer enemies. She didn't want a replay from the Kyuubi attack, her parents had died there but this time, that won't happen again. She was experimenting with her Hiraishin no Jutsu, along with a set of transportation seals that Mito had created, to produce a special, giant transportation room where the civilians would be evacuated towards a hidden shelter mansion, deep underground, that was equipped with family rooms and comfortable furniture rooms, that Hashirama and Madara had created, filled with many supplies that could feed and harbor an entire village. Many seals provided the shelter with security, food, water, fresh clothes and so on.

Mito had excitedly explained the working of another special transportation room where she could teleport towards the Village Hidden in the Eddy faster than lightning. With that they would be able to help out their ally when trouble arose for them.

Of course, they were funded by the entire village, clan member and civilians alike had handed half of their profits to ensure a secure, peaceful life in Konoha. Konoha's Treasure Room was slowly on growing bigger thank to the idea of the Mission Assignment Desk, where rich merchants from everywhere requested help from their ninja's in exchange for money.

"Time to play with my little cute students." She flickered away from her spot.

* * *

"_Boo_." Shisui whispered in Danzo's ear, hearing him scream like a girl was a giant bonus for her.

The three of them were already on the sixth place that Shisui had crossed neatly on the map. Immediately after spotting her, they flipped away from her, taking their respective clans fighting style. Shisui didn't miss a beat and performed a set of seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Spewing out a large fire ball, she flickered away towards another spot, throwing twenty regular kunai's tied with her chakra towards the three, who had used the substitution technique to avoid the giant smoldering ball.

"Torifu!" Danzo and Kagami screamed out after they had avoided the soaring kunai's, sporting scratches and injuries from the sharp objects. Unbeknownst to them, Shisui had flicked the kunai's back towards the three but only Danzo and Kagami had succeed in noticing them. Torifu was a bit too late with it and would endure the pain that would come with it. But to her amazement, Danzo and Kagami appeared in front of the shocked Akimichi, deflecting the kunai's.

Amazed at their team work, Shisui executed another set of seals, "Suiton: Suigandan!" She spit out water bullets towards them, adding another jutsu to it, "Raiton: Raikyu!" The electric bolts mixed with the water bullets and became a ball of electrifying water. And to make it worse, she summoned a small portion of her chakra and slammed the ground, creating craters and quivering earthquakes. Their faces were so priceless as they yelped, flipping over rock debris and electrified projectiles.

* * *

Madara and Hashirama shook their head when they felt the repeating earthquakes throughout Konoha.

"Shisui…" They whispered in annoyance and looked at each other with a smirk, "I bet I can complete my stack of paper work before you." Madara stated proudly to which Hashirama nodded with a secretive smile, "You're on!"

Madara started writing and marking the many papers, only an hour had left and Hashirama had finished, "Nani?! How did you do that?!" He screeched in anger, ignoring the snickering ANBU that were guarding them, one of them being Sarutobi Sasuke.

"Simple, clones." As if on cue, Hashirama's clones dispersed, leaving him there with a smug look as Madara glared at him. "That's cheating!" He countered, "It doesn't count!"

Hashirama shook his head, "It's so sad to see how much of a sore loser you're."

Madara rolled up his sleeves, "I'll show you a new meaning of pain." and leaped at his rival, smirking in glee as he proceed to pound his head into the ground.

* * *

Two clones appeared next to Shisui and she flickered towards Kagami, kunai against his throat as her two other clones did the same with Danzo and Torifu. "Gotcha!"

Her three students dispersed in smoke, leaving her pouting. She knew they were clones but couldn't they have at least tried to counter her attack?

When she heard a searing sound, she ducked, avoiding a giant tree that was threatening to crush her body. She wondered how strong these Genin were in comparison to their future selves. Here in this timeline, academy students had been taught the way of Fuinjutsu, healing Ninjutsu and many more, subjects that her old Konoha had never taught them.

She flickered towards a tree, summoning up a giant scale of water, "Suiton: Chakra Kenpa no Ame!" Rain, mixed with chakra, poured down heavily and everything that it came in contact with that was living and harboring chakra inside could be felt by her. She could use her sensory skills but this was a jutsu she wanted to try but had never the time to utilize it. With this ninja's who lacked at their sensory skills, like Hashirama, could detect all of their enemy.

She was thinking of creating a jutsu package filled with newly invented jutsu and turn it into a present for her best friend.

Only Kagami appeared and she wondered if the two had left him behind, "Where are your team-mates?"

"I sacrificed myself for them, sensei!" He shouted loudly, taking the familiar Uchiha fighting stance, "I won't let you go through me!"

Her eyes widened at that statement, even at this early age, her father was sacrificing himself for his friends. Composing herself, she smirked at the challenge, "Oh really?" Creating two more clones, she dashed towards Kagami who was sweating profusely. "What about now?!"

She was not going to be soft on him, she would shape and mold him to become the perfect shinobi. Embracing herself, she engaged the Uchiha in a Taijutsu battle, kicking and punching him as he tried his best to avoid her. She flipped over him and with a strong rush of her chakra, she threw him towards a tree.

His back was slammed against the tree and he gasped in pain, black spots appearing. With trembling legs, he stood up, green encased hands healing the injury away, another skill that was required for a Genin, the mystical palm technique. "I-I'm not going t-to give up! Never!" He charged towards her after healing his back, his hands moving fast, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fire was spewed from his mouth, roaring towards her but she countered it with a water technique, "Suiton: Suikoundan!"

A giant shark, in the form of water, charged towards the fire, colliding against it and creating a hissing steam.

A grin blossomed on her face when she felt two more chakra signatures appear next to the tired Kagami. Once the mist cleared up, Danzo and Torifu were standing in front of their friend, the needed equipment strapped on their back. While Torifu was healing Kagami, Danzo took his fighting stance, "You have to get through me to hurt Kagami!" With a battle cry, he charged at her. Time to see what Danzo could do during his Genin years.

She spit out fireballs towards him to which he countered with a jutsu, "Suiton: Suishouha!" Water materialized out of thin air, a jutsu that probably took a great chunk from his chakra capacity, creating another collision with her fireballs. She engaged him in a Taijutsu battle, punching him in the stomach and sending him flying against another tree. Smirking, she took out her special sword, engulfing it with her fire and lightning affinity.

She looked at Danzo's wide terrified eyes and slashed down.

A smile was plastered on her rosy lips, "Good, very good, Torifu-kun." The Akimichi had materialized a bo out of nowhere and blocked her attack. Of course, she hadn't poured her entire power behind it but to block her attack a lot of power was needed, which was an easy task for an Akimichi, combined with their multi-sized jutsu's. Her eyes flickered towards the many kunai's that was behind her back, hold in place through Kagami's chakra threads.

With an amused chuckle, she flickered away from there and appeared on top of the tree, "You all pass!" She chirped happily and saw their worn out faces lit up immediately. "The three of you have shown me tremendous team work, great skills and an analyzing mind. Kagami-kun, you had sacrificed yourself for the greater good, that's a courageous personality you have there. I didn't expect less from a strong and might Uchiha." Kagami puffed out his chest in pride, donning the Genin flak jacket along with the necklace.

She moved her eyes towards Danzo, "Danzo-kun, you had acquired the objects and quickly rushed towards your friend. You took immediate control of the situation and ordered Torifu to heal Kagami while you fought against me, giving them time to finish their healing. You showed to have amazing skills with water and since every Shimura has great prowess over the different elements, I didn't expect anything less from the intelligent Shimura's." Danzo placed his arms behind his head, grinning at the appraisal, putting his gifts on.

"And finally, Torifu-kun," The boy blushed slightly under the serious stare of Shisui, "You have shown me how caring and protective you can be of those that you love. You have blocked my attack with your bo, pushing more strength behind your bo with the aid of your clan's trademark jutsu. Very impressive for someone your age but nonetheless I didn't expect anything less from the great Akimichi clan." She watched with pride as they stood up next to each other, SIN-necklace and Genin flak jacket donned over their usual shinobi attire. "Now, let's celebrate the birth of Team Eight with some delicious food!" She flickered next to them and stopped them. "First thing first." She tapped their necklaces, engraving her customized, special seal in the crystal that allowed her to appear next to them in case they were in trouble, "With this special I'll be able to appear whenever problems occur." She eye-smiled at them, "Now, let's go, I'm hungry!"

Torifu laughed loudly, "Barbecue, Shisui-sensei!"

Danzo nodded eagerly, "Barbecue sounds good! What do you say Kagami?" He looked at the smirking Uchiha.

"That sounds agreeable."

Shisui giggled softly, grabbing their arms, "Barbecue it is! I know a great place where the make the best barbecue throughout Konoha!" and she flickered away from there, leaving the destructed place behind her.


	21. Chapter 20: Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko

**The Ice Sorceress **– Meh, don't worry, I don't view you as a crazy person. ;) My siblings also look at me like that but I got used to it, you're going to get immune to their weird stares. :p I'm kind of mean towards Madara but I like to tease him, they are so great to write about, I love it! :p Oh yeeeees, I'm going to make you love _my Danzo-kun_! Beware! *insert evil laughter* Thank you for your kind review, I appreciate you support! :D

**intricatesimplicity92 **– Good for you! :D I'll insert some Hashirama/Mito love scenes but they won't be very long since this fic is all about Shisui! :D Don't worry, if Tobirama dares to hurt Shisui's feelings, I'm erasing his entire existence with my virtual eraser. :p As for Madara and Izuna's love life, they'll start to show up in some scenes. ;) Thank you for accepting my story like it is, I appreciate your kind reviews and support! :D

**SilverIcy **– Yeah, I find her students also cute, especially Torifu, he makes me want to pinch his round cheeks and coo at how cute he looks like with those cat-ear-like-hat! *squeals* Why not? If Shisui changed Madara and Izuna's lives, then why couldn't she save Danzo? I'm sure she could achieve that and turn him into a nicer shinobi instead of the war-hawk from her original timeline. Quotes brighten up the story, I find them very beautiful to read, so I put it in every chapter, according the theme! Finally someone noticed it! ^.^ Don't worry, more Kagami and Shisui scenes will come up, along with her team! Beware Konoha, you created monsters! :p So, like always, thank you for your kind reviews and support, I appreciate them! :D

**Sylencia **– Yes, you were! The present will be this chapter! Hihi, kind of simple but I'm sure you'll love it! Especially for you, I've put some nice fluffy moments between Tobirama and Shisui. ;) Good job with doing the lawn, I'm proud of you! *pats your shoulder* Now, do mine. :p They are adorable! I love their chibi-forms too! *squeals* Madara will stay the same competitive boy who had started stone-skipping with Hashirama. I absolutely adore his personality! He is _not _going to change! ^.^ Indeed, you're the perfect reviewer! ;) Thank you for your nice review, like always, I appreciate your support! :D

**VKlover13 **– I'm called _the _Speedy Demon! ;p Tobirama and Shisui will be a cute pairing too! Thank you for the nice review, I appreciate your support! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=25 years to 26 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=23 years to 24 years old

Uchiha Shisui=20 years to 21 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=0 years to 1 year old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ The body ages, but the mind is immortal. _

_― _

_Orochimaru_

_._

_._

**Chapter 20: Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko**

Another year had passed and Shisui was standing in front of her deceased mother and brothers, praying for their life. Every week a Uchiha would get the responsibility to take care of the Uchiha's Cemetery, this time it was her turn. She had summoned the air of her clones and cleaned the graves and tombs alike, placing a fresh bouquets from the Yamanaka shop. Surprisingly, those mind-reapers, that's what she called them, had green fingers. They were very good with harvesting and taking care of flowers.

The day she had received her set of Genin, Mito had declared some happy news, well for Shisui it was the hardest thing she had to endure. Nine months later, she had given birth to a healthy baby boy who looked exactly like his father with brown hair and eyes. They had named her as the godmother of Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko and Madara as the godfather. Of course, Tobirama didn't need that title since he was already the uncle of the little rascal. A part of her was happy and excited at the prospect of taking care of Akhiko and see him grow up but another part of her, the more jealous and darker parts of hers, the one she hated deeply…was angry at everything.

When she had returned home from hearing that news, she had ran towards the toilet, throwing up, as she broke in shivers. The next week, she had throbbing headaches, a running nose, stomach ache and dizziness. No one said anything since her brothers and Hashirama knew the reason or it.

Little baby Akhiko was four months old, going towards the five months. He was really a cute boy and she loved him dearly, she was practically _his_ _aunt_!

Another big surprise for her was Izuna Genin team, which consisted of Senju Sato, Hatake Kata and –_surprise, surprise – _Uchiha Noriko, her original mother from her previous life. The moment she had heard her name, she had stiffened again, glancing at her _own_ student, Uchiha Kagami, and wondered if the God up their were laughing their ass off when they placed her in this kind of situation. Izuna had a very nice set of Genin, all from respected clans, and she was kind of jealous that he get to train her mother. But the moment Tobirama's Genin had joined hers team and Izuna's team, Koharu and Noriko were fighting over Kagami's love.

It was downright amusing to see her father sulk in embarrassment as two girls were shouting at each other and proclaiming that Kagami was theirs. Although, she had to admit, Hatake Kato and Senju Sota weren't bad-looking either.

Ever since that meeting the three teachers had started doing joint-training together, pushing the Genin to their limits, forcing them to break the limitations and become even stronger.

Shisui had never thought that thing would have changed this much. Konoha was already six years old and everyday new and better buildings and changes were appearing. From security seals towards the advanced medic-nins who were able to heal mortally injuries. Shisui didn't let them slack off, not even after she had become a teacher. She would drag her students and force them to practice their healing Ninjutsu and help out the hospital.

Day after day,

Weeks after weeks,

Months after Months,

Years after years,

Konoha was looking better, stronger and wealthier than her original one.

* * *

"Who is my cute boy? Who is my cute boy?" Shisui cooed at the pitch-squealing giggles coming from Akhiko. Joining his giggles, she nuzzled her nose against his, locking her onyx black eyes with his wide brown doe eyes. She wanted to eat him up and placed him on her bare stomach. Currently, she was babysitting Akhiko since Mito was back in her home village to bring back some important seals for their security seals. How she loved the Uzumaki clan!

Her Genin team was doing training under her clone's supervision, another clone of hers was running the hospital and another one was training her Hiraishin no Jutsu, she was almost mastering that jutsu, which would bring more fame to her name, Shunshin no Shisui. How she loved that moniker's name, it was much better than the Uchiha princess, although that name sounded much more elegant and was used during formal parties.

Thinking about parties, made her remember the fact that Konoha was throwing their annual ball after Akhiko's birthday party, she still needed a pretty ball gown for the party. But she had enough time, a simple elegant black dress would do the job.

Her eyes moved back to Akhiko who was sweating from the warmth, even she was sweating profusely, Konoha had very warm temperatures. Even wearing her chest bindings with her loose blue shorts wasn't helping her out. She summoned a clone of hers and breathed in relief when the clone was blowing a sweet, fresh air, mixed with a touch of aloe vera. Of course, Akhiko started shrieking in happiness and she had to steady him. "Akhiko-kun, stop squirming like that."

"Tobi! Tobi!" He shouted in happiness, small fingers reaching towards her back. She giggled and stood up, when she turned around, Tobirama was leaning against the wall, watching her with a smug smirk on his face. They had a small rivalry going on since both of them were stealing Akhiko from the other. The first round went too Tobirama when Akhiko shouted out his name, well half of it. The second went towards her since he had padded towards her and only her, not Hashirama, not Mito, not even Tobirama, only her. Till now the score was even, for now…

"Shisui-chan, what would your brothers think if they saw you like that?" He also knew of their overprotective issues and teased Shisui with that.

She shrugged, not caring about that, "It's hot, besides it's not like I'm outside looking like this. Well, only if I went for swimming…" She mused out loud, walking towards him as she handed the eager Akhiko to Tobirama. She watched with adoring eyes as the little boy started playing with Tobirama's white hair, "He really loves you. I wonder why…?"

Tobirama's lips tugged upwards, "That's because I'm _his uncle_."

She pouted at him, "So, I'm _his godmother_."

He chuckled softly at her, his red, piercing eyes locked with hers, "Well, I'll be taking Akhiko-kun with me for the rest of the day."

"What?! Mito-chan told _me _to babysit Akhiko-kun!" She tugged on his simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono, "Give me back Akhiko-kun!" Her eyes widened when Tobirama flickered away with her on tow and the little Senju-Uzumaki was squealing in delight when his uncle and aunt were with him.

* * *

Madara was having a very good day, a very good day indeed. He had finished his entire paperwork, was eating home-made delicious dango from Shisui's cooking skills and they were perfect, and was watching with a sadistic glee how Hashirama was puffing and huffing through his enormous paper work.

He leaned backwards on his chair, observing his clean and _empty_ mahogany desk, sighing in bliss, "Life can't get any better."

Then to his surprise and shock, Tobirama appeared, little Akhiko cradled safely on his arms but that wasn't the reason that his eyes were bulging out. No, the fact that Shisui was _half-naked _had more to do with it. "Imouto!" He shouted in anger, horror and fury, he enjoyed the way his little sister stiffened at his scream. "What are you wearing? No, why aren't you wearing clothes?!"

Shisui sighed in annoyance, glaring at the hidden ANBU, one of her closest friends, Sarutobi Sasuke, who was whistling in amazement at her choice of clothes or rather her lack thereof, and then she turned her glare towards the innocent-looking Tobirama. Why that man-?! She ought to snap his neck. "Aniki, give me a break! I'm twenty!"

His glare turned downright murderously, there went his good day! "Young lady, don't use such a tone toward- Are you even listening to me?!" A vein popped up his head when Shisui walked over to Hashirama and started helping out the poor Senju. Standing up, she walked towards them and whacked Shisui on the head, "Go get some clothes on!"

"Make me!" Shisui argued back, rubbing her sore spot and ignoring the many snickers coming from Sasuke. That stupid monkey, she would break his legs next time they trained.

Madara growled lowly, ready to pound his sister into the ground, "Oh I _will_."

* * *

After she had received another bump on her head, courtesy from her dear brother, she was wearing another soft, long kimono from her brother's wardrobe. With a pout, she was watching how Tobirama was learning Akhiko how to walk, something she was supposed to do. Having enough of watching them, she stood up, "Akhiko-kun, come to aunt Shi!"

Akhiko stopped padding and turned around at them mention of her name, "Shi! Shi!" He squealed in happiness, swatting Tobirama's hands away and trotting towards her. He was such a talented boy, of course, he'd look like his strong and mighty father. Tobirama scoffed at her, crossing his arms as he watched the little baby being engulfed in a tight hug, "Aunt Shi loves you so much!" She cooed at him, kissing his nose, "Let's go and see how my students are faring." Glancing at Tobirama, "Are you coming, grumpy?"

Hashirama send a weak smile towards the three of them, waving goodbye to his son, "Bye Akhiko-kun!"

Said boy squealed in delight when he heard his father's proud face. It was so sad when Hashirama didn't have much time to spend it with his wife and son. Madara quickly added loudly, "Tobirama, don't you dare to do anything perverted with my sister!"

The silver-haired Jounin teacher's eye brows twitched violently at that. He didn't know why Madara kept warning him, it was starting to annoy him. "Tch! Stop with your damned fretting!" He shouted loudly and followed after Shisui towards their students. When he had seen Shisui training his students to the bone for the upcoming Chunin Exam that was going to be held in Konoha's Chunin Stadium, he had left his students under her care. She was a very good teacher, able to teach any Genin with different sets of intelligence every jutsu, no matter how hard it was. A very good trait for a mother to possess. Silently, he wondered why he was thinking about Shisui in that context…

They appeared in Shisui's special training ground and watched with amusement how the Genin were sweating profusely, lying on the ground, crippled and tired, their fingers twitching at times. He was right, Shisui was good with teaching, although she did push them even beyond their limits.

Shisui's clone turned to look at them with a predatory smirk, "They are all yours." and dispersed in smoke.

Kagami groaned loudly, glaring at the real Shisui, "Was it fun, _sensei_?"

"Yes, it was, Akhiko-kun and I were getting a tan, along with Tobirama-kun. I see you enjoyed the tor- Err, I mean the nice training to let off some steam." She giggled when Torifu shivered in horror, "Sensei, how cruel can you be?"

While Danzo said something else, "Only a clone…only a clone…"

"Maybe I overdid it?" She asked quietly to Tobirama who was looking at her as if she was crazy.

He raised his eye brows, "You think?"

Giggling, she shrugged her shoulders and moved her attention towards Koharu, Homura and Hiruzen who were looking dead, eyes closed. "Are your students asleep?" She asked in bewilderment.

"It seems they need a wake-up call." Tobirama smirked playfully, performing a set of seals with extreme speed, "Suiton: Teppoudama." He spit out a large sphere of rotating water towards the sleeping students and watched with glee how the three of them shrieked and trashed against the wild, violent water that left them soaked. Shisui and Akhiko giggled loudly, her own students joining her, although Danzo was looking with envy at the dripping, cold water. He wished he was in their place. He would do everything to feel some refreshing water on his skin, all these heavy training was leaving him sore and satisfied but he needed some time-out.

Shisui seemed to be thinking along the same line as Danzo and whispered in Tobirama's ear, "Can you spray my students with some water too?"

"Hmm…what do I get for it?" He crossed his arms, ignoring the enraged shouts coming from his students.

Shisui thought about that, "I'll let you have Akhiko for the entire day."

"One week." He demanded firmly.

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him, "Don't be so ridiculous, I can do it myself too! Be glad I'm letting you have Akhiko-kun for the entire day."

"Fine." He answered, moving his hands in the same sequence and spitting out another water wave towards Kagami, Torifu and Danzo, the latter whom was shouting in glee, "Water! Oh dear water!"

Her students were so cute. Turning her attention towards the waiting Tobirama who was waiting with outstretched hands, she smirked at him, "Does Tobirama-kun needs a hug from aunt Shi!"

"Shi! Shi!" Akhiko shouted adorably.

Tobirama glared at her, his cheeks taking a faint red hue, "Stop being like that, Shisui, you look ridiculous."

"Well, you look cute with that blush, it matches your gorgeous eyes." Shisui countered back and enjoyed seeing him riled up. Smirking, she continued, "If you promise to give me that water-massage, I'll give you Akhiko-kun."

He glared at her, "Why do you keep adding more terms _after _you make a deal?" He groaned in exasperation when she giggled softly, Akhiko squealing in delight. He had to admit, that picture seemed right but for some weird reason his mind turned Akhiko's hair white and his eyes a piercing red. Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, he coughed softly, "Fine. When do you want that massage?"

Shisui's face lit up and she skipped towards him, "Really?!"

He nodded, pushing Shisui's face away from his, she didn't grasp the meaning of the personal bubble. "Really. Now give me Akhiko-kun."

Shisui kissed Akhiko's forehead and handed the squealing boy to Tobirama whose eyes softened at that sight.

* * *

"Oh Kami, Tobirama-kun, your hands are so amazing…" Shisui moaned, ignoring Tobirama's red face as he massaged her bare back with his hands covered with water.

"Stop moaning like that, people will think otherwise." He grunted in annoyance, trying so hard to fight off those alluring images of Shisui. Didn't she knew not to moan like that near a man? Why did he even agree to do this?!

Shisui glanced backwards, "But your hands feel so good. I can't help it."

He glared at her, "Then try to keep your voice to a minimum. I don't want your brothers to go overboard and chase me around Konoha like last time."

Shisui giggled at that memory, it was her first time that she had asked Tobirama to give her a special massage that he had learned from his father since she was having some back problems. Ever since then her back problems were gone but she didn't tell him that, his massage were too good to be true. Besides, if he knew that her back was healed he wouldn't massage her anymore. So, her brothers had heard like now but interpreted it the wrong way and stormed in the room. When they saw Shisui's naked torso and Tobirama leaned over her, they jumped to conclusion and started chasing Tobirama throughout Konoha. Good times...

"Mmmm… your wife is going to be so lucky…" She mumbled softly, closing her eyes as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Tobirama sighed softly when he heard her snoring, after six years he had started to view the Uchiha's different. His theory based on their Curse of Hatred was totally shattered the moment he had met Shisui. She was such a mysterious girl with a different personality than the most Uchiha's he had met and fought. She was so open and care_free_, happy about all small things. But his theory was completely shattered when she had sacrificed herself for Konoha, he had thought she would become bitter and hateful towards Mito but the opposite happened, she started viewing his sister-in-law as her best friend. He was completely flabbergasted but then again, this was Shisui, she was never a normal girl. He had complete respect for her personality and abilities since there were a few shinobi's who could handle them, two of them his brothers and one his own brother.

Shisui's self-sacrifice that day was the day that he had acknowledged her as a real kunoichi.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Akhiko-kun!" Shisui congratulated the little rascal, twirling him as her laughter joined his. "One year old! You're growing so fast!" She stopped spinning and nuzzled his nose, kissing him on his forehead.

Akhiko smirked, "Aunt Shi, what's my present?"

The first time she had heard Akhiko talk like that, she had frozen on spot but then gradually on, she started to get used to it. He was already showing prodigious skills, which was no wonder what with his heritage and all. She took out a black velvet box, "You see this, my little rascal?"

He nodded, curious eyes locked with the box and then towards her eyes, "What is that?"

"Open it." She handed him the box and watched with happiness as he took out the miniature version of the SIN-necklace, along with her special seal and his name carved on the back of the crystal. His eyes lit up immediately, "Aunt Shi, you gave me a SIN-necklace?!" He squealed in delight and hugged her, the necklace clamped between his chubby fingers.

"Of course, with this I'll be able to save you anytime." She placed him on the ground and with gentleness, she locked the necklace around his throat, kissing him on his lips, "Congratulations, my little rascal."

"Arigatou, aunt Shi!" He pecked her again on her lips.

Hashirama's loud booming voice reached her ears, "Alright, my turn to have some alone time with my son!"

Shisui winked at Akhiko and gently pushed him towards his father, "Go on, you'll get more presents."

"Arigatou, aunt Shi." He spoke softly, gratitude lacing his voice. At times he was acting so adult like, it was weird, and then he would be the little Akhiko that she had known. A strange, peculiar boy but one that she loved dearly and she would do everything in her power to keep him safe, even at the cost of her own life. She watched with softened eyes how Akhiko was scooped between his father's strong arms and wondered how he would have looked like if that were to be their son.

Blinking her eyes, she looked away and walked towards Madara, Izuna and Tobirama who were playing poker, "I'm joining!"

The two of them groaned in annoyance, "Get lost, imouto! You're always winning!" Izuna complained, hiding the cards, "Tobirama, make her go away!"

"Shisui-chan, you're not playing." He crossed his arms and glared at her, thanks to her he had lost lots of money.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you to get addicted to this game, imouto." Madara added, smirking slyly at her sister's anger expression.

She pouted, "The both of you are so mean…"

"No one cares." Tobirama countered, shuffling his cards as he smirked at her, that's what she got for lying to him about her back problems.

With a longing sigh, she walked towards Mito who was humming as she cleaned the kitchen with a fervor, "Gotta clean up! Gotta clean up!"

She sweat dropped at her friend's antics, "Mito-chan, you're so weird."

"Says the girl who acts like a one-year old." Mito countered, smirking when she saw Shisui lean against the desk. "Why so sad-looking, Shisui-chan? Still not found a nice man to marry?" She giggled softly when she heard the four men choke at that. It was common knowledge that Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama and Izuna were very protective of her. Of course, at first it was only her brothers but slowly on the Senju brothers joined their side when Shisui kept getting marriage requests from all over the Land of Fire, even from the Daimyo himself. Madara one day got so fed up that he had screamed that he was not a damned date service site where people could walk up to him and demand to get to know his little sister better.

Shisui glared at her, "Akhiko-kun is all I need!"

Mito dead panned at her, "You mean _my _one-year old baby boy."

"Yes-" Shisui was interrupted by Akhiko's happy squeals, "Aunt Shi! Look what I got from tou-chan!" He ran towards her and she sent a smug look towards Mito, scooping Akhiko in her arms, "Look!" He repeated, showing her a special book with all the famous clans of Konoha, "The Uchiha clan is in it!"

Shisui giggled softly, "You're a very smart boy! How did you know that's my clan's symbol?"

"Because of that, aunt Shi!" Akhiko pointed at her Uchiha ear rings and smirked smugly, "I'm so smart!" He complimented himself.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at that, Shisui influenced him too much.

Tobirama face-palmed himself, "You corrupted my nephew."

"Why?!" Mito spoke overdramatically, fake crying while her brothers and Hashirama were chuckling at the happy atmosphere. It felt good to have a time-out at times.

Suddenly nine students barged in the room, each holding a perfect-wrapped present in their hands. Hiruzen and Danzo waved jovially at them, "We're sorry we're late but Torifu was hungry. _Again._"

Torifu blushed slightly, "Gomen, Shisui-sensei…"

Shisui giggled softly, waving it off, "Don't worry, Torifu-kun, come in! Welcome everyone!" She ruffled Kagami's hair who swatted her hands halfheartedly away, he was such an adorable mini-father. Her eyes moved to Noriko and Koharu who were eying Shisui with a strong urge of admiration and hero-worship, "Ladies, I see you both dressed casual and nice." She urged them inside, winking at the Sato, Homura and Kata, the more preserved of the nine.

Life couldn't get any better than that…


	22. Chapter 21: Konoha's Anual Ball

**The Ice Sorceress **– Like I said many times, I'm _the _Speedy Demon. :p Nah, my Shisui-chan isn't going to stay single forever, Tobirama will start to view her differently and then BAM! He gets Shisui's heart! ;D Just let it go slowly, no need to rush that. :p No, I didn't finish writing my story but I have all the ideas written so I just have to type it out. We'll see if Shisui will reach that age, for now enjoy the read and thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your support! n.n

**SilverIcy **– Oh yeah I did! I'm so sneaky and intelligent, this way Tobirama and Shisui will slowly on grow closer. I'm not going to rush it since that way it won't be fun. Shisui isn't _Uchiha _Shisui anymore but Shisui, the beautiful and strong kunoichi. Tobirama is going to have some rough moments with Shisui. Madara is one awesome shinobi, I love him! He is all mine! ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I loved to write it, especially the interactions between Tobirama and Shisui. Thank you for your kind review, I appreciate your support! :D

**intricatesimplicity92 **– I loved that scene too, and of course, Madara and Izuna had to interpret it in a perverted way. Poor Tobirama, must be having nightmares. :p Thank you, it's true, going over the course of a character's life gives more depth, thank you for the compliment! :D Hihi, I love Mito and Akhiko too, and of course, Hashirama will start to show some love towards his family. Thank you for the nice review, I'm glad this one was your favorite chapters, as always, I appreciate your support! ^.^

**Sylencia **– Hihi, like I promised you, that was a very cute and fluffy scene! You're welcome! ;D Meh, don't need to apologize, just go with the flow, Akhiko is a fluent speaking one-year old. :p Oh yeah, more blushing Tobirama's will come soon! Aww, too bad, I'll the grass continue to grow until you can get off that chair. :) Thank you for the kind review, I appreciate you support! (Does that start to sound boring..? I'm wondering…)

**treavellergirl** – It's a fluff chapter, meh, very cute to read. Hihi, date service, imagine Madara and Shisui sitting on a table and approving or dismissing the many suitors from Shisui. That would be fun to write. :p And yeah, that massage idea seemed just perfect to get Tobirama and Shisui together. :p Thank you for the review, I appreciate it! ^.^

**VKlover13 **– I'm glad you love it! It makes me very happy! ;D

**Darkcush **– Who said I'm human? I'm _the _Speedy Demon! :p

**Kasai no Oni **– I love fluffy and cute scenes, sooo adorable to write and to re-read! :p Thank you for the review, I appreciate it! ;D

**Geminine **– Thank you, I find it very good too, I'm having fun writing about them, it's awesome! And yeah, it is sad that they aren't together but I did mention in one of my author's notes that I would be writing some random drabble scenes between Hashirama/Shisui and Tobirama/Shisui or hell even Sasuke/Shisui! But after I finished my story, not now, too busy with updating and other stuff. ;p Thank you for the kind review, I appreciate it a lot, my newest biggest fan! n.n

PS. Did you already corrected your SI-story, if so, I'm going to read it again! :p

**Hikari (guest) **– Hihi, I'm glad you like my story, that makes me very happy. As for more fluff, don't worry, it will come. ;) Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. ^.^

**Guest **– Akhiko is just a really smart boy, at first I thought about using that reincarnated idea but that was so much hassle, I'm just going to be a bit lazy. :p Thank you for taking the time to review, I appreciate it! :)

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=26 years to 27 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=24 years to 25 years old

Uchiha Shisui=21 years to 22 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=1 year to 2 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike._

_― _

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_._

_._

**Chapter 21: Konoha's Annual Ball**

Shisui looked at herself through the mirror and twirled her long, chiffon, black dress that revealed her long smooth legs along with her black high-heels. This dress was a present from Izuna on her twentieth birthday but she had never the opportunity to wear it until now, of course he had requested to knit the Uchiha symbol on her dress. Mito had pinned up her hair with her soft curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her ruby-red necklace was another present from Tobirama this time, he had gifted her with the beautiful necklace on the day that she became nineteen. Shisui wasn't a girl who spend times with buying clothes and jewelry, that was more Mito's job, although at times she was dragged along, much to her horror. Mito didn't know when to stop, she always carried more than twenty bags filled with different things from clothes, to jewelry to weapons and so on.

Of course, as a kunoichi, she had strapped her kunai pouch on her left thigh where her special three-pronged kunai were stored neatly. She wasn't going to be totally defenseless.

"Shisui-chan, are you ready?" Madara's soft voice came from behind her door.

She nodded then face-palmed herself when he couldn't see her, "I'm almost done!" She looked one last time at herself from the mirror, fixed her dress and walked away with a bright smile. This ball was very important since the very first Mizukage and Kazekage had joined them for peace requests. She had warned Madara and Hashirama that it may be some plot to get their guards down, just like the Hyuuga Affair, and they had taken her warnings close to their heart. This room was filled with the best shinobi's and kunoichi's from Konoha, along with the high security seals around Konoha and their important buildings. Of course, they had stationed ninja's around Konoha who were patrolling suspiciously for anything that seemed wrong. With each group there was a Yamanaka with them, in case they needed to contact the two Hokages.

For the rest, she was going to enjoy herself and her chaperone was going to be none other than, "Tobirama-kun!" She waved happily at the silver-haired Senju who was wearing a dark blue kimono, showing off his muscles, and the Senju symbol embroidered on his back. "You look good!" She complimented him, giggling softly when she hear Izuna gag in disgust.

"Thank you, as do you." He half smiled at her and she had to blink her eyes at that, the opportunities where she had seen Tobirama's half-smile or real smile could be counted on her _one hand_. It was a shame really, his smile was really pretty. "Shall we?" He offered her his arms and she took the gentlemanly offer with a curtly bow.

Her eyes shifted to Izuna who was escorting a pretty-looking Uchiha girl, Uchiha Natsuki, and then Madara appeared, Uchiha Merumi, hanging on his arm. She could see how much this bothered him but Izuna and her had forced him to ask one of the eager-looking Uchiha girls since the head clan _had to have a girl on his arms. _Izuna though was happy with the attention he received from Natsuki, one of her medic-nins who worked at Konoha's Hospital.

"Ready?" Shisui chirped happily, winking at Merumi to cheer the girl up, "Don't worry, Merumi-chan, Madara-nii, needs the right girl to warm up his freezing heart."

Her big brother scowled at her, "One more poetic word and I'll hang you up with your own intestines."

"You won't do that aniki! You love me too much!" Shisui replied confidently, ignoring Tobirama's warning glances. "Beside who would make you dango if I died? Izuna…?" All the eyes moved to Izuna who pouted when they shivered in disgust and horror, scooting away from him. The entire village knew about Izuna's disgusting cooking skills since he had to deliver his own home-made dango to the entire population of Konoha. Ever since then no one took something from Izuna.

"It wasn't _that _bad." He protested firmly.

Everyone just kept staring at him, "Fine…it was! Stop belittling my cooking skills! Natsuki-chan, let's go away from these mean people!" He flickered away towards the Senju compound, along with a giggling Natsuki, while the four of them were laughing at his predicament. Poor Izuna, his cooking skills were so bad, it could be used for poison.

It was _that_ bad.

* * *

Shisui looked in awe at how many people were present and even spotted Sasuke with a pretty Senju girl and another pretty Uchiha girl… She sweat dropped at his flirting behavior. How many girls did he have behind his ass?

He was such a flirt, a funny flirt though.

His wife had died when she had given birth to Hiruzen, ever since then Sasuke had been reduced to cope his mourning with flirting and sleeping with other women. He had enough respect for her and didn't play with her feelings, only shameless flirting, but she found it sad to see one of her closest friends acting like that. He should find one woman and stay with her. The way he lived wasn't healthy, although she had told him this many times, he didn't listen to her.

She didn't know what to do with him…

Sighing softly, she changed her attention on Mito who was cradling little Akhiko in her arms. The small toddler looked so cute in his mini-kimono that she had given him. Tugging on Tobirama's sleeve, she pointed at Akhiko and smiled softly when Tobirama's eyes looked with adoration at his little nephew. She knew how much the silver-haired Senju loved him.

"He is wearing you kimono." He stated and looked at her with a crooked smirk.

She nodded happily, "He is, it seems he didn't like _your kimono_."

Tobirama's eye brows twitched slightly and glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you have bad fashion taste, just like your brother." This was another fact about the Senju brothers, they had horrible fashion taste, although Tobirama was better than Hashirama, he still sucked, which was also the reason that she had bought him that kimono that was snuggled nicely against his firm abs and muscled arms. She knew many women were very grateful that they could ogle Tobirama's body even better, she was one of them.

"I'm not giving you any more massages." He stated with a final tone in his air.

Shisui's eyes widened in horror, "No, Tobi-kun, you can't do that to me, I won't be able to live…"

"Stop being so overdramatic."

She brightened up, "Does that mean you're going to give me a massage?"

His eye brows twitched, "_No_." She pouted, her big black doe eyes aimed at him, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Then release that massage prohibition." She answered stubbornly, her onyx black eyes locked with his ruby-red. His eyes flickered to the necklace that he had given to her and he had to admit, it suited her perfectly. For some weird reason, he was happy that she chose to wear _his necklace_ from her entire arsenal of jewelries since she kept getting gifts from many head clans and merchants to win over her heart. All she did was throw them in her treasure chest and exchange it for money, which she then proceed to donate to Konoha's Orphanage.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, she was not going to stop bugging him until he did what she asked. Silently, he wondered when he got this whipped towards Shisui… "Fine."

She squealed in delight, and he tried his damned best to ignore her soft, busty mounds that was rubbing against his arms. Didn't that woman know what effect she had on the opposite gender? Coughing softly, he walked towards his brother whom eyes flickered to Shisui and then back at him. He knew about his deep love for Shisui but he had granted him permission to court Shisui if he ever had feelings for her. He couldn't help but wonder how much it would hurt to see the woman you love every single day with another man and vice versa.

"Hashi-kun, Mito-chan!" Shisui squealed, hugging the two and then picked up Akhiko whose eyes were big as he viewed his beautiful aunt, "Aunt Shi you're so beautiful!"

Shisui giggled and took a seat next to Tobirama as they watched many people dance elegantly, her eyes flickered towards the Kazekage and Mizukage. In her original timeline this had never happened but now she wondered how much things had changed. They noticed her staring and smirked at her but then they glanced at each other and glared. Oh boy…

It seems they were after something else, she just hoped they weren't here for a political marriage, although she would do it for Konoha if it really was necessary.

It was a shame that the Tsuchikage and Raikage didn't come. These new villagers had been created after Konoha's model, of course Konoha's ideas were much peaceful than the rest, they had the best security seals what with the Uzumaki's, the strongest clans ranging from the Senju's to the Hatake clan and the best infrastructure thank to Hashirama's wood release. It was a piece of cake for him to create a house for a homeless family and they their eyes would shine so beautifully when they had received their home was so worth it.

Akhiko cupped her cheeks and placed a tender kiss on her lips, which made her laugh softly, "Akhiko-kun, you're making many people jealous."

"Jealous?" He giggled softly, "I don't care." He wrapped his arms around her torso and leaned his head against her cleavage, "Aunt Shi, you got very nice pillows."

Mito and Shisui choked on their spit when Akhiko said that, both their faces red from anger to embarrassment, "What's wrong with mine?!" Mito glared at her son who smirked slyly at her, "Kaa-chan, yours are so little." To emphasize it even further, he looked through the small hole between his index finger and thumb.

Hashirama and Tobirama tried their damn best to keep their faces neutral but it was hard when those two women were looking as red as a tomato. How they loved their little son/nephew.

"Akhiko-kun, that's not a nice thing to say to your mother." Shisui frowned, her face still beet red. "Who told you that?" She had a nagging feeling that Sasuke had to do something with that. "Was it Sasuke-kun?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, "Uncle Sasuke told me that your pillows are much nicer than kaa-chan's."

When those words left Akhiko's lips, Mito and Shisui turned their attention on Sasuke, both standing up. "Excuse us, we need to be somewhere." They gritted through their teeth, their anger ready to explode. "Tobirama-kun, hold Akhiko-kun for me."

Hashirama smirked slyly, stretching his hands out, "I told you they would beat him up. Now give me the money."

"Aniki…" The silver-haired Senju grumbled in annoyance, taking out his money. How could he know those two evil vixens would go and punch Sasuke in the middle of the ball. He thought women had some sense of logic but it seemed he was wrong.

When Hashirama got the stacks of money, his face split up in a huge grin, ignoring Madara's irritated scowl, "Are you still obsessed with gambling?"

"Of course! It's fun, something you don't know the meaning about." Hashirama replied, stacking the money neatly under his kimono. Madara and Merumi just came back from dancing but Izuna and Natsuki were still dancing lovely. He had a suspicious feeling those two were getting pretty close to each other. His eyes flickered towards Merumi and he had to admit, she wasn't as annoying as he had interpreted her to be. Still, he had better things to do than run after some girl, Konoha needed him. Besides, he would wait till his little sister and brother found their right partner before he would start chasing women.

Madara glared at him, ignoring Tobirama's amused smirk at their antics as he busied himself with Akhiko, "And you don't know the meaning of work instead you slack off and drink sake in the middle of the morning! I mean who does that?!"

"I, Senju-Uzumaki Hashirama, Shodai Hokage from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He answered proudly, reaching for Akhiko as the little boy wanted to be on his father's lap. "Beside you shouldn't be the one talking, when are you going to start a family. You have all those candidates from the Hatake clan, Namikaze clan, Uchiha clan, Senju-" "I get it, Hashirama." Madara cut his off, his eyes locked with Hashirama, "But I'm not going to marry anyone until my little brother and sister have settled."

This seemed to attract the Mizukage's attention, "Excuse me for joining the conversation, Hokage-dono's, but I was wondering when you would discuss about marriage." Madara's fingers twitched slightly at that tone, he didn't like it one bit.

"Ahn, Mizukage-dono, no need to apologize, you're welcome to join our conversation anytime, same goes for Kazekage-dono." The Kazekage simply nodded in acknowledgement for now keeping his ears open as his eyes flickered to the ball, more exactly a certain black-haired Uchiha. That woman interested him to no end.

* * *

Shisui noticed Sasuke with girls flocking him from left to right. The moment she stomped towards them, vicious, dirty glares were sent her way, she gladly glared back at them with her Sharingan spinning eerily fast. "_Sasuke_, we need to talk."

"Hmm…oh, Shisui-chan, did I mention how beautiful you look tonight, you're absolutely the star of the ball with your gorgeous dress." His eyes flickered down to her cleavage and then to her legs. She tapped his chin upwards, her Sharingan still glaring viciously, "What did you say about Mito and I?"

He looked confused until Shisui motioned towards Akhiko who was playing with Tobirama's hair. "About the so-called soft pillows?" Mito spat out, her face red and ready to erupt. "You have _three seconds_ to explain yourself, pervert."

"Maa, maa, Mito-chan, Shisui-chan, no need to become violent." Sasuke tried to soothe them, ignoring the loud ruckus from the girl behind him. "I didn't mean anything bad about that, I just stated a simple fact." His grin turned lecherous as he locked eyes with Shisui's cleavage, "They do look softer than Mit- Itai, Shisui-chan!"

Shisui had enough of him and pulled his ear, locking eyes with him, she whispered ominously, "You and the two of us are going to have a nice conversation somewhere private." She smirked, motioning the demonic-looking Mito to follow her. To her annoyance, the flocking girls glared at her, "Get out of my way." Shisui snapped violently, her eyes turning into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Really, she was fed up with these stupid girls.

They squealed and fluttered away, mumbling about demonic-stealing women.

"Now, let's continue." She grinned nefariously towards Sasuke who was begging for forgiveness, anime tears rolling down. But Mito and Shisui were not going to be merciful, this time they were going to hurt him _painfully._

* * *

Mito and Shisui came back with a satisfied, extremely happy expression while Sasuke was sporting two black eyes and was limping back to the ball room, occasionally glaring at the two evil women. She blinked when her brother, Izuna, stretched his hand towards her, "May I have this dance, oh magnificent Shunshin no Shisui?"

Giggling, she accepted the hand and squealed when Izuna twirled her, "Nii-san, did you know that your dancing skills are absolutely amazing?"

"Of course, the amazing Izuna is great at everything." He smiled softly when he noticed her flustered, happy expression. "How long did you beat up Sasuke?"

Shisui was once again twirled, "More than a half hour."

"Too cruel…" Izuna whispered with a satisfied smile, "You should have done it another half hour. That's what he gets for talking about you in a degrading way."

She nodded, "Don't worry, Mito punched him between his legs, three times."

"Ouch." Izuna winced just thinking about that, Mito's punches were nasty, especially when she was angry, her temper was bad, very bad.

"He got what he deserved."

He nodded in agreement, "True." He looked behind him when Madara appeared there, "Mind if I take over?"

"Of course not, aniki." Izuna placed Shisui's hand on top of Madara's and bowed in courtesy for the giggling Shisui, "Have fun you two, I'm going to eat some sweets."

Madara and Shisui rolled their eyes at that, Izuna was a sweet tooth, he loved every kind of sweets but his favorite was Shisui's home-made dango that Sachiko had taught Shisui when she was little. Madara gently pulled Shisui towards him, "You look beautiful, imouto."

"Arigatou, aniki, you look sexy too!" She chirped happily, squealing when Madara twirled her. She really loved being twirled like a princess, dancing was really fun when you had a good partner.

He smirked smugly, "Of course I am, just look at me." He wriggled his eye brows and chuckled softly when Shisui burst into a fit of laughter.

"We're so brother and sister."

"You mean the fact that we complement each other or the fact that we're dead gorgeous?" He raised one of his eye brows and Shisui had to wonder how he could look so serious when he was asking something like that. It was weird…

Chuckling, she answered, "Both."

His eyes flickered towards the Kazekage and Mizukage, "Did you notice anything suspicious?"

She shook her head, moving simultaneously with him, "Negative. I've made three clones to check the ball room while being cloaked with my strongest invisible Genjutsu, if they found something amiss, they would let me know."

"I don't like it." He murmured softly, eyes narrowed, "It's _too quiet_."

She nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean but let's not take hasty decision, if they are here for an alliance then nothing bad will happen, if not… well, we're prepared."

"If you say so- No, go away." He growled in annoyance when Sasuke appeared behind them, "You're not going to dance with her."

Shisui rolled her eyes and turned her smirk towards Sasuke, "Back for some more spanking?"

Madara choked loudly, glaring at Shisui with a blush on his cheeks, "Imouto! Such vulgar language!"

"Aniki, it's a joke…take a chill pill, will you." She ducked under Madara's arm, placed a soft kiss on his cheek and grabbed Sasuke's hands, leading him away from him.

Sasuke smiled down at her, his black eyes already healed neatly thanks to his amazing medical skills. He had taken lessons under her wing and she was amazed at his fast progress. "You really do look beautiful, Shisui-chan."

"Sasuke, don't start." She narrowed her eyes at him when his hands moved too low for her liking, "I'm going to knee your balls again."

He eye-smiled at her, a sheepish grin on his face as his hands stayed on her low back, "Gomen, I just want to feel those soft, roun- Oof!" He groaned in pain, eyes closed shut when Shisui had knead him swiftly, without him noticing it. "Y-You're e-evil…" He breathed out, tears running down his face.

"And you're a dirty pervert! Stop corrupting Hiruzen-kun!" She didn't want that goofy, carefree boy to become a pervert, though she knew that in her future he used to read Icha Icha Paradise and spend his time talking with beautiful girls, she was one of those girls.

He shuddered another breath, "I love how you get so flustered, you look so cute." He eye-smiled at her again, twirling her, he had noticed how much she loved that. His lips tugged upwards when he noted her peaceful face. She really was a perfect example of the perfect woman, beautiful in every way, from the inside and outside.

Shisui yelped when Sasuke pulled her against his chest, "Sasuke-kun!"

"That's my name." He answered, a seductive smile on his lips. "Care to give me a magical kiss from your soft lips?" Till now Shisui had never kissed him on his cheeks, she was not a prude since she occasionally kissed Madara, Hashirama, Izuna, Akhiko but never him, not even Tobirama.

She shook her head, smiling, "Sasuke-kun, you're such an idiotic flirt."

"But you still love me?"

Giggling, she pushed on her toes and reached towards his cheek to kiss him but then the sneaky bastard turned his lips towards her and she kissed his lips instead. Her eyes widened in shock while Sasuke used that opportunity to take advantage of her, tasting her sweet peachy lips. When he was satisfied, he leaned backwards, grinning in satisfaction, "You taste like peaches, just like I thought." He ignored two loud angry screeches from Madara and Izuna, he would have to stay away from those two for three months, probably even longer.

"Y-You stole m-my first k-kiss…" Her eyes narrowed in fury and with her Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly, she glared daggers at him, "I'll make you sorry for that."

Sasuke shrugged, not really caring about the consequences, he just wanted to taste her rosy lips, "Do whatever you want, it was _so _worth it." But then he took those words back when Shisui mumbled out one of her strongest Genjutsu, "Seishin soujuu." He cursed, knowing he would be tortured until he could find a way to escape that damned jutsu of hers.

Angry at his bold move, Shisui let him crumple on the ground, stomping towards Hashirama and the rest. Men were so stupid and useless. She hate- "May I have this dance?" A man from the Shimura clan asked her politely. She turned to glare at him, growling, "_No. Now scram._"

The Shimura yelped at her enraged face and bolted away from her as fast as possible.

* * *

Shisui played with her hair, bored out of her mind. She had refused every guy that wanted to dance with her, Sasuke's bold move re-playing in her lips, that bastard. A cough caught her attention and looking up she found her eyes locked with the red-piercing eyes from Tobirama, his hand outstretched, "May I have this dance, Shisui-hime?"

All her anger seemed to vanish and giggling, she accepted his hand, "Of course, grumpy."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Hai, hai!" She replied quickly, following Tobirama towards the middle of the ball, somehow she found it nice to have his hand around hers. "I got back problems again."

He rolled his eyes at her pathetic excuse of a lie, "You make it so painfully obvious that you're lying."

"I do?" She shuffled simultaneously with him. "Is that a good thing or bad?"

Chuckling softly, he twirled her, "For a kunoichi it's bad."

"As for the massage?"

His eye brows twitched at that word, he was starting to hate it, "What will make you shut up about that massage?"

It was a rhetorical question but Shisui answered it anyway, "Simple, a massage!" She leaned against his chest, listening to his steady heart. "If you promise to give me more massages I'll never speak of that word again."

"Hn."

Shisui closed her eyes peacefully, mumbling, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Shut up and enjoy the moment." Tobirama grunted, leaning on her head.

She hummed in agreement and the two of the stayed like that, dancing in harmony together while everyone watched how the two were slowly on falling for each other.


	23. Chapter 22: Preparations

**SilverIcy **– Yeah, I loved that scene too. :p Those two are so cute together, I love writing about them. Oh Sasuke, why are you so perverted? No wonder Hiruzen turned out to be a closet pervert, reading Icha Icha and even helping his student, Jiraiya, out with a jutsu to cloak himself from the women when he peeps on them. You'll never know what could go wrong. *grins sadistically* I'm glad you loved that chapter, I loved it too! Like always, I appreciate your support and kind review! ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **– I was already planning to do that. :p Shisui will be like, "Eeeeh…?" since two Kages are practically asking her hand but about that war. Hmm… I don't know about that, I'll think about it. Hihi, thank you, I'm impressed with myself too since I normally don't upload _that _fast. What do you mean any new ideas I can follow? You mean like a new story I would publish or something? :p Thank you for the kind review, I appreciate your support! :D

**Undertaker's Hattress **– Thank you for your lovely review! I will! Enjoy another chapter! ^.^

**Sylencia **– Long live fluffy chapters and Sasuke's perverseness! Hihi, you do that girl, you'll never know when something will pop up. ;p Of course Madara-kun isn't a virgin, he just waits till his siblings had married and then he would start his own family. He is such a noble, caring big brother! *squeals* Hmm… I will, thanks for telling me. Good luck with it! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=27 years to 28 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=25 years to 26 years old

Uchiha Shisui=22 years to 23 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=2 year to 3 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ There is a limit to stupidity!_

_― _

_Orochimaru_

_._

_._

**Chapter 22: Preparations**

"Kagami-kun, faster!" She encouraged her mini-father as he avoided her soaring kunai's, giant rocks and uprooted trees his way with impeccable speed. Since he was a Uchiha, she was training him solely on speed, just like her training used to be. Kagami had activated his Sharingan the first time they had done this speed training. He couldn't see the kunai's that she threw at him and his slowly on his eyes flickered towards the ruby-red and then back to his normal onyx black. He had two tomoes in each of his eyes and she was so proud of him, she had given him one of her special fire jutsu's, which he will master before the Chunin Exam would start. Two more months and it would start, she had announced her Genin entries to Madara and Hashirama a month before. Of course, they were pleased with her talented Genin and had granted her permission to enter them.

After four hours of dodging projectiles, Kagami was beat and dropped on the ground, trying to steady his breathing and his fingers would twitch the moment something came near him. Good, she had drilled that into his head. "And to finish it up, let's run one lap around the training ground."

Kagami groaned as he pushed his wobbly legs up, shaking his head to clear away the dizzy feeling. Looking at his sensei, he glared at her, "You're evil."

"I've heard that a lot! Let's run!" She chirped happily, oblivious to his deadly Uchiha glares.

* * *

Another Shisui clone was training Danzo with his wind release. Her student threw five kunai's towards her, combining it with his wind jutsu, "Futon: Reppusho!" He screamed loudly, clapping his hands together as he compressed the wind, transforming it into a powerful gale. The wind jutsu pushed the kunai's to a faster speed but for Shisui it was a piece of cake.

Smirking, she flickered away from one spot to another, using her famed Hiraishin no Jutsu, and Danzo could only watch in awe and admiration as his beautiful and strong sensei avoided all the kunai without sweating a bit while he was sweating so much, he was literally _soaking._

* * *

Torifu breathed out deeply, leaning against his knees as he looked at his sensei, his bo lying on the ground, "Shisui-sensei, I'm tired…"

"Hmm… you did train your Bojutsu very good today, along with your jutsu's." She tapped her under lip and brightened, "Alright, go back to the real Shisui and then we can go out for some barbecue!"

Torifu's face lit up and with a wide grin, he leaped at his sensei, hugging her to death at the mere mention of barbecue. He fell on the ground, the last thing he had heard from his sensei's clone was a loud squeal before she burst into smoke. "Oops."

Blinking his eyes, he looked around, wondering if anyone saw him. "Who cares about others? I'm having barbecue!" He hopped back on his two feet and walked back towards his sensei, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Shisui was skipping next to Kagami who was breathing loudly, his legs threatening to collapse at any moment. "I believe in you, Kagami-kun!" She cheered on with a bright smile.

"A-Almost…" He breathed out and when he reached the finish, he collapsed on the ground, puffing and huffing loudly. He really did his best today.

Her eyes softened and with green encased hands, she healed his body, prompting his body to ease up. "There, there, how do you feel?"

"Arigatou sensei." He murmured softly, accepting his teacher's hand and stood up in one fluid move. She really was a great medic-nin and he was proud to have her as his teacher.

At that moment two other voices piped up, "Barbecue! We're going to eat barbecue!" Danzo and Torifu appeared, arms hanging over each other's shoulder, while singing a song about getting barbecue. She chuckled at their cute antics and ruffled Kagami's hair, "It seems we're going to eat barbecue. Care to join?"

"I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Kagami replied with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's go to Yakiniku Q!" Shisui exclaimed loudly, joining Danzo and Torifu's loud cheers for barbecue. "Kagami-kun, join us!" She pulled him towards her, embracing him tightly against her side as the four walked towards the favorite spot in Konoha.

* * *

Yakiniku Q was a restaurant with large wide windows, multiple green-seated booths, though some tables allowed customers to sit down on the floor with green cushions as their seats, menus plastered on the walls, and due to the Gyu-Kaku-style, each table has a charcoal brazier built in the center and was equipped with tongs for cooking, since the Gyu-Kaku form of dining was one in which the customers cooked their own food after ordering it.

The manager smiled warmly at his favorite customers, "It's on the house today, see it as a good-luck-present for the Chunin Exam."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The four of them spoke in gratitude, bowing in respect to the shop owner.

The man blushed at the attention he got and waved them off, "Now, now, no need to bow for me. Enjoy the meal." With a wink he left them to their service as they walked towards their usual spot next to the window.

Shisui sighed happily, "I think I'm in love…"

"Who?" The three asked curiously in unison since their sensei was a lovely woman whom every man was after, they weren't idiots, they saw how many attention Shisui attracted with only her appearance.

Shisui blinked her eyes, wondering why her students were looking at her like that, she pointed behind them towards the food that was coming their way with their same blushing waiter who would sneak peeks at their teacher. "Nani?! Me?!" The waiter spoke loudly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Huh? I meant the food…" She grinned sheepishly, taking the food from the waiter's sulking self and started cooking the meat, "I love this one, that one, oh, and that one!" In less than two seconds, she had placed the meat on the brazier, watching with wide, adoring eyes how the meat cooked a beautiful golden-brown color and then she popped that in her mouth.

Meanwhile, her students were staring at her with a dead panned look, wondering why their teacher could be so weird at times…

Shisui perked up and looked at her students, "Is there something wrong?"

Kagami face-palmed himself, Danzo hit his head repeatedly on the table and Torifu shrugged, munching on the deliciously cooked meat. "Not really." He answered after swallowing, "The barbecue is delicious, sensei!"

"It is!" She chirped happily, looking like a squirrel as she munched on the meat.

While Kagami and Danzo were eating in dignity, Shisui and Torifu were not.

Shisui looked at Torifu.

Torifu looked at Shisui.

Their eyes flickered down on the _last piece of meat_ that was cooking nicely. Only a bit more.

Locked, narrowed eyes glared at the other one, chop sticks clicking against each other as drips of sweat rolled down their forehead.

"Torifu-kun, be a nice student and let your dear Shisui-sensei eat the last piece of barbecue." Shisui spoke sickeningly sweet.

Said Akimichi shook his head, "No can do, Shisui-sensei."

Another click of their chopsticks. It was already a crispy golden-brown meat, it was _ready._

With a battle cry the two aimed their chopsticks, ready to pick up the last meat but suddenly stopped abrupt. Blinking their eyes, they stared at an _empty _brazier.

"Nani?!" They shouted loudly, looking at each other with a vicious glare, "Torifu-kun, how could you steal my last barbecue!"

"Sensei! How dare you push the blame on me! It's obvious that you ate the last piece!" He gasped out in shock, angry that his teacher would stoop that low to steal _his cooked meat_.

And Danzo snickered quietly, munching on the last meat while his sensei and teammate were fighting over it.

* * *

After the fight with Torifu, Shisui had ordered another round, she had kept a watchful eye on the Akimichi, who was doing the same with her.

A soft cough interrupted her and looking up, a bright smile appeared on her face, "Tobirama-kun! And your little cute students!" She noticed his little Genin team trotting behind him and motioned for her team to make some place for their guests, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously since Tobirama didn't visit this food restaurant often.

Tobirama sat down next to her, "I saw you having a fight over the last piece of meat." He smirked when she blushed a bright red. "It was very entertaining."

"Secretly, you're just jealous about the fact that we had barbecue and you not."

He stared at her, wondering if she was normal, "Sure…" His eyes flickered to Koharu who was watching them with adoring eyes, hearts in her eyes. He didn't know how much he could stand her constant gushing about how cute they would look together. He was glad that he could change the subject just by talking about Kagami, Shisui's student.

Shisui hummed happily, popping another cooked meat in her mouth, "How are your students faring?"

"They are ready for the Chunin Exam." Tobirama replied, his eyes flickering to her lips and then to the meat. He swallowed quietly, wondering why he was feeling so…_off._ He noticed a small smudge on her cheek and without thinking he cleaned it away with his thumb. Everyone watched him and he coughed softly, motioning them to continue. Once again, he wondered why he did such a bold move…

She blushed slightly but recovered herself quickly, a wide grin on her face, "Thank you, Tobirama-kun. And of course they are! You trained them!" She looked at Hiruzen and the other two, "Bring them tomorrow over for another joint-training, alright?" Picking up another meat, she aimed it to Tobirama's mouth who regarded her with a are-you-kidding-me-look. "Come on! It's good, I promise." She urged him, poking his closed lips with the meat.

Tobirama glared at her since he couldn't talk, his cheeks a faint red as he pushed her hands away but Shisui embarrassed him even further by copying a train, "Tuut! Tuut! Here comes the train!"

When Shisui smiled evilly, he raised one of his eye brows, eying her warily. He groaned lowly when Shisui stomped on his feet and the meat was stuffed in his mouth. He was ready to spit it out but Shisui moved his jaws and smacking her lips loudly, "There, there, doesn't that tasted wonderfully good?"

When he finished chewing, he scoffed at her, "You can be so annoying."

"And you still love me!" She chirped happily, leaning against his shoulder as she batted her eye lashes, "Can I feed you again?"

His eye brows twitched, "No."

"Pretty please?" She tried again, her under lip trembling as she looked at him with her puppy eyes.

He scowled at her, "Do you understand the meani-" His sentence was cut off when Shisui stuffed another meat in his mouth.

"You look so cute!" She rubbed her cheeks against his, ignoring his dark aura while the six students scooted away, feeling the killer intent from Tobirama rise to a suffocating level.

* * *

Shisui crossed her arms, glaring at Tobirama who had whacked her on her head, "You're so mean."

"You're so annoying." Tobirama replied, eyes narrowed. Sometimes that woman made him loose his temper like no one else and then he would be angry at himself for letting go of his calm and composed expression.

* * *

Hiruzen snuck a peek at the two brooding legendary ninja's, "I'll give them two minutes and they'll be acting as if nothing had happened."

"No way, Shisui-sensei is too nice, I'm giving her one minute." Danzo voiced his opinion.

Koharu shook her head, clinging to Koharu's arm whose eye brows was twitching violently. Homura could only shake his head in exasperation at his female's lovesick antics. "It's obvious that they like each other. I mean Tobirama-sensei would narrow his eyes whenever a guy stares at Shisui-sensei's behind."

Torifu nodded in agreement, munching on his chips, "I agree with Koharu-chan."

"Tobirama-sensei likes Shisui-sensei therefore they would forgive each other quickly." Homura stated quietly, pulling his glasses up.

The eight of them stared at Homura with freaked out expressions and scooted away from him. Homura was a very strange boy… Said boy sulked in loneliness, wondering why he was dubbed as the weirdo.

"Let's bet for it!" Danzo whispered loudly, "Hundred ryo's that Shisui-sensei would forgive Tobirama-sensei already."

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'll give them two minutes."

They started collecting money, betting higher or lower.

* * *

"Sooo…," Shisui trailed off, scooting closer to Tobirama who was eying her suspiciously, "Did you know you're a very strong, handsome shinobi?"

He scoffed at her, wondering what she was up to. Deciding to humor her, he raised his eye brow, "No, I didn't. Care to explain?"

Shisui giggled softly, "Well, your presence will scare away any sane shinobi and kunoichi alike, your beauty makes every women swoon as they dream about their knight in white armor and your strength makes every men boil in envy as they watch you create rivers with a puff of your breath."

Tobirama wondered if this was really how people thought of him. He found it weird to hear those things from Shisui's lips, coughing he decided to stop her obvious ranting, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Massage!"

And then he wished that he had never opened his mouth. He groaned loudly and face-palmed himself, "In the name of Kami, shut up about that damned massage."

She shook her head, her shoulder-length bangs whipping left to right, "Never!"

He was doomed to have an obsessed-massage-freak behind him every two seconds.

* * *

The Genin started collecting their money, some of them going home with more money than usual.

All the while Homura was still brooding in his corner, wondering what he had to do to be viewed as _normal._

* * *

"Mito-chan, these new hot springs that Hashi-kun, aniki and Tobirama-kun have made are absolutely amazing." She sighed in bliss, closing her eyes.

The Uzumaki nodded, "_The_ best idea you ever had to spend some time in here."

Noriko and Koharu were ogling Shisui's busty breasts with envy, something that every shinobi talked about, even Kagami himself. When they glanced at each other, they glared, sticking their tongues out.

"Where is Akhiko-kun?" Shisui asked with one opened eye.

Mito pointed to the other side of the hot springs and she giggled when she heard Akhiko's loud happy squeals and the splashing of water. "He is so adorable." Shisui squealed softly, turning around as she leaned her head on the marble floor, "You should have brought him here…"

"I want some peace and quiet. Hashirama-kun can take care of him." She blinked her eyes open and smirked in glee when she noticed Shisui's blissful features. Forget about peace and quiet, this would be better. Summoning up chakra, she spit out a large amount of _cold, chilling _water.

* * *

Tobirama blinked his eyes owlishly when he felt Mito summon up chakra, he wondered why that was necessary. Some seconds later, he heard Shisui's loud squeals, "Oh Kami, that's cold! Stop it! Mitooooo!"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head as he soaked in the bath, his brother perking up at that sound, "I wonder what they are doing?"

"Probably some water fight." Izuna joined them, little Akhiko on his shoulders.

"Hn." Madara grunted in annoyance, "I wish she could shut up. Those squeals are so loud and annoying."

Sasuke smirked perverted, wriggling his eye brows up and down, "Not for me."

"Tou-chan!" Hiruzen complained in embarrassment, hiding his face under the water because of his father's perverted actions. Danzo was laughing at his situation, clutching his stomach while Kagami and was glaring at Sasuke for degrading his sensei, his Sharingan spinning.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, Madara and Izuna regarding Sasuke with a disgusted expression, "I don't even _want_ to know what you're thinking about." Tobirama mumbled softly, placing the towel on top of his head as he sighed in relief.

"It's quiet." Homura stated the obvious and just like all the previous times, everyone stared at him and scooted away. He turned around, sulking and brooding in his corner.

"Tobirama-kun, save me!" Shisui cried out in distress. His eye brows twitched when everyone stared at him as if they _actually _expected him to storm there _naked _and save Shisui. He scowled at them, closing his eyes again but they fluttered open when Shisui screamed his name again. Having grown fed up with her screams, he slammed against the wall, "Stop screaming, woman!" and watched with growing horror as the wall literally crumpled under the force of his hit.

The first thing he heard were loud, horrified scream from the other side and then two loud shrieks from Madara and Izuna whom covered their eyes, shrieking, "Dear Kami, not again! It burns! Get them out!" Madara clawed his eyes out, along with Izuna who dropped Akhiko in the water. The small toddler had shouted at the sudden drop.

"Thank you Kami! I love you for this gift!" Blissful Sasuke cried in anime tears as he observed Shisui's half-naked body, her eyes wide and innocent but the scream that tore from her lips wasn't very nice, he just muted it. This was like a gift from heaven itself.

"Tou-chan, you're absolutely right!" Hiruzen shouted in equal happiness observing the beautiful mounds, smooth legs, as he, too, cried in anime tears. Normally, he hated his father when he acted like that but seeing and hearing were two totally different things. He had a sudden revelation!

Danzo smirked widely as he noticed Noriko and Koharu's naked selves, though his teacher looked much nicer so he ogled his sensei's beautiful body. He wasn't a pervert but he knew how to appreciate nature's beauty and his sensei sure was one of them. "Itai!" He growled out when Kagami had punched him on the face, "Stop ogling Shisui-sensei, you hentai!" Kagami was horrified at how everything had turned out like this. He viewed Shisui as his mother and to see her like _that _was pretty disturbing.

"Stop being such a prude, Kagami!" Danzo snapped back, leaping at Kagami.

Torifu sighed in defeat, wondering why he was always stuck with being a peace maker. "Guys!" When they kept fighting under all the ruckus, he used his clan's jutsu to enlarge his hands and grabbed them both in the air. Moments later, he heard two loud female screams, more precisely from Noriko and Koharu.

Kagami and Danzo yelped at the sudden coldness and hid their private jewels, cheeks a bright red, they turned their attention on Torifu who laughed sheepishly, "Gomen…"

When he released them he ran away from the two as they chased him, throwing him many profanities. "Sensei, help me!"

Homura was shivering in disgust, wishing he hadn't seen those _huge things_. Whipping back and forth in his corner, he could only mumble out in fear, "Why me…? Why me…?"

"Shisui-chan!" Hashirama shouted in horror, cheeks blushing fiercely, "Mito-chan!" Moving his hands in a quick speed, he summoned a wooden wall to hide the two from the whistling, ogling men, her brothers excluded.

And Tobirama could only twitch his eye brows as he closed his eyes with his cheeks blushing a cherry-red. He had seen too much of Shisui for one day, though he couldn't lie to himself and say that he _didn't like _it. A man would be labeled as blind and stupid if they didn't enjoy watching a beautiful woman like Shisui. But the thought that he had seen Mito's naked body too was disturbing him to no end. She was like a sister to him and to have seen so much of her was making him sick.

Today was supposed to be their day off but instead it was a downright disaster.

* * *

Shisui sighed softly, sitting on top of her brother's head as she observed the sleepy Konoha. The hot springs was the most awful experience Shisui had, out of nowhere the wall crumbled down and then she was viewed like some trophy. Rubbing her arms from the cold, she sighed tiredly.

"Here." A smooth, rich voice spoke up behind her and suddenly she was feeling warm.

She looked up and smiled tiredly at Tobirama who had offered his kimono, "Arigatou."

"How long are you here?" He asked with a frown, Shisui wasn't one to neglect her body, she would have brought a jacket.

She shrugged, "I don't know. After the hot springs?"

Tobirama blushed slightly when he remembered Shisui's voluptuous body and coughed softly to regain his composure, "I wanted to apologize for that."

"Huh?" She tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "I lost control of my emotions and destroyed the wall. I-I'm sorry." He looked away, his cheeks flaring up.

Shisui found him very cute and with a soft smile, she leaned towards him and kissed his cheeks, "Thank you."

Tobirama looked at her with wide eyes, his cheeks flaring up even more, this was the first time Shisui had kissed him. He smiled slightly at her, "It's no problem."

"You're cute when you blush like that. Did I mention that your eyes ma-" "Shisui?" She stopped talking and looked at him, "Yes?"

He chuckled softly, "Shut up and enjoy the moment."

She giggled softly and nodded, scooting closer to Tobirama, "Hai, hai, grumpy."

"Don't call me that."

She raised her eye brow, "Don't call you _what_?"

His eye brows twitched when she was feigning innocence, "You know what I mean."

"No, care to explain?"

He growled at her, "_Shisui_."

"That's my name!" She chirped happily, squealing when Tobirama pinched her arm. "Itai! Yo-" "Talk and you're _dead_."

She nodded quickly, zipping her lips and stared ahead of her. Peeking a glance at Tobirama, she thought him to be beautiful with his silver, glistening hair and then his blood-red eyes that pierced your very soul. "Can I help you?"

Shisui blushed when he noticed her staring at him and shook her head, "No." and looked down at Konoha, ignoring her wild-beating heart. "Nothing is wrong."

The two of them stayed like that, enjoying the peaceful night and each other's company.


	24. Chapter 23: Chunin Exam

**SilverIcy **– I loved to write that chapter, especially the restaurant and barbecue scene. I've already fixed that HUGE mistake, really, how can I be that stupid…? :p Thank you for forgiving me, you're so nice! *cries anime tears* Thank you for the cute review, I appreciate it! Sorry for the mistake, I know you were waiting for the kiss but it's too early. ;p

**XiaShinki **– Thank you! I feel honored to receive such a high place in your favorite list! Don't forget the fact that I update fast. :p

**Sylencia **– Hehe, no, Madara is too sexy to be virgin! Besides, it's obvious that he likes me, I'm his dream girl. :p Poor Shisui, she felt so embarrassed that everyone saw her and I found it so cute when Tobirama apologized, it was the perfect scene for the **kiss-on-the-lips**. :) Sorry about that mistake, I was so angry at myself, I should have read it much better. :p As for your story, I read the one with Nagato and Konan, it was really beautiful, good job on translating it! ^.^

**treavellergirl **– Is it maybe too slow? I find it perfect, well, the pace and everything. :p

**intricatesimplicity92 **– Shisui was half-naked, so with a towel around her. :p I'm so mean to her. ^.^ I keep forgetting the fact that I have to put some Hashi/Mito-fluff in my story. I'll try to put in this story… :p Thank you for the cute review, I appreciate the support! ;D

**Kasai no Oni **– I'm glad you liked that, hihi, poor Shisui got embarrassed by Tobirama. :p

**The Ice Sorceress **– Thank you! But I won't make Danzo evil since he is Shisui's student and she starts to view him like a son, of course she won't let him become evil! Danzo will be cute, little Danzo! Yay! ;D Yeah, I have many ideas moving in my head, but first I would be finishing 'So not happening!' and 'Konoha's Hope' afterwards I'll be posting new stories, including my fluffy drabbles about Shisui/Hashirama/Tobirama/Sasuke/… :p You can read my other stories if you like, I don't know if you noticed but I am kind of a gender bender freak. I love the idea that women could be so strong. :p

**Guest **– Wow! This story is amazing! I love the idea behind it! I really do! Can the person who send me that small part tell me more about it. Will it be published on or what? I absolutely loved it! *squeals* Leave a review or a message, I would love to hear more about it! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=26 years to 27 years old

Uchiha Shisui=23 years to 24 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=3 year to 4 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ I will never give up... I will never go back on my word._

_― _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_._

_._

**Chapter 23: Chunin Exam**

"Lady Shisui!" One of the orphanage worked exclaimed in surprise, "What a pleasant surprise, are you here to help us?"

Shisui nodded with a warm smile, "Of course, Mimi-chan."

Said woman blushed when Shisui knew her name, she literally knew everyone's name from the orphanage, from the small babies till the grown-ups. "Kaori-chan kept asking about you, she even made you a drawing." Mimi spoke softly, her eyes flickering to the angelic-looking kunoichi, she would never know how such an innocent-looking woman could be _that _deadly.

"Oh she did? Let's go and surprise her and the rest. Are they currently in the classroom?" Shisui asked in wonder, the orphanage was located near the Hokages Tower since she didn't want anyone to take advantage of them like what had transpired with her future Danzo and ANBU Root. Shisui was one of the many generous people from Konoha that donated a lot of money to keep the children educated whether they wanted to become ninja from their village or wealthy merchants, it was up to them. No one would force them to become Konoha's ninja, they weren't _that cruel._

They walked through the secured walls, taking turns into the different hallways and finally neared a giant door where the orphanage had built a small school inside. Smiling brightly, Shisui opened the door and saw many tables where children being educated from the ripe age of one till six where then they would choose between the Academy or the Civilian school, they would keep the children educated so they would have the same advantage like the clan children.

"Shisui-onii-chan!" All the small children shouted in happiness when they noticed her. The teachers stopped lecturing or scolding the orphans and smiled gently at the Uchiha princess who helped the orphanage a lot, sometimes even with the help of her Genin but right now they were training for the Chunin Exam.

Shisui squealed in happiness when all the small children ran towards her engulfing her in a giant mass of hugs, human limbs stretched everywhere. The workers shook their heads in amusement at her casual way as she laughed softly, her melodious voice cheering up all the children. "Today you'll be having a day off, which means no school!"

More shrieks of happiness echoed around the house and standing up, she picked a small two-year old boy, "Follow me and Suko-kun!" She led them outside to the giant park she had requested Hashirama to build solely for this purpose. The sun was blazing above them, another day where Konoha's warm temperature was smothering them. She, too, was wearing nothing more than a simple blue tank top with a black, loose short and her high-heeled sandals, to finish it up she fixed her hair in a high ponytail, her shoulder-length bangs framing her face.

She moved Suko gently on the ground and summoned ten more water clones to her aid. "Suko-kun, it's ti- Huh?" She looked with confusion as Tobirama appeared next to her. "Tobirama-kun!" She squealed in happiness, running towards him.

"I saw you from the office and decided to give you a visit since it's already two weeks that I haven't seen you." This was another fact, after their joint-training Shisui had taken her students out for camping to train them on survival alone, she had taught them many small, less chakra-using jutsu outside the city life. Ever since then she hadn't seen Tobirama, much to her dismay. She really missed him…

Her eyes sparkled and she wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you too, grumpy!"

His eye brow twitched at that nickname but composing himself, he awkwardly returned the hug, he _did _miss her company. When Shisui released him, she looked at him, a wide smile blossoming on her face, "Do you want to stick with me?"

"My Genin are training their body strength anyway so I'm not really needed." He looked around himself and noted all the small children who were looking at the two of them with awe and admiration, whispers from Senju and the water master going back and forth. He knew Shisui liked to spend her time with orphans, it was a noble trait to have, not many would care about the lives of children who had lost their parents due to the warring clans. Shisui had demanded from Hashirama and Madara to accept any orphan who didn't look suspicious, obviously, and to place them in the orphanage so they could have a nice life. She really loved children. "What do you want me to do?"

Shisui giggled softly and looked at the waiting children and her water clones, "Water fight!" and her clones started spraying water at the shrieking children who were running away from her clones. Without his consent Shisui had used Tobirama as a shield from the spraying water.

"_Shisui_."

She gulped, taking fearful steps backwards when she looked at a soaked Tobirama, "Y-Yes, Tobi-kun?"

"_Run_." He warned her as he summoned the smaller and weaker version of his water dragon. He smirked smugly when she didn't run away on time and got splashed with water, her clothes drenched like his. How he loved those surprised squeals coming from her mouth.

With a challenging smirk, Shisui performed another set of seals, materializing water out of thin air and creating a water vortex that spun towards him. He flipped over it but to his surprise, a water whip appeared out of the vortex and pulled him inside, drenching him even more. He frowned at his heavy kimono and ditched it, revealing him in his half-naked glory.

Shisui couldn't help but blush at how muscled and chiseled he looked beneath his fashion less clothes. Swallowing quietly, she reveled in the fact that her clothes weren't heavy only clinging to her body…

"Hmm… that attack was very sneaky, Shisui." Tobirama mused, walking up to her.

She eyed him warily and wondered if he would do anything. "Thank y- Tobirama!" She shrieked when she felt cold, chilling water from behind her, turning around she saw none other than a clone who had hidden the chakra levels to non-existent, something that only he was very good at, and then it dispersed in a splash of more water, sprinkling the squealing children. Her eyes narrowed and she flickered behind him, turning his arm upwards, hitting the back of his knees as he stumbled on the ground from the sudden move. She straddled him as he laid there, kissing the ground. "What are you goi-" She squeaked in embarrassment when Tobirama turned the tables around and pinned her on the ground, his legs keeping her locked in place.

His lips tugged into his sexy crooked smirk, "You said?"

She pouted at that, "Not fair."

"Shisui, don't be a sore loser." He held her in place with one hand while he used the other one to brush away her black strands that were sticking against her cheek.

* * *

"I'll kill him for touching her like that!" Madara screeched in annoyance, rolling his sleeves up as his narrowed eyes were gazing through the window.

Hashirama glanced at his wife who had helped him with his annoying paperwork, little Akhiko being babysit by Izuna. They stood up in one smooth move and to their shock and disbelief, Tobirama was straddling Shisui, very close. Mito squealed in happiness and excitement, "Finally!"

Her big wide eyes sucked up the romantic scene, "Hashi-kun! Look, Tobirama-kun is finally making his first move."

Meanwhile Hashirama was in a conflict with himself, _that _was the woman he loved with his entire heart. Flickering his eyes towards Mito, he felt so despicable, guilty and disgusting, she loved him so much and after all those years, he _still _couldn't keep Shisui out his head. He knew she was starting to accept the fact that they would never be together but it hurts so much. He couldn't simply erase his love for her but then he felt guilty towards Mito who tried her utmost best to please him in every way.

He knew his little brother and Shisui were slowly on growing closer, he would be blind not to notice _that_. He rubbed his temples, feeling another migraine pop up his head. Tobirama had discussed this with him and back then Hashirama gave him his permission to court Shisui if he ever felt feelings for the black-haired beauty but saying things and seeing things right in front of your goddamn eyes was easier said than done. Still, after knowing all those things, he couldn't forbid Shisui to love someone else, he couldn't take that away from her, he knew how much she loved to start a family and have children. He didn't even have the heart to tell this to Tobirama, he loved his brother too much.

They deserved each other.

Glancing at his wife, he smiled gently, he was lucky to have a woman like her.

"I'll kill him!" Madara shouted, moving to the window and ready to burst through it.

Mito gasped in horror, "Hashi-kun! Stop him! We can't let him ruin that beautiful moment!"

Hashirama moved his hands in supreme speed, and mixing it with his special chakra, he tied the unsuspecting Madara who started trashing and screaming many profanities towards him. Good thing Akhiko wasn't here, he wouldn't want his son to learn such foul words.

* * *

Shisui's eyes widened at that, stuttering, "T-Tobi-kun…?"

"Hmm…?" He hummed quietly, his eyes never straying away from hers, he quite enjoyed the way that her cheeks flushed, she looked, to word it differently, appetizing. His eyes flickered down to her busty breasts and noticed that her nipples were erected from their close proximity where he could feel her hot breath tickle his cheeks. Fighting against his blush, he quickly stood up in one smooth move, stretching his hand out to her while she looked at him with wide eyes, "Are you going to take it?"

She squealed and accepted his hand, pulling herself up. But to his annoyance, she pushed herself up too fast, which ended in him being tackled by her, her legs straddling him. He groaned at the sudden weight that was placed on top of him, Shisui may _look _light but she wasn't. Why was he doomed to end like this? His eyes moved back to Shisui's wide ones and it felt as if time stopped for them. Her hair tie fell on the ground, covering them from any prying eyes, water dripping down on his face. As if his body was moving on its accord, his hand moved to her cheek, stroking it gently. Her lips parted in slight shock, eyes still trying to figure him out, and then just like that, the weird sensation stopped and he blinked his eyes.

"I apologize for that." He waited till Shisui stood up and helped him, his cheeks a faint red.

She waved her hands, her cheeks still burning with a fever, "I-It's quite alright, no need to apologize."

Awkwardly, they stood there, in the background children were still screaming in delight when water was sprayed at them.

Shisui coughed slightly, "Yeah…"

"Yeah…" He answered, feeling so weird.

Another awkward moment passed them and they still didn't look each other in the eyes.

Finally after another silent minute, Shisui was fed up, "So, you want to return to our game?"

"Sure why not." He answered gratefully, happy that those awkward moments were gone.

* * *

Up there from the Hokage Tower was a trashing and shrieking Madara who had seen everything from the window. But to his shock and irritation Hashirama had used his wood release to keep him locked in place and he watched with amusement how Mito was openly laughing at his best friend's situation.

"Hashi-kun, really, you're amazing!" Mito cooed, wrapping her arms around her husband.

Said Senju grinned widely, snaking his arms around Mito, "You know what Madara hates even more?"

"Huh? What?" Mito asked confused but then she squealed when Hashirama scooped her up in a gentle hug, his hand cupping her cheek as he slowly moved his lips towards hers. She blushed fiercely but didn't look away, their lips locked and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as Hashirama's gentle fingers stroked her back.

Madara was screamed and trying to get out but somehow Hashirama had mixed his wood with chakra-resilient ropes. As if that wasn't enough, he couldn't get Tobirama off his pure sister and was doomed to watch Hashirama kiss Mito in front of him. So he did the most logical thing in the world, he hit himself hard on the ground so he could faint and hope that he would remember this traumatizing event.

The two stopped their make-out session and stared with wide eyes and flushed cheeks at the unconscious Madara. Their eyes locked and both of them erupted into laughter.

* * *

Shisui hummed happily, waving to the librarian as she passed him. She was looking for something easy for Akhiko to do with chakra so he could occupy himself with those harmful exercises instead of the tree-walking or water-walking. When she passed the sections of the dummies, she stopped on her track, rubbing her eyes as she observed the engrossed Genin who was reading many books in a very fast pace.

"Homura-kun?" She asked in confusion, walking towards him.

The boy with the glasses yelped at his sudden name and looked up, "Shisui-sensei!" He spoke with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously but the boy quickly covered the stacks of books with his body, stuttering, "N-Nothing special, sensei…"

Raising her eye brows, she poked his side, he only writhed away from her but she kept poking him, in the hopes that he would stop acting like a child. "Homura-kun, I'm not going to laugh at your face, show me what you're reading and maybe I can help you."

Poke. Poke. And another poke.

Homura eyed her suspiciously for a second until he finally relented, Shisui-sensei was a very nice woman, she wouldn't make fun of him. With a sigh, he lifted his boy and handed her one of the books that he was currently reading.

"How to be normal for dummies." Shisui read out loud, her eyes flickering to the embarrassed boy and then back to the book. "Err… why are you reading this book?" She was so hard trying not to make fun of him, really, she was in no way a bully but this… She coughed softly to hide her laughter, good thing that Homura didn't notice it.

Tobirama's student narrowed his eyes, "I'm sick and tired to be viewed as the weirdo, I want to know how normal people act." He looked at the gorgeous woman, and secretly his sensei's love, "Can you help me to become normal?"

"Err…" She was hopeless in this situation, especially when Homura was looking at her like that. Sighing in defeat, she nodded, "Alright, let's start going over those books." What else could she say? She wasn't even a normal person to begin with.

* * *

By the time they skipped through the many books and Shisui had found some very interesting things about the human's body, along with detecting lies, something that was starting to interest her. For now she would wait till she would start another one of her experiments, she was already busy enough with the hospital, her Genin and the upcoming Chunin Exam, her greenhouse where she was trying to find a cure for cancer and her other research concerning the blindness of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

So many things to do and so less time.

"Sensei, I apologize that I troubled you with my personal matter." Homura spoke shyly, he was right, she really was the nicest person he had ever met.

Shisui shook her head, "No trouble, kiddo, I loved to help you out. Why don't you go home and I'll place these books in their right place."

"But se-" "Homura-kun, it's fine, go home, it's getting late and your parents must be getting worried." She cut him off with a gentle smile, ruffling his hair, "Go."

He nodded and left hesitantly, occasionally glancing behind him but Shisui was already busying herself with the books. When Shisui came back from stacking another pile in their respective shelves, she squealed in surprise when Tobirama was standing there, holding one of the books that Homura and she were reading at the beginning.

He smirked at her and her heart started bonking loudly from just a mere glance, "So… care to explain why you're reading this?"

Her cheeks flamed and she stuttered in embarrassment, "Euh, it's not w-what it looks l-like!"

"Really?" He looked at the title from the book, reading it out loud, "How to be normal for dummies?"

She groaned and face-palmed herself, "That was for Homura-kun, I was helping him to be normal."

"Shisui, it's alright, you don't have to lie, I understand that you, too, want to be viewed as normal." Tobirama was just messing with her, he had seen the two busy themselves with all these books but it was just too good to let it go. Teasing Shisui was one of his hobbies.

She puffed her cheeks in defiance, "I'm not lying. I mean this."

"Shisui, Shisui," He shook his head, walking up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to feel embarrassed by it. Everyone has their weak points, in your case it's your abnormality."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She half-whispered half-shouted towards him, Tobirama was such a mean person at times.

He leaned against the table, clicking his tongue, "I mean, that you long to be seen as a normal person."

She dropped her head gloomily, "B-But _I_'m normal."

He chuckled softly, pulling her chin up as he looked into her onyx black orbs, "It's alright, I like you just the way you are." With that he placed the book on the table and left the blushing wide-eyed Shisui who was holding her heart, wondering if Tobirama somehow confessed to her.

* * *

Kagami, Danzo and Torifu were standing in front of the Academy where Genin from the Mist and Sand were already present, their teacher standing in front of them with a proud expression on her face. "The three of you have grown up so fast, too fast." She sniffed softly, pulling the three towards her in a suffocating hug.

"Shisui-sensei! You're embarrassing us!" Danzo complained halfheartedly though deep down he loved the attention he received from his sensei.

Torifu didn't care about hugs, he loved them, and he returned the hug. As for Kagami, he was leaning his head on her shoulder, wondering if this was what motherly love felt like. When she pulled back, he felt the coldness invade him, although the sun was blazing once again.

"Alright, I can't tell you what will happen but remember, a ninja always-" "Looks underneath the underneath." The three of them finished as they glanced at each other, excitement written all over their face. Shisui nodded again, rubbing her eyes as tears were bursting to fall down. "No matter what you three end up like, be it Genin or Chunin, you will stay _my students_ no matter what everyone else says. I'm proud to have such caring, loyal and strong students."

Torifu sniffed softly, looking at his teacher with glassy eyes, "Sensei!" he hugged her again and they both sniffed pathetically, many people watching them with disgust, amusement and disbelief.

"Torifu-kun!" Shisui sobbed loudly.

Danzo and Kagami face-palmed, wondering for the umpteenth time that day why their sensei was so weird. A yelp left their lips when Shisui had once again scooped them a hug, their faces being squished down by her enormous boobs. While Danzo loved those soft pillows, Kagami was not. He felt so embarrassed that his hormones were raging wildly, this was his mother figure for Kami's sake!

"Imouto, that's enough, you're killing your students," came Izuna's amused voice from behind them, his Genin team trotting behind him.

Shisui released her students and turned around, her face bright, "Izuna-nii! Her eyes noticed another Jounin teacher with his own set of Genin, "Tobirama-kun!"

Many people were by now looking in awe and admiration at the three legendary ninja's from Konoha and the most trusted people from the Hokages.

"Shisui." Tobirama nodded with a small smile on his lips. "And Izuna."

Izuna smirked at his friend and little sister, "So I'm pretty confident that my team _will _become Chunin."

"Is that a challenge, Uchiha?" Tobirama replied, the same challenging smirk plastered on his lips.

"It is, Senju." The said Uchiha answered.

Shisui looked at her team and then back the other two, "I'm pretty sure that my team will beat everyone!"

Kagami tried to ignore Koharu and Noriko's obvious ogling as he stated, "Team Eight will blow you all away." His eye brows twitched when his two fan girls were cheering him on, "Go Kagami-kun!"

Danzo nodded eagerly, standing next to his sensei with a confident grin, "You bet we will, sensei!"

"See!" Shisui motioned towards her students and sweat dropped when Torifu was munching on his chips, "Torifu-kun! You're supposed to join us…" She wailed falsely, hiding her eyes with her arms.

"Sensei! I'm sorry, don't cry!" He hid the chips away in frantic moves as his sensei was secretly laughing, Torifu was too gentle at times. "What my team said." He spoke half-confidently half-shy as he scooted closer to his sensei.

"Oh Torifu-kun, you're too cute." Shisui spoke fondly, ruffling his hair as the boy smiled softly at her, his cheeks blushing. "Arigatou, sensei."

* * *

Senju Sato smirked at Uchiha Kagami, "We'll show you what true power is."

"Obviously, you haven't seen our strength. We have been training cruelly for the past months." Kagami answered, even confident.

"Yeah, don't cry when we destroy you guys with our awesome new powers!" Danzo joined their discussion, crossing his arms. Kagami's eyes flickered to his teammate and high-fived him.

Torifu nodded in agreement, secretly stuffing chips in his mouth for fear that his sensei would cry again. He didn't like to see her hurt, he loved her too much for that.

Hiruzen smirked widely, "You're so on, Danzo! I bet we could reach Chunin spot before you!"

"We're being taught by Senju Tobirama, it's obvious who is going to win." Homura stated confidently.

Everyone stared at Homura in shock, "Wow, Homura, lately you act so normal…" Hiruzen whispered in confusion, "That's good!" Unbeknownst to them, Homura had studied many books to reach this far. He was glad he wasn't dubbed as the weirdo whenever he spoke.

"Go Kagami-kun! I believe in you!" Kagami's two fan girls screeched loudly, bumping harshly against the other. "Go away, stupid Uchiha." Koharu insulted Shisui's original mother.

Noriko glared viciously at her, Sharingan spinning, "Why don't you drop dead, Utatane freak."

"Will the two of you shut up! I've had enough of hearing your complains!" Hatake Kata scoffed at them with a dirty glare, hoping to erase their existence from this planet. He groaned when the two turned their attention on him, their eyes gleaming red, "What? Can't take the truth?" He scowled at them, keeping firm in place when they cracked their knuckles, other males scooting away from him. He wasn't going afraid of two harpies, "You want a fight? I'll giv-Izuna-sensei?" His eyes widened when he lifted in the air, along with his female member.

"What did I say about fighting, you two?" His eyes were disappointed with them.

"No to.." Noriko muttered softly.

Kata grunted in annoyance and slight shame. He hated fan girls, although they were strong ones. _Women._ "Hn."

Koharu was also pulled up, "What did I say about fangirling?" Tobirama narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why females were so weird.

"But se-" "No _buts_. This is the last time I'm telling you this. _Understood_?"

Said student sulked but nodded anyway, "Understood."

"Tobi-kun, no need to be that harsh towards her, she is still a child." Shisui said softly and Koharu had to grin widely when Tobirama sighed softly, "You're right, maybe I was a bit harsh on her." He was so whipped.

"That's much better, now Team Seven, Team Eight and Team Nine! Go kick some butt!" Shisui cheered them on as all the nine students walked towards the Academy's entrance with a proud expression on their face. "I'll be making dango for the ones that had won!"

When that word left her lips, the Genin hurried up, glancing at each with narrowed eyes, they had found another goal that would force them to become Chunin _at all cost_. Shisui's cooking skills was absolutely vivaciously delightful, the aroma, the smell, the form, perfect, all in all. And they would do everything in their power to achieve that, err, along with the Chunin title, of course.

* * *

"Shall we go, boys?" Shisui offered them her arms and with their respective smirks, they accepted it. This would become very interesting.


	25. Chapter 24: Forest of Death

**The Icy Sorceress **– Oh, you did? Thank you! I'm guessing you expect those stories to be updated like this one? :p Sorry, for now I'm finishing this story and then the rest. :p Which one didn't you follow? I'm kind of curious. ;p Oh the confession that will come soon. Don't worry, I just want to tease you guys with some fluff. Besides Tobirama isn't one to fall in love easily, which is why I took it very slowly. Me and the Uchiha's you ask? Simple, they are all so sexy! No kidding, I just love to write about them, guess I'm obsessed with them. For some weird reason your last sentence made me laugh loudly. :p Thank you for reviewing it!

**Sylencia **– They are growing closer and closer! My Shisui is growing up so fast… *sniff sniff* And yeah, Madara is like usual, go Hashi and Mito! :) You can have Izuna if I can have Madara. :p Thank you for the compliment, it was cute! ;D

**SilverIcy (guest) **– I loved that scene too, they were so kawaii! ;p You know how Madara is, he'll never stop being overprotective, it's in his blood. As for Hashirama, love isn't simply forgotten and buried and he knows that. Poor him, but don't forget he admires his wife, although he doesn't love her as Shisui, it will come slowly on. Homura is so weird, I made him look like Shino, with his smarting comments. :p Oh yeah! Shisui's dango's are the best! :D She should open her own dango store, maybe I could actually use that idea? :p Thank for the adorable review, I appreciate your support! :D

**VKlover13 **– Thank you! ^.^

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=29 years to 30 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=27 years to 28 years old

Uchiha Shisui=24 years to 25 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=4 year to 5 years old

**PS. All the Genin are ranging from 11 till 12 years old. Since they were the first generations ninja's from Konoha, they have graduated early, on the tender age of 9 but Shisui waited till they were properly 12, so that means she had her team for 3 long years. :p This goes for Tobirama and Izuna's team too.**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ The weaker you are the louder you bark._

_― _

_Tenten_

_._

_._

**Chapter 24: Forest of Death**

Shisui watched with proud eyes as her students have completed the first set of exams, the written exam. She had forced her students to spend time in the library and learn everything a Genin was supposed to know. Danzo wasn't much a learner but she had bribed him with dango, along with Torifu. Kagami was a very smart boy, even on the edge of a prodigy. It was no wonder she became so talented, her father was amazing, just like herself!

"Good job, all three of you!" She smiled widely, taking out a plate with dango, "I've made four sticks of dango since I knew you three would pass." Her student's eyes sparkled at the sight of the delicious dango, especially Torifu who was drooling, hearts in his eyes.

Danzo scrunched his nose in disgust, "Torifu, keep a hold of yourself."

"Gomen, Danzo-kun…" The sweet Akimichi boy whispered, shuffling his foot left to right.

Kagami shook his head, smirking, "Sensei, thank you." He bowed, urging his teammates to do the same.

"The three of you are so cute!" She chirped happily, engulfing them in another hug, "Let's go and prepare everything for the second part of the exam." When Shisui looked back at her plate, it was empty, "Nani?!" She shouted in horror.

Kagami and Danzo noticed it too and sent accusing glares towards the Akimichi who was looking _too innocent_. "What? I didn't do anything." He tilted his head to the side, exuding pure innocence.

"My dango!" Shisui wailed in sadness as Kagami and Danzo led Shisui to her house where their stuff was packed neatly, trying to soothe her broken heart for the dango. Torifu just whistled a happy tune, his stomach filled with the overly delicious dango. Maybe he overdid it this time?

Shaking his head, he followed them, "Nah!"

* * *

Dango long forgotten, Shisui was fretting over her three students, checking and re-checking everything. "Danzo-kun, did you take the basic medical kit?"

"Hai sensei!" Danzo answered, rolling his eyes at his sensei's mother-hen-mode. A sigh escaped his lips when Shisui checked it again, just to be on the safe side. She nodded in approval, "Don't forget to use as less chakra as possible." Danzo sometimes used too much chakra, which was why she had trained him in the art of healing, so that way he would preserve his chakra capacity.

"Shisui-sensei!" Danzo complained, his cheeks flaring up, really, she was fretting too much.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her lips puckering out and her eyes glassy, "B-But I just want the best f-for you…"

"Sensei…" Danzo sighed softly, hating it when she would use that move, "I apologize…"

And just like that Shisui was vibrating with happiness. He sweat dropped at that, he sure had a weird sensei but one who loved them deeply. "Alright, make sure you have your storage scrolls with you." He sighed in relief when she turned her attention on Torifu who wasn't even half done. Really, that teammate of his kept eating.

"Torifu-kun! What are you doing?!"

He looked at her with confusion and uncertainty, "Packing, just like you told me?"

"No! You're doing it wrong! Didn't I tell you to store your food pills within the medication scrolls and your food in your provisions scroll?" She breathed out in exasperation, withdrawing everything from the scrolls and neatly stored them in the right scrolls. "Next time make sure where you store your stuff." She scolded the Akimichi. "Even a few seconds could mean your life in the battle field."

The brunette watched her with amusement how she re-checked everything _twice_. If that wasn't the case of being nervous then he didn't know what was. Thankfully, she moved her attention on Kagami who was packing everything with efficiency, he was a damn perfectionist, just like the rest of his clan, his sensei included.

Kagami sighed softly, storing bandages in his basic medic kit when suddenly his sensei's voice came from behind me, "Kagami-kun, did you also store warm clothes since you'll be staying in that forest for Kami knows how long?"

"Hai, sensei, don't worry too much." He smirked when she still helped him out, his other two team mates already done thanks to Shisui's proficient help.

Shisui ignored that comment and continued, "Make sure you don't depend on your Sharingan too much, it'll drain away your chakra, besides use it when it's absolutely necessary. I've trained you too hard without and with the Sharingan to lose." She brushed her bangs behind her ears but they kept blocking her view. After three long years of having her team they will finally reach their next title, Chunin, along with the Chunin flak jacket, which would be exchanged with the Genin flak jacket.

Once everything was packed neatly and in the right scroll, Shisui ordered them to take a quick, clean shower while she would prepare food for them. Of course, along the course of three years, they had visited her house, even slept over so they felt pretty much comfortable in the Uchiha compound. Everyone knew who they were and were respected throughout the clan and the entire village.

Shisui already used her clones to re-check everything one more last time as she cooked some rice, grilled fish with miso soup, she didn't have much time to cook something bigger. It would have to wait after their second exam. Placing everything neatly on the table, she washed the dishes and did some chores in the house. Finally, after thirty minutes the three of them were clean and ready for their second exam. With different sets of satisfied smiles, they took a seat and started eating, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

"My cute students! Make your sensei proud!" Shisui wailed loudly, hugging her students again as she rubbed her cheek with Danzo's.

Kagami could only shake his head at his sensei's antics, "Sensei, don't worry, we won't let you down."

She sniffed softly and took a step backwards, "I know you three will achieve great things. I have faith in all three of you." Rubbing her eyes gently, she smiled tenderly at them, "I love you." She bent down and kissed all three of them on the forehead, "Never give up, my beautiful students."

Their eyes widened at that, it was the first time Shisui had openly told them she loved them. Kagami's eyes softened and he nodded, encouraged by her sentimental words, "We will, sensei! We were trained by none other than Shunshin no Shisui!"

Danzo grinned widely, snaking his arms around Kagami and Shisui, "You tell them Kagami!"

"Sensei, I-I…" He broke into quiet sobs, making Shisui worry. "Torifu-kun, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Do you want to quit?"

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes furiously, "I-I ate those four dango's.." He confessed softly, regret lacing his voice.

The three of them sweat dropped at that. Only Torifu. Shaking her head in amusement, she patted his head, "You're forgiven, Torifu-kun."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, peeking from his arms.

She nodded, "Really. But you won't be getting any dango."

He sulked, "I did deserve that, don't I?"

She hummed in agreement, "Well, if you achieve Chunin then I'll reconsider those words."

"Yosh! I'll become Chunin, you wait and see, sensei!" Torifu exclaimed loudly, all fired up at the mention of dango.

Shisui stretched her hand, followed by Kagami who smirked at Danzo who nudged Torifu to do the same, "Go Team Eight!" The four of them chorused loudly.

* * *

Konoha was so beautiful Shisui mused inwardly, enjoying the peaceful walk around her home village. After she had wished her students good luck, she was forced to leave them in front of the Forest of Death, where she had trained them occasionally. They should be able to survive that exam and go to the last part, the Chunin Stadium.

"Lady Shisui." A smooth voice made her turn around and she saw a Hyuuga member. She wondered why they would approach her since Hyuuga's detested her for the fact that she was the sole reason that she had forbidden those cursed seal on the Branch members. Then everything clicked in order, _he _must be a Hyuuga from the Branch family.

She smiled kindly at him, "Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

He bowed down in front of her, his head touching the ground, "In behalf of the Hyuuga Branch family, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have lifted our curse therefore we will be forever in your debt. We won't forget what you have done for us. Thank you, thank you very much." When he looked up, tears were rolling down his face and she could see how grateful he really was towards her.

Those eyes were too pure and true to be a lie.

"Hyuuga-san, please don't bow in front of me, here in Konoha everyone is an equal, be it a Uchiha or a Hyuuga, a male or a female." She took out a tissue and cleaned his tear-stained face, a gentle smile tugging on her rosy lips, "I did what every other person would do." With gentleness, she pulled him up, adjusting his clothes as he looked at he in shock and awe.

"But there must be something that we could do for you, Lady Shisui!" He persisted with wide eyes.

She tapped her under lip, "There is one thing I want…"

"Name it and we shall do it." He answered confidently, wanting to show her how much they are grateful for her act.

She turned her warm onyx black eyes on him and said with utmost sincerity, "I want you and the entire Hyuuga Branch family to enjoy life to its fullest. If everyone is happy then I am happy." She bowed for him, smiling widely at him, "We live in a beautiful village where every single day brings forth more happiness and joy." She turned around and walked away from him, "That, my dear comrade, is my wish." With one more warm and caring smile, she disappeared from his view.

The Hyuuga stood there in disbelief, most people would take advantage of it but she did the opposite, no, she asked for something as simple as their happiness. Straightening his back, he nodded with a tiny smile on his face, "Arigatou, Lady Shisui." and he, too, turned around, vowing to never forget this noble and courageous act.

Because Lady Shisui got a place in their hearts. No, correction, in everyone's heart.

* * *

"Akhiko-kun! You can do it!" Shisui cheered him on as she watched him do the tree-walking exercise. Mito was inside cooking dinner while Izuna and Tobirama were playing shogi, Sasuke for once joining them. Obviously, Madara and Hashirama were still in their office, huffing and puffing through their paper work.

She blinked her eyes when Natsuki had suddenly appeared, dressed in a beautiful kimono with her hair fixed in a complex bun, two chopsticks holding it in place. Sasuke whistled in appreciation, ignoring Izuna's annoyed glare directed at him. Tobirama and her shared glances, both smirking slyly at Izuna who rushed towards her, placing a tender kiss on her cheeks. Natsuki blushed and looked down but Izuna pulled her chin up, whispering in her ear.

"Well, Tobirama, Sasuke, imouto, I'm off on a date with my beautiful girl." He pulled the squealing girl against his firm chest and flickered away, eye-smiling at all of them.

Shisui giggled softly at her brother, "Maybe I'll become aunt…" She mused softly, her eyes flickering to Tobirama and then to Akhiko, "Huh? Akhiko-kun! Oh my Kami, Tobi-kun, Akhiko-kun disappeared!" She shouted frantically, looking back and forth, "Mito-chan will- Oh." She grinned sheepishly when Tobirama had pulled her chin upwards where Akhiko was sticking his tongue out at her.

"You little brat!" She shouted, flickering behind him, "How can you make aunt Shi worry?"

"Aunt Shi, you worry too fast!" Akhiko protested but sighed when he noticed her face that was ready to burst in tears. He wrapped his arms around her, mumbling, "I love you, aunt Shi."

All was forgotten and Shisui gushed in happiness, "And I love you too!"

"Can I hav- Whyyyyyy?!" When Sasuke had asked Shisui that same sentence he had used on Konoha's Ball, she had punched him in the face, sending him flying to Konoha's other side as his voice still reached them. Akhiko shivered at his aunt's insane powers, he vowed not to anger her.

And Tobirama was looking at them with arms crossed, a tiny smile present on his face.

* * *

Shisui flipped over Tobirama, skidding to a stop as she regarded him with an excited smirk, "What's wrong, Tobi-kun, can't catch me?"

"I don't need to catch you." He moved his hands swiftly, "Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!" He summoned a large amount of water and transformed it into the shape of a giant snake, sending it towards Shisui who was already executing another set of seals, "Futon: Daitoppa!"

She summoned a large gust of wind, sending it searing towards the water snake and smirked when it _cut _through it, passing _through _her and destroying the training ground further. Another day had passed and her Genin were still in Forest of Death while she was here honing her skills, she wasn't going to let herself get weak. She jumped in the air and twisted her body, covering herself with lightning and right when Tobirama flickered away from her, she used her Hiraishin no Jutsu to appear behind him. The groan that escaped his lips when she slammed and electrified him at the same time meant that she still could kick ass. Oh yeah! When she proceed to crush his lungs with her legs, he rolled out of the way, spitting out water balls as large as her fireballs.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" She exhaled a giant fire-ball, fueling it with more chakra since Tobirama's water affinity was very strong, the heat making her sweat and smirked when it collided with his water balls. A hissing steam emerged and she activated her Sharingan, seeing his chakra levels from behind the white curtain. She could use the Hiraishin no Jutsu but it would be no fun when she was in a friendly spar.

She blocked an incoming kick and grabbed his leg, throwing him against the ground and proceed to punch him. He used substitution technique with a log that she had crushed beyond recognition. When she tried to move away, she noticed that she couldn't. Looking down, she discovered the same liquid that she would use when she wanted to trick her opponents. A gasp left her lips when Tobirama appeared behind her, kunai against her throat, "H-How?" She asked in confusion, when did he have the time to place that underground?

"After I was cloaked behind the mist, Shisui." He smirked, his name rolling off his tongue, "I created a clone to keep you busy and dug down, spraying the upper soil with the syrup because I knew you would use your enhanced strength." She suppressed shivering when his hot breath tickled her neck, making goose bumps appear on her body.

She pouted but nodded anyway, "You win this round but the next victory will be mine."

"We'll see about that, Shunshin no Shisui."

She giggled softly, heating her feet up so she could get free. When she heard it crack, she lifted her feet and stood on the clear ground, next to Tobirama. "That was a good fight, Tobi-kun."

"Hmm.." He hummed in agreement, "Let's sit over there." He pointed to the standing tree in the training ground and chuckled, "Aniki and Madara won't be happy with the fact that we destroyed another training ground."

"We'll just keep this a secret." Shisui replied, giggling softly as she followed him.

He sat down on the ground, his eyes flickering to Shisui who followed him suit, taking a seat next to him, a small smile plastered on her lips, "Akhiko-kun will be attending the Academy soon."

"I know, they really grow up so fast, don't you think?" Shisui spoke sadly, playing with the grass underneath her, "It's a shame really. All I wanted to be when I was little was to grow up and now when I achieved that I want nothing more than to go back to my childhood." She missed Sachiko, Daisuke and Tetsu, she missed her father, her mother and Itachi, along with his little brother Sasuke.

He bumped his arm softly against her, "You shouldn't look like that, hime, it doesn't suit you." He send her a small smile, "Instead cherish those memories."

"You're right, sulking about such things won't do me any good." She sighed lowly, leaning against his shoulder as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "You know for a grumpy guy, you're good at cheering people." Laughing softly, "Maybe _I _need to cheer _you_ up."

He rolled his eyes at her and was about to open his mouth when a shinobi appeared out of thin air, looking frustrated as he pulled his bangs, "For the love of Kami, confess to each other and kiss! I've bet my entire money on it! The entire village is waiting for that moment! Man up, Tobirama! And you, Shisui, woman up!"

Tobirama and Shisui looked at each other with a bright red face, wondering if the entire village really was thinking like that. Coughing softly, Shisui spoke up in disbelief, "Excuse me, bet?"

The shinobi looked with wide eyes at her, "Oops." and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Tobirama asked with raised brows, wondering if it was all an illusion.

Shisui shook her head, "I have absolutely no idea." Then she erupted into laughter, clutching her stomach, "But he was funny!"

Tobirama chuckled softly, looking at the woman that he was starting to love, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering.

* * *

"Tobirama-kun! You look red and unhealthy!" Shisui yelped in worry, pulling him inside the empty house. Izuna was out with Natsuki, his official girlfriend, and Madara was working. When Tobirama had appeared looking as pale as a ghost with red eyes, she almost got a heart attack.

He coughed loudly as Shisui led him inside on a comfy couch, "It's not that bad."

Shisui rolled her eyes and ran towards her room where she took the black, warm, satin blanket to cover him up. "Nonsense." She glared at him when he tried to sit up, "Don't you dare to move."

"I just came here for the scroll I forgot yesterday." He glared at her when he tucked her in as if he was a child. "Stop fretting like that."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Stop complaining." Her glowing hands scanned his organs and frowned at his body, "Did you train again till late in the night?"

He stubbornly didn't answer that because it was the truth. Instead he scowled at her, "Will you just give me that dam-" She stuffed something repulsive in his mouth and he almost puked it out but she kept his lips closed.

"Eat it, it'll help to bring down your body temperature." She explained sternly, "Senju Tobirama, I know you were training till late in the night. You're such an idiot!" She sighed in exasperation, "What am I going to do with you?"

His words were once again cut off by the same disgusting substance and he gagged at the taste. When he recovered from it, he glared viciously at her, "Woman, let me go." His glare turned murderously and he stood up when Shisui had whacked him on the head, "Give me that damned scroll so I could go hom-" "Forget it!" Shisui shrieked in annoyance, hitting him behind his neck and he could only cuss her out when he embraced the darkness.

* * *

"You are so damn annoying." Shisui complained, annoyed that he struggled so much, "And yet I-" "Aunt Shi?" Akhiko asked out of nowhere, he looked with raised eye brow at his unconscious, sickly looking uncle and then at his surprise aunt. "What are you doing?" He asked innocently. He may be a child but he wasn't stupid, the way his uncle and aunt looked at each other was obvious, besides the entire village was gossiping about the two.

Shisui rubbed the back of her head, "It isn't what it looks like."

"Care to explain?" Akhiko asked, crossing his arms.

She glared at him, "Stop thinking like that! From now on you're not going to spend time with Sasuke!"

Akhiko chuckled softly, grinning at his aunt, she was so funny to tease, "Aunt Shi, I wasn't interpreting it in _that way_, you are."

She sputtered with red cheeks, pulling her bangs in frustration, Akhiko took after Tobirama's smartass comments. "Akhiko-kun!"

He only chuckled and walked towards his uncle, "He doesn't look healthy." He poked his uncle's forehead and grinned when the Senju groaned in annoyance. Shisui glared at him and swatted his hands away, "Stop pestering your uncle, he doesn't feel good. Now, be useful and bring me a bowl of water and a cloth."

"Hai, hai! We wouldn't want _Tobirama-kun _to get worse, do we?" He teased her and grinned widely when her aunt's blushes brought shame to the word red. Chuckling he ducked and avoided an apple.

While Shisui was standing there, breathing loudly as her eye brow twitched once every two second.

"Oh Tobirama-kun, where are you~?" Akhiko sung loudly.

_Crack._

She crushed another apple in her hand, ready to kill her little nephew. "Shisui-hime, I'm here~!"

Growing fed up with him, she flickered towards Akhiko and punched him on the head, "You little brat!"

"Itai! Aunt Shi!" Her godchild whined loudly, rubbing his head as he glared at her. "We know you're frustrated but that doesn't mean you can hit little boys!"

She hushed him with her Sharingan, "One more word and I'll make sure to cut off _your_ little boy, if you know what I mean."

Akhiko squealed in shock and nodded nervously, "Sir, yes, sir!" He had already filled the bowl, all he needed to get was the cloth- "Found it!" and he hurried towards his uncle, his aunt behind him and he was scared for his life.

* * *

When Tobirama woke up, he felt much better than yesterday. He blinked his eyes when he felt a sudden weight on his chest and to his surprise it was a sleeping Shisui who was snoring peacefully. His eyes softened and he brushed away her black strands, "You really are the weirdest Uchiha I've ever met." With slow movement, he straightened his back, being very careful not to wake her up. She moaned softly and her head lolled in his lap. He had to suppress a yelp from surprise when she nuzzled his thighs. He groaned quietly and tried so hard not to think anything perverted, seriously, did she know what she was doing to him?

She was driving him crazy!

Sighing softly, he looked around the room and noticed that this was her room, and he was lying in her bed. He pulled her up with absolute gentleness and put her head on the fluffy pillows, watching her breathe out in relief as a blissful smile appeared on her face, "Tobirama-kun…"

He froze at his name and stared at the girl who haunted him in every single dream of his. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked quietly as he observed her sleeping face and once again his hands moved in its own accord, stroking her cheek. He felt so attracted to Shisui, it was hard to stay calm and composed around her when his heart was literally jolting out his chest. His fingers moved to her lips, her soft, rosy lips and he wondered how it would taste like.

He scowled when he remembered Sasuke kissing her and claiming her lips to taste like peaches. That day he was so angry at everyone and everything, he felt like snapping someone's neck, preferably Sasuke's. His eyes were hypnotized by those soft-looking lips and hesitantly he leaned down, licking his lips but he stopped abrupt. This was wrong, he couldn't do this to Shisui. Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You have no idea how crazy I am for you." Tobirama whispered to a sleeping Shisui. He rolled back on his back, leaning on his back as he looked at the ceiling, growing so angry with himself and these feelings. He knew how much his big brother loved Shisui, for Kami's sake, he could see it in his eyes. Even though Hashirama had given him clear permission, how could he make his brother suffer like that? How could he place a kiss on Shisui's cheeks when his brother was there, looking at him.

"Uncle?" Akhiko's soft voice snapped his thoughts and he looked at him.

"What's wrong, Akhiko-kun?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake Shisui up.

Akhiko padded softly into the room, his eyes glancing to the sleeping Shisui, "Aunt Shi has all these men going after her. If you won't make your move someone else will steal her from you."

"Akhiko-kun, we're no-" "For the love of Kami, uncle, I may be a child but I'm not stupid. Just confess already." His nephew cut him off harshly, glaring at him. When he was done, Akhiko turned around and left the room. He was sick and tired of seeing his uncle and aunt like that, it was time those two would get together.

Tobirama was lying there speechless with open mouth. He wasn't _that _obvious…was he? Groaning, he face-palmed himself, damn his feelings, it was starting to get out of hand. As if that wasn't bad enough, Shisui wrapped her arms and legs around his body, snuggling on his chest with a happy smile.

He scowled at the wall that were making fun of him. He yelped when Shisui started rubbing his inner thighs, trying to push her legs gently away but she wouldn't budge. "Have mercy, Kami…" Tobirama whispered quietly, groaning again when Shisui moaned softly. He was trying so hard to fight off those images and his throbbing member, "Damn you Shisui…" He cursed quietly, glaring at her peaceful face with crossed arms.

After trying to untangle her from his body and failing miserably, he was fed up and used substitution technique, flickering towards his home and running straight towards the bathroom, intent on taking a cold shower to take those thoughts of Shisui out of his mind.

* * *

When Shisui woke up, stretching her arms, she smiled brightly, "That was the best sleep I had for the longest time!" Looking around, she found no Tobirama, "Huh? Tobirama-kun?"

"Here," was his smooth and velvet reply, towel around his neck and his bangs falling down. He chuckled when he saw her appearance, she looked like a ruffled up chicken, "Maybe you should take a shower too." He advised her while covering his laughter with his fist.

She glared at him, "You're just jealous that I had a much better sleep than you."

"Oh really? Maybe that was because you threw yourself on me?" He countered back and enjoyed her heating face, "Did you know that your faces matches your Sharingan now?"

"Word-stealer."

He smirked, "Chicken ass."

"Grumpy." She countered back at him, her lips twitching upwards.

"Why am I even responding to your childish challenges?" He shook his head in exasperation and leaned against the wall, staring at her with half-lidded eyes, "I'm hungry, go make me a sandwich."

Shisui's eye brows twitched violently at that comment, "What about stuffing that sandwich up your ass?"

"How about you help me with that?" He smirked smugly when her she blushed again, sputtering, "Tobirama!"

Chuckling, he turned away and walked downstairs, stopping to glance behind him to a sleepy Shisui, "Are you coming or what?"

"You're so mean…" Shisui straightened up, stretching her arms, "But seriously, you're a good pillow. Maybe you could becom-" "No!" Tobirama shouted in horror, knowing what she was about to say. He would not, under any circumstances, sleep with her like that again. He could still feel his twitching, throbbing member, which the cold shower had helped half of it. He shuddered, thinking that she wanted to torture him more, albeit in her sleep.

She pouted, "Tobi-kun, when are you going to give me a massage?"

"Not going to happen if you keep bugging me." He replied in annoyance, his fingers twitching. But then he remembered how she had taken care of him till she had fallen asleep on his chest. "Alright, what about the day after tomorrow?"

"Really?" Shisui squealed in happiness, clinging to Tobirama's arm as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Really. Now I want you to make me a sandwich in return."

She bopped her head and hurried past him, taking everything out as she started preparing sandwich for him. He had to blink his eyes at her speed because before he knew it, she was holding out a plate with three sandwiches on it. "Here you go, Tobi-kun!" She chirped happily, eye-smiling at him.

He closed his eyes in amusement, a smile forming on his lips, "Thank you, Shisui." It wasn't per se for the sandwiches, more about the fact that she took care of him.

"Anytime, Tobirama-kun." Shisui whispered back, knowing what he truly meant.

They sat down and ate in harmonious silence, feeling perfectly at ease with each other.


	26. Chapter 25: The Kiss

**SkinnyLegs **– If you want I can pre-order that book for you, as a gift. ;) It's alright, I know how life is, busy bee, it's a wonder I even have time to update, guess I'm _that _awesome_. _:p As for the many chapters, you know me! ^.^

**The Ice Sorceress **– It's cool, you can be honest, if you don't like it, say it, and if you do like it, then I'm glad. :p Well, the random shinobi, err, let's call him Ryujii, is that good? Silly, Madara _will _find you, if not then he'll send Izuna to you! :p

**treavellergirl **– Indeed, food can do wonders! As for the bets, I'm sure there are many going around the village. ;)

**SilverIcy **– Of course Hashirama would be a part of that, he is the one who taught Tsunade how to gamble when she was a toddler, poor Mito… :p I really loved that scene with the random ninja, I wanted to portray the readers frustration, I had to giggle a few times after re-reading that chapter too. Oooh, I will put more sensual scenes in it, especially for you! ^.^

**Sylencia **– Because I love to torture you guys, that's why! :D I so love to read frustrated readers, just please, don't send a mob after me! :p *gasp* Madara is mine! He is going to propose to me and the we'll have thousandth of babies! n.n

**GamingBoar **– Oh, another one of my dear reader who are frustrated, how cute! n.n Yeah, Hashi still had feelings for Shisui, love doesn't go away that easily. But don't worry, he'll slowly on start to love Mito more.

** .Myths.x **– Two time a day, sometimes even three. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my story! :D

**VKlover13 **– I know! *squeals*

**Darkcush **– Thank you for mentioning that! I'll try to keep that in mind! As for the compliment, thank you! ^.^

**Geminine **– Tobirama and Shisui are so cute together, like yin and yang! Grumpy and carefree! *squeals*

**PervertAnimeOtaku **– I'm known as _the _Speedy Demon! Ha! Got to keep my reputation! ;D I'll put more fluffy/sensual/… scenes in it! :D Thank you for the compliment, you have a nice day too!

**Shadow-Arashi **– I'm glad you enjoy, _that _makes _me _feel all fluffy inside! ^.^

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=29 years to 30 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=27 years to 28 years old

Uchiha Shisui=24 years to 25 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=4 year to 5 years old

**Dear readers, I haven't changed the ages for this chapter since it follows the previous chapter. Thank you ****_Darkcush _****for mentioning it! ^.^**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ****_THE _****MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! :D**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ She's strong! And scary...I bet she's single...I'd put money on it..._

_― _

_Kabuto_

_._

_._

**Chapter 25: ****_The_**** Kiss**

Like she had predicted, her team, along with Izuna and Tobirama's team had passed the second part of the exam. There was one month left before they would take part of the third part of the Chunin Exam. Since Danzo and Torifu were the clan heir of their respective clan, they would be able to get training from their fathers. But Kagami was an orphan from the Uchiha clan, she had requested Madara to train Kagami as his disciple while in the meantime she would divide her time between her two other students.

First week went to Kagami.

Second week would go to Danzo.

Third week would go to Torifu.

And finally the last week would be divided between the three of them, which meant each of her students would be trained two days and the last day would be a day off to rest up and relax.

* * *

"Akhiko-kun, don't place your feet on the table!" Shisui shouted in annoyance, her eye brows twitching when grinned sheepishly at her. She had cleaned the entire house for this occasion and then she had decorated to make it more lively with many different dishes and her special home-made dango, she was the only one from the Uchiha clan who knew the special recipe to the Uchiha dango, many people tried to buy the recipe but she wouldn't sell their family heirloom, Sachiko had trusted her with this recipe and she wouldn't break her mother's request.

Akhiko grunted in annoyance but placed his feet on the ground, "Hai, hai, aunt Shi!"

Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna, Sasuke, Mito, Natsuki, Merumi and the nine Genin were all present in the room, sitting neatly on the large feast table that she had bought especially for these festivities. Mito, Koharu and Noriko had helped her decorating the table beautifully, afterwards they had all taken a shower and prepared themselves, trying out many kimono's and jewelries. It was nice, Shisui mused, to spend some time like every normal girl. She had enjoyed it immensely.

Once again, she was wearing a gorgeous pink kimono, a gift from Mito, with her hair, for a change, braided sideways, with a sakura clip to complete it. "Here comes the dango!" She chirped happily, holding the tray with the many dango's in her hand as many eyes followed her. She had invited Merumi herself because she wanted her grumpy brother to have a nice girl with him. At first he had been irritated at her but she could see that he wasn't angry at her, he was warming up to Merumi. As for Izuna and Natsuki, they were perfect together, and the times she had seen him kissing and cuddling together made her squeal in happiness. Those two were made for each other and she was so happy that her brothers were slowly on finding their significant other, they deserved more love what with the gruesome past they had.

Kata, the Hatake heir, glared at the squealing and gushing fangirls, wishing to make them shut up. He did have fangirls but he had scared them away with his lightning affinity, electrifying them, he didn't care about whining harpies. "With all these squeals it'll be a wonder if I don't end up bursting my eardrums."

Koharu and Noriko snarled at him and he gladly returned them the favor.

"Guys…" Sato sighed softly, a distant family member of Hashirama and Tobirama. "Let's bury the swords for one day." He was doomed to be the peacemaker between Kata and Noriko, such a burden thrown on him, even Izuna-sensei was getting annoyed at their fights, day after day.

Izuna hushed the two with his Sharingan, "Not a word or I'll be forced to punish you two like previous time."

Kata pursed his lips together in a grim line, a tiny shiver running through his spine, he did not want to experience that Genjutsu torture again. Izuna-sensei could be very harsh when his limits had crushed. Even Noriko looked with wide terrified eyes at her sensei, she was scared of that Genjutsu and chose the smart path: keep quiet.

While Koharu looked at them with confused eyes, wondering what Genjutsu could even scare Kata, _the_ Hatake prodigy. Smirking, she looked at Kata, mocking him, "Is Kata-chan scared of a tiny Genjut-" "Koharu, one more word and you'll be dodging water dragons for four weeks straight." Tobirama threatened with his eyes closed, having heard everything.

She squealed and shut her lips, ignoring Kata's mocking eyes aimed at her.

While Shisui shook her head, mumbling, "Kids." as she divided the dango between her guests and family members. She giggled quietly when she noticed Hashirama and Sasuke betting about something that made Madara angry. What was up with that?

"Shisui-chan, hurry up!" Mito complained, her eyes following the overly delicious dango's with her eyes.

She grinned at her friend, "I'm coming, Mito-chan!" She hurried towards her side and placed three dango sticks on her plate and moved towards Tobirama, "Here you go, Tobi-kun!" She chirped happily, eye-smiling at him.

"Thank you." His baritone voice sending shivers up her spine, she really loved that masculine, rich and smooth voice of him.

The attending guests could see how Tobirama's eyes followed the lovely Shisui as she moved from one to the other. Sasuke smirked at him, "Tobirama, you seem preoccupied with something." When he caught Tobirama's gaze, he smirked slyly, his eyes flickering to Shisui's enormous cleavage and then to her feminine behind, "I wonder what you were sightseeing?"

Said silver-haired ANBU-Commander glared at him, narrowed, red eyes piercing him, "None of your business, monkey."

"Ooh, Tobirama, no need to get your panties in a twist." Licking his lips, he teased him further, grabbing one of the peaches on the table, "I'm sure it was delicious." He didn't stray his eyes away from him, biting into the juicy peach, the flavor invading his taste buds. "Did I mention how much I love peaches?"

Hiruzen groaned in annoyance, face-palming himself. He knew that his father and Sasuke didn't get along very well. Of course, he had heard about Shisui-sensei and her first kiss that Sasuke stole from her. The entire village knows about it and they were all betting on Tobirama or Sasuke, no matter how much he loved his father, it was clear that Shisui loved Tobirama.

Shisui's face heated up, glaring at the monkey summoner while Madara and Izuna send Sasuke their deadly Uchiha glares, growling at him. "Sasuke! Shut up!" Shisui demanded, her eyes flickering to a very furious Tobirama then to her brothers, "No need to say unnecessary things!"

"But him-" "Sasuke, if you won't shut up _I'll_ make you experience pain beyond your expectations." Shisui threatened lowly, her Sharingan spinning in her eyes. She was serious about it, no matter how much Sasuke had apologized about that first kiss, he had _taken _it away from her, without her consent. She was still pissed at him for doing that and he knew it very well.

The Sarutobi clan head sighed softly but didn't argue back while Tobirama was still glaring at him, clenching and unclenching his fist. He wanted to crush Sasuke's skull and drink his blood with it, he was _that_ angry. Glancing to Shisui's brothers they were feeling the same like him, at least that was good. He still didn't know why Shisui invited him after what he had done. Sure, he was Hiruzen's teacher but that didn't mean that he had to like the father as well. Hell, even Hashirama and Mito were shaking their head, disappointment clear in their eyes as they looked at Sasuke.

Natsuki and Merumi glanced at each other, feeling out of the situation, as if they weren't supposed to be here.

Shisui sighed in irritation, the tension rising to a suffocating level, "Tobi-kun, aniki, Izuna-nii, keep those killing intents down."

The nine Genin were squirming uncomfortably at the raw power the three were exuding, their breathing getting heavier, even Akhiko was breathing loudly. The three pushed their killing intent down but they still glared at Sasuke who looked angry and exhausted. When that happened the ten children sighed in relief, worried eyes flickering to each other.

"Let's forget everything, we're here to celebrate our Genin's victory!" Shisui grinned brightly, brightening the tense atmosphere in the giant room.

Mito nodded vigorously, "She is right! No times to be angry, let's enjoy our times together!" She winked at the two Uchiha girls, "Girls, no need to look down! Enjoy the day!"

Izuna smirked, snaking his arms around Natsuki who blushed at the contact, he loved it when her cheeks would heat up, she was so adorable and innocent-looking. "She is right, Na-tsu-ki-chan." Her name rolling off his tongue in a very slow and sensual manner.

She buried her face, "Izuna-kun…"

"That's my name, my love." He replied, grinning widely when his older brother rolled his eyes at his antics.

Merumi giggled softly, her hopeful eyes flickering to Madara, and then she sighed sadly. Madara didn't love her like Izuna loved Natsuki, she was only 'loved' when he wanted sex. Picking at her plate, she didn't feel hungry anymore. Why was it so difficult to get Madara's love? It felt as if that wouldn't happen for a long time. No, correction, that wouldn't happen. Ever.

Shisui and Mito saw the sad expression on Merumi's face, she motioned Shisui to come closer, whispering, "Do something about it. Merumi-chan is good for Madara-san."

Said Uchiha woman smiled slyly, "I will, watch me." When she straightened her back, she walked to her brother, poking him without Merumi noticing it. When he looked at her with curious eyes, she used their special seals from back then when they were little. His eyes widened slightly at that but then he narrowed his eyes, eyes moving to the sad-looking Uchiha girl.

"Aniki, please…" She pleaded, her big black doe eyes aimed at him and he glared at her for using that dirty move. She knew that he was affected by those eyes, sneaky little girl.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded curtly, "Fine, stop looking at me like that."

Merumi didn't really listen to their conversation but she did saw Shisui placing a fond kiss on Madara's cheeks. Something he never did towards her, she thought bitterly. To her wonder and surprise, a warm arm was wrapped around her shoulders and when she looked at the owner of those arms, her eyes widened in disbelief and shock. It was none other than Uchiha Madara, hugging her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at him, looking like a gaping fish.

Madara's lips tugged upwards, amusement shimmering behind those never-ending pools of black, "What's wrong, Merumi-chan?"

She squeaked at his voice and looked down, not able to understand this situation, it felt as if she was in a dream. This wasn't real… It couldn't be. But then Madara squeezed her shoulders gently, whispering softly, "This is no dream, Merumi-chan, this is real." The way he said her name with the affectionate suffix, something that he had never done, was so unreal and yet it was happening. To quote it from Shisui; 'The impossible _became _the possible.'

The co-Hokage had to admit that Merumi looked, to word it with Shisui's words, cute. Maybe Merumi would be a good wife for him? She had all the skills to be one, a strong kunoichi, one who had activated her Sharingan and on top of that she was an experienced medic-nin, just like Natsuki, his brother's girlfriend.

All eyes were on the duo, ranging from bored to amused.

"Aniki, that was so cute!" Shisui squealed in giddy, "I can't wait till the marriage!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes at her antics, his lips tugging upwards, only Shisui. The rest of them laughed as they enjoyed the peaceful moment.

* * *

Uchiha Kagami from Konohagakure versus Senju Sato from Konohagakure

Shisui smiled warmly at Kagami as he healed his injuries, something she had forced her students to do. "Your healing skill is excellent!"

"Thank you, sensei but without your aid I wouldn't have gotten this far." He murmured softly, his voice slowly on changing into a more masculine voice.

She ruffled his hair, eye-smiling at him, "Don't be so humble, Kagami-kun, _you _did this all by yourself, I was merely a guide."

He shook his head, "Even though, I'm grateful for your teaching." He admitted with sincerity, a small smile tugging his lips.

She squealed in happiness when she saw his smile, pulling him into a smothering hug, "You're so cute when you smile!"

Kagami groaned inwardly when once again he was face to face with her boobs. That was his mother's figure, damnit!

* * *

Shimura Danzo from Konohagakure versus Akasuna Chiyo from Sunagakure

"Danzo-kun, did you bring your newest jutsu scrolls with you?" The Uchiha princess asked her student who was holding a stack of jutsu's. Today they would focus on the different uses of wind, mixing it with Kenjutsu.

"Hai, sensei!" He answered eagerly, his eyes sparkling when he noticed the beautiful, curvy sword that was able to mix with his wind affinity, something Shisui had bought him as a gift.

She eye-smiled at him, "Good, I've brought you the sword." With careful gentleness, she handed the beautiful sword, with hilt and everything at him, his name even engraved on the sword. "Now, let's start your Kenjutsu training!"

* * *

Akimichi Torifu from Konohagakure versus Yuki Ichiro from Kirigakure

Someone's hand was slapped away, "Don't touch that! I just made it!"

"But sensei!" Torifu whined, rubbing his hand, his sensei sure could hit him hard. Shisui's clone had just baked a delicious apple pie and the smell made Torifu excited.

She glared at him, hushing him up immediately, "Stop whining, you need to train your bojutsu, you can eat it afterwards with me. Now, came at me with the intent to kill." Shisui explained, taking her bo in her hand as she stared at him.

Torifu sighed softly but nodded anyway, taking his respective stance and slammed his bo hard on the ground, earth crawling up his bo to modify it. This was a trick his sensei had picked up during the war-torn era. Eyes serious and chakra focused, he charged towards her, twirling and striking her as they danced around each other.

* * *

A month had already passed quickly and Shisui was standing in top of the stadium, watching her students who have donned a new clothing style with pride and love. She had trained them to her utmost best.

Kagami would be fighting Sato, the Senju member from her brother's Genin team. She had trained him to counter earth and water techniques since the Senju were specialized in those affinities. Along with the Sharingan of course, he had now a fully matured Sharingan, along with impeccable speed. The Uchiha's were more leaning towards speed instead of strength, although no sane person would be underestimating their strength. Of course, Madara had trained him too when she was busy with her other students and Madara had grown so fond of Kagami that he even had taken Kagami as his disciple, something that had shocked her to no end. In her future her father had a different teacher, not her, besides that, he had never been tutored under Uchiha Madara, the co-Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Second was Danzo who would be fighting Chiyo who was specialized in poison and puppetry. She had forced Danzo to learn the Saikan Chushutsu no Jutsu, a medical jutsu that was able to extract poison. Since Danzo couldn't stop and get the poison out of his system, she had trained him to utilize the jutsu while he was dodging projectiles and fireballs. Next to that, his Kenjutsu had been polished even more, and with the aid of his wind affinity he would be able to break those puppets.

Her last cute students, Torifu, would be fighting a Yuki clan member who was specialized in the use of ice techniques since they possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She had advised him to use his clan jutsu's along with his bojutsu, combined with his earth affinity. She had also taught him some strong fire jutsu's in case he would need them to melt the jutsu's. She had fought some Yuki members back during the war-torn era and she had to admit, they were difficult to kill. It was a good thing this was only a fight to earn the Chunin title.

* * *

"Hey Tobi-kun!" Shisui chirped happily, sitting next to him.

He nodded at her with a small smile, "Shisui."

Unbeknownst to the duo, Tobirama and Shisui were unaware of the conversation that was happening around them…

* * *

Many people were eying the _unofficial _couple, predatory glint in their eyes.

"I bet Tobirama would confess to her after the Chunin Exam." A black-haired man whispered carefully, eying the rest.

Someone shook his head, "I bet with my entire life that the two would kiss during the festival."

Another one pursed his lips together, twirling her hair, "I'm leaning more towards the Chunin Exam. Look at him, he can barely keep his eyes to himself."

"Hmm," The first one started, "He is itching to confess, I can see it. Hell, a blind man would even _see _it."

All of them hummed in agreement, nodding with closed eyes.

The females crossed their arms under their chest, "We suggest to bring those two together!"

"Yeah!" One of the men shouted, "It's about time we get to see some action!"

More nods.

* * *

Uchiha Kagami had a draw with Senju Sato, a fight that many were itching to see since they were arch nemesis, Uchiha versus Senju.

* * *

Shimura Danzo won against Akasuna no Chiyo, thanks to his fully master of the poison extracting technique, that made many medics stare at him with awe and slight envy. Everyone knew how hard it was to concentrate while dodging puppets. But they didn't expect anything less from Shunshin no Shisui's student since she was a prowess in the art of healing.

* * *

Akimichi Torifu had won against Yuki Ichiro but he had fainted after using his final technique, the Karori Kontororu, on the ice-user. This technique granted him the ability to convert his excess fat into chakra and then proceed to use his Chodan Bakugeki, also known as the butterfly bullet bombing, several times.

* * *

"We, the two Hokages, the Kazekage and the Mizukage have decided to promote the following Genin based on their skills, analytical mindsets and personality. Hatake Kata from the Hatake clan, Uchiha Noriko from the Uchiha clan, Senju Sato from the Senju clan, Shimura Danzo from the Shimura clan, Uchiha Kagami from the Uchiha clan, Akimichi Torifu from the Akimichi clan, Sarutobi Hiruzen from the Sarutobi clan, Utatane Koharu from the Utatane clan, Mitokado Homura from the Mitokado clan, Akasuna no Chiyo from the Akasuna clan, …" Hashirama spoke with pride, eying the newly promoted Chunin.

One by one they walked towards their sensei who was holding their Chunin flak jacket, hugging them or kissing them on top of their forehead.

* * *

"Party!" Shisui shouted loudly, running towards the self-made pool that Hashirama had made through his earth and water release and then jumped in it, squealing loudly.

Sasuke ran after her, laughing, "I'm coming, hime!"

Madara and Hashirama were looking at each other, both wearing a challenging smirk, "I bet I can skip more than hundred stones to the other side!" Madara boasted, summoning hundred clones next to him as they all shouted loudly, throwing the stones, all but one failed.

"Heh," Hashirama smirked, "That was ninety-nine, Madara, _I _will succeed in bringing all these hundred stones to the other side!" When those words escaped his lips, ninety-eight wooden tentacles appeared from under the ground, along with the two stones he was holding. He threw them with impressive speed to the other side, watching it skip. He pumped his fist in the air, high-fiving his son, Akhiko, "I did it son!"

"You did it, tou-chan! You defeated uncle Madara!" He was lifted in the air, laughing loudly. Even Mito joined her husband and loving son, wrapping her arms around them both, "We're such an awesome family!" She admitted with honesty, her husband kissing her hair, which was for once falling down till her waist.

While Madara was brooding and sulking, Merumi trying to cheer him up with loving words. "It's alright, Madara-kun, in my eyes you'll stay the best."

Tobirama could only shake his head in exasperation at his brother's antics, along with Madara's competitive behavior. It felt as if time had stopped for those two.

He didn't respond instead he pulled the surprised girl towards him, nuzzling his face in her hair as he inhaled her jasmine scent.

"Izuna-kun! Don't you da-Izuna!" Natsuki yelped when the second Uchiha sibling had scooped her in his arms, grinning mischievously at her, "Don't do it, please." She begged him but the glint never left his eyes.

He shook his head, "No can do, Natsuki-chan!"

With one strong push of his arms he threw Natsuki in the water, chuckling when he heard her loud screams. And then he followed after her, diving into the pool.

"Get out of my way, demon!" Koharu screeched loudly, pushing Noriko away who was blocking her path towards Kagami.

Noriko glared at her rival with her Sharingan, "Why don't you drop dead, bun freak!"

"How about you both drown?" Kata's voice reached their ears and they only had time to turn around and stare at him with wide eyes as his eyes glinted mischievously, the mask obscuring his face. With that he pushed the two fangirls in the pool, chuckling darkly when they screamed bloody murder.

Kagami smirked at his friend, "Thank you Kata, I thought they would never leave me alone."

"No need to thank me, I did that with utmost pleasure." The Hatake replied, high-fiving his Senju teammate who was grinning at the screeching harpies, "Good job Kata."

"Hn." He replied, eye-smiling at the two girls, "Enjoy the swim, girls." and turned around, walking away from the two with Kagami and Sato behind him.

Homura looked at the two girls, opening his mouth and shutting it. He shook his head and followed after the three Chunin. He didn't need to injure their pride further, it was already soaked. Snickering quietly, he found his joke pretty fun. Maybe he should think about becoming a comedian in his free time…?

"Torifu, let's play chakra ball with the rest!" Danzo shouted to the eating boy who was trying out every delicacy that their sensei had made for this occasion. And they were all perfect, he felt like he was in heaven.

Shaking his head, he munched on another lemon cake, "Later." and walked further, testing other sweets.

Hiruzen clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Why can't he for once stop eating and play with us?"

"Don't know." Danzo shrugged his shoulders, "Let's ask the others."

His best friend nodded and together they walked towards the four boys who were discussing the workings of a special water jutsu.

* * *

"It's pretty quiet, don't you think, Tobi-kun?" Shisui mused silently, observing the pool, which once was filled with her friends and brothers.

He chuckled nervously, swallowing, "I wonder why…?"

"Huh?" Shisui tilted her head, her long, wet, black strands sticking to her body, "You feeling alright there?"

He nodded, waving her worries away, "Yeah, perfectly."

She nodded hesitantly, "Can you give me a massage now? I kind of deserved it after creating all those dishes, don't you think?" She chuckled sheepishly when Tobirama glared at her, "Come on Tobi-kun."

"You can summon a clone and use the same technique like me. Why do you think I've taught you?" He rolled his eyes, "You're so lazy, Shisui."

She giggled softly, bumping her arm against his, "But your fingers feel much better." She froze, "Wait…that came out wrong." Coughing softly, she hid her blush, "I mean you're more skilled than me."

"Really?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"Really."

Remembering that he had something else to do, he stood up, "I'll be right back."

Shisui nodded, her eyes following him as he walked away from her. Unintentionally, her eyes lingered on his nice, sculptured ass, which was hidden behind his swim trunks, she wasn't a pervert but she did enjoy true beauty in its purest form and Tobirama's ass was a true masterpiece, along with the rest of his good looks. His white, shaggy hair, dark-colored eyes and the three red markings on his face were to die for. She let her gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body she had seen a thousand times, noticing how his abs rippled down into the waistband of his swim trunks. Blushing slightly at those dirty thoughts, she shook her head, playing with the water as she skipped her legs.

She shivered a bit, she was still wearing her black-colored bikini, maybe she should have brought a jacket w- "As usual I have to save you from getting hypothermia."

"Thank you, Tobi-kun!" Shisui snuggled closer into his jacket, the white-fur around the collar tickling her cheeks as she smelled his musky cinnamon scent that she loved dearly.

He raised his eye brows, regarding her with a smirk, "Are you sniffing my jacket?"

"Err…maybe?" She giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "You smell good like cinnamon."

He chuckled in bemusement, "Only you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's a compliment, you smell very good."

"Thank you…I guess…" He replied, his lips tugging upwards.

"You're welcome."

Tobirama glanced at her and then back at the water, touching it with his feet, "The water is still warm."

"It is good, want to take a swim together?" Shisui asked with a small smile, "You did promise me to teach me water-surfing."

He raised his eye brows, "That was three years ago."

She nodded eagerly, "I know but we never had time, which was why I never asked you." She glanced at the water and stood up, placing Tobirama's jacket gently on the table. "Shall we grum- Tobirama!" Shisui shrieked when the Senju had pushed her in the water.

He glanced down at Shisui who was floating on the surface of the water, his eyes mocking her, "You said?"

She glared at him, "Did you know that you're really mean…but…" Smirking at the challenge, she grabbed his ankles and pulled him in the water. Tobirama yelped at the sudden move and fell in the water, when he reached the surface, he pushed the bangs away from his face, glaring at the Uchiha. "That wasn't a very nice move either."

"Of course not! I did the same like you." Shisui countered, her hair flowing behind her like a black curtain.

Tobirama had to admit that Shisui looked absolutely beautiful, pondering on what to do, he nodded, "Alright, I'll teach you the water-surfing technique."

"You're the best, Tobi-kun!" Shisui yelled in happiness, attaching to him like a leech.

Tobirama blushed slightly when he felt her entire voluptuous body rubbing against him, she was so going to be the death of him. Pushing her gently away, he started, "Alright, move chakra to your feet and stand up." He pushed chakra to his feet and stood up on the giant pool that resembled more of a mini-river, including a waterfall. He helped up Shisui as she followed his orders, "Now you need to change your chakra, normally when you stand up you just keep a stagnate amount of chakra into your soles. Not for this technique, you have to push against the chakra like a wind mill, turning it around, that way the water will start to rise and fall down, like a motor, and then you surf on it. At first run and use that trick, try it." He encouraged her, nudging her gently.

She swallowed slowly, glancing at him, "A-Alright…this'll be scary." She started running faster on the water, pushing against the water and to her wonder she saw the water rise up like a surf board and she squealed in giddiness and joy as the wind breeze played with her hair. She was water-surfing! "Tobi-kun! I did it!"

When she looked to her side she saw him next to her surfing like a talented surfer. He smirked at her and skidded the water to a stop in front of her, splashing her entire body, which made her lose concentration, "Tobirama!" She shouted angrily, flailing her arms like a chicken but to her shock she didn't fall in the water instead she was caught by two strong, muscled arms. Her cheeks heated up when she locked eyes with Tobirama who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes, his lashes long and beautiful, glistening under the moonlight. She felt the slight flexing of his muscles and the quiet beating of his heart, the sound calming her down.

Remembering that he was the source of her fall, she hit him on his chest, "You baka, I fell because of you!"

He only laughed openly, his laughter a rich and smooth rumble vibrating through his chest, sending many shivers up her spine. With a smirk tugging his handsome face, he leaned closer to her face, his eyes flickering to her lips and then to her eyes, "Hime, you shouldn't lose concentration that easily." When he leaned back, Shisui breathed loudly, her heart beating wildly against her chest, for a moment she thought he would kiss her, hell, she wanted him to kiss her. So instead of waiting for him to finally confess to her, she cupped his cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes, "Tobirama-kun, I-I know why you don't want to confess to me…" She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, when she opened them, she saw his wide-eyed expression, she could feel his heart pounding wildly and agitated, her mouth going dry and it was getting harder to breathe, her head spinning but she had to say this, she had to, "Hashirama-kun told me everything…" Leaning her forehead against his, she snaked her arms around his neck. He was still staring at her and she couldn't look away from his red, piercing eyes, that were able to gaze right through her soul, "But know that I will wait for you as long as you want. I'm yours, Tobirama-kun, I love you." Her eyes widened when Tobirama grabbed her in that heated moment, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, Shisui thought that he was angry at her, but before she could ponder it further, he opened his mouth.

"Say it again." He growled lowly, wanting desperately to hear those words again. Never in his life did he think those three words could make him react that fierce.

Shisui swallowed, her eyes fixated with his and she couldn't look away, mustering up all her love towards him, she whispered softly, "I love you, Tobirama-kun. I-I know that you want to w-wait a bit more, I understand it and I'll wai-" Tobirama's eyes softened, his aggressive side dissolving at her sincere, loving words and the way she was blushing fiercely, especially her cute stutter, which she would get whenever she was nervous.

Carefully, he released his hold on her, feeling her legs slid down his body, "Shhh…" He hushed her, his lips tugging in his sexy crooked smirk that Shisui loved so much.

She stopped talking, straining her ears to hear him under the loud pounding of her jolting heart. "O-Okay."

He cupped her cheeks tenderly, stroking her under lips with utmost gentleness, his eyes never leaving hers. He memorized her wide black eyes that were sparkling beautifully under the moonlight, the way her soft lips parted open to breathe deeply and loudly, the peachy smell that her hair was exuding, the heat of her body that was pressing against his, the small dimple right underneath her left eye, something that he had only seen up close, and when she would smile brightly, the dimple deepened. Tobirama had memorized all those small things that made Shisui for who she was. She was perfect in his eyes.

Slowly on, he moved closer to her mouth, hearing her surprised, soft gasp that broke through her lips. He could feel the tingling increase in his stomach, his hands sweating even more as he neared closer to her lips, eyes still locked with hers. At first the kiss was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips, an explosive of many emotions...a hesitation on both parts as they touched, as if both were taking the time to memorize the feeling before they 'dived into it'.

He lightly nibbled on her lips, his hands wandering down her back as he pressed his body closer to hers, feeling her bare skin on hers. Slowly on he coaxed her lips to move in synchronization with hers, sinking into the seriousness of her soft lips, her yielding skin and body. Shisui moved her hands to his shaggy hair, which was surprisingly smooth and soft, feeling the tingling down her spine increase as the kiss deepened, tasting his minty taste on her tongue.

Hungrily, Tobirama started to explore her mouth, her wet and willing tongue, tasting the smell of peaches. She responded even hungrily, the warmth of his mouth and the caress of his lips were softer than she had imagined. Her head was starting to feel light-headed and she moaned into the kiss, the sound driving Tobirama crazy as he left her parting lips, moving down to kiss her jaw, her cheek, her neck till her collarbone.

The close proximity and the deepening of her breath was making Tobirama lust for more, his throbbing member twitching at all these chaotic, wild emotions.

Shisui closed her eyes, her heart pounding even wilder than before as she wrapped her leg around his waist, forcing herself to feel as much of Tobirama as she could. Gasping loudly when Tobirama moved his skilled lips over her neck, placing tender and passionate kisses on her neck and collarbone. When his lips was locked once again with hers, she grabbed his hair roughly, twisting her tongue with his. Her hands wandered over his muscled and chiseled chest, feeling the ripples of his abs twitch and flex under her touch. When they parted again, he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing deeply as he looked at her with lust, passion and foremost love. The intensity of the emotions was like a huge blow to her chest, their breathing the only sound that was breaking the intense quietness.

When he opened his mouth, his voice was gruff, "You don't know how much I wanted this moment to come." His calloused fingers stroked her cheeks, "At first I didn't want have anything to do with you, I even despised you. And now I can't even imagine my life without you." He shuddered out a breath, closing his eyes to control his lust. He didn't want to ravage her like a wild animal although his animal instincts were screaming at him to take her right here and now. Clenching his fists, he dug his nails into his flesh, forcing himself to stay rational but it was so damn hard when she was looking at him like that.

Shisui smiled softly at him, moving her hands towards his clenched fists and intertwined her fingers with his. She knew what that he was trying his best to control his craving, "And I can't imagine life without you." She leaned her head against his chiseled chest, listening to his beating heart.

The two stayed like that, surrounded by the sweet river, the moon light lighting up their bodies as they embraced each other, cherishing their beautiful moment.


	27. Chapter 26: Bets and Hickeys

**The Ice Sorceress **– Thank you very much! I really put my everything in their kissing scene and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D It's alright, you can read it whenever you want. ;) Thank you for you review, I appreciate your kind support! ^.^

**Sylencia **– I really tried to write their first kiss perfectly, it seemed I succeed. :p Finally, you can release you pent-up frustration. ;) #ForeverAlone

No kidding, you can have Sasuke! ^.^

**SilverIcy **– Hihi, I finally gave you guys your satisfaction of seeing the kiss. It seems you enjoyed it, that's good. ;) As for the best, you'll see in this chapter! ^.^ Thank you for your cute review, I really appreciate your support!

**treavellergirl** – They were alone, which could be read in the first paragraph of the kiss scene. ;p

**VKlover13 **– Everyone gets a happy ending in my story, even Hashirama! :D

**Hikari (guest) **– No need to bow, my faithful reader, I'm glad you enjoyed it. n.n

**silkysmooth (guest) **– It's okay, I got no problem with your personal view on my story but I'm still writing my story the way I like it. Oh well, this story is fanfiction about Naruto, which is a world filled with ninja's and jutsu, this _is _a non-fictional story, nothing in that world exists, I'm just writing this story for the fun. Anyway, thank you for your sincere opinion though. Ja.

**bloody bint **– Thank you! Your review really made me smile widely, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I try my best to appease my readers with new ideas, seriously, lately there are so less original ideas… :p And that kiss took me a lot of time to write, in the end I was really proud of it. :D

**narutosuck **– Err… I don't know how to react to your review, it kind of shocked me. I'm no racist so please stop sending or spreading those messages around.

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=29 years to 30 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito=27 years to 28 years old

Uchiha Shisui=24 years to 25 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=4 year to 5 years old

**Dear readers, I have chilled with my friends and studied for my exam so I didn't have time to upload it as fast as I could. :p**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ One day you will be the one called sensei. You'll be the one to treat others to ramen. We can't stay kids forever._

_― _

_Nara Shikamaru_

_._

_._

**Chapter 26: Bets and Hickeys**

Next day everyone from Konoha had somehow known about Tobirama and Shisui, to the couple's embarrassment. Shisui couldn't ponder but wonder how they knew about it, and that only a few hours later.

The first people who had stormed in her room, demanding answers from her were none other than Uchiha Madara and Izuna. It was a good thing Tobirama didn't stay with her or she would have more explaining to do. He had left afterwards, albeit reluctant, and immediately she had felt the emptiness, though she was relieved that everything was cleared out between Tobirama and her, she wanted him to stay and sleep with her, which couldn't happen for obvious reasons.

Madara was frowning unhappily, glaring at everything that lived or not. Even Izuna was cranky as if he didn't have slept for three days straight. Were they seriously going to be overprotective?

"Aniki, Izuna-nii, I'm not going to plead you two for anything. Tobirama-kun is my true love, he is my significant other, just like Merumi-chan is your aniki, or Natsuki-chan is to Izuna-nii." She sighed softly, remembering the way he had kissed her, it literally send goose bumps through her entire body. "If the two of you can't accept the fact that I'm together with my first and only love then the two of you never will." Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the two of them, "We've had many conversations about this topic but this time it will be the last."

Her brothers were still eying her, their lips set in a grim line.

"I love Tobirama-kun and if the two of you will try to keep him away from me…," Her eyes darkened, Sharingan spinning eerily calm, "…then I won't forgive the two of you." Darker, "Ever."

Izuna breathed out, rubbing his temples as he glanced from Madara to Shisui. "You are serious about this relationship?"

"I couldn't imagine a life without him." She answered sincerely, her eyes never leaving her brothers. The way he talked to her, focused on nothing but her, the way he looked at her, trying to memorize everything about her, the way his touches would linger on her body, driving her insane and the way he had kissed her that made her despise oxygen because she had to break the kiss to breathe. She wanted nothing more than him, even more than her life itself.

Because what good was life when you couldn't live it out with the one you love dearly?

"I'll give Tobirama a chance to prove himself whether he is capable of taking care of you." Izuna spoke with closed eyes, his fingers twitching as he imagined his sister with the Senju. Tobirama may be a good friend but this was his little innocent sister, he didn't want her to be hurt, or heaven forbid, be used. Still the way she talked about him and her serious eyes, heck, she had practically threatened the two of them. And he also knew for a fact that Tobirama never had shown interest into another girl, always watching his little sister.

…That somehow sounded so stalker-ish.

Shisui smiled widely, her eyes sparkling, "Thank you, Izuna-nii! Thank you!" She convinced one of her brothers, now only one to go, though her big brother was going to be a pain in the ass. She averted her eyes to him, slightly nervous, "Aniki?"

Madara wanted to strangle Izuna for agreeing too fast. He knew he couldn't take love away from his little sister, he had promised her to be more considerate of her. That didn't mean he was going to like it. Staring deep in her eyes, he tried to see something hesitant in her eyes but he found nothing.

Zilch.

She was serious about this relationship and he knew for a fact that Tobirama was serious too. That man had never shown interest in other women before. Dear Kami why couldn't she stay little forever? It would save him a lot of trouble…

"…I'll give him a chance too." Madara gritted out, trying his best to look as pleasing as possible, his twitching eye brows saying the otherwise.

Izuna blanched and Shisui looked downright freaked out at the face that Madara was making. But after a second thought Shisui heard his approval. Squealing loudly, she jumped on her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him continuously on his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted through her kisses and Madara had to roll his eyes at her antics, even Izuna chuckled in amusement, feeling the tension evaporate slowly on.

When Shisui had released her tight hold on him, Madara and Izuna turned serious, eying her, "Shisui, we give you free reign in this relationship with Tobirama but we expect one promise from you." Madara and Izuna locked eyes together, the latter continuing, "You will stay pure until your marriage."

Said Uchiha woman blushed brightly, groaning in embarrassment, "Aniki, Izu-" "_No_. Shisui, we are serious about this, we expect you to keep your chastity until your marriage, are we understood?" Madara interrupted her, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"If the two of you would have let me finish then I would've responded positively." She ignored the heat on her cheeks, looking serious, "I plan to keep that for my marriage."

The three of them looked at each other and finally after some tense moment, Madara and Izuna nodded curtly, pleased with her answer. No matter how strong Shisui was, she wouldn't be able to lie to the two of them, not that she would do in the first place.

Shisui looked down, coughing softly, "So is this conversation done?"

"Yeah, that's all." Izuna replied, glancing at Madara, "Right, aniki?"

Her brother nodded, "Don't forget what we talked about, imouto."

"I won't aniki." Leaning forward to kiss them both on their cheeks, she waved them off, dispersing in a flock of crows.

* * *

The second ones who knew about her relationship with Tobirama were none other than Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito with none other than Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko.

"Aunt Shi!" Akhiko shouted happily, running straight towards her. She caught him in her arms, twirling him around as they both laughed simultaneously, enjoying their moment together. It felt as if she didn't see her godchild for such a long amount of time. "Akhiko-kun, I missed you, my little shrimp."

When she looked at him, he stared at her with mischief in his eyes, a creepy smile appearing on his face.

She raised her eye brows, freaking out in the inside, "Err… Akhiko-kun, why are you looking at me like that?"

His answer was cut off by Mito, his mother, who smiled even creepily, no, way creepier than her son, her eyes glinting with sheer mischievousness. "We heard from a little bird that we missed some firework yesterday night."

"I was planning to tell you guys about it." She coughed softly, feeling awkward as she looked at Hashirama, this was still her first love and her best friend. "Well, obviously I don't need to tell you about it…" Laughing sheepishly, she looked at Mito and then at Akhiko, who was still cradled in her arms.

Akhiko smiled widely, "Does that mean you'll officially become my aunt?"

"Silly, I was always your aunt from the start! But yes, I'll become your aunt officially." She giggled when his face lit up, she didn't mention the fact that she had to marry Tobirama to become his official aunt, not wanting to break the mood. He squealed in happiness, hugging her tightly as Mito wrapped her arms around Shisui, murmuring softly in her ear, "I'm so happy for you, Shisui-chan, it's about time the two of you got together."

When she leaned back, her face split up in a huge, wide grin, "This calls for a celebration!" She took Akhiko from her arms, dropping him on the ground, "Akhiko-kun, do you know what this will means?"

He arched his eye brow, "No what?"

"You'll have a little cousin!" Mito chanted happily, twirling with Akhiko as the duo laughed loudly, enjoying the blissful moment.

Shisui giggled softly, enjoying the way Mito and Akhiko were turning around. Her eyes moved to Hashirama who was standing there and looking at her. The two of them didn't say anything, the awkwardness starting to annoy Shisui, "Hashirama-kun, I-" "No need to say anything, Shisui-chan, I'm really happy for you." His eyes softened and he embraced her in a gentle hug, continuing, "I'm glad you found someone to love." And he was speaking from the bottom of his heart.

She inhaled his forest scent, smiling softly, "Thank you, Hashirama-kun, thank you."

He was finally releasing her slowly on but somewhere deep inside of her she knew that he would never forget his first love, she knew that she had a place in his heart.

"Group hug!" Mito and Akhiko screamed in unison, hugging the other two tightly as they squealed loudly.

* * *

More and people kept congratulating her and somehow she got the feeling that whole Konoha was celebrating it way too much, there had to be something behind it. Feeling curious, she decided to find out the answers for it.

When she walked around Konoha with a henge over her, she heard some disturbing news.

"Today the distribution of the bets will be released." A shinobi whispered secretively, his eyes moving left and right.

His other friend answered, "Will Sasuke-sama be releasing the scores or what?"

"No, I think it will be Hokage-sama. Sasuke-sama will be dividing the money." The first one spoke quietly, scratching his cheek.

"It was about time Tobirama-sama and Shisui-sama got together."

The first one nodded, "I know what you feel man, I'm glad I voted on Tobirama-sama though."

Shisui stiffened, suppressing her growls as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Those two were going to die. _Tonight_.

* * *

Hashirama smirked widely, Sasuke standing next to him as he counted the money on the Hokages desk with a happy glee, "I'm so rich!"

"I know what you mean! I feel the same!" Hashirama replied even giddily, his eyes sparkling as he viewed his beautiful golden friends. Whoever said money doesn't make you happy was stupid!

Suddenly Hashirama's office room trembled softly but gradually on it started to worsen until it shook violently. The two couldn't help but scream in horror as their ryo's all fell on the floor, rolling in every corner.

"No, my babies!" Sasuke shouted as anime tears rolled down his cheeks. Hashirama tried desperately to catch them all with his wood release but before he could do anything, the door burst open, the hinges from the door breaking under the force, sending the door flying towards them. With girly shrieks, they leaped away on time and when they looked at the intruder, their eyes bulged out, sweat pouring down their faces.

"S-Shisui-chan…?" Sasuke stuttered, looking at her with wide eyes.

Hashirama was trembling slightly as her narrowed, Sharingan eyes were looking through them. He felt as if Death was looking at him.

Shisui clenched her fists, glaring at them, "So I was part of a bet?" She was speaking calmly, too calm, but the way her teeth grinded together, the way her fingers twitched was saying otherwise.

The duo laughed sheepishly, looking at one and another, hoping they would find a valid excuse. Hashirama opened his mouth, "S-Shisui-chan, it i-isn't what it looks like…" Another ryo rolled to the corner, passing the three. Shisui's eye brow twitched even more, "Oh really…? Then please do explain what it is all about."

"You see… we were c-counting the money from Konoha's treasure." Sasuke piped up, nodding vigorously, "Yeah, Konoha's treasure." He repeated firmly, hoping she would believe them. Hashirama nodded too, crawling closer to Sasuke to take cover in case she would explode.

Shisui laughed humorless, hiding her lips, "I can tell for a fact that Konoha's treasure has more gold than this." She waved her arms horizontally, pointing to the scattered ryo's. Her voice turned darker, her eyes turned more demonic-like, her lips curled upwards, "Spare me your worthless excuses." She walked closer to them as they backed away from her, their eyes wide as saucers.

"S-Shisui-chan, h-have mercy…" Hashirama begged, trying his best to calm her down. When he turned to look at Sasuke, the man was already bawling his eyes out, bowing continuously for Shisui but she was only regarding them with mild amusement. "Please, Shisui-chan, don't kill us, I beg of you. Please…" He sniffed quietly, his big wide eyes locked with hers.

For a few minutes neither one said anything until Shisui laughed darkly, peeking at the duo, "I don't think so."

The two could only grab each other as she advanced towards them, screaming and begging for mercy.

…But Shisui wasn't going to listen, she wanted revenge.

* * *

Outside the office were three figures listening in to the many girly shrieks and begs for mercy.

"Heh. Did I mention that I enjoy Hashirama's baby cries?" Madara snorted when he heard something crack and it definitely sounded painfully.

Tobirama shook his head, his lips curved in a tiny smile as he folded his arms, "They got what they deserved."

Izuna nodded in agreement, murmuring, "I wonder what imouto would do with the money?"

The three of them looked at each other and said in unison, "Probably donating it to Konoha's Orphanage."

They winced once again when they heard Sasuke cry out of pain, followed by Hashirama who was begging for more mercy. This continued for three hours straight when the door opened, the three of them leaned against the door, discussing a random topic. When Shisui walked out of the door, not a scratch or a drop of sweat on her forehead, they sweat dropped, especially when she smiled so sweetly at the three, her eyes lingering on Tobirama.

"I advise the three of you not to go in there." With another giggle, she walked away, holding a giant bag, but not before placing a tender kiss on Tobirama's cheek who blushed slightly at her approach.

Madara and Izuna walked towards the door the moment Shisui vanished, Tobirama following the brothers. What they saw inside traumatized them no end. Hashirama and Sasuke were lying on top of each other in reverse, their heads cuddling their crotch as their hands and legs were stuck on the desk, which was stuck on the ceiling.

* * *

Shisui smiled softly at the director of the orphanage, smiling softly at the man as she handed them the giant bag of ryo's. "This will be enough to buy all the children some new supplies and clothes, don't you think?"

"Thank you Lady Shisui." Ryuchi spoke in gratitude, bowing for her.

Shisui smiled softly, lifting him up, "No need to bow for me Ryuchi-kun, be sure to tell me when they would go out shopping, I would love to join you."

"Of course, Lady Shisui." He replied with a small blush, smiling widely at her. He really admired the Uchiha princess who showed great caring towards the weaker-established villagers like the orphans and elderly ones. He was sure that Konoha was getting less and less poor people, he enjoyed walking around Konoha and exploring the newly founded village and what he saw pleased him. Not once did he saw a beggar or orphans running around and scavenging for food.

She smiled warmly at him, reaching out to take another scroll, "I promised Shiketsu a scroll about a special chakra explanation. Can you hand that to him?"

Ryuchi nodded, taking the scroll from her, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that will be all. Don't forget to warn me when you'll be taking them on a shopping spree." She turned around with another wide smile, waving him farewell." Ja ne!"

He looked at her retreating back, wondering if he would be able to get such a strong-spirited and passionate woman as his wife.

* * *

Shisui smiled warmly as she felt two warm arms engulf her in a gentle hug, glancing backwards, she placed her hand on Tobirama's cheek, "Tobirama-kun." She was sitting on her couch, reading through her notes on cancer.

"Shisui-chan." He answered leaning on her hand, his lips curving in a small smile, enjoying the way her eyes sparkled. "What you did to aniki was pure evil."

She giggled softly, leaning against his chiseled chest as she intertwined her hand with his. "They got what they deserved."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head, "True, but you do know they'll be traumatized from it?"

"That's my point."

"Did I mention how evil you are?" He repeated the same statement, enjoying the way she laughed melodiously, making his heart pound harder.

She bopped her head. "Too many times to count."

"What are you working on now?" He asked curiously, peeking at her notes with her neat and elegant writing style.

Shisui frowned slightly, looking at her notes, "I'm working on a cure for cancer but till now I didn't find a single cure, only treatments to keep the cancer at bay." With the many special herbs growing in her greenhouse, she started creating different pills for her cancer patient back in the hospital but till now she was only prolonging their lies, keeping the deadly disease at bay.

"Let me see." Tobirama read through the notes, seeing the many medical explanation along with their respective pills. "You've put a lot of work in it. How long are you working on it?" He asked curiously, placing her notes on the couch.

She sighed softly, "More than six years…" If she really was depicted as world's best medical-nin then why couldn't she find a cure for it already? She felt as if that titel didn't belong to her, she was sure that her future Tsunade would be able to find it, unlike her…

Tobirama noticing her distressed face, squeezed her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Don't worry too much about it, everyone knows you're trying your best to help out." He was really glad to have such a fantastic girlfriend like her.

"I know but… there are people depending on me…and I-I don't want to fai-" She was hushed by Tobirama's fingers as he turned around, cupping her cheeks, "Shisui…" He shoved the notes aside and stared deep in her eyes, "You can't always help everyone."

She sighed tiredly, her eyes flickering to her notes and then back to Tobirama. "I-I know but I have to do something f-for them."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Just don't overdo it, my love."

Shisui blushed slightly at that affectionate nickname, her mind still reeling about the fact that Tobirama was her boyfriend, it felt so unreal. She snaked her arms around his neck, her blush still intact as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Whatever makes you happy, Tobi-kun."

Smirking at her cute blush, he locked his lips with hers, feeling the tingling sensation return back tenfold. Carefully, he pushed her down on the couch, his leg lying between hers as his other hand wandered down to her stomach, drawing imaginative patterns on it. She moaned into the kiss, her cheeks heating up as her stomach churned violently, butterflies going wild inside of her.

She moved her hands to his shaggy white hair, enjoying the smooth texture under her fingers as she twirled it around her fingers. She relished in the way his fingers touched her body, making her lust for more, "T-Tobirama-kun…" She moaned sensually as his skilled lips moved to her neck, sucking lightly and nibbling on her tender flesh, his heart beating wildly against his chest as she arched her back towards him. He felt her fingers grab his hair roughly as her legs wrapped around his waist, his name coming out her parted lips as his fingers moved underneath her top, feeling her baby smooth skin.

Their moment was ruined when Izuna suddenly walked in the room. When he saw his sister moaning with a sucking Tobirama on top of her, he screamed like a girl, clawing his eyes out, "Not again! Why me Kami?! What did I do?!" He fell dramatically on the ground, shutting his eyes shut, "My eyes they burn! Kami have mercy with me!"

Shisui blushed even more and got off Tobirama, coughing lightly in embarrassment, "I-Izuna-nii, w-what are you doing here?"

The two lovers sweat dropped when he started rolling back and forth, yelling as if he was in pain. But what interested Tobirama more was the fact that Shisui was displaying visible bruise on her neck. He smirked and turned to look at his girlfriend's brother and his good friend, "Izuna, I suggest you start acting normal."

Said brother stopped being overdramatic and stood up, his fingers and eye brows twitching occasionally as he regarded the two with distaste, clearly disturbed by what he had seen, "Next time make sure no one sees the two of you like _that_." He walked to the kitchen, muttering under his breath, "I'll be having another nightmare about this."

Tobirama and Shisui stared at each other with an amused smirk and then Shisui burst out in laughter, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Want to go and polish our skills?"

"How can I decline such a tempting offer?" Tobirama whispered smoothly in his velvet baritone voice, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. He didn't miss the double meaning behind her offer, oh, he wasn't going to be rude by declining.

Before they could leave in a whirl of leaves, Madara arrived home, scrunching his nose in annoyance when he saw his little sister in that position but then his eyes widened even more when he saw a certain mark on her neck. His eye brow twitched violently, his eyes turning murderously and his body going rigid, "_Tobirama."_

Said Senju smirked in triumph, "Yes, Madara?"

"You don't know how much you repulse me." He spat out, ignoring his sister's glare aimed at him.

"Oh but I do know." He squeezed Shisui tightly and saluted Madara, leaving in a whirl of leaves.

Madara's jaws slacked open, his eyes bulging out when he realized Tobirama took his sister somewhere private, probably to do something perverted with her, "Izuna! Get your ass here! We have some spying to do!"

Izuna gulped and hid under the table, he was not going to watch his sister making out with Tobirama, he did not want to experience more traumatized events. He closed his eyes, begging for Kami to give him strength and super Kekkei Genkai to make him invisible for his older brother. Unfortunately Kami wasn't on his side and Madara leaned down, regarding him with a predatory smirk, "Otouto, where you perchance hiding from me?"

"N-No, a-aniki, I wouldn't d-dare to."

Madara's creepy smirk widened even more, "That's more like it." He patted his brother's head and pulled him out, "Now, shall we go?"

Izuna could only whimper pathetically as Madara flickered towards Tobirama and Shisui.


	28. Chapter 27: Tailed Beasts

**Sylencia + Guest** – Why not? He wants to be Hokage, just like Naruto. (I'm talking about Uchiha Sasuke) or maybe you would like Sarutobi Sasuke? :p Maybe I was cruel for Tobirama to make him wait until he married Shisui? Nah. It'll be fun to see the two of them struggle through their non-existent sex life. You meant YOU hoped to see some interesting, steamy scenes, right? :p

**SilverIcy **– I did mention I was evil and loved to be sadistic. :p Thank you for the long wait, I'll try to be back on schedule but I can't promise. ;)

**VKlover13 **– I'm sorry it took me long to write another chapter. :p

**Kasai no Oni **– Some sensual scenes are always nice to read. :)

**treavellergirl **– Poor family, you meant? :p

**sophie (guest) **– I know what you mean, it really is too fairytailish, still, I'm not too bored by it. It still is fanfiction and in the Naruto-universe anything can happen. Besides I don't know if you already know it but my character is Uchiha Shisui turned into a female, so with or without those aspects that I added, Shisui is still a mary-sue, perfect. As for the needless violence, Naruto gets beaten up a lot of times by Sakura, I would be angry too if someone turned my life into a bet, that's a rude thing to do. About Hashirama loving Shisui, I think it's quite normal to love while he has a wife, it may not be fair towards his wife, even in an absurd way cheating but love can't be erased that easily. And Madara and Izuna's overprotectiveness, I think this one is easy too, they just want to protect their little sister. And Shisui chose to stay virgin until her marriage, not because her brothers said so. That is my point of view, I do understand yours, and I hope you'll understand mine. If you still don't like to read my story, I don't have a problem with it.

**PervertAnimeOtaku **– I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll try to update it as fast as I can. ;)

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 year to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ There's no advantage to hurrying through life._

_― _

_Nara Shikamaru_

_._

_._

**Chapter 27: Tailed Beasts**

Shisui smiled widely at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Tobirama-kun, I think I may have found a possible cure for cancer!"

"Seriously?" He asked in curiosity, arching his eye brow, his concentration on his newest water jutsu forgotten by her presence, a gift from his loving girlfriend.

She bopped her head up and down, pocketing her hand in her pouch as she took out an old ancient scroll. She released him, unrolling it as Tobirama scanned the content with curiosity and amazement. "_Pennilis_ _Immortalis_? What's that?"

"I don't know but maybe I could ask around, maybe even the summons?" She chewed on her lip, thinking about Sasuke's monkey summon. "I don't know if this legend could be real but it's worth searching, don't you think?" She looked up at him, uncertainty flickering in her black orbs as she stuffed the scroll back in her pouch.

Smiling softly at her, he stroked her cheek, "Like you said, it's worth trying."

She returned the gesture, "Great, we can go now and ask Sasuke about it."

Tobirama grabbed her hand, frowning, "Shisui, don't get your hopes up too much."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed softly, intertwining his fingers with hers, "I'm saying that you shouldn't be excited about something that may not be real."

Shisui looked down at their intertwined hands, "B-But don't you believe in me?"

"Of course I do, silly, but I just don't want to see you sad." He pulled her chin up, nuzzling his nose with hers, "I don't want you to lose that sparkle in your eyes." He grabbed her waist, pulling her body closer to his. When he looked into her eyes, he bit his lips, his eyes moving to her soft-looking lips that tasted like peaches. Gently, he grabbed her face, slowly on leaning towards her and then placed his lips on hers.

The Uchiha princess felt as if a ghost was propped up in her throat, a tornado whirling violently in her stomach as Tobirama's hands moved down to her back, lower, until he cupped her muscled cheek butts, which surprised the black-haired beauty with his bold move. She blushed violently, even more embarrassed when she moaned deeply into the kiss, their lips doing the tango as her hands moved under his shirt, feeling the ripples of his abs flew and twitch under her feather-light touches. She felt light-headed, as if she was drunk, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Another sensual moan emerged from her lips when she felt a thick bulge grinding against her inner thighs.

Clouded with lust and passion, Tobirama pushed Shisui on his bed, straddling her with his legs as he moved his entire attention back on her neck to mark her once again. The previous time she had blushed when he had explained the meaning behind the hickey, it symbolized the fact that Shisui was Tobirama's and no one else, she was his loving ownership. The way he had said it made her heart jolt out her ribcage, it was mixed with so much love and passion, she had kissed him softly on his lips, which eventually turned into a steamy, passionate kiss where once again Tobirama had to force himself to stop and take a cold, freezing shower.

Something that he was starting to despise but he respected her choice to stay pure until her marriage.

Though, he may respect her but deep down he wanted nothing more than to make love with her, to feel the tightness of her inside, the overwhelming warmth, the intense pulsing pleasure when he would thrust into her, hearing her pleased, passionate moans echo around the dark room.

His thick member throbbed painfully and he grunted in annoyance, this would call for another cold shower. He bit her neck a bit too hard and heard her mewl in pleasure, raking her nails across her clothed back as she arched her back into him. He moved his lips back to her peachy-tasting lips, devouring her in hunger, his hands moved under her tank top. He hesitated when he came near her breasts, he had never touched her soft mounds since he didn't want to overstep boundaries so he forced his fingers to stay on her bare stomach. His surprise was evident when Shisui pushed him away to take off her tank top, clad in nothing but her sexy red-laced bra with her beautiful breasts, her perky nipples hidden beneath the clothing.

He swallowed loudly, wetting his lips as he regarded Shisui with a frown, "Shis-" "Shh. We're not crossing the lines, Tobi-kun." She was with him for more than four months and she had to say that she respected him dearly for his self-control. Few men would be able to stop themselves when they were clouded with lust but for Tobirama it was a must that every man should have, he was bred as a gentleman who respected a woman's wish. Of course, by taking off her tank top, she wasn't doing any harm unless they overstepped it, which wouldn't happen. They were both ninja's who could control themselves.

With a sultry smile, she turned him around, straddling his muscled body, leaning closer to his face, "To-bi-ra-ma-kun." She whispered seducing, placing soft kisses on his strong jaw-line and moving down to his neck. She frowned when he was still clothed and tugged at his kimono, opening it up. Giggling softly, she looked at a dazed Tobirama, "Tobi-kun, you alive there?"

He blinked his eyes, regarding her with a sly smirk, "With such a beautiful view? How couldn't I?"

She giggled softly, pushing his kimono open as she viewed his chiseled chest, moving her fingers up and down. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she leaned down to his chest, licking it slowly as her eyes were still locked with his. She smirked inwardly when Tobirama closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure, his hands grabbing her hair a bit too rough.

Another surprised yelp escaped her swollen lips when Tobirama's hands moved to her breasts, kneading them like dough. After another second, Shisui got fed up with the bra and clipped it open, revealing her smooth breasts with her perky nipples that looked like a rose bud. This of course got another reaction from her lover, who all but poured his undivided attention on her breasts. He grabbed her left breast, sucking and twirling on her nipple with his experienced tongue, making her moan his name passionately, which aroused him even more, making his lower region very uncomfortable. Twirling her other nipple around with his fingers, he enjoyed the way her body writhed. Shisui's back arched slightly as she felt Tobirama's tongue flick across her nipple. She closed her eyes in pleasure while Tobirama slowly began rolling his tongue around her exposed nipple and softly massaging the other breast with his right hand. She moaned into the silver-headed ministrations unable to contain herself.

The heat that was accumulating in her stomach was stacking up until the coil in her stomach would snap at the wonderful sensation.

He moved his mouth over to her neck, his hot breath tickling her throat and making her giggle softly, and then back to her swollen lips, licking her under lip slowly, he smirked when she shivered and trembled in pleasure, her cheeks flustered and her eyes dazed with lust and passion.

His occupied hand which was fumbling with her large yet well-proportioned breast glided down to her firm and abdominal muscles and to the outside of her thigh, massaging her thigh as he once again locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

His eyes widened in shock when Shisui moved her hand to his bulging member, stroking it softly, "S-Shisui…" He moaned in his deep baritone voice, holding her shoulders for support. This was bad, he was starting to lose control. "Don't." He ordered, eyes stern but still clouded with pleasure. "I-I won't be able to c-control myself."

Shisui pouted at that but nodded with a soft sigh, "Alright then, let's take a shower together."

"W-What?" Tobirama almost squeaked in shock and disbelief, _almost_.

She stood up, clipping her bra shut and pulled her tank top over her head, "I want to take a shower with you." She helped him up and led him to the bathroom, sighing in relief when there was no one home. With another sultry smile, she started kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she closed the door with her feet. Tobirama didn't need to be told twice and returned the gesture happily, scooping her up in his arms as he walked inside the bath tub.

Piece after piece they took off their clothes until they stood in nothing but their undergarments. Coughing lowly, Shisui unclipped her bra, her cheeks still flustered and then she moved her fingers to her last piece of article that was hiding her womanhood but Tobirama stopped her, "Just stay like that."

"But I don't have another underwear with me."

"You can wear one of my boxers." He suggested to which she nodded and stepped inside the tub. She felt a bit nervous around him and it seemed he noticed too since he was taking her feelings into consideration, trying to keep his lust under control as he washed her back. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to think rational, this was Tobirama, her boyfriend, nervousness wasn't needed. He was a gentle, caring and loyal boyfriend, he wouldn't hurt her.

Another bold move, she sat on his lap, washing his shaggy hair with a soft smile, "Your hair really is soft despite the spikes."

He chuckled nervously, shifting her in a better position as he tried his best to keep his erection at bay. Seriously, he came in here to get rid of it instead it was coming back with a vengeance, aching and throbbing him. His eyes flickered to her bouncing breasts as her fingers massaged his head, his fingers twitched, forcing him to touch her heavenly chest.

Sighing softly, he groaned in annoyance, leaning his forehead against her breasts, "You're going to be the death of me."

Shisui only laughed, already knowing the reason why. Maybe she should help him out. "I guess I have to help and ease your pain, ne?" Her eyes glinted mischievously and she extended an arm down and slipped it inside Tobirama's boxers, slowly gripping his rather large yet constricted member. Tobirama almost choked on his spit when she pulled off that move and gripped her thighs rather forcefully to get a hold of himself. She was a damn vixen, he thought in the safety of his mind.

He let out a moan as she began massaging the head with her thumb as she slowly began pumping his shaft, gradually increasing the speed of her strokes. She frowned when she saw Tobirama struggling to control himself, "Tobi-kun, let it go."

After some more massaging, she heard him grunt as he bit her breast rather painfully, drawing out blood and then she felt something sticky on her fingers, looking down at his limp member, she smiled slightly, "It seems you don't need a cold shower anymore."

Tobirama only glared at her, his eye brow twitching as he tried to steady his breathing from his release, "That wasn't a very smart move, Shisui."

"But you did enjoy it, my dear Tobi-kun." She stated with a smug smirk.

The silver-headed Senju felt like repaying her with her kindness. He pinned on her the ground, his lips twitching upwards when he heard her surprised yelp, "I don't think we'll be showering anymore." He freed his other hand and moved it down to her, unsurprisingly, her wet and soaked panties. He started teasing her, enjoying the way she squirmed, arching her back towards him, "T-Tobirama-kun…" She breathed out as her body shook with pleasure, thrusting her hips against his.

And then the mood was gone when Akhiko's voice echoed around the house, "Tobirama-ojii-san!"

Shisui dropped her head on the ground, breathing rather loudly as Tobirama was leaning over her, watching her flushed face, his breathing a bit more subdued than her but it was still noticeable. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded dumbly and they started washing themselves quickly, not wanting Akhiko to see them like this.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Shisui shouted, wanting their quarrel to be over with.

Said boy frowned at her and turned his back to her, walking away. He didn't like the way she had overreacted for a stupid bet. He thought that maybe she would laugh it off but it seems she was insensitive and punched them for three hours straight. He could still feel the pain surging through his cracked bones and sore muscles.

When she saw that, she stopped, her face resembling his. Was he still mad at her for reacting so aggressive towards him and Hashirama?

"Sasuke! Stop!" He didn't listen and continued on his merry way. Cursing rather loudly, she ignored the many eyes that were following her. She flickered in front of him but he still ignored her and walked aside, his face not even showing a bit of emotions.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly but he just kept on walking. Sniffing softly, she grabbed his hand, looking down, "I'm sorry for overreacting like that." Chewing on her under lip, she spoke louder and firmer, "I'm sorry to hurt you like that. It was uncalled for but it was really rude to bet on my love life. I didn't appreciate that fact." She glared at him and sighed tiredly, "I promise to be more tolerable."

Sasuke assessed her with narrowed eyes and finally after some long, torturing seconds, he nodded slightly, "Apology accepted."

"Thank you." She smiled softly at him but he only nodded at her comment.

His eyes flickered to her hand, which was still holding his hand, "Can you release my hand?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." She replied with a flushed face, releasing her hold on him.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Shisui nodded with a small smile on her face, "I was wondering if I could talk to Enma for a few minutes."

He raised his eye brow at that odd demand but nodded anyway, "Alright but let's go somewhere else."

"Hai."

He took her hand and flickered to an empty training ground. Summoning up the needed chakra, he whispered softly, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." and slammed his hands into the ground. When he noticed the black markings appear and then smoke, a smirk appeared on his face, "Enma." He greeted his best friend and summon.

"Sasuke." He returned the gesture and then his eyes flickered to Shisui who was looking in awe at the Monkey King. "Who is the girl?"

Shisui bowed in respect, "Enma-san, my name is Uchiha Shisui, I wish to talk to you about something important."

"Well, well, Sasuke, did you finally discarded your perverted tendencies and got yourself a lovely girlfriend?" Enma asked his summoner mockingly.

Sasuke puttered in anger, "Enma, why do you have to embarrass me in front of the ladies?"

"That," He pointed towards Sasuke, smirking when he heard Shisui's giggles, "is the reason why." Ignoring his summoner, he looked at the Uchiha female, "I have fought many Uchiha's in the past and I have to say that I respect their strength." He bowed his head in respect, "What can I do for you, Shisui-san?"

She sighed softly and slipped her hand in her pouch, taking out a rather, ancient scroll, "I found this deep within Konoha's Library. I don't know if this is real but I'm sure that someone with you knowledge would be able to tell me the truth."

Enma took the scroll from her hands and started reading the contents of it, his brow arched as he read from paragraph to paragraph. When he finished, he looked at her with narrowed eyes, "And why are you looking for this flower?"

"Is it real?" She asked in bewilderment and disbelief. This could be a great advantage for the medical world. Many incurable diseases like cancer would be vanishing from our world.

The Monkey King frowned unhappily, "I don't like repeating myself. Why do need you this flower for?"

"Err.." Shisui stuttered, wondering why Enma was angry, glancing at Sasuke who was eying her seriously, "I was planning to use the essence of the flower to find a cure for cancer."

And then just like that Enma snorted at that reply and spewed out fire. Shisui cried out in shock, trying to snatch the scroll away from him but he was larger, easily towering over her length. "I won't allow any mere human know about this flower." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the remnants of the scroll lying futile on the ground.

She couldn't believe how it all turned into a disaster like this. Dropping on the ground, she looked at the ashes from her dead scroll, tears springing in her eyes. "Damnit." She growled in anger, tears rolling down her face as she slammed the ground forcefully, cracking it. "Damnit!" She yelled out in anger and disbelief. How could he destroy that scroll? How dare he destroy it?!

Sasuke sighed quietly, watching the Uchiha cry in anger as she repeatedly slammed the ground. Kneeling down next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go, Shisui. Once Enma made up his mind, he won't tell you a thing."

"W-Why?" She choked out, looking him in the eyes, "Why, Sasuke?" Sniffing pathetically, she continued, "I was telling the truth when I wanted to help people."

"I know, Shisui, I know." He calmed her down, stroking her back, "No one is going to blame you if…" _you won't be able to find a cure_, was left unsaid but Shisui could still her it, the words piercing her eardrums.

Grabbing the grass tightly, she pulled it out, "Many people are depending on me and I'm failing them, Sasuke! I'm failing them! I'm a failure!" She choked on her tears, her vision starting to get blurry. When Sasuke tried to stop her, she shrugged him off, screaming in anger, "Don't touch me!"

The monkey summoner shook his head at her stubbornness and chopped her neck, catching her when she fell unconscious. "Gomen, Shisui but you need this." He left towards Tobirama, hoping that the Senju wouldn't jump into conclusions too soon.

* * *

"Madara, what do you suggest we should do with the Tailed Beasts?" Hashirama asked his best friend seriously. This was another urgent matter that had to be solved, many people were sending them requests to kill the Bijuu monsters but they couldn't kill something that was a mass of chakra, no matter how strong they were.

Said Uchiha frowned at that, "We can't kill it, that's for sure."

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked again, rubbing his temples, agitated at the idea that a Bijuu monster would try to attack Konoha. He couldn't let that happen, Konoha was his village and he would do everything in his powers to protect it.

Tobirama frowned, folding his arms, "Maybe we could seal it?"

Madara's frown deepened even more, "In what, a scroll?" He scoffed at that idea, "That would only keep the monster at bay for two weeks maximum."

Izuna tapped his fingers on the desk, sitting on his brother's comfy chair, "Maybe we could use a skilled shinobi or kunoichi to seal the Bijuu in it?" At that idea everyone stiffened and looked at Izuna who was still tapping his fingers. "I know that we can't force anyone to carry this burden, I meant it purely as a willing choice."

Shisui sighed tiredly, sending soothing chakra to her head, "That doesn't seem to be a bad idea." She supported her brother, wondering if this really was the only evident choice. There was no way that she was going to let Hashirama give the Bijuu monster to the other villages. In the end it would only bring forth more misery and the First Shinobi World War. "Hashirama-kun, I don't think your idea about dividing the Bijuu's to the other villagers would be a smart choice." She took another deep breath and continued, "I suggest we find volunteers who are willing to lock the Bijuu inside of them. Since the other villages don't know about the fact that you can control the Bijuu's with your wood release, I advise you to keep quiet about this."

Madara and Izuna nodded in agreement, even Tobirama was sliding towards Shisui's idea.

"But Shisui-chan, we can't do that. What if Konoha started to use the powers of all the Bijuu's in their advantage. No matter how much I love Konoha, power would corrupt them." Hashirama countered back his brows creased into an unhappy frown.

Izuna stopped tapping the desk, which caused the others to sigh in relief, it was starting to annoy them. "Then we make a law about it, an irremovable law signed by all the clan heads and the important people from Konoha."

"That could work, aniki." Tobirama spoke smoothly, leaning against the desk, "We can create a law where it states that no Jinchuuriki would have to be used as a weapon, they can live freely and make their own choices."

Madara crossed his arms, pleased with the outcome of this. "To catch and seal all the Bijuu's would be a pain in the ass. But with the aid of the Uzumaki clan I'm sure we can achieve it." He stopped for a minute and continued, "The only problem to this idea is where to find a person who would willingly seal a monster inside him or her."

Hashirama raised his arms, "Whoa! Whoa! I need some time to think this over. I-I'm still unsure whether to go with it or not. I still find my idea to divide the Bijuu's under the rest of the villagers."

Tobirama shook his head, "Aniki, I stand firm behind every choice you make but this time I have to refuse. In the end it will only lead to more war and unnecessary bloodshed. The other Kage's will be restless and eventually will find a way to steal the other Bijuu's. They would try to get more power."

Madara grunted in agreement, "He is right, Hashirama."

Hashirama slid on Madara's chair and rubbed his temples, "I-I don't know. I think we are making a mistake by doing this."

Shisui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, just like she used to do, "Hashirama-kun, I think this would be the best course of action. Find and seal the Bijuu's in a volunteering ninja and mark it as an SS-rank secret. Afterwards, we can create a law where it stated that no Jinchuuriki could be used as Konoha's military asset, signed by the Hokage's, clan heads and the important people from Konoha. This way we'll ensure that no corruption will swallow our future Konoha, this way no other villagers will be fighting over the chakra mass monsters, especially since they don't know that your Kekkei Genkai can subdue those beasts, Konoha couldn't be linked with the disappearance of the Bijuu's."

The Hokage sighed softly, placing his hand on Shisui's hand, "I-I'll think about it."

His most trusted and important people nodded and slowly on left the room until Madara was the only who stayed with him. Together, in pure silence, they continued their paperwork, their thoughts clouded with what if's and other ideas.


	29. Chapter 28: Birth SS-rank Secret-Part I

**The Ice Sorceress **– You know how Hashirama is, always wanting to achieve ultimate peace but Shisui knows that it won't work. It's alright, no worries, thank for reviewing now! ;D

**SilverIcy**_ **– **_I figured it would be time to write the more serious chapters, can't wait for it though. :p As for the Jinchuuriki's, try to guess, I'm sure you'll be able to make one guess right. ;) Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it. :D

**Sylencia **– Alright then, it's decided, you can have Sarutobi Sasuke! I hope you'll be glad with your purchase, in case of defection, you would always swap it with another one. ;) So true, I'm starting to become good with writing smut, I think…? What do you think? Should I write it differently, or something? About the Jinchuuriki's, I'll see what I can do about it but I can tell you one thing, Madara won't be the Jinchuuriki from the Kyuubi. :p Let's see if you can predict it?

**treavellergirl **– Yeah, power is something to fear for, no matter how good someone can be. It's like an unhealthy addiction, you keep wanting more. I forgot about the chest bindings, next time I'll make sure to write it, thank for your advice! You should become my counselor, you're really good with giving helpful advice! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

**Dear intricatesimplicity92, I've put some Hashirama/Mito fluff in this chapter especially for you since you requested it. I hope you enjoy it! ;D**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ You're the enemy. I don't want to sympathize with you. So... So don't... Don't cry like that in front of me! Damn it..._

_― _

_Uzumaki Karin_

_._

_._

**Chapter 28: Birth of an SS-rank Secret – Part I**

Hashirama looked at his most trusted ninja's and friends, swallowing quietly, "I really did think that my plan would be better." Sighing softly, he continued, "But it seems that all of you are disagreeing with me." He looked outside the window, admiring Konoha's beautiful view, this was what he wanted to protect with his entire being. "I-I have agreed on this plan to keep it a secret from the entire Shinobi Nations." His face dropped and he had a hard time to imagine the aftereffects.

What would happen if something bad would come after them? What would happen if a spy from another village would get this sensitive information? So many things could go wrong but if his entire advisors find this second plan better than who was he to deny it? Hell, even the co-Hokage, his best friend, Uchiha Madara, found this much better than his original plan. "But we'll have to make sure for a hundred per cent that no superior of them would misuse these willing Jinchuuriki's." He stated seriously, narrowed eyes locking with his entire crew.

Firm nods were his reply.

Madara breathed out, clapping on his friend's shoulder, "You did the right thing, Hashirama."

The Senju clan head leaned his chin on his intertwined hands, "I hope so, my friend, I hope so…" Turning to look at the rest of the occupants, "I want an entire SS-rank file about this, ranging from the law to the volunteers. Tobirama? You stood for the law squad." He averted his attention on Shisui, "And you worked together with him to enforce the special seal on it."

"Alright, so Tobirama and I had discussed how we would write this in a scroll with the aid of a special Uzumaki seal. We made sure to mention the importance of this scroll, along on how to keep it a secret from the rest of Konoha." She took out the scroll from her pouch and read it out loud, "We, the Hokages, the clan heads and rest of the high-importance people from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, will guarantee to all the willing Jinchuuriki's, the hosts from the Ichibi till the Kyuubi, that no mistreatment nor misuse or any ill happenings, ranging from innocent gossips to inhumane tortures would befall them. If any mistreatment, misuse or any ill happening would happen then we accept the fact that this scroll will take our life." Having finished, she looked at Tobirama, motioning for him to continue.

The youngest Senju brother crossed his arms, "With the help of Mito-onee-san we managed to create a seal where every clan head, Hokage and highest superior people from Konoha would be able to write their signature," When Shisui opened the scroll and placed it neatly on Hashirama's desk, the rest of the inhabitants came closer to check this rare seal, their curiosity piqued. The silver-headed Senju pointed to the titles, "This one will be taken by the Hokage's, this one for all the clan heads from Konoha, finally, the last one will for the head of the Hospital, the ANBU-Commander, the Jounin-Commander and so on." He slid his fingers over the Kanji of Uchiha, his lips twitching upwards, "Of course, a new signature would be needed when the previous one had died, the list keeps going on to ensure that everyone would keep firm to this law."

He slid his thumb open and wrote his name under the title of ANBU-Commander, '_Senju Tobirama_'. The name glowed a bright, ominous red and after two seconds, the Kanji for 'Seal' was tattooed under his tongue. When he stuck his tongue back in, Shisui continued with the explanation, "To guarantee that no one would break the law, we placed another seal on top of it, you could call it a security seal." Biting on her thumb, she wrote her name under the title of the head of the Hospital, the same thing happened as with Tobirama, the kanji for 'Seal' appeared under her tongue.

"Now, whenever one would try to do any bad thing towards the Jinchuuriki's the seal would glow brightly and electrocute them. It has three stages: first is a high voltage of electricity running through your veins, it will only paralyze the victim; second is the tripling of the amount of electricity, which will cause a severe injury to the victim's body, crippling it and rendering the victim immovable; finally, the last stage will be a highly devastating amount of electricity, which would kill the victim on spot." Grinning at her big brother, she added one of her darker jokes, "I would gladly show an example of the three stages but as you can see it would be a very dumb choice to make, ne aniki?"

Madara smirked at her, chuckling, "I think your explanation left enough for our wild imagination."

The Hokage nodded, impressed at the technical working of the scroll, "I can see that the two of you, my wife included, put a lot of thought behind this seal. Good, the three of you did a very good job."

Tobirama and Shisui glanced at each other, smirking at the compliment. The Sharingan-user commented haughtily, "It was an honour working together with such an amazing man."

"The honour goes completely to me, lovely hime." The red-eyed Senju replied, mirth shimmering behind the curtain of red.

Hashirama, Madara and Izuna rolled their eyes at the couple's antics. Izuna face-palmed himself, his eye brows twitching, "Kami, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Such an ego suits you completely, Shisui. It goes as the saying; 'The apple doesn't fall from the tree…'" Hashirama glanced at Madara who narrowed his eyes at him, fists clenched as he spat out in anger, "What are you talking about, tree-hugger?"

Feigning innocence, he tilted his head to the side, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Madara fingers twitched at his friend's antics, he placed his feet on his desk, leaning closer to Hashirama's head, "Don't play the aloof one."

Izuna sighed tiredly, clapping his hands loudly to get everyone's attention back, "Now, the law and seal are finished, they look perfectly qualified for this job. All we need is collecting a group of high-levelled ninja's to capture the Bijuu's one by one secretly and then find volunteers who are willing to seal a monster in themselves."

"That'll be the hardest job of them all; finding _suitable_, willing volunteers." Shisui mumbled, sitting on Madara's desk. "I have no problem offering myself, I would do anything for Konoha."

All eyes moved towards her, even Tobirama sucked in a deep breath, eyes hard as steel, "_What_?" Narrowing his eyes, he continued, "No, I'll be taking your place instead."

Madara folded his arms, his eyes moving to Izuna and then towards his little sister. No way would he let them shoulder _that burden_. As their big brother, he was obliged to shoulder their duties. "No, I'll be offering myself, that way Izuna and Shisui won't have to do it."

"Guys." Shisui spoke, annoyed that they overreact like this with only a suggestion, "Listen up," She looked at her brothers, her lover and her best friend, "With the aid of the Mangekyou Sharingan, I'll be able to suppress the beast. As Konoha's superiors and founders," She placed her hands on her chest, near her heart, "_we_ are obliged to take that burden, we are Konoha's anchor, keeping the boat steady on the wild rivers." She embraced herself for the many outrageous comments and denials from her closest family but everyone was mulling over her words, their minds sinking deeper into these thoughts.

"Although I dislike it greatly and would rather deny it," Izuna rubbed his temples, sending Shisui and annoyed glare, "but Shisui is right. We are Konoha's founders, at first, we have to volunteer ourselves and then ask the rest of the ninja's." He pinched his nose, scowling at the thought that such a monster would reside inside of him, he was someone who cherished his privacy, not even Natsuki knew _everything_ about him.

Hashirama took a deep breath, eying them seriously, "I don't see anything wrong with that line of thoughts, it's the most logical thing to do." Sighing in irritation, he continued, "Although one that I despise myself." He was being purely honest with himself and the rest of his most trusted advisors.

No one denied anything, no one spoke a word. What good could words do when there was no choice in this matter?

Tobirama glared piercingly at Shisui, his eyes telling him that he would discuss this later with her. She sighed tiredly, already dreading _that _moment. He could be so damn stubborn when it concerned her health, forcing her to eat healthier food, making sure that she wouldn't get sick or overdo her training. It was annoyingly cute but it was also nerve-wrecking at the same time.

"So it has come down to that choice?" Madara spoke softly, his voice breaking the suffocating silence that had ensued over the five of them. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head, "Then I have no problem with being the host of the Kyuubi."

Shisui giggled at her brother's antics, only he would choose the strongest of the nine, "Aniki! You're such a power-hungry man!"

"That's our aniki for sure." Izuna added, his lips twitching upwards as he looked at the superior posture of his brother.

Hashirama waved him off, his lips plastered in a smile, "Forget it, we all know how you are."

Immediately, Madara frowned unhappily, his eye brow twitching violently, "Please do explain, how would you _define_ me, Hashirama?"

Said questioned person arched his elegant brow, looking at the long-haired, dark shinobi with half-lidded eyes, infuriating him even more as he raised his index finger, stating, "Power-hungry."

The Uchiha head clan's brows furrowed even more, his lips curling upwards in an ugly sneer, "I'm this close to shattering your measly brains."

The trio shook their head when Hashirama challenged Madara for a duel instead of succumbing into another one of his gloomy depression. Having enough of the scene, Tobirama stepped in, eyes narrowed threateningly at the childish duo, "Aniki, Madara, stop this needless fight, we are here to discuss the workings of an important secret, not starting a fight like little children."

The two looked over at the silver-headed man and harrumphed at him but when they noticed that they both did the same thing, they opted to glare at one and another.

Izuna and Shisui decided to intervene too, the stress of this discussion making them more prone to stress and fights. "Come on, let's all take a break from this. It seems we all need some fresh hair to cool off."

When those words were spoken, Izuna took Madara and Tobirama took Shisui, saluting his brother with his index and middle finger.

* * *

Hashirama looked around the empty room and groaned when he realized he was all alone. "Couldn't someone stay with him?" He pouted in annoyance and looked down to see the scroll still lying on the desk, "Hmm… maybe I should write my name on it since I don't have anything to do?" He nicked the tender flesh on his thumb and wrote his name neatly under the title of Hokage.

Smirking in triumph at that, "Ha! Top that, Madara! I'm _the _Hokage! And you're the co-Hokage." He chuckled loudly, resting his cheek on his palm, "To the outside world, you're my sidekick!" He snickered in amusement, imagining Madara as a little helpless puppy, trailing behind him. Leaning backwards on the chair, he clicked his tongue, "Unfortunately, reality sucks at times…"

The door creaked open and revealed his beautiful wife, none other than Uzumaki Mito, who was smiling softly at him, her cheeks flushed delicately. He stood up in one swift move, running towards her as he engulfed her in a tight hug, "At least you love me, Mito-chan."

"O-Of course I love you, Hashi-kun." The Uzumaki heir blushed brightly as Hashirama nuzzled his face in her neck, placing soft kisses on her throat. She gripped his broad shoulders tightly, trying to suppress her moan as the playful kisses turned more passionate. A surprised gasp escaped her rose lips when he nibbled and bit down on her soft skin, grazing it with his teeth as he drawled out blood. This was really unusual for him, normally he would only make love with her at night but now, it seemed he wanted her _now_.

The bulging under his pants thickened and grew even more, eliciting a mortified squeak from her. She already felt light-headed as Hashirama moved his skilled hands to her clothed breasts, cupping them hard. When he started to fondle them, Mito couldn't suppress the loud moan. Blushing in embarrassment and hoping that no one heard her, she bit on his clothed shoulder, tasting the perspiration that had started to soak his shoulder. She clawed her nails deeper _through _the clothing, feeling the tender skin of her beloved husband.

He wrapped her leg on his waist, grinding his groin against her inner thigh, getting even more aroused when she moaned in raw pleasure, her hands fumbling with the kimono clumsily. Smirking slyly at her, he purred alluringly in her ear, "My, my, Mito-chan, let me help you with that." He started undoing the obi slowly on, much to the Uzumaki's annoyance who kept thrusting her hips against his twitching manhood.

Hashirama chuckled at her impatience, pushing his body against her, which rendered her immobile. When her lips puckered out, he took the bait and bit on her under lip, licking it sensually and then shoved his tongue inside her warm cavern, trailing his tongue on her teeth as he finished opening his kimono, enjoying the way Mito trailed her nails on his chest, down to his abdomen and finally resting on the waistband of his pants, playing with it.

He picked her up roughly and walked hastily towards Madara's desk, which was _always _clean and perfect, that perfectionist. He placed his wife on top of it, his arousal throbbing even more at the thought that he would make love with her in his office, something that he wanted to try out. He pushed her adorable pink kimono up, revealing her baby smooth legs and then her blue, _wet _panties. Grinning deviously at her, he started rubbing his wife's clitoris, enjoying the way she squirmed and moaned his name passionately and a tickle bit in annoyance. When she started bucking her hips against his, he groaned at the lust-driven act, holding her down so he could at least finish the foreplay. He felt like playing with her, more like driving her insane.

In one smooth move, he pulled off her soaked panties, revealing a tuft of red hair that hid her sweet entrance. Touching her nether lips, he found it to be rather wet, his fingers already sticking with her delicious juices. He smirked crookedly at her, licking his fingers clean, which in return made Mito blush even more, wrapping her arms around his neck as he plunged two fingers in her opening, emitting a loud moan from her. At first he started in a slow pace but gradually on he increased it while rubbing her clitoris raw, enjoying the way he was making her wife scream and moan in ecstasy, her fingers drawing blood from his, now, bare shoulders.

When he felt her shudder and writhe in unadulterated bliss, he locked his lips with her, taking his fingers out as he pushed his pants out, along with his boxer short.

"H-H-Hashirama-kun, p-please…" She breathed out deeply, sweat pouring down his face as she looked at him with lust-filled eyes, love and passion whirling inside them. He didn't hesitate another second, his member throbbing and aching painfully, begging him to thrust it inside of her. He placed the tip of his cock against her opening, mixing his colourless fluid with hers and then with one swift move, he thrust his member deep inside of her until the tip of his cock kissed her womb, emitting another loud scream from her. He kept at this slow pace, bucking his hips and then pulled it out slowly, only to repeat the same process again.

He wasn't someone who saw sex purely as a human instinct, he saw it more than that. It symbolized the relationship between a man and woman, in a special way, it connected them together. As if to prove his inner thoughts, he locked his fingers with her, once again kissing her swollen and bruised lips, her loud panting reaching his sensitive ears. Moving his lips lower, he stopped at her throat, sucking and nibbling on her baby skin, something that she really loved from him.

Their intertwined hands loosened and she moved her fingers to his soft, smooth brown hair, grabbing it as if her life depended. "H-Hashirama-kun…I-I…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as he took his cue to increase his pace. Her eyes lolled backwards and she dropped her head on the desk, his name coming out louder and louder as her fingers dug even more deeper, blood pouring out. She wrapped her legs around his muscled ass, wanting to feel even more of him.

He grunted and groaned lowly, gripping her hips tight as he buried his thick member inside of her, in, out, in, out, until he finished it with one deep and hard thrust, releasing his hot semen inside of her. She screamed in blinding ecstasy, another orgasms making her tremble wildly as their juices mixed together, coating her inside completely. When he pulled his member out, he saw it trickle down on the carpet, on the red carpet, more specifically Madara's red carpet.

"Oh shit." He cursed loudly.

His wife looked up at him, her eyes still clouded in pure bliss, "Huh?"

"Madara is going to kill me." He groaned in annoyance, leaning his forehead against his wife as he tried to steady his breathing.

* * *

Black locked with red.

The tension was tangible in the air, you could cut it with a kunai.

Teeth grinded together and hands were clenched into fists.

"Come on, Tobi-kun, it's not such a bad deal." Shisui tried to reassure her boyfriend who was still watching her with narrowed, piercing red eyes, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall of his giant bedroom. She sighed softly, dropping herself on the bed as she looked at the ceiling. "I'm not going to let anyone take my place, not you, not aniki, not even Hashirama-kun. No one. I'm also one of Konoha's founders, and as a founder I have a duty towards Konoha, one that no one could rip it from me." She clenched her fists, wondering why they made everything so difficult.

She heard a soft sigh and then Tobirama's bed creaked softly as his weight was placed on the bed. Shisui rolled towards him, wrapping her arms around him, "You do know how big my love for Konoha is. I would do anything for my home village, even at the cost of my life. I'm sure you're thinking along the same line?" When she looked up at him, his eyes were troubled. Gently squeezing him, she smiled softly at him, placing a kiss on his clothed stomach.

He stroked her hair, taking off the tie that kept her hair in a high ponytail, he loved her black hair, and surprisingly, it also smelled like peaches. He wondered what his girlfriend's obsession with peaches was?

"I understand your devotion but as your boyfriend I have to take care of you. What kind of man lets his woman take part of a burden when he could help it?" He leaned closer, placing a loving kiss on the tip of her crown, "I just want the best for you, Shisui."

She nodded in understanding, standing up and then embracing him, inhaling his manly cinnamon scent. "I know, my love, I know." Stroking his hair, she hummed quietly, enjoying this peaceful moment with him. It was something simple, yet, the best feeling from the entire world. When she leaned backwards, she looked at him with softened eyes, "I love you, Tobirama-kun."

He looked deep within her black, never-ending orbs and then he leaned towards her puckered lips, cupping her cheeks gently as he kissed her tenderly. He was pouring the entirety of his feelings in the kiss, letting her know that she meant everything for him. When he stopped the kiss, he rested his forehead on hers, his lips twitching upwards, "I'll have to respect your choices." Chuckling softly, he continued, "You're too damn stubborn at times."

She giggled, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "You know me."

Another crooked smirk was plastered on his face, and before Shisui knew it, she was pinned on the bed, Tobirama looking down at her with a playful smirk, his eyes shimmering beautifully. She had a feeling he would get his revenge by teasing the hell out of her. "T-Tobi-kun, d-don't, Shisui i-is a g-good g-gir- _Noo_!"

But he didn't listen and continued, ignoring her weak pleas as he tickled her merciless.

* * *

"Alright, so we'll be going in groups of two. Team A will consist of Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Izuna and Sarutobi Sasuke." Tobirama glanced at his girlfriend, sighing in annoyance when she was still being stubborn about it, "Team B will consist of Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Shisui." He rolled the scroll up and handed it to his brother, continuing with his explanation as he looked at them, "Now, since we have two Hokages it won't be such a hassle for one of them to leave the village for political reason but for this, we'll have to be quiet about it."

Madara smirked smugly, "Who said you can't be in two places at the same time?"

The rest chuckled in amusement, choruses of 'Hai!' resonating throughout the room.


	30. Chapter 29: Birth SS-rank Secret-Part II

**The Ice Sorceress **– You'll see if the First Shinobi World War would happen after the Jinchuuriki's arc, as for the second and third world war, you'll see those ones too. :p Can't tell you everything or it wouldn't be surprising anymore, ne? ;D Yes, I will put the Mizukage and Kazekage's reactions on Shisui's relationship, of course they won't like it. But you'll read that soon. And nah, your questions don't annoy me, you know that I always read and answer them. :D

**SilverIcy **– Ahn, you liked that scene. Hihi, I'll put more in them, although I'm not really good at writing them, I'm doing my best. ;) Unfortunately, Shisui isn't going to become the host of the Kyuubi, that one is suited for another member. :D You got eight more choices, which one will be for Shisui?

**Sylencia** **– **Oh my, you want all three of them, you're greedy. :p Alright, I'll take Madara and you can have the other three, sounds kind of unfair but meh, Madara is _HOT_! Oh yeah, Madara is going to throw a huge tantrum if he knows that Hashirama dirtied his precious carpet with his semen. Marriage will come! Can't you hear the wedding bells ring loudly?

**treavellergirl **– Yeah, I'm very insistent about the family name, I corrected it quickly, thanks for mentioning it. ;D Like I said in the private messages, I'll reconsider your idea, it seems plausible, even a funny twist. If I'll use your ideas, I'll be mentioning them in my author's note at the start with your name in it! :D Thank you for these suggestions, you really are a great help.

**Nymphadora Jackson **– I will don't worry! ^-^

**Geminine **– I love to surprise my readers at times. :p

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Then when I saw Pain attack Hinata, I was so mad, so full of rage, I let the Nine-Tails take over without even thinking about it. _

_― _

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

_._

_._

**Chapter 29: Birth of an SS-rank Secret – Part II**

"What the fuck is this?" Madara cursed loudly, noticing Hashirama's rigid posture as he leaned down to observe his red carpet. Something about it felt off, activating his Sharingan, he grunted in annoyance when he noticed a weak B-rank Genjutsu, which was placed on his carpet, dispelling it, his eyes widened when he noticed the stain on his precious carpet. He grimaced when he smelled it, "This smells like sex…" His nose scrunched up at the god-awful smell and he clenched his fists, eyes moving towards Hashirama who was still stiff and looking at him.

When Hashirama saw that Madara noticed the semen stain, he cursed inwardly. He had tried his best to clean it but in the end he made it even worse. And then the break was over and he hadn't even had time to fix it, a sloppy Genjutsu placed on it to make it vanish but he was sure of it that Madara would feel the disruption in the air. He felt the sweat roll down his forehead and he clenched and unclenched his fingers, feeling very scared at the moment.

Shisui wondered if Hashirama made love with Mito on her brother's desk and blushed at the dirty thought, even Tobirama didn't miss the meaning behind it. He could help but glance at Shisui whose face resembled her Sharingan eyes.

Izuna and the rest watched the show unravel slowly on between the two friends. And Tobirama couldn't help but shiver at the inauspicious feeling that was invading his entire being. Somehow he had a feeling that his big brother would die by the hands of his best friend, Uchiha Madara.

Said furious person stood up in one smooth move, his brows creasing on his forehead as he growled dangerously at Hashirama, "_What did you do, tree-hugger?_"

"I-It was an a-accident…I didn't m-meant to d-dirty your p-p-precious red carpet." He laughed sheepishly, cursing his stuttering, but he couldn't stop it, especially since Madara was stalking towards him, his eyes glinting predatory and ominously. He had a feeling Madara would torture him for defying his precious carpet. If Kami could hear him now, he would appreciate a little bit of help now.

No matter how fun it was Shisui intervened the deadly tension, along with her big brother's killer intent that had risen to an insufferable amount. She squirmed uneasily, "Aniki, please, we need to finish this meeting. It's really important, you can clear the rest out later."

Izuna stopped Madara's path towards Hashirama who was hiding behind Shisui, seeking refuge from a human shield, "Are you using me as a shield?"

The brown-haired man nodded meekly, his eyes warily as he watched his best friend growl and trash wildly against Izuna's hold, even Sasuke had to hold him down. "Let me have him, I just want to rip off his hair and tear him to shreds! Release me at once!" He demanded angrily, his black tomoes spinning wildly, "How dare he have sex on _my desk_ and spill his disgustingly fluid on _my carpet_!"

"Shisui-chan, I-I'm too young to die!"

"There, there, Hashi-kun.." She soothed him, stroking his brown soft hair, "Nothing bad will happen to you."

This made Hashirama look up at Shisui with stars in his eyes, "Did I mention how much I love you right now?"

She chuckled softly, nodding, "More than a million times." Turning more serious, she locked eyes with squad A and squad B, "Now, as you all know by now, you have been divided into two groups. Squad A will be going after the Ichibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Nanabi and the Kyuubi." She took a shuddering breath, remembering the Kyuubi's rampage that took many beloved ones from her. "Squad B will be going after the Nibi, Yonbi, Rokubi and the Hachibi. We'll be sealing them temporary in a summoning contract, which aniki will create nine of them, their sole purpose is to keep the locked until the sealing. Are there any questions?" She looked at the rest, silently wondering how her big brother became so serious after threatening to kill the Hokage. Occasionally, he was sneering at him, his eyes throwing imaginative giant, _sharp_ daggers at him.

They blinked their eyes at her and she took that as a 'no'. "Good. For now let's focus on finding them. Izuna-nii heard from his resources that Kumogakure had already send the Gold and Silver Brothers to capture the Kyuubi." Thanks to her future knowledge, she knew what would happen to those treacherous duo but unfortunately, she couldn't voice that. "We must capture the Kyuubi before they do while being secretive about it. They must not, under any circumstances, know that Konoha is planning to seal them."

She gave the word to her brother, Izuna, "The Gold and Silver Brothers took the southern path. If we want to avoid them, we'll have to make a big detour from the eastern path towards the north side and then to move on to the west." He chewed on his lip, mulling it over, "That'll be the best way to avoid them but it will also take a great deal of time. Aniki, what do you think?"

Madara rubbed his chin, "It's the best way, besides you're better at this than I am." He closed his eyes and leaned against Hashirama's desk. No way would he be leaning or even remotely using his desk until it had been purified _and_ disinfected.

Izuna nodded unnoticeably, looking at the rest of the occupants, "So…?"

Hashirama nodded, eyes closed, "We'll go with Izuna's plan, that seems the best course of action." Glancing at his little brother he sighed in dejection, he never wanted his little brother to carry such a burden but it seemed he had no choice in this matter. It was all needed for Konoha's safety. "For now the meeting is disclosed. We'll come back tomorrow to discuss the time of travel and the rest."

Everyone left the room, thinking about the facts that things would change heavily from now on.

Even Shisui was unsure of the future know, the path was changing, the future was changing and she could only hope she was changing it for the better.

* * *

Shisui sighed softly, picking up her grocery bags and walked out of the store, waving the shopkeeper farewell with a giant smile. "Arigatou Kuchi-san!"

"Anytime, Lady Shisui!"

She closed the door behind her, making sure that she was holding the bags tightly and walked towards the Senju's house. She had promised to cook something for Tobirama who wanted to taste one of her culinary delicacies. Smiling slightly, she hummed a melodious tune, thinking about her childhood days with Daisuke and Tetsu…

Those sure were the good days. She raised her head up, staring at the cloudless sky, the sun shining brightly on Konoha. Life passed by so quick, it could come to this world and leave soon in a whim. She tried to think what would have happened if _all _her brothers would have been with her, Sachiko included. Everything would have been so perfect; her dream was reality, she found the love of her life, peace was starting to spread, war was diminishing slowly, she had good friends …if only her mother and deceased brothers would have been here.

When she noticed the Yamanaka's Flower shop, she decided to make a detour, and walked inside. Soft chimes from the bells alerted the shopkeeper that a new customer had arrived. Many flowery aroma's invaded her nostrils and she inhaled it deeply, relishing in the addicting smell. She walked up to the cashier, smiling warmly at the blonde-haired Yamanaka, "Konnichiwa Yamanaka-san, I would like to buy three roses, apart, along with a bouquet of lilies."

The mind-reader nodded with a small blush on his cheek, he was so young and started getting the flowers she requested. When he picked the three roses, he wrapped it skilfully, then he placed them on the occupied desk, moving towards the fresh lilies, cutting them from the bottom. When he came back he wrapped the dozens lilies together and put an adorable bow around them, "That'll be two-thousand and fifty ryo, Lady Shisui."

"Here you go," Shisui handed the needed amount of money to the boy and took her purchases from him. "Arigatou!" She nodded at him since her hands were preoccupied and left the alluring smell, changing direction towards the Uchiha cemetery. After some small talks with the villagers, she arrived near the Uchiha gate, nodding in acknowledgement at the two Uchiha guards, who straightened their back at the sight of her, "Setsu-kun, Seichi-kun, how are the two of you faring?"

"We're doing perfectly fine, Lady Shisui." Setsu answered respectfully, his face sculptured in a slight frown, his twin nodded at her.

"Good, keep doing your work." With another smile, Shisui walked inside, biting her thumb as she touched the sealed gate. Seeing it glow a soft red, it clicked open and she walked through it, ignoring the closing of the gate. She had requested that special seals like this because she feared that someone would misuse the bodies or take the eyes from the Uchiha's who were kept intact with a sustainability seal that would keep the corpse intact and prevent it from rotting. Seals were so fascinating, anything could be created when your Fuinjutsu knowledge was immensely big.

Her light footsteps were unheard as she walked towards the Main house tomb, her eyes scanned the rest of the polished graves where fresh flowers were placed on them. The Uchiha's kept this place neatly and perfect, respecting the death above anything else, especially since all of these Uchiha's had fought for their survival. Stopping near the Uchiha Main tomb, she placed the grocery bags and the bouquet of lilies on the ground, only keeping the three roses for her precious deceased family members.

Standing up, she glanced at the guards and walked inside, sliding the wooden door open. The moment she stepped a foot inside, the smell of incense made her relaxed. Her eyes moved to the three tombs and with another deep intake, she walked towards them, her eyes itching at the remembrance of her beloved ones. To be honest, Shisui found the Mangekyou Sharingan a cursed power because to be frank, she wouldn't want a power that would remind her of her brother's death. Sure, it was good to have powers that any sane ninja would die for but at what cost?

It was like exchanging the life of your precious ones for power, which would eventually blind you…

Silently, she wondered how Itachi had coped with his Mangekyou Sharingan. He was very intelligent, even in his fourth year, he was talking fluently like an adult would. He must have noticed that great power came with great responsibility, surely, he had felt the ocular change, right?

She hoped he did because a blind ninja was a walking target for every enemy, maybe Itachi could dodge most of them but even he wasn't a God either.

She shook her head and bowed down till her nose touched the ground and straightened her back, her legs folded neatly under her as she stared intently at the three graves. "Kaa-san, Daisuke-nii, Tetsu-nii…it's me Shisui, again." She chuckled softly, "I hope I'm not annoying you three with my occasional visits." She looked down at the red roses, symbolizing pure love. "I've brought you fresh roses, I know it's getting boring, next time I'll bring different ones." Looking at Sachiko's grave, she stroked it gently, "Kaa-san, I'm sure you'll like this one. The Yamanaka's are great florists, you'd love their humongous gardens and the smell is so hypnotizing… It's as if you're drowning in them…" Afterwards, she kissed Sachiko's red rose and placed it on her grave, swapping it with the wilted red rose.

Turning her attention on Daisuke's grave, she smiled sadly, "Nii-san, I'm sure you'd love to teach the kids from now what the meaning of hard work is. The children from now are living so peacefully, you should see them, it's really a fresh breath to the heart…" Her hands turned into fists and she tried so hard to keep her emotions in check, "Y-you would h-have been so proud of Madara-nii, Izuna-nii and, of course, me. We c-created such a beautiful place where e-everyone could live happily." She repeated the same ritual and took the red wilted rose, one more grave to go.

Finally, "Hey Tetsu-nii, how a-are you doing? I'm sure you're d-doing fine because you're T-Tetsu that's why!" She spoke jokingly but there was nothing funny about it, in fact, it made her even angrier and sad. "I've brought you another flower, I know it's really girly, I'll bring some kunai's next time, alright?" Sniffing softly, she rubbed her eyes, making sure that Tetsu rose wouldn't break, it was so vulnerable, just like Tetsu's life. "Once again, nii-san, I-I-I'm sorry… I k-know that you would have hit me upside the h-head if you were here b-b-b-but nii-san…I just…m-miss you so much." A small hiccup escaped her throat and then the dam flowed open and she cried openly, cursing herself for being so emotional again. Kissing the soft petals, she placed it on his grave, taking the wilted one away.

"I miss all of you!" Her trembling hands were annoying her and she tried to hide them but then her teeth started chattering against each other. Deciding that it was futile, she gave up on stopping her shaking and bowed in respect towards her family members. The tomb wasn't boring per se but it missed their pictures and she had the perfect idea to do that. With wobbly legs, she stood up, rubbing her red, puffy eyes. "I love you all…," and then she turned around, her heart aching to see them again, to embrace them and just be with them.

* * *

By the time she had arrived at the Senju compound, it was already getting dark. How long did she even stay in the cemetery?

She just hoped Tobira- "Shisui!" A manly voice, one that she had thought about a few seconds ago, called out loudly, laced with a tinge of worry and concern.

"Tobi-kun! I'm sorry I'm late… I just visited the Uchiha cemetery." She explained softly, smiling softly at him.

He stared at her of a moment and with a slight nod, he let it go, knowing that she lost track of time when she was praying and talking to her deceased loved ones. She always got like that whenever she visited the graveyard. He wanted to make her pain go away but that was something impossible. The only way to make her stop hurting from the inside was to bring back her loved ones but that was unreachable. He wasn't a god, he couldn't bring back the dead, no matter how much he loved to, just to make her happy, he _couldn't._

Like a gentleman, he picked the grocery bags from her, and stared at the fresh bouquet, "Is that for me?" He asked slyly, his eyes shimmering playfully.

Giggling, she thanked him for relieving her from the bags and cradled the flowers gently against her, "Depends."

"On what?" He arched his elegant silver eye brow, wondering what she could demand from him.

She chewed on her under lip, walking towards the door like a cat, "If you can catch me, that is."

Tobirama smirked smugly at her, his eyes glinting predatory, "That won't be a problem, miss Shisui."

"Oh really?" She asked in amusement, eye brow raised, "_I'm_ known as Shunshin no Shisui."

He folded his arms, shaking his head, "And I'm Senju Tobirama. I have to keep to my reputation, don't I?"

Shisui only laughed openly, flashing inside the house as Tobirama followed after her, grateful for the fact that her boyfriend was trying her best to make her forget the pain, if only for a bit.

* * *

Pouting, she tried to get up, "Tobi-kun, I need to start making dinner."

"Not until you admit your defeat." He replied in a cocky voice, his body rendering her immobile as he had her pinned down on the couch, "Besides, dinner can wait."

Shisui puckered her lips out, squirming under him, "…come on." Continuing, "You almost killed the white lilies."

He shook his head, chuckling softy as he leaned forwards, stealing a kiss from her.

"Still not impressed," said a stubborn Shisui who was trying to her best to look unimpressed. It was really hard when her boyfriend was practically this close to her, and she swore she could hear her heart pounding so loudly that even he couldn't have missed it.

"I don't think your body is disagreeing with me, _Shi-sui_." Tobirama purred seductively in her ear, making her blush a pretty shade of red.

She shook her head, keeping her lips closed, eyes locked with him.

Smiling slightly at his stubborn girlfriend, "Hmm…we'll see how long you can keep that act." His hands slid down her body, down to her muscled ass and she almost squealed in shock when he pinched it but she had a sneaking feeling he would do that so she didn't say anything. Well, nothing vocally, her body did react to the touch, like always…

Her cheeks reddened even more and she cursed Tobirama for the victory-looking smirk on his as he moved his skilful lips to her throat, nibbling on her tender flesh as his hands moved under her tank top, crawling to her hidden breasts. She bit hard on her lips, not wanting to make a single sound but it was starting to get so difficult and she was getting hot. Struggling against his vice grip, she tried to escape him but he only tightened his hold on her, his legs straddling her and his hands keeping her locked.

…stupid Tobirama had to use a chakra-tag, where he had closed her chakra pathways until he used the key to re-open it.

Almost, she almost gasped when he pinched her nipples and fondled her breasts deliciously. "T-Tobirama, l-let me go…" She begged pitifully, her face bringing shame to the word red.

"Not until you concede your defeat.," was his muffled reply as he continued grazing her skin with his teeth. For some weird reason, Tobirama always filled her skin, mostly her throat, with hickeys. She did ask him why he kept doing that and he kept saying that she was his but somehow she had a feeling that there was something else behind those words. Never did she try to force the answer out of her but that didn't mean that she wasn't curious.

They did say that curiosity killed the cat, and she would rather not face a grumpy Tobirama. He didn't like to speak too much, well, she was an exception on that but even with her he had his limits. When he didn't want to answer a question from her, he wouldn't answer it until he felt like it. On that aspect, he was so much like her big brother, Madara.

Feeling that her control might slip, she tried to keep her mind busy with something, anything! "T-Tobi-kun, there is a rumour going on about you…" Thankfully, that interested him slightest and he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, "Really?"

Maybe she could talk to him and then when he was distracted, she would turn the role around. "Uh-hu, about the white fur that you keep wearing." By now, she was sprouting some nonsense but if she was lucky enough, Tobirama would fall for it, especially when it was about his fur. He loved that so much.

"What about it?"

Mulling over that, she continued, "Well, they say it's bleached hair from the head of your slain enemies, is that true?"

Tobirama chuckled, his rich, smooth baritone voice rumbling and shaking with amusement and she could feel every twitching muscle from his perfectly shaped chest. "That's …definitely hit the spot."

"I kn- Wait what?!" Shisui looked at him in shock, her eyes wide open as she regarded her boyfriend with uncertainty and slight mortification, "That's actually try?! I just made that up!"

His crooked smirk made her curse inwardly, she just fell for his trap. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Sometimes you're so silly." Gently, releasing his hold on her, he just smiled softly, placing a hand on her cheek as he locked his lips with hers. Immediately, she returned the kiss, grateful that he freed her hands since she could wrap her arms around his neck.

So engrossed she was in the kiss that she didn't notice Mito watching them with hearts in her eyes, mentally gushing at how cute they looked together.

Moaning softly, she straddled his hip with her one leg, feeling his thick member twitch when she rubbed her pelvis against him. He grunted quietly, gripping her breasts a bit too hard. She squeaked from the pain and he kissed her soothingly, apologizing for it. Her hands moved towards his smooth silver hair, twisting it around her fingers.

Then out of nowhere, Tobirama snapped his head up, looking at something. She raised her eye brows when he glared, his cheeks taking a cute red tint. Clearing his throat, he spoke up, eyes closed and brows twitching in annoyance as he started to get up, making her pout again when his cosy warmth left her, "Mito-onee-san…I didn't take you for a voyeur?"

"Little Tobirama is growing into a fine man, especially with the way you treated Shisui-chan." Giggling softly, she tried to stifle them with her hands, keeping the dirty thought deep within her mind.

Shisui choked on her spit, "Mito-chan!" and inwardly she wondered why Mito was even looking at them. She straightened her clothes, ignoring Mito's lecherous look and then stood up. "I-I have to make dinner…," was her mumbling answer as her face heated up even more. Looking at her boyfriend, she asked him, "Are you going to help me, Tobi-kun?"

He nodded and the two left Mito's presence, well, Tobirama was scowling at her, while Shisui was hurrying to the kitchen to hide herself from Mito's strange gaze.


	31. Chapter 30: Pennilis Immortalis

**Sylencia **– I noticed that! :p But that's alright, I can have Madara all for myself! ;) I'm thinking whether Madara should do that, it would be funny as hell though… Hihi, I know how many fan arts you have, Sylencia. :p I'll stop cock-blocking Tobirama when I feel like it! :p Poor boy will be traumatized for the rest of his life. Seriously, your comment made me laugh but you already knew that. ;)

**Sefrys **– So adorable! Thank you for the nice review, really, I'm glad there are people out there who like my story. And, of course, Tobirama is a deliciously handsome beast! *.* Shisui wants the best for Konoha, can't blame her though. Thank you for the nice review, it made me blush and giggle. A lot! ^.^

**SilverIcy **– I just had to write that, of course, it wasn't funny for the couple but since I'm the writer… No complaining, Tobirama, Shisui! :p O-M-G! You just guessed it right, the Nibi is perfectly suited for her, wow, you're good with guessing. :p

**treavellergirl** **– **Indeed, it will.

**The Ice Sorceress **– Thought so. About Mito's rare behavior, well, you'll see why she is like that. :p

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ You are talking about reincarnation and you did not think that there are repercussions?_

_― _

_Senju Tobirama ('The Origins' from )_

_._

_._

**Chapter 30: Pennilis Immortalis**

"What can I do to make you consider summoning Enma again, Sasuke-kun?" Shisui asked sweetly, leaning her hands on her knees as she smiled gently at him, eyes locked with his.

Sasuke looked at her, his cheeks taking a different change of colour, more leaning towards the red and pink. She was confused as to why he would be like that. "Don't move, Shisui-chan."

"Err…," Shisui started, her confusion increasing dramatically, "is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"Peachy!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes shining lecherously.

Shisui raised her eye brows, wondering what was making him happy like that and followed his gaze. When she noticed _what _he was looking at, a vein or two popped up her head, "Sa-su-ke…" She grinded through her teeth, straightening her back as she looked down on the cross-legged monkey summoner.

Said pervert smiled sheepishly, waving his hands in defence, "No, Shisui-chan, I wasn't looking at your boobies, I was staring into your heart!" He explained quickly, hoping that she wouldn't hit him upside the head, like always.

"I will crush you and pulverize you until you're nothing more than ashes. I will walk over your dead corpse." She threatened darkly, cracking her knuckles as she eyed him ominously.

He stood up quickly, waving his arms frantically. "Wait! I'll summon Enma! I'll summon him!"

"You will?" She asked him sweetly, all traces of anger gone.

He sweat dropped at that and nodded, eying her warily as he bit on thumb, calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" When the smoke receded down, a giant figure was towering over Shisui, eyes narrowed as he observed the pig-headed woman, known as Uchiha Shisui.

"Woman, why can't you leave me alone?" Turning around to face his summoner, he glared at him, "What did I say about summoning me in the presence of this ridiculous, dream-y girl?"

Shisui's lips twitched upwards in annoyance at the way he spoke about her. "I'm standing here, you know…"

The Monkey King ignored her for favour of glaring at the sheepish-looking Sasuke with crossed arms, "Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you _not _to summon me in the presence of this obnoxious woman?"

"Too many times to count." Clearing his throat, he became serious, "Enma, I don't understand why you can't tell her about this legend. What could go wrong-" "Everything! Everything could go wrong, you imbecile! This'll be the last time you summon me in front of that girl. Sasuke, I'm serious with this, don't make me regret my actions…"

Before he could disperse himself and return to his realm, a hand stopped him, more precisely, Shisui's hand, "P-please," She begged softly, her bangs covering her eyes but the way her voice shook, told him that she was on the verge of crying, "I'm not asking for you to do the impossible, I just want some explanation whether this legend is right or not, gauging from your reaction, it must be…"

"Woman, don't you understand the meaning of 'no'?"

Shisui shook her head, "No, if this could help out many sick ones…," _Itachi. _"Then no, I don't understand the meaning of that word."

Enma shook his head, glaring at Sasuke and then moving his eyes towards Shisui, "This isn't a mere flower, Uchiha, this is a sacred flower that no human ever touched. You think you would be able to touch it, and even get that flower?" He asked incredulous, not even believing the words he was saying.

It sounded utterly absurd and laughable.

To his sheer surprise and disbelief the Uchiha nodded stubbornly, looking up at him, "And what if I said yes?"

"Oh," He raised his eye brow, "So you don't understand the meaning of no but you do understand its counterpart?"

She smirked cockily, "What can I say? I'm just _that _difficult."

"Wait a moment…" Sasuke interrupted them, looking at Enma and then Shisui, "Enma… are you actually flirting?"

Said monkey closed his eyes in irritation, his eye brows twitching violently. Shisui glared at him, gnashing her teeth together, "You…you…you are so stupid at times! I have a boyfriend! Why should I bloody flirt with _your _summoner, who is a monkey for Kami's sake!" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You're a sick person, Sarutobi Sasuke, a disgusting pervert with a distasteful mind."

Instead of looking down in shame, Sasuke stood up, smiling widely, "Thank y-" "Get out of my face!" Surprisingly, it was Enma who punched his summoner, sending him flying while Shisui stood there, regarding the talking monkey with an amused glance.

"Well, thank you for doing that."

Enma straightened his back, looking at her with an emotionless façade, "It was inevitable with the way he was acting…"

She hummed in agreement, sighing in relief, "So…?"

"So what?" Enma started, "You really want to hear about it? Even if I tell you about the legend, you won't get anything close to it."

She only looked at him with a serious look. That woman was so strong-headed, he couldn't even believe it. He was trying to persuade her into not getting interested in this flower but she just kept stubborn. "Seriously?"

"What?" Shisui asked in confusion while inwardly she was wondering when he would start talking about this flower.

Sighing deeply, Enma started reciting about the legend of the _pennilis immortalis_, "_There was a time where no ninja wandered the earth, when the Rikudou Sennin discovered a sacred flower, one that granted eternal youth to the one who consumed it. During his time of travel he had collected a lot of knowledge about humans in general and one thing he was sure of was their greedy nature. So, after deciding what to do with this magical herb, he stashed the flower in a place where no sane person, be it ninja or civilian, would dare to search and misuse the blood orchid. Knowing that the flower would need more protection, he surrendered the flower to a pack of animals, making them vow to never let this plant be misused. Said animals have accepted these conditions and ever since then the flower had stayed hidden from the greedy eyes of human kind." _When he finished, he looked at her, wondering if she discovered the link within the legend itself.

"Hmm…so this flower has been given to some animals?" Shisui repeated, rubbing her chin. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the giant monkey, "How long can a summon survive?" She asked interestedly, eying the monkey intently.

His reply was, "Long enough to know you, your children, your grand-children, you grand-grand-grand-children and so on."

Musing over those thoughts, she smirked smugly, "So, hypothetically, say that this flower would be somehow in the Summon Island-" "Hypothetically." "Yes, and the animals who over time protected the flower, received longevity over life, and grew enormously, in contrary to the normal animals who grew up without that factor, would this be believable?"

"Maybe." He stated in amusement, "That's all I can say. Good luck with this ludicrous chase after this flower." Smirking smugly, he added, "You'll need all the good luck from the world to get even remotely close to it." With that he dispersed, back to his monkey realm.

_Bloody bastard._

But Shisui had heard enough, finally after pestering the monkey for days straight, she forced that answer out of him. Now, the question remained the same; how _by the sage _would she find this Island?

* * *

Shisui halted and heard a quiet sniffing sound. Frowning, she tried to find the source of that voice. She was, once again, in the cemetery, having visited her loved ones and now she was in the normal cemetery, the clan-less ones or the civilians. She found a crying boy who was weeping in front of three graves.

She sighed softly- they must have been orphans…

Deciding whether to intervene or not, she waved that away and walked up to the crying boy who was bawling his eyes out. The scene was making her very self-conscious of herself whenever she talked to her dead loved ones- did she also look like _that? _

She embraced herself for the painstakingly long talk about life and death, this was never a topic she liked to talk about but it was necessary. It seemed that the boy was an orphan too, judging from the simple clothes… How come she had never seen him in the orphanage? Was it because he was already living in his own apartment- Genin who had graduated were permitted to live on their own since they were viewed as adults. It could be…

She was almost to him, a few metres but to her surprise a white blur appeared out of thin air and stared at her with a slight frown on his face. Didn't he know that she was here? She was sure that she had left him a not since he was back at the office, promoting new Jounin to ANBU, a hard task since this required for him to watch the ninja closely as he showed his entire arsenal. Being in ANBU was a hard, tedious task and could probably crush your entire sanity, which was why Tobirama was choosing the promoting Jounin carefully. He didn't want any ninja of Konoha snapping from the stress and become batshit, trying to kill everyone in their path.

Nope, not a good idea, at all.

Shisui shook her head and decided that she wasn't needed here, though she wondered how Tobirama knew that boy. As Tobirama talked to the boy, she just leaned against a tree, watching him handle the boy who was leaking liquids from his eyes, nose, hands… everywhere.

The boy –who for some weird reason looked familiar to her, was wiping his tears, and took the tissue that Tobirama gave him to clean his snot from his worn face. When he noticed Shisui looking at him, she smiled softly at him, sighing softly when he looked down, as if he couldn't bear the idea of smiling back. This made her curious- _What happened to that boy?_

Instead of going towards them, she stayed rooted in her place, watching how Tobirama crouched down, placing a comforting hand on the Genin's shoulder, his eyes closed as he spoke. She could hear his rich, smooth voice, laced with a tinge of sadness and tiredness that no Genin would be able to notice, only a veteran of the bloody war would. "Listen Kosuke,-" Shisui's entire body froze when she heard that name_. It couldn't be Maruboshi Kosuke, Konoha's Eternal Genin, could it? _"-**_Death_** will never be easy, not for an experienced veteran like me, neither for a newly Genin like you. Each and one of us will try to cope it differently but you can never let it get the better of you. You see, **_Death_** is a sneaky and treacherous beast, sucking everything greedily in its path. You can never, _ever_, let it get the better of you. Your comrades knew what it meant to be a ninja from Konoha, they knew what would happen, they were prepared for it. You can't keep punishing yourself for their deaths, on the contrary, you should honour them-" The boy sniffed softly and looked with wide eyes at the Senju, whom was feared by every enemy. "Don't. Simply stand up, smooth out your clothes and keep going on with Life. Simply weeping for the deceased ones _and _neglecting your skills is shameful towards them instead continue honing your skills and make sure it never happens again. Use that knowledge you have now to protect your comrades, become stronger, keep training and improving yourself. Life is all struggle, Kosuke, and not made to sugar coat you, do you understand the importance of struggling and fighting to get up?"

Said boy nodded meekly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "Hai, Tobirama-sensei…" _Again, Shisui wondered how she could miss something like this..? _

"Good. What will you do now?"

Kosuke struggled to get up, his fists clenched, "I will continue increasing my skill, I'll make sure that no comrade of mine would meet the same fate as them. I'll become stronger, I will never let my comrades die again. _Never." _Shisui could see the promise within those brown eyes, the amount of emotions swirling within made her shiver a bit. Such a look in a child's eyes, no matter what their rank was, was pretty disturbing to her.

_…just like Itachi's eyes._

Unfortunately, they lived in a ninja world were war and death was inevitable but that didn't mean that Shisui longed for a world were peace was conceding as the winner. She, along with Itachi, had the same ideology, they both loved peace above all else, pacifists at heart. But Shisui could kill of her heart for the sake of Konoha, she would do everything for her village, _everything. _

Even if that meant killing; it was kind of contradicting her ideals but there was no way she would let Konoha suffer because of it. Sure, she loved peace but above all else, she loved Konoha more and if that meant killing to achieve a peaceful Konoha, then so be it.

Tobirama sighed softly, a tiny smile on his face, "Good, I'll expect you to start training soon."

Kosuke nodded, eyes burning with new determination, "I will," Softer, "Thank you, Tobirama-sensei."

"Don't mention it, kid." Ruffling his hair, he stood up, stretching his hand out for the boy to take it. With a small smile, Kosuke grabbed the hand and stood up, rubbing his red, puffy eyes with his other hand.

Somehow, Shisui activated her Sharingan to memorize that scene- it was beautiful and her mind swapped the boy with someone else- someone who had spiky black hair and a youthful face, long lashes, round cheeks and ruby-red eyes. She blinked her eyes as she thought about that image. It made her smile softly, it made her long for something like that. She straightened her back and waited for the two to catch up to her, smile still plastered on her face.

"Shisui, where you?" Tobirama asked in confusion.

Shisui arched an eye brow, "Didn't I leave a note on the table?"

He shook his head, a troubled look on his face. "I didn't find anything…"

"Weird.." Shisui muttered under her breath, "Maybe it fell or something…?" She shrugged her shoulders, smiling sheepishly when he stared flatly at her, not liking that answer at all. It couldn't be that bad, right? She locked her eyes with the small boy, "Hello, you must be Kosuke-kun, right?" How could she have failed to noticed the resemblance with the Genin whom she worked with back in her Genin days.

The Genin blushed slightly, looking down in shyness, "I'm doing fine, Lady Shisui."

"Kosuke-kun, no need to be so formal, call me Shisui-onee-chan!" She chirped happily, grabbing Tobirama's hand fondly, squeezing his hand. He didn't protest and smirked at her when she smiled widely at him.

"Alright," Kosuke started softly, "I'll call you Shisui-onee-chan."

She beamed at him, he really looked so cute and young. It was weird to see him younger since she had only known him when he was old. She turned to look at Tobirama, "I miss my Genin, Tobi-kun, maybe we could invite them again for dinner? I'll cook!" She suggested, her eyes didn't miss Kosuke's reaction, who hunched his shoulders down, eyes looking away as if in shame, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes. "This time," She smiled softly at the small boy who was killing himself with guilt, "Kosuke, why don't you join us? I'm sure our Chunin would love to meet a new face."

Tobirama titled his head, gauging the Genin's reaction.

The boy, who was still in slight awe looked down at the nice invitation but shook his head slowly, "I-I can't, Lady Shisui…" No matter how bad he wanted to accept it, he couldn't. He should invest his time in training, becoming stronger.

"_Kosuke_." Shisui spoke with narrowed eyes, "No need to beat yourself for something that was out of your hand." She shook her head, "I'm insisting that you come over tonight, be at the Senju compound at six o'clock sharply and wear something nice."

Kosuke didn't know how to react, desperately looking at his teacher, who shook his head at his girlfriend's antics, "Kosuke, it's better that you just come."

He chewed on his lips, still unsure of it until Shisui spoke again, "Kosuke-kun, don't obsess over training only. You do know you have to live your life fully, no, more so, you have to live on with happiness, for the ones who couldn't live further, don't forget you live for them too."

This made the boy think. She was saying the truth, he was living for those who had died soon. Hesitation lacing his voice, he spoke up, "A-alright, I'll be there, Shisui-onee-chan," Averting his attention, "Tobirama-sensei."

His teacher grunted in reply, his eyes shimmering with mirth. "It was unavoidable, Kosuke."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shisui asked in outrage, wondering if her boyfriend was mocking her or not.

"Nothing."

She glared at him, huffing in annoyance, "You always do that."

Raising an eye brow, "Do what?"

She narrowed her eyes, pointing at him, "_That!" _

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please elaborate further in this matter."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Kosuke was leaving quietly, not wanting to disrupt their fight, a small smile etched on his face. Maybe things would go different?

Stomping her feet on the ground, Shisui glared at him, "You can be so unbelievably annoying." Shisui looked around and found no sign of Kosuke, "Huh? Where did Kosuke-kun go?"

Tobirama smirked, "I think you chased him away."

She sighed in defeat, "I give."

Her boyfriend chuckled warmly and pulled the sulking girl towards him, flickering back to the compound.

* * *

After sending message birds to the entire crew, Shisui started cooking a giant feast since it was such a long time ago since she saw her ex-Genin students. Stirring the rice, she smiled softly when she felt two arms embrace her from her behind. "Tobi-kun, I'm still mad at you…"

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet peachy smell, "You are?"

She grunted in annoyance, pushing him away with her butt but instead of staggering backwards, he gripped her waist tightly. She sulked at the unfairness of this all. "Still mad."

"What can I do to make you happy again?" He mused out loud, kissing her throat softly as she _tried _to concentrate on cooking, she was almost done, only rolling the rice up with onigiri and stuffing it with tuna. She just hoped he wouldn't distract her too much. She shivered when he trailed his fingers up and down her spine, biting her lips as to prevent herself from moaning softly.

Narrowing her eyes, she forced herself to lift the pan and pour the water out, annoyed that Tobirama still didn't release her. As if she would acknowledge him. Afterwards, she took a bowl and filled it with water, mixing it with salt, to make sure her hands wouldn't stick to the cooked rice. Skilful hands pushed the rice together into a round form, which she then proceed to push inwards gently, stuffing it with the tune and then closed it. She repeated this process numerous times and covered the rice balls with seaweed, baking it with sunflower oil.

She didn't even notice that Tobirama was leaning against her head, watching her work expertly with the rice balls until he praised her, "You're very good at cooking."

Taking a deep breath, she decided to stop brooding and hum softly, "My mother taught me." _Both of them_, was left unsaid since this would be weird to hear.

When she was done, she placed them neatly on a giant plate, decorating it with more seaweed, which she draped on the side of the plate, making it look more luxurious. What could she say? She loved to make it fancier than usual, especially since this was another one of their big dinner!

_Ding!_

Her eyes moved to the oven, and, shaking Tobirama off her, she padded bare-footed towards it, grabbing the oven mitts, she opened it. Immediately after it, the smell of fresh, baked dango filled the entire house, even Tobirama sniffed it, eyes closed and arms folded as he leaned against the table, clearly enjoying the smell alone.

Puffing her chest out in pride for making _the _Tobirama react like that, she took the baking sheet out and placed it on the oven, prodding the dango with her wooden spoon carefully and watched with a satisfied smile as the sweetness oozed out of the dango. "Perfect," she said softly, praising herself for her culinary skills.

Sachiko be praised for the special instructions on how to make the perfect dango.

After setting the table, with the aid of her considerate boyfriend, and filling it with many dishes, especially the ones that her family and friends would enjoy immensely, she hurried upstairs quickly, pulling him with her. "Quickly, they'll be coming soon."

Tobirama just sighed in annoyance, knowing that it was futile to struggle and just let himself be pulled towards his room, where Shisui had placed their clothes on his bed. He couldn't even enjoy the bath together with since she was so damn fretting about not wanting to be late.

…he couldn't even kiss her for Kami's sake.

No, he was not pouting. Senju Tobirama did not pout.

"Stop pouting, Tobi-kun." Shisui contradicted his inner conflict.

_Damn it. _He wasn't that obvious, was he?

"Yes, you were."

He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she got a mind-reading skills…

Shisui smirked smugly, "I can't read your mind but right now I can read you like an open book."

Said girlfriend decided to wear something airy and picked out a simple baby blue summer dress with, of course, hidden kunai's and whatnot. Taking her high-heeled sandals, she jumped a couple of times as she put them on, strapping the kunai pouch on her thigh, which she covered with her knee-length dress. Averting her eyes from her shoes, she looked at Tobirama who was wearing a simple dark blue kimono with a light blue obi strapped around his waist, along with black pants.

Simple and yet so _sexy_.

Feeling a bit daring, she gripped the Senju's kimono, twisted it tightly and pulled the shocked and surprised man towards her, kissing him square on the lips and then released him, walking downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped at the rails of the stairs, winking at him, "Are you coming?"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and nodded in a daze, following her as he shook his head softly.

* * *

One by one the rest trickled in…

Her brothers, Uchiha Madara and Izuna, both respectively escorting the lovely Uchiha Merumi and Natsuki. Hashirama came next, wearing a loose white and brown kimono with said pants, along with Uzumaki Mito and Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko.

"Aunt Shi!" The boy cried out in happiness, running towards his aunt and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

She chuckled softly, grinning widely as she looked down on her cute godchild, "Hello little rascal! How have you been doing?"

"Good! I can almost enrol in the Academy, aunt Shi!"

Mito rolled her eyes as her son started talking about the Academy, he was literally obsessed with it and couldn't talk about anything else than that subject. It was, to say it nicely, starting to annoy her deeply. Hashirama chuckled sheepishly as he glanced at his wife, she had such a temper lately, especially with the way she was reacting heavily to thing around her. They just came back from a family dinner and he had to endure his wife's rambling about everything…

Dear Kami, he just hoped she would get better soon…

"Akhiko, stop pestering your aunt, we aren't even _inside _the house and you're already talking about the Academy."

Shisui raised her eye brows, wondering what was up with Mito, "Mito-chan, everything al-" "Everything is fine, Shisui-chan! I'm hungry, let's go inside! Go, go, go!" She ushered everyone inside and Shisui had to cringe when Mito bumped harshly against the door.

_Please don't kill the door, please don't kill the doo- _"That stupid door tried to kill me!" Mito yelled out indignantly, glaring fiercely at the door.

Hashirama sweat dropped, stroking his wife's back, "Mito-chan, let's get you some food, that'll help the pain."

"Food! Where?" Mito forgot all about the door and _literally _ran inside the house at the mere mention of 'food'. The rest just sweat dropped at that and Shisui couldn't help but think how déjà vu like it felt. "Hashirama-kun, when did Mito show these strange habits…it's almost like she is-" "…pregnant." Tobirama mused out loud, eying Mito with narrowed eyes, he nodded, "Aniki, I'm sure that Mito-onee-san is pregnant." He turned his attention on Shisui, "Why don't you check up on her after dinner?"

The black-haired girl nodded, "I'm agreeing with Tobi-kun here." Turning her voice more casually, "Now, get inside, I have other guests to welcome!" She kissed them all welcome, moving her attention on the little rascals, who were by now full-fledged Chunin, their jacket donned proudly over their torso.

"Ahn, Team Tobirama and Team Izuna, a pleasure to see you guys again!" She ushered them inside, ruffling Hiruzen's hair as he passed her by. Noriko and Koharu glared fiercely at each other, bumping harshly against each other, typical… Silently, she was sad that Sasuke couldn't join them but unfortunately, he had an important mission to do.

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw her team, "Kagami-kun! Danzo-kun! Torifu-kun!" She squealed loudly and ran towards them, pulling the three of them in a bone-crushing hug. Like always Danzo was enjoying the soft cushion, eyes closed in bliss, Kagami was blushing profusely, hands limp as he let her strangle them, he was already used by her eccentric behaviour by now and Torifu happily returned the hug.

When she released the, she looked at her three pipsqueaks, "You guys are growing so fast… I-It felt l-l-like yesterday when I had you three…" She turned her back on them, sniffing softly like a mother who was forced to release her children.

"Shisui-sensei…," Danzo sweat dropped, "We see each other daily." He wondered why she got so overly emotional with them. He didn't see Tobirama-sensei nor Izuna-sensei cry over their students. Maybe it was just a female thing…? He rolled his eyes when Kagami and Torifu fussed over their sensei, those two were so soft…

Shisui turned around and looked at Danzo with pain in her eyes, "D-Danzo-kun…you d-don't l-love me..?"

Said Shimura stiffened at that look, quickly, he shook his head, "N-No! Sensei! I love you!" He scurried towards her, hugging her, "See? I love you!" He repeated, hoping that she wouldn't look at him like that. It felt as if he had kicked a puppy and then spit on the poor animal.

…why was he comparing his sensei to a dog?

The four hugged their sensei again until a loud, growling stomach made them remember that delicious food was waiting for them. Of course, Torifu was the first one to break the comfortable silence, "Gomen sensei but I'm hungry…"

Shisui giggled softly and urged her students to go inside, they may not be her students anymore but that didn't mean she would view them differently.

* * *

She looked at the door again, wondering if he would come or not.

Tobirama sensing her distress, walked up to her, placing both his hands on her shoulder, "He'll come, Shisui."

"What if he doesn't?"

Shisui couldn't help but question that, she really wanted Kosuke to join them, he was such a great help to her when she was teamed with him, really. Now, she could repay him with some nice dinner and a warm atmosphere where he could enjoy being a child, pushing all the nasty images away from the darker parts of her mind.

As if Kami had heard her worry, a soft knock echoed on the door and she stood up quickly, smoothing out her dress and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was met with shy brown eyes, "Kosuke-kun! You came!" She exclaimed happily, ushering him inside.

Once he was inside, he was welcomed by Tobirama who ruffled his hair but when all the rest turned to look at him, he swallowed heavily, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to agree on this?

Shisui smiled brightly, "Guys," She snaked an arms around Kosuke, rubbing her cheek with his, "This is Maruboshi Kosuke, Genin from Konoha."

She pointed at them and identified them with their names, he had heard about the Rookie Nine who had graduated on their first try, exceptional shinobi and kunoichi's alike, all talented and gifted with experienced teachers, important, higher-ups like Tobirama, Izuna and Shisui. Somehow he was jealous of them, if he had received such tutelage his comrades wouldn't have died by his reckless decision, he would still have his team...

They would still be alive and _breathing._

Shisui, sensing that the boy was falling into another depression mood, lifted him by his chin, "Kosuke-kun, try to enjoy the day, ne?"

"H-Hai, Shisui-onee-chan..."

Akhiko, who had heard that stood up and ran towards them, all in a flash... "No! Aunt Shi is _mine_!"

She giggled softly, patting his god child's brown hair, "Now, now, Akhiko-kun, be nice to Kosuke-kun or no dango for you, young man."

Immediately after that, the boy closed his mouth, eying the new boy warily as he hugged his godmother possessively. She rolled her eyes at his antics and pushed the shy boy to his seat, next to Kagami and Danzo, she was sure her students would welcome him nicely. "Kagami-kun, Danzo-kun, be nice." She spoke softly, smiling brightly at the rest of her guests.

"Now, let's start the party!" She chirped loudly, ignoring Madara's roll of the eyes.


	32. Chapter 31: Essence of Life

**Sylencia **– Fluff and smut will be ready in two seconds. Scroll down and you'll find them (Madara's revenge!) ;) You'll see what will happen to Shisui and that flower, more like a herb but it stays the same. Kosuke is another Genin that Tobirama tutored, along with Team Tobirama, you can find him in Narutopedia. Yes, Mito is pregnant but that will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy! ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **– Heh. Paranoia can be a nasty disease but that'll be explained later. ;p I'm not entirely obsessed with them, I just love to write about them since they had fucked-up lives so I could tweak them to my liking. (And I already answered this question to you back in the previous chapters.) :p I've put something nice from the two overprotective brothers especially for you. ;) Enjoy!

**treavellergirl **– With a Bijuu their precise control will trickle down. _A lot. _So, they'll have to clean and filtrate that darker, wild chakra and tame it, mix it with their perfect chakra. It's like shaping the large chunks into the same for as their _own chakra._ It'll take time to do that and they'll have problems with their chakra but with the help of the Senju blood and their Mangekyou Sharingan I'm sure they'll work it out. Shisui's medical performance will be affected, so much that she'll have to- I'm not going to tell you that. :p And, of course, like in the manga, birth risk is something they don't know about. _Yet. _But when the time comes, they'll know it, for now tis special category is unknown to the since this is the first time Jinchuuriki's are created. **_But_**, _a giant but_, with the aid of Mito's seals, and all their brains combined, they'll tweak that factor with the Bijuu's chakra. Nothing a Uzumaki can't do. :p The rest will be explained when they had sealed the Bijuu's chakra in themselves, you really are curious. ^-^

**narusaku (Guest) **– About your story, 'Hakushoku Raiu no Naruto', unfortunately I have too many stories to finish, and to be honest I'm not much a fan Kushina and Naruto… it's weird, it's his original mother, you know. I'm sorry but I can't write about that story (if that was what you wanted). Maybe another author would be pleased to write about yours but not me. Good luck!

**VKlover13 **– Thank you! I'm glad it's to your liking! Enjoy! n.n

**SilverIcy **– Tobirama will be proposing to her, much later, _much much much later. _Like I had said before, after the Jinchuuriki's Arc. ;) Thank you, I do feel honored to have 200 reviews in one months but maybe the fact that I upload monster-ly fast had something to do with it. Nonetheless, I'm very pleased to have reached that mark so fast, **_thanks to you too_**! So thank you! :D

**Darkcush **– I'm not going to tell you anything about that, you'll read it yourself, can't give away spoilers, now can I? ;)

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

**WARNING! MAJOR MATURE CONTENTS STARTING FROM THE SECOND SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT OWN RISK! (Sylencia, I'm sure you'll love it!) (n.n)**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ I took the life of the woman I was supposed to call mother in the process of being born... in order to become the world's strongest shinobi... an incarnation of sand was implanted inside of me..._

_― _

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_._

_._

**Chapter 31: Essence of Life**

Shisui licked her dry lips, focusing on her chakra as she assessed Mito's abdomen. The warm, ethereal energy seeped into her body, a feather-light caress that made the red-haired beauty giggle softly, squirming her toes, "Shisui-chan, that tickles!"

"Just a little bit more, Mito-chan." She reassured her and then her lips curled upwards as she prodded the small cells that had glued themselves into Mito's womb gently, checking for anything damaging. When she didn't find anything serious, she stopped the warm, green glow and smiled softly at Mito, "Congratulations, Mito-chan, you're pregnant."

The Uzumaki's breath hitched in her throat as she regarded her soon-to-be-sister-in-law with wide eyes, lips parted open, "P-Pregnant…?"

"Pregnant." Shisui replied firmly, eying Hashirama's wife with tender love.

Tears sprung in her eyes and Shisui blinked her eyes in shock, "M-Mito-chan?" She didn't know whether the Uzumaki was crying from happiness or sadness. Suddenly, she was attacked by the red blur as her soft sniffles turned into crying laughter …that didn't even make sense to Shisui but when it came down on Mito's behaviour, nothing did, really. She was quite unpredictable in some ways, especially her temper, that one was something to fear.

The black-haired kunoichi stared with wide eyes at Mito, her eyes nictitating when her salty tears dripped on Shisui's face. Purely, a human reflex. Then Mito hugged her tightly, almost on the point of strangling her, "I'm pregnant!" She cried out from the happiness, happiness bubbling inside of her. "Again!"

Shisui's shock dispersed at the sight of the happy woman straddling her, a gentle smile blossoming on her face, "Yes, you are…" Though, she couldn't stop feeling the pang of envy and jealousy fill her heart at the thought of having a child, she wanted so badly to have a child of her own. To be a mother was her innermost dream, to feel the first kick from your unborn child within your protective womb, the sensation of creating a new life, the joy and happiness when a parent would see their child for the first time (albeit bloodied), everything about parenthood seemed so wonderfully to her.

As if Mito had understood her inner feelings, she leaned closer towards her face and planted a soft, motherly kiss on her forehead, "Your time to shine will come soon, Shisui-chan." Her fingers caressed Shisui's cheeks as a tiny bright smile curled on her lips, her eyes sparkling from the love and happiness inside of her, her aura was like a glow of bright, heavenly light, comforting and easing your tired mind.

The Sharingan-user returned the gesture, nodding in confirmation as her cheeks flamed up brightly at the mention of having Tobirama's child, "I-I would love that…" She whispered softly, her hands trailing down to her flat and empty stomach, her heart fluttering wildly at the thought of having a bulging stomach where a small unborn child would be born, starting from _tiny_ cells who would be doubling until a _tiny_ body would be come to life.

It was to this scene that Hashirama and the rest came in and, Mito, the ever teasing one, grinned widely, "Madara-san, Izuna-san, Shisui is pregnant."

The three Uchiha siblings, along with a white-haired Senju shrieked loudly, two from shock and disbelief, the other two from fuming anger, "_WHAT?!"_

The pregnant woman laughed loudly, clutching her stomach as Shisui pushed her roughly away, standing up on her two feet, "No! Aniki, Izuna-nii! That's not true!" Flailing her arms with her cheeks burning aflame, she tried to defend herself from being skewered alive, "It's _not_ true!"

Tobirama paled considerably when the two Uchiha brothers turned their glaring attention on him, swallowing, he defended his life quickly, "No, Madara, Izuna, that's not true." Shisui quickly stood protectively in front of her boyfriend when her brothers took a step forward, not caring about Tobirama who was speaking the truth-or they didn't hear him from all their anger they were radiating.

Hashirama's eyes were wide from the shock as he shook his wife in madness, "Mito! Fix this!" while his wife just kept grinning widely, enjoying the show, "Mito!" He shouted again, to no avail, it was as if he was talking to a rock.

Madara snarled at his little sister's boyfriend in anger, "_Tobirama, you'll pay for this_." He cracked his knuckles, Mangekyou Sharingan flaring back to life, he ignored Shisui speaking, his eyes resting on the presence of the despicable _boy_.

While Izuna next to him did the same, flexing his legs and readying himself to leap towards his rival, his tomoes spinning eerily calm. Yes, Tobirama was his friend, yes, a good friend but his little sister came before everything and this dishonourable man impregnated his innocent, little sister _before _marriage. They may be leaning towards the modern times but on that matter they were very traditional and strict.

The youngest of the three Uchiha's stomped her feet on the ground, glaring at her brothers and then at Mito who was still laughing rather loud, "Mito! Fix this before things would turn out badly!" She snarled at her, she may be a friend but seriously, this was getting out of hand. Her brother's weren't even listening anymo- Shrieks escaped her lips when Izuna flickered behind her, grabbing her arms. Quickly, she twisted her body away from him, "Izuna-nii! Stop!"

Then, Madara charged towards the boy, evading Shisui's outstretched hands, his eyes locked with Tobirama's and aiming a punch towards him, his eyes widened as saucers, "W-What?" He struggled with all his might but nothing would budge, turning around he sneered at Hashirama, "Your disgraceful brother dared to have **_sex_** with my sister _before the marriage_?!" Twitching his fingers, he struggled harder and then a dark, cruel smirk lit up his face.

His body glowed, _literally_, like a light bulb and Mito stopped laughing when Madara was cloaked on fire, realizing that her small teasing got out of hand, "Wow! Madara-san! Stop this, this is getting out of hand! I was merely joking, nothing less!" She shrieked loudly, catching his attention.

Said addressed man stiffened, slowly on turning his head towards the red-haired vixen, eye brows twitching violently. Even Izuna regarded the woman with incredulous eyes, wondering if she was a retard, "Are you out of your mind?" He screeched in anger, easing his fighting stance but not _completely _erasing it, he was itching to hit the Uzumaki upside the head and teach her some common sense, "Which kind of an idiot jokes about these things?!"

Mito responded equally angry, "Which kind of an idiot tries to attack his little sister's boyfriend?!"

Madara leaped at Mito, who shrieked from the sudden surprise and ran towards Hashirama, "Hashi-kun! Save me!"

"Come here, you damn Uzumaki!" Izuna snarled angrily, trying to steady his wildly beating heart while his head kept repeating that his little sister was still innocent and pure, not touched, no nothing.

Hashirama gasped when Mito hid behind him, using him as a human shield, "Madara! Izuna! Stop this madness!" He flailed his arms in desperation, glancing at Shisui who stood there with agape mouth, her jaws slacked open while Tobirama was face-palming himself. With a high-pitched shriek, he looked at his serious brother, "Tobirama, save us!"

Mito gasped from disbelief, hitting her husband, "_You_'re supposed to help me!"

Anime tears rolled down his face, "Are you crazy?! Pointing at the growling, stalking Uchiha's he swallowed loudly, "Look at them! They are scary!" He ended with a high note, almost shattering Tobirama's ears.

Said white-haired Senju shook his head, grumbling under his breath as he appeared in front of his brother and wife, "Madara, Izuna, hitting a pregnant woman is beneath you two, right?" He arched his elegant eye brows, crossing his arms over his muscled chest, a smirk appearing on his face when he noticed Izuna wince slightly at that.

Madara scoffed at him, "Maybe she's just a psychotic bitch who likes to rile up everyone."

"Hey!" Mito yelled indignantly, shaking her fist at him as she stepped away from her human shield. Hashirama tried to pull her back but she jerked his grip off from her, rolling her shoulders, "Pregnant or not, I'll take you on, she-male." She lifted her hands, fumbling with her seals that were decorating her neatly made buns and dropped them, eyes narrowed furiously.

"Madara! Mito!" Tobirama shouted angrily, flickering between the two who were ready to start First Shinobi World War over a stupid joke, a stupid, _dangerous_ joke. Looking at Mito with disapproved eyes, he glared at her, "Joking about such things are uncalled for, young lady! Pregnant or not, that doesn't give you an excuse to joke about such things, especially not when you know how their reactions would be."

Madara smirked in glee when Mito looked down, shuffling her feet in shame like a child being scolded from its mother, "Gomen…"

Before a wide smirk would bloom on the eldest Uchiha, Tobirama turned his angry stare at Madara, "And you!" He started pointing at Madara, "Overreacting and then switching over to anger is a dumb move. You can't charge straight to your enemy in a battlefield either, you need to carefully think, strategize your next move, _not charging like a damn bull._"

A frown marred the Uchiha's face as he folded his arms, stubbornly looking away. The co-Hokage wasn't pleased with being lectured by someone younger than him, sure, he knew he forgot to use his head at times when he was clouded with pure anger but that didn't mean he was stupid. Glancing at the red-haired vixen, he glared viciously at her, the woman happily returning the gesture.

Tobirama glared at the duo, "I said _stop._" He heard them mutter under their breath and glared perniciously.

Hashirama, Izuna and Shisui could only look in bewilderment how Tobirama ordered the two rebellious _grown-ups _into submission and subdue them _at the same time._ Proudly, Shisui folded her arms over her proportioned chest, "That's _my_ Tobi-kun."

Hashirama and Izuna glanced at each other, noticing how Shisui emphasized the 'my' part in her sentence and looked at back at the scene occurring in front of them.

Still not done, Tobirama looked at the duo with narrowed expectations, "…_And?_"

Madara scowled at the red-haired crazy bitch and turned his back at her, "_Hn_." the woman doing the same.

He rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour and cleared his throat, "_Madara. Mito." _ With this the two turned to face each other and grumbling lowly, they apologized to each other.

"Sorry for calling you a psychotic bitch." Madara mumbled silently, eyes glued to the floor, which seemed much more interesting than the person he was apologizing to.

Mito twisted her kimono tightly, "Sorry for making such a stupid joke." Moving her attention on Izuna and Shisui, she nodded curtly.

Hashirama and Shisui breathed in relief when everything was cleared out, "So, what I wanted to say before someone butted in-" Insert evil glare towards a sheepish-looking Mito. "-but Mito-chan is pregnant!" She averted her attention to Hashirama who was stock-still, "Congrats, you'll be a father again!" Laughing loudly, she embraced her best friend, "Akhiko-kun would love to hear that!"

Suddenly, Hashirama twirled her out of extreme happiness, whooping from the prosper of being a father again. When he was done with hugging Shisui, he ran towards his wife and hugged her tightly against his chest, smiling widely as he placed her porcelain face with many fond kisses as he repeated again and again, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Shisui's lips curled upwards in harmony as she walked next to her boyfriend, watching the duo laugh and cry together. Embracing an arm around him, she leaned against him, "This is what I call _the essence of life_, Tobi-kun."

"Hn." Madara grunted in agreement, a tiny smile appearing on his broody face.

Izuna ruffled Shisui's hair, "I remember when you were a toddler, you were very weird…" Tapping his under lip, he looked over at Madara who nodded, speaking up, "You could understand us at the mere age of six months, that was very strange…"

This interested Tobirama and he raised his eye brow, "Six months…? That's very unusual for a baby…"

Shisui grinned, a secretive smile appearing on her face, "That's a secret!" and thoroughly enjoyed Izuna's annoyed groan, "Imouto, you keep saying that!"

"Izuna is right, _what_ are you trying to hide, imouto?" With narrowed eyes Madara looked at her, Izuna and Tobirama also staring at her expectantly.

With a roll of her eyes, she waved Madara's answer away while inwardly her heart was beating wildly, "Aniki, don't ruin the moment."

Madara glared at her, opening his arms but she cut him off, "Grumpy." and his glare turned even more viciously. In the safety of her mind, she smirked when she changed the subject, her brother could be so easily manipulated at times.

* * *

"Shh." A quiet voice whispered to the moving shadow.

The shadow hesitated, unsure of this all but this was _him_ she was talking about, she couldn't deny him what he wanted to have. She _loved _him. Taking a deep breath, she allowed the other person to lead her upstairs ninja-style. The moment she stepped inside the spacious room, she was roughly pushed against the door, a small squeak escaping her rosy lips.

Hungrily, he locked his lips with hers, devouring her entirely as his hands started fumbling with her well-endowed, clothed breasts, enjoying the soft mounds- they were _perfect_. Smirking, she took off his kimono, his bare, chiselled chest open for all to see and enjoy because quite frankly, he had a chest to dream of (and drool on).

Her cheeks flamed up when his hungry, passionate eyes locked with her and then his calloused fingers moved under her top, his skilful hands crawling upwards until he bumped softly against the pesky chest bindings, annoyed, he grunted. He picked her up from her butt cheeks, eliciting another squeak from the woman. His manly pride glowered even more at the sight of the rough panting girl who was moaning his name in tender love, her fingers twisting his black, spiky bangs. He didn't even start with the foreplay yet and she was flustered, her sweat glistening already and the smell of arousal filled his nostrils, another thing that he enjoyed.

She grinded her hips against him and he dug his nails in her short, medic skirt, leaning forward so he could nibble on her ear lobe, one of her G-spots. Another smug smirk adorned his aristocratic features when _his woman_ was moaning his name loudly, her petite frame writhing underneath his touches. "M-M-Madara-kun, s-stop teasing m-m-m-me-Aaaah!" Her toes curled upwards and she arched her torso towards him, tightening her legs on his narrow waist.

She could feel the twitching, constricted member from her lover and deciding to tease him too since that was only fair, she trailed her hands downwards until she felt the thick hidden cock, with a sadistic smirk, she squeezed it hard, giggling softly when Madara yelped from the sudden move.

Said Uchiha growled at her sneaky attack and with a rough move, he threw her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head, chuckling in amusement at her bold move, "That was a dangerous move you did there," Closer, _tooclose_- "Me-ru-mi-chan."

Her breath started to get louder, more ragged, and her heart was fluttering madly. The smell of musky sandalwood, Madara's smell, was something she was accustomed to, even blind, she would be able to find him through smell alone. It was mesmerizing and addicting. Squirming, she tried to touch him but he only clicked his tongue, trailing ghost-like kisses along her cheek, jaw, throat and collarbone, repeating the process three times. Groaning from the hopeless situation she was put in, she snaked her legs around his waist, thrusting against his pelvis.

Madara released his one hand but kept a firm grip on her with his other hand, teasingly slow he moved his fingers down, more down until he stopped at the hem of her skirt. Irritated, Merumi fidgeted again, begging him to stop his teasing but the Uchiha only grinned sadistically, pushing the skirt down ever so slow, it felt as if Time itself had slowed down.

"M-M-Madara-kun… please…" She shuddered out, squirming as she pushed her thighs against each other, the heat starting to make her feel dizzy. If only he would stop teasing her every freaking time they were having sex. Sure, the sex was great, _no_, heavenly so, she would get light-headed, black spots invading her sight, her heart fluttering madly and so on but the teasing was torture, she hated when he did that, yet, she loved that more than anything else. "M-Madara…" She panted loudly, clawing his hands as she tried, fruitlessly, to claw his hands away, or buckle her hips against him.

It seemed he wanted to drive her insane, which was working a bit too much for her liking, moaning again, she pleaded him to fuck her senseless but he only gave her that crooked smirk that she loved so much, continuing with his airy touches and hot whispers.

After Madara had taken off her skirt, he moved on to her black, tight shorts. He felt her inner thigh and groaned slightly at how wet it was, Merumi was soaking, sweat and her juices pouring out of her. But this was good, he started rubbing her other G-spot, enjoying the way she shuddered and trembled under his touch, begging him to fuck her, to ease the heat, anything. "No can do, Merumi-chan."

Pouting at him, she chewed on her swollen lips, trying not to scream her lungs out but his touch-"Oh Kami, p-please let me t-touch you…" She breathed out loudly when Madara fumbled with her tank top, sliding it upwards in agonizing slowness. With another swift move, her tank top was off and Merumi smiled cat-like when her hands were release- Scratch that, she was held captive again, "Madara!" She exclaimed in annoyance, glaring at the man who was, once again, straddling her and rendering her immobile.

He only chuckled in amusement at her flustered, pouting self, "How cute." He stroked her bruised lips and quickly pulled them back when Merumi almost bit them off. Frowning, he looked down at her, his one hand pinning her hands above her head, "That's not very nice of you."

"Well, trying to bite your hand makes me remember of something else I should bite off." Merumi countered back with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

Madara feigned shock, "You don't mean…"

Smirking, she nodded, "Oh yes, _sugar_, I do mean that."

The Sharingan-user chuckled warmly as a reply, her eyes shimmering prettily between the darkly lit-up room. His eyes moved down to her chest bindings and he sighed in annoyance, "I really hate those chest bindings…" With rapid movements he took out a kunai and cut it off in the middle, ignoring Merumi's shocked shriek from his sudden move. "Much better." His eyes drunk Merumi in all her bare-chested glory and he smirked as he started to twirl and nibble on her erected nipples. His other hand slipped past her tight shorts and started rubbing her clitoris fervently.

His throbbing member was reminding him that he wanted to fuck her badly but not before she would writhe and plead insanely so. He loved to see her helpless and scream her lungs out, she was even more deliciously appetizing to his eyes when she was like that. "A-a-aaa-aa!" Merumi gasped out, spreading her legs wider to give his fingers more free space.

When his hands bumped against her shorts, he had enough of it and pulled them off, appreciating the view of her small black tuft hair, which was trimmed neatly (just like he wanted). Making a shadow clone, he moved down while his other clone kept Merumi locked in place. He picked up her legs and started licking her nether lips, enjoying her tasty smell as she squirmed wilder, gasping and choking on her spit. He stared plunging two fingers in her tight hole, stretching them out while he licked her clean.

His brows creased in confusion when he couldn't hear Merumi moan and gasp loudly. When he looked up from his position, his eyes almost bulged out. There was his shadow clone being pleasured, more precisely, getting a blowjob from _his girlfriend._

…He sweat dropped at that, it was _him_ getting the blowjob but he didn't like it. He had ordered the clone with a single purpose and that was to keep her locked in place. Instead, it decided to be a smartass… No way in hell. Glaring at his clone, he dispersed it and looked at a blinking, dazed Merumi, "…huh?"

Scoffing at her, he took off his pants and decided to fuck her, all thanks to the information he had received from his clone who was being pleasured greatly by Merumi's skilled tongue and massaging hands. "Idiot."

Before she could get the chance to laugh sheepishly, he prodded his large member against her womanhood and then with one rough move, he inserted his bulging cock inside of her, the sudden intrusion making Merumi clutch his muscled arms as she dug her nails inside of him, gasping loudly from the surprise. He pulled it out slowly and thrust it harder in, eliciting a pleasurable mewl from Merumi who was trying to keep her attention on him. This feeling was so great, he was addicting and she dropped her head on the fluffy pillows, moaning from the sensation he was bestowing her. She felt so hot and great at the same time, "M-Madara…harder…" She mewled out, snaking her arms around his neck as he increased his pace.

He lifted her legs up and plunged his member inside of her, with each thrust, he increased his stroke, pushing deeper inside of her.

Merumi raked her nails on his scalp, hearing him grunt each time he entered her inside, "A-a-aaa!" The blissful sensation coiling up inside of her, he was a great man in bed, one that could even make you forget your own name. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to push away the black spots, to no avail. Madara started grabbing her breasts and poured his dived attention on them both, biting and flickering with them. She pushed his head closer to her breasts, almost suffocating him.

The only sound that could be heard were the rough panting and moaning from the lovers, the quiet creaking of the bed, the pounding of each stroke.

* * *

With a sadistic smirk, Madara watched how a dazed Merumi was putting her clothes, pride swelling up inside of him, he was awesome. Looking at the bed, his smirk widened, a very terrifying sight for everyone but Madara didn't care. He had gotten his revenge and great sex_ at the same time. _He couldn't wait till _he _would notice it.

* * *

After everyone had left the Senju's compound, Hashirama, Mito, Akhiko and Tobirama were the only one left, though Shisui would come back later to spend some time with her boyfriend. Tired, Hashirama opened his door and flickered the light on. Confused, he arched his eye brows and looked at his messy bedroom. He was sure that Mito and Shisui had cleaned up the compound before the party would start.

Walking closer to inspect it, he found a note on his bed. Curious, he picked it up and folded it open, reading it,

_Burning the sheets and **Pillow-chan **would be advisable. _

His confusion descended when he noticed some not so cleanly looking stains on his favourite pillow. His knees buckled and he looked with wide, anime-teared eyes at his pillows and then the note still gripped tightly in his hand. "…p-p-pillow-chan…" Dramatically, he lifted his hands in the air, shaking the note violently as he screamed out from fury, "_MADARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

* * *

Somewhere far away, a black-haired man sneezed softly, "…someone must be taking about me." And then a sadistic smirk blossoming on his face, "Must be Hashirama who noticed his small present." Another chuckle escaped his lips and he snuggled closer to Merumi, inhaling her lovely jasmine scent.

_Life sure was great._


	33. Chapter 33: Dangerous Suspicions

**SilverIcy **– They sure can be childish at times. :p I love to torture you guys, besides this pesky Jinchuuriki's arc needs to be over and done with… I'm not telling anything about the gender of the baby. ;) Enjoy another chapter! :D

**Sylencia ****_– _**I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon, it was mostly written out for you. As for Hashirama, the poor Senju will be traumatized forever. :p After Shisui's marriage, then she will have a child. :D

**The Ice Sorceress **– You're EVIL, torturing Tobirama… :o (Meh. I'll gladly violate them more) :p Besides, sadistic people are always fun to talk to. ;)

**treavellergirl **– I would say 'YOLO' but I don't like that word… I'm leaning towards the 'Carpe Diem'. ;)

**BlankZeroSeven **– OMG! Your words were so kind, you made me blush and smile. Thank you for the sincere compliments, I really appreciate them. I'm glad you love Shisui, who can't love that bubbly, sweet girl? Of course, I'll keep continuing this story. Thank you for the adorable review, you really made my day! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

**DEAR READERS, IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT HOW SHISUI LOOKS LIKE IN HER FEMALE FORM, I'VE MADE A SKETCH OF HER, YOU CAN CLICK ON MY DEVIANTART-LINK AND FIND HER THERE. (n.n)**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ And so they fought. And so they laughed. Friends. Before they knew it, they were inseparable…_

_― _

_Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

**Chapter 32: Dangerous Suspicions**

Soft footsteps entered the Senju main house, intent on finding the objective it was given. The mission priority came first above all else, failure was not an option. Failing meant imprisonment, or even worse, **_banishment_**, the _pressure_ building up was detestable and nerve-wrecking. Sweat cloaked the stolen clothes, hands shaking and eyes blinking furiously, trying to swat away all the sweat the body was exiling.

Heart beating wildly, eyes scanned the room…

_Nothing._

It seemed no one was inside the house, a cruel, dark smirk appeared on the face, "**_Good. Very go-_**" "Shisui?" A manly voice asked in concern, his feather-light footsteps unnoticeable, even for her. Turning around, said female forced a smile on her face, "Ahn…Tobirama-kun." She clenched her hands, unease making her sweat even more.

"What are you doing here?" Her boyfriend asked with arched eye brows, confusion and slight suspicion littered in his eyes.

_Kuso. _Chuckling lightly, she walked towards him, swaying her hips alluringly, "I came here for you." She whispered sultry, snaking an arm around his neck, "Wasn't that obvious?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tobirama looked down at her, "You were here moments ago…"

_Kuso again. _She supressed swallowing since the Senju would notice something amiss immediately. Instead, her smile brightened and she twisted her shaggy bangs around her fingers, "Well, I just missed you too much."

"Is that so?"

_This man was starting to annoy her. _"Really." She confirmed him, giggling softly as her thought averted to her said objective.

Tobirama inwardly frowned- there was something wrong with Shisui, suspicion swirling inside of him, he decided to check her chakra thro- "Shisui-chan! Here you are! I was looking for you!" He whipped his head towards his sister-in-law who walked through the door and pulled Shisui with her upstairs. Before he could say anything, she waved her finger back and forth, "Tobirama-kun, I'll be needing your girlfriend for a bit, it's urgent." Understanding lit up his eyes when Mito's hands caressed her stomach.

With a defeated sigh, he let her go, his gut telling him that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Though to be sure, he checked her chakra clearly and found nothing wrong with it- then for the love of Kami, what was making him so uneasy and wary?

…maybe he needed some time-out if he was even suspicious of his _own girlfriend._

* * *

Mito smiled brightly at her best friend, "Shisui-chan! I want to know if you could tell me if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Err…" Shisui stuttered, what was she supposed to say. Coughing softly, she tried to concentrate on her medical skills- it flickered softly and then it was activated, she was losing time, time that was too precious for her. "Let me check you up…" Seriously, how was she supposed to do this? She was a decent medic-nin but not _that _great. Taking a deep breath, she placed her green encased hands on Mito's flat and expectant stomach.

Warm chakra seeped inside the woman's clothes, inside her skin, inside her womb, prodding against the cells that were doubling at a fast rate. How was she supposed to find out what gender the unborn baby would be when the process was still going? Clearing her throat, she voiced her confused thoughts aloud, "Mito-chan, the cells are still multiplying, how will I be able to find out its gender?"

"Huh?" Mito arched her eye brow, titling her head to the side in confusion, "But you said yourself that you would be able to find the gender through the superior chromosomes that had nestled inside the genes…"

Shisui's lips parted open from the shock, "Oh." Scratching her head, she laughed sheepishly, "I'm still not done with that jutsu." _Whatever it was called. _

Mito's brows creased even more, "But you had tried this jutsu out several times and even learned your apprentices this jutsu…"

"Well, I'll try another move." The black-haired beauty spoke with a smirk, maybe she could use this to her advantage? Her hands glowered green once again, and putting it on her stomach, she let the chakra invade inside of her.

The red-haired Uzumaki squirmed uncomfortably, "S-Shisui-chan, is th-Itai!" Mito shouted in pain, wincing when she felt something boil inside of her. But as fast as it came, it was already gone.

"Gomen, Mito-chan." Shisui tilted her head to the side, smiling prettily, "That was necessa-" Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the sudden spike of chakra, more precisely, _chakra's. _This was starting to get bad, very bad- she had to get out of here and well _now_! So, standing up in one smooth move, she ignored Mito's incredulous look, "Excuse me, Mito-chan, but I need to be somewhere else." and flickered out of here. She would do her mission tonight, she had to, the consequences for this mission would cost her.

"Nani?" The fiery red-haired woman shrieked loudly and stood up quickly. There was something awfully wrong with Shisui but _what?_

* * *

Tobirama sat down on the couch, thinking about his girlfriend's strange behaviour. He had a bad feeling about all of this, his gut kept churning uncomfortably but the chakra-_her chakra_ was perfectly _hers_. Still, his instinct was screaming at him that there was something bad going on here.

"Tadaima, my love!" Melodious voice shouted giddily, eying him with happiness.

But Tobirama frowned his brows even more, shakily standing up, "Shisui? What are you doing here?"

Shisui scrunched her nose in confusion, "What are you talking about, silly? I just came here…" Taking out a thick file about the Tailed Beasts, she regarded him with an odd look. "Tobi-kun, are you feeling alright?"

She walked towards him and cupped his cheek but Tobirama grabbed her wrists tightly, eying her with narrowed, **_dark _**eyes, "_You came here fifteen minutes ago_." Her papers scattering on the ground and covering the wooden floor with images and documents.

"Itai! You're hurting me!" The Uchiha female jerked her wrists from him and glared at him with her Sharingan, "What was that for?!"

To which the Senju's eyes only widened as realization coated his ruby-red eyes, "Mito!" and hurriedly, he flickered towards his brother's bedroom, fear twisting inside of him. Shisui could only follow him, creating a clone to pick up the fallen documents, fear swirling inside her Sharingan. Inside her mind, she could only wonder what the hell was going on.

* * *

Frantic shouts made the Uzumaki turn around and at that moment, the door barged open and Tobirama appeared with narrowed eyes, scanning the content of them room until they settled on the pregnant woman, "Mito! Where is Shisui?"

She was about to answer that when she saw _Shisui _next to him, "Huh? You just left me and now you're back!"

Shisui gaped at her, thinking that everyone was starting to get crazy, "What are you talking about?! I just arrived here!"

"Ladies! Stop!" Tobirama raised his hands, coming to one conclusion and one only. And he didn't favour that, his eyes narrowed even more, his fists clenched as he gnashed his teeth together, "Mito, alert my brother about _Code Red_."

Mito gasped in shock, her eyes wide as saucers as the other female went rigid at the mention of that, "T-Tobi-kun…what's going on?" When he turned around he regarded her with scepticism, "Prove me that you're real."

"_What?"_ She jerked her head back, taking a shaky step backwards as hurt appeared in her eyes but she understood why he was doing that-he was doing nothing more than his job. Taking a deep breath, she spoke with nothing but sincerity in her voice, "The first time we fought against each other you insulted my Mangekyou Sharingan and told me that it was the most hideous thing you've ever seen and then you proceeded to gouge them out."

He nodded, a tiny smile appearing on his face, "I remember that well. Good, Shisui, stay with me, there is an impostor walking freely around the village with your visage," His voice turned dangerously low, "…along with your precise chakra."

"No way…" She breathed out, trying to think who would be capable of doing that. Automatically, her Sharingan modified into her upgraded version. "This is bad, Tobirama, he or she could be anywhere and with my precise chakra anyone would be fooled." Louder, "They even fooled you!"

Mito's breathing was starting to get frantic and scared, "Akhiko-kun!"

"Mito, go to my brother! _Now_!" Tobirama shouted loudly, grabbing Shisui's wrist, a clone of him popping to life, "My clone will check up on Akhiko!"

Nodding hesitantly, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, she flickered away, worry and motherly concern clouding her vision but she had to stay strong for the sake of her village. Still, this was her son…

"Shisui, I caught the trace of the intruder's chakra…of _your chakra_." He started to explain, "Don't use any chakra until I say so. It might confuse my sensory skills and bring my senses into chaos."

"Hai!" was her simple reply.

With that he left, his chakra clinging to Shisui's _fake _chakra and when he concentrated harder, he could find a small error within the impostor's chakra, a small wrong tweak, it seemed that perfection wasn't always attainable.

* * *

Hashirama glared, and glared harder, his face scrunched up in an ugly expression. Picking up a note, he started scribbling on it viciously, trying to kill the poor paper. When he was done, he folded it quickly and threw it to the person sitting opposite of him, leaning backwards on his chair as he kept his glare firmly on place.

The note was uncaringly swatted away like a bug and then his rival spoke up nonchalantly, "I don't have to look at the note to know what you have written…" Then his onyx black eyes looked up at him, his smirk infuriating Hashirama to no end, "You have sent me a dozen or two notes like that." His eyes flickered to the heap of notes stuffed in his trash bin. And then he chuckled in amusement, "Let me guess, you wrote '_Pillow-killer' _or '_Perverted Murderer'…_ Am I right or am I right?"

"You have a sick mind, Uchiha Madara." Hashirama spat out in anger, missing his poor pillow…that was his favourite, _damnit_, "How could you kill my Pillow-chan?!"

Madara stood up, slamming his desk with his palms, "How could you ruin my precious carpet?!" He had burnt it, along with his old desk, he couldn't bear the thought of standing or using his furniture without feeling sick, knowing that Hashirama fucked his wife on it.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Glaring at the Hokage, Madara scowled at him, "You couldn't have fucked your wife on _your desk?"_

"That's-I'm not-What the hell?!" Hashirama cursed loudly, ignoring the snickers coming from his bodyguards, "I'm not going to answer that!" His cheeks flamed up but Madara didn't care, he was really pissed, that little revenge made him very pleased, and seeing Hashirama's angry façade was making it even better.

"Is Hashirama-_chan_ not going to answer that _tiny _question? Is Hashirama-_chan_ actually blushing?" Madara mocked him, enjoying the way his Senju friend sputtered in anger and embarrassment. He chuckled, relaxing in his spot as he sat on his perfectly clean desk with a stack of finished papers and unfinished papers. He was a perfectionist at heart.

Hashirama had enough of being ridiculed and angriness consuming him, he took a deep breath and exhaled everything, combined with his chakra. A mad grin plastered on his face and he watched with great satisfaction when Madara's _perfect stacks _got mixed up and scattered all around the office.

The Sharingan-user had no time to do anything, the wind attack too sudden and too fast for him to do something about it. Violent wind rushed past him, his spiky bangs slapping him continuously, his long-worked paperwork fluttering everywhere. This time, the snickers from his guards turned into a chorus of choking laughter and uttered sentences like, "_Priceless! This is priceless! Someone needs to film this!"_

Around the scattering papers, Madara stood there, eyes wide, body limp, disbelief all written on his face. "D-Did…you j-just…?" He stuttered incomprehensible, wondering if this was a mere Genjutsu.

"Nope." Hashirama started, grin still intact on his face, "This is all real, _Madara-chan._"

Hands shaking, Madara looked at the man opposite from him, "Y-Y-You…destroyed _hours of work._"

"Yes, I did!" Hashirama exclaimed in victory, placing his one leg on his desk, "And I would do it all over again?"

Red, it was all he was seeing, and growling like a savage, Madara leaped at his friend, punching him and soon they were brawling aggressively, turning the room even more messier than normal but Madara didn't care, he was going to teach the stupid Senju a lesson, if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

When Mito appeared in the Hokage's office…her eyes widened considerably and she looked at the Hokage, both of them.

"Hashirama!" She gasped in shock. The two Hokages stiffened and turned their heads towards the frantic Mito who was ready to collapse on the ground, "_Code Red." _She breathed out, her fists shaking uncontrollably.

Then, just like that, the two of them stood up in one smooth move, eyes narrowed dangerously, one dark pools of muddy brown, the other a piercing devil's look.

Air around her seemed to get thinner as the tension seemed to rise, and even if she knew them pretty well, her husband more than Madara, she was still in fearing awe every time they showed her their true power.

It was terrifying un-real. So much chakra in a body, yet, she couldn't deny the truth, they were standing in front of her, alive and breathing.

"_Tell us everything_." Madara spoke quickly, his voice coming out as a growl.

* * *

Tobirama flickered near the orphanage and cursed quietly- Did the intruder use this place as his hideout? He dearly hoped not but it could since he had Shisui's chakra copied perfectly, and the only way he could have done that was through here. She did spend a lot of time here; teaching the orphans how to read and sometimes, when they really wanted it, she would use a jutsu to please them.

His lover kept quiet, realization starting to seep into her ruby-red eyes, when her lips parted open to speak, Tobirama beat her to it, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this. For now, keep your head cool, Shisui."

"H-Hai…" She spoke softly, clenching her free hand tightly, her nails drawling out blood at the thought that she had failed Konoha. She wouldn't be able to face herself if someone would get injured because of her lack of competence, or better worded, incompetence. Even worse would be if someone would die… Chewing on her lip, she tried to focus herself on said objective. No time to dwell on the what if's.

* * *

Mito looked at the two Kages, who were working efficiently together, the clones cleaning up the mess quickly, their subordinates notifying everyone in quietness, not wanting to scare the civilians with ninja problems. They had made it seem as if nothing was going on while, by now, every ninja of Konoha must be knowing about it.

"Mito," Hashirama started, kissing her forehead, "Stay here." And then he left with Madara, leaving a scared Mito behind who could only think about her husband, her friends but foremost her little child who was out there. Tobirama had made a clone to find Akhiko, who could be anywhere, playing with his friends.

_Tick._

_Tock._

The ticking of the clock seemed to go painfully slow and it made her even more scared and worried. Suddenly, she felt a stab through her heart and gasping, she fell on the floor, choking on her spit. Pain, the pain seemed so unbelievable, it blinded her and she cried out from the pain. Something bad was going on with her unborn child.

Reality hit her when she remembered that fake-Shisui had done something to her, "No!" She sobbed pitifully, ignoring the ANBU who crouched next to her, assessing her with green, encased hands, "Lady Mito, there is something wrong with your body." The muffled voice came from the mask but Mito couldn't register anything, the only thought that was swarming inside of her head was the fact that her unborn child was in pain and her other son was out there, danger lurking inside of the _safe_ Konoha.

So, pushing with all her might, she forced herself to stand up, ignoring the worried ANBU, "Lady Mi-" "Stop." She ordered with one word, ignoring the flinching pain, she had to find her son, she couldn't stand herself if her son would be hurt because she didn't do anything about it. Focusing on her chakra, she moved her hands in a set of intricate seals, cloaking her unborn child with pure protective medical chakra through her Fuinjutsu.

With gnashed teeth, she flickered away, her mother instinct telling her to hurry the _fuck up. _

The ANBU could only jerk his head in surprise at that sudden, bold move, cursing quietly. The Hokage would get his head for letting her go in _that state _but then the co-Hokage would get _his balls_ for leaving the office unprotected and force-feed them with chopsticks. He bit his thumb and slammed the ground, calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

After the smoke dispersed he met with the eyes of his best friend, "Don't let anyone take anything from this place. _Code Red." _That was all he needed to say to make his summon go rigid and nod at him in understanding, "Stay safe, old friend."

"You too." Just like that he flickered away, towards the panicking mother.

* * *

The white-haired Senju looked around and crouched down, touching the ground as he _saw _everyone's chakra around him, the brightest one was Shisui and her chakra was spiking in an alarming rate, he would have to talk to her later about this. She was blaming herself for this, which wasn't true- she couldn't have known that the intruder would be henge'd in an orphan and misuse Shisui like that. He would make that bastard pay for fooling _his girlfriend _and misusing _her body_ like that.

His chakra latched on the intruder's and smirking darkly, he followed the path that seemed to go inside the orphanage. He would get that fool who dared to infiltrate in Konoha.

Shisui could only follow him dumbly, her heart fluttering wildly as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

Madara and Hashirama were strolling through the village, both plastering happy smiles, or in Madara's case, as happy as he could show. When Madara saw his little brother, sitting opposite of Natsuki, he narrowed his eyes and placed him in a small, unnoticeable Genjutsu.

Izuna jerked his head slightly, which no one noticed and then his head snapped towards Madara. With a quick nod, he stood up, kissed Natsuki's lips and walked towards him. Fake smile and all in check.

"Aniki! What bring you out here?" He spoke friendly, slinging an arm around his brother who exuded slight annoyance, "And Hashi- Err, Hokage-sama."

Hashirama grinned brightly, "That's me the Hokage. A cooler title than co-Hokage, don't you think?" He evaded Madara's punch and chuckled at the grinning Izuna.

"Don't make me hurt you, Senju." Madara growled in irritation but inside he was scanning everything and everyone around him. He had sent out more cloned, henge'd in normal civilians and shinobi's, looking for anything unusual. "Otouto, why don't you take a stroll with us?" He asked softly but Izuna knew that this was no question. This wasn't his brother speaking anymore, this was the co-Hokage, Uchiha Madara, from the Uchiha clan.

A bright smile covered his face and he nodded, waving his dumbfounded girlfriend away, "Bye Natsuki-chan! I'll see you tonight!"

"…Okay." She replied, walking inside the restaurant to pay for the bill but he wouldn't let her pay everything, he was bred as a gentleman. So, flickering in front of the cashier, he surprised his girlfriend, who squeaked softly, "Bill for table seven."

The man behind the desk didn't even bat an eyelid, he was used to having ninja's appear magically in front of him, "That will be nine thousand ryo's, Izuna-sama." Of course, he knew who the man in front of him was, he wasn't born yesterday. With a friendly smile, he paid the needed amount and kissing his girlfriend once again, he flickered next to his brother and Hokage. "Shall we go?"

The trio nodded and with pleasant smiles, they walked away, occasionally waving to the villagers who brightened up at the sight of their Hokage's taking a relaxing walk around the village and checking everything from up-close.

But on the inside, they were roaring from pure anger and fury, blood thirst swirling violently inside of them.

* * *

Mito gasped in pain, leaning against the fence of the Academy, somehow she had a feeling that her son must be around here. Ever since he had heard from his father that he would be enrolled in the Academy soon, he kept coming here, watching the students with awe and longing. She had let him since he showed to be capable of taking care of himself. Now though, she could feel nothing but regret at that decision. Her baby boy was out here, vulnerable to the vultures.

"Akhiko-kun…" She whispered in angst, fearing that something bad might happen to her son. Limping inside of the Academy ground, she walked towards the forested area, hoping that her son would be here, training secretively with the dull kunai's from the Academy.

Unfortunately for her, today was a free day for the Academy. When she limped past the high trees, she heard quiet sobs, _familiar_ quiet sobs. Her heart stopped beating right then and there. But before she could do something about it, a pained, anguished scream tore from her lips and she crumpled on the ground.

"Kaa-cha-" A worried boy's voice shouted but he was cut off suddenly.

Mito crawled towards the source of that voice, hoping that her son was safe, she wouldn't forgive herself if anything bad would happen to him. "A-Akhiko-kun…" She whispered softly, flinching when another hot, scorching pain boiled her organs alive. Struggling to breath properly, she focused her blurry eyes on the sight of Shisui, holding her dear son with a kunai aimed at his throat. "N-No…I beg of you…Don't…"

She could see the fear swirling inside of Akhiko's eyes and the wet spot on his pants was undoubtedly urine. He had pissed himself from alarming terror. "**_NO!" _**She screamed as loud as she could and coughed out, clutching her stomach tightly.

Fake Shisui smirked cruelly, pushing the kunai closer to her son's fragile throat, ignoring his muffled cries as his body shook uncontrollably.

Mito clenched her fists, wondering why Tobirama didn't find him on time. She knew he should have found hi-"Wondering why Tobirama-kun couldn't find him? Simple. I'm using Fuinjutsu to cloak his chakra. Convenient, don't you think?" The impostor mocked her and she felt so helpless and then there was the blinding pain. Fighting against the pain, she forced herself to get up but crumpled afterwards in a heap of flesh and bones. To make matters worse, her chakra was unresponsive to her and she could only whimper and cry from this situation she was put in. "…Kami, please, let the boy go. I-I'll do anything-" "_Anything_?" The impostor cut her off brusquely, watching the crippled woman with half-lidded eyes, her best friend's eyes!

"Then start telling me about this SS-rank secret. _Everything_."

Shock was displayed on the red-haired beauty, shock and raw pain, "I-I can't t-t-tell you about that…"

Black eye brows shot up, and then a dark smile lit up Shisui's face, "Really?" Without feeling any remorse, the henge'd intruder stabbed Akhiko's shoulder, twisting it with a rough move, eliciting a pained scream from the small boy who pissed his pants even more, his knees buckling down as he threw up, the smell of vomit burning his nostrils.

Accusatory eyes looked at her and Mito could only scream from the anguish and phantom pain the shot through her shoulder at the sight of her son getting stabbed. It felt _as if she had been stabbed_. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks and she struggled and crawled towards the man, biting on her lip, trying to reach the duo. Breath hitched in her throat, Mito grabbed the intruder's ankle, using all her might to hold him in place, "P-Please…don't hurt my baby boy."

"I don't care about your boy, _Mito-chan." _The impostor hissed coldly, "I only care about myself."

And then Mito experienced another torturing moment how the impostor stabbed her son's other shoulder with another kunai, crying and struggling against the crazy infiltrator, the crazy _and_ strong infiltrator. "**_STOP!" _**Could she really betray Konoha…? Looking at her crying, _bleeding_ son, she nodded inwardly, she would do everything in her power to save her son, …even at the cost of her husband's beloved country. Sure, he might hate her but that would be better than letting the guilt eat at her slowly on, regret greeting her every single, _fucking _morning. "I-I'll t-t-tell you e-everything…" She sobbed out, her heart beating wildly and she could only see Hashirama's disapproved ones telling her how much he hated her. And then the rest from Konoha would view her as a traitor, which she would be…

…but that didn't mean that she liked to do this. She was being forced, she had no choice-it was this _or her son_. Dear Kami, she couldn't let her son die in front of her. Blood kept pouring out her son's shoulder, both of them, and she could only choke on her cries, clutching the man's ankle tighter with her shaking hands.

"T-The-" Her words were cut short by the presence from the same ANBU from before and Mito could only sigh in relief that she wasn't forced to reveal anything. The impostor received a nasty punch to his face and the Shisui henge dropped, revealing a man with long black hair and piercing, forest green eyes. Mito cried out from relief when her son was rescued from the deranged man. Pushing all her strength to her arms, she caught her son who crumpled on the ground like a heap of bones.

Worriedly, she pushed his bangs away from his face, his face white as a ghost and blood pouring out of him in an alarming rate. She yelled loudly, trying to get someone's attention, anyone- her chakra was disoriented, her concentration was bad and she couldn't even see properly, her tears making everything blurry. She was useless, a useless mother.

And worst was the fact that Akhiko was looking at her, begging her to stop the pain, "K-Kaa-chan…i-it h-h-hurts…" He coughed out blood and then Mito had to close her eyes when he threw up over her, the smell reeking like rancid trash. Her son started crying, snot and tears mixing- the sight was crushing her heart slowly on, the pain that she felt from seeing her son in this state made her feel horrible and she cradled him closer to her, ignoring the disgusting smell and hugging her baby boy close to her heart, "I'm so sorry, Akhiko-kun, so sorry…forgive me…please, forgive me…"

* * *

Tobirama and Shisui felt the worried flickering from a dear friend of them and worriedly glancing at each other, they flickered towards said spot.

* * *

Hashirama, Madara and Izuna turned their heads towards the Academy, "Aniki-" "_Let's go._" Madara ordered calmly- _toocalm._

The three shunshined away to their said destination, all wearing calm faces.

* * *

"_Kuso_." The mysterious ANBU cursed quietly, eyes flickering quickly to the crying Mito and the unconscious Akhiko- things were looking very bad for him. He couldn't protect the duo and fight off this person, who apparently came from Takigakure, judging from the headband. He didn't know what was going on between Konoha and Takigakure but it sure didn't seem very friendly if they sent an elite shinobi like him. His shoulder's injury and the blood gushing out his abdomen was a testimony to his strength but he was more worried about the two behind him than his own life.

"You can't keep your eyes on yourself and the other two." The black-haired man spat out, a dark smirk coloring his face, "You are one of the few shinobi's who can keep up with me, unfortunately, you're going to join them all in the Afterlife." He added with a slight chuckle,, his predatory eyes flickering towards the vulnerable duo.

Suddenly, he moved his hands in supreme speed, executing a jutsu that he had never seen, "Wha-?" His eyes widened considerably and he had only time to run- _Run, run, you won't be able to get on time_. Moving his hands to form another set of seals, he shouted loudly, "Doto-" To his utmost horror, his legs couldn't move anymore, his entire body started to spasm wildly and he dropped on his knees, his stomach churning unpleasantly from the inside. He blinked his eyes, twice, and crawled towards the two most important people for the Hokage. He couldn't fail his Hokage, he couldn't fail his _friends- no, **family.**_

The enemy breathed out deeply and mentally, he had to wonder what he was doing until he _smelled_ it. He started coughing and grasping for breath but it was getting so difficult- his mask was getting too much for him and with a flick of his fingers, he threw the mask away, taking a deep breath but that only worsened. _Poison? _He thought inwardly, clenching his knuckles tightly as his veins started to get thicker, his shaking getting worse and his head spinning madly.

"You don't look good, just like those poor fellows. _Need help_?" The shinobi mocked him and he glanced behind him, his eyes widened when he saw Mito coughing loudly, hitting her chest and Akhiko throwing up blood, the veins on his throat turning purple. His heart bonked loudly and he was thinking of something, anything, to protect those two. He coughed loudly, his nails digging deeper inside of his calloused hands, and the shock within him kept increasing until he felt like someone was strangling him.

Takigakure, one of the newest created villages, and this shinobi was strong, strong indeed. "I've put a special seal around us, this way no disruption will take place."

"D-Don't u-u-underestimate," He stopped speaking, coughing loudly but he had to say what was on his liver, forcing himself to finish his sentence, he glared weakly at the intruder, "…my Ho-o-okages." The ANBU cursed him to the depths of Hell for that fucking seal.

Then, a sudden epiphany emerged within his head and he closed his eyes, hoping that he was doing the right choice. He collected the needed chakra towards his throat and with a huge intake of breath, he inhaled everything within his lungs, his protesting lungs that were trying to push the poisonous gas away. His eyes started tearing up and his heart started beating aggressively. With wobbly legs, he dropped on the ground and tried to purify the poisonous gas but the chemical gas was something he had never encountered before. He couldn't even exhale, for fear that a vulnerable civilian could be inhaling the deadly smell and then die from that cause.

He kept blinking with his eyes, trying to keep his breathing as normal as possible as his lungs were desperately sucking up air. Suddenly, he felt a strong kick against his abdomen and he coughed out blood, the sticky substance dripping down his neck and into his clothes. His enemy didn't seem to sympathize with him as he proceed to crouch down and grab his chin tightly, "I've heard many great things about you, it's a shame you won't be able to grow your legacy further." With his other free hand he was twirling a kunai and then without an ounce of mercy, he proceed to stab him right through his heart, "Goodbye."

The mask-less ANBU's eyes widened and then he was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. His body started to trash, violent spasms surging throughout his entire body. He could only think about one person, and one person only, _Forgive me, my son._

* * *

"No-!" A gruff voice shouted with wide eyes and then he dispersed into smoke, _unwillingly_ so.

* * *

When the loving couple arrived on the spot, Shisui's eyes widened and she screamed loudly, running towards her fallen friend. Her entire body was ice-cold and her heart was beating so loudly, she feared it might escape through her throat. Tears already were rolling down at the sight of her precious people. She couldn't lose them, not after losing so many precious people close to her.

The moment she appeared next to the fallen ANBU, green cloaked her hands as her two other clones ran to Mito and her godchild. She had to stay calm if she wanted to save them.

While Tobirama fought off the intruder, his eyes regarding the enemy with an icy, cool gaze, "Takigakure will be sorry for infiltrating inside _our village._" Colder, darker, quieter, harsher, "Today, you'll be facing something far dangerous than the Shinigami itself." At that moment, Hashirama, Madara and Izuna appeared, all three of them regarding the wide-eyed intruder with a murderous look, killing intent so high, it made the shinobi throw up as he dropped on the ground, crumpling like a pathetic, weak man. Gone was the strong and confident man. No single person on earth was a match for the four chakra monsters, nothing and no one.

The long-time rivals and now, good friends, advanced slowly, kunai, tanto and swords in their hands. The man had only time to open his lips but no scream tore from his lips.

…At that moment the roles were reversed.

The predator became the prey, the hunter became the hunted.

No mercy would be granted, tonight the intruder was facing the devil itself.


	34. Chapter 33: Emotional Chaos

**Alex (guest) **– I'm glad you liked my chapter and thank you for the nice complement! It was really sweet of you! ;D

**Darkcush **– I did hesitated at first to make Shisui very emotional but I thought this was better since these people were very close to her. I'm sure that any experienced shinobi or kunoichi would become all emotional at the sight of their beloved ones bleeding to death. As for the ANBU, did you recognize who it was? Thank you for the kind complement and the criticism! ;)

**Sylencia **– Heh. And _you _already know what I'm going to do with them. ;) Closer to yaoi but unfortunately for you, that won't happen in this story. :p Of course, I know that you love my story! ;D Thank for the review. :D

**SilverIcy **– Smart! You knew immediately that he was Sasuke! Good! :) Poor little Akhiko would be afraid of his own aunt Shi, which would be very painful for Akhiko…both of them. Yup, the assassin was Kakuzu from Takigakure, that was an important event in the history. You just took the words out of my mouth, '_The crap is about to hit the fan.'_

**VKlover13 **– Sorry, I can't update like before, I just don't have the time for it. ;) Didn't you notice something amiss with the ANBU? Anything at all…? Try to re-read and tell me if you noticed who he really was. ;)

**treavellergirl **– It will be a sad event for Konoha indeed… So much drama… **_Read!_**By the way, I found your words (with the violent cocktail) very beautiful and decided to use them in this chapter, hope you have no problem with it! ;D

**BlankZeroSeven **– Rest assured, Mito and Akhiko won't die, they're too important for the story. They will have major injuries but nothing deadly, problematic, yes. The poor bugger was Kakuzu from Takigakure.. and I don't pity him.. ok, maybe I do. That was just overkill with the Uchiha-Senju combo (nice name btw). :p I mostly follow canon but for the rest I'm using my imagination. ;)

**The Ice Sorceress **– Akhiko won't die, rest assured. ;) Your nose sure is keen. :p And yes, I have thought about skipping a war, you'll see which one. ;D

**Geminine **– *giggles* No need to be jealous, your stories are quite good too, especially the SI, I'll be re-reading them again when I have the time for it. ;) But thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it and you know it! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ There's only one thing that can heal the heart... Only one... It's love, Gaara._

_― _

_Yashamaru_

_._

_._

**Chapter 33: Emotional Chaos**

Shisui sobbed silently, pulling her legs up as she stared at the wall opposite from her. Biting her lip, she tried to stop her crying but it wouldn't stop, her tears kept rolling down anyway. "W-Why…?" She whimpered quietly, wondering how everything became this fucked-up in four days.

When she felt Tobirama's chakra signature flicker slightly, she wiped her tears away and stood up. By the time he came inside the room, more specifically his room, she was tidying up his bed, "Shisui?" He asked softly, the quietness disturbing him slightly, also the sight of his distressed girlfriend brought alarming bells in his head.

"Yes?" She answered quietly, not wanting to disrupt the silence.

He sighed tiredly and walked closer towards her, "He still didn't wake up."

Shisui's stiff shoulder tensed even more and stress altered her face, the bags under her eyes making her look even more worn-out. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend, "S-Still…," She swallowed inaudibly, fingers shaking, "…in his c-c-comatose state?"

A downcast expression appeared on his face and Shisui could only close her eyes as more tears were ready to drip down. "I see," was all that she could say.

Tobirama watched with difficulty as his girlfriend's calmness was breaking piece after piece. He could see that she had cried non-stop without sleeping at all. He didn't fare any better, his eyes hurting and begging him to take a small nap but he couldn't. Not when he had to adjust the entire security system around Konoha and the orphanage. Against Shisui's will, they had closed off any new orphan children for fear that they might be a spy. Madara and his brother wanted new security seals, new ANBU patrols- everything had to be new.

With another quiet sigh, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, "He just needs the proper time and treatment." He tried to sound confident and sincere but he had a hazard guess that she didn't believe any of his words.

"Fine…you call this fine…?" Shisui started, pushing him away, "An intruder infiltrated Konoha under my watchful eyes and then henge'd into me and practically tortured Akhiko _mentally _and _physically_, messed with Mito's chakra system, then poisoned the duo. As if that wasn't enough, he also had to poison Sasuke. Now look what happened to h-him…" Her head started spinning and her knees buckled but before her knees would hit the ground, Tobirama steadied her, his eyes boring into her. "…he is nothing more than a shell of his old self." She buried her face in his kimono, crying silently, shame, self-disgust and pain lacing her every words. "I failed them, Tobirama…I failed them…"

Ever since the accident with the shinobi named Kakuzu four days ago, Sasuke, Mito and Akhiko had been hospitalized, they were injured beyond words, both mentally and physically. Four days later and they were being treated at home under the watchful eyes of Hashirama. They had allowed Kakuzu to live when he was on the brink of death and life for the reason that they wanted to infiltrate inside his mind through the aid of a mind-reading Yamanaka. Through his expertise, he had concluded that the intruder's name was effectively Kakuzu from Takigakure and his sole purpose was to assassinate the Shodai Hokage and collect top-secret information about the Bijuu's. But for the rest, they couldn't break inside his mind, somebody had used a pesky seal on his mind, avoiding things like that. It was no problem, Tobirama would break him-_he always did._

And Shisui blamed herself for everything that had happened- she blamed herself for the fact that Mito's health was shaky, she blamed herself for the fact that she endangered the baby's health, she blamed herself for the fact that Akhiko got kidnapped and got tortured, she blamed herself for the fact that Sasuke had to step in and fix _her shit. _Everything was her- "…my fucking fault!" She finished outwardly, twisting Tobirama's kimono tightly as she shrieked and trashed against his kimono. "I'm a fucking monster!" She yelled in despair, her body trembling as her eyes flickered from black to red.

The white-haired Senju grabbed her arms and stared right inside her red, puffy eyes- the tomoes eerily spinning and watching his every move, predicting them a few second ahead. "Listen to me." He ordered calmly, his red-demonic eyes clashing with her desperate Sharingan eyes, the ones he had despised all those years ago. "Shisui, crying won't solve anything." She flinched at his harsh voice but knew that he was speaking the truth, "Instead do something about it."

Tobirama knew that he was harsh but sometimes people needed a good slap of reality. He couldn't sugarcoat her- she had to start realizing that crying wouldn't solve anything. "I know that this sound-" He was cut off when Shisui placed her finger against his lips, hushing him effectively, "I-I need some t-time to think…" She breathed out and took a step away from him, "…alone." She added quietly, turning her back to him. She didn't want to see him right now. She didn't want to see anyone.

All she could think of were the _frightened, twitching eyes that haunted, raped her sanity,_

_Second after second, _

_When she closed her eyes. When she (unwillingly) welcomed her nightmares. _

"As you wish," was his cold reply and he left. Shisui had to start realizing that life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

Mito bit her lip as she looked at the ceiling above her, clenching her fist next to her body, she started so hard _not _to think about what happened. But every single time she closed her eyes, the scene re-played and she experienced the same desperate hopelessness all over again. A sob escaped her lips when her son's accusing eyes glared at her and she felt the same motherly guilt ram her like a giant tree, leaving her breathless.

"A-Akhiko-kun…I'm so sorry…" She whimpered in self-disgust and hate, she despised herself. What kind of mother hesitates to save her child's health? What kind of mother needs some time to think while her son's life was on the line?

…she couldn't even face her best friend and accept her comfort because all she could see was the impostor cloaked in _Shisui's body _and proceed to torture her son. She knew Shisui had nothing to do with it but she just…needed some time-off, she didn't want to re-experience everything- it was _toofresh _on her mind, _toomuch _for her to handle…

And her son…her poor little Akhiko-kun was in the room next door, being heavily guarded by high-skilled ANBU, under the Shodai Hokages order. Her son was in a comatose state because his little brain couldn't handle all the traumatic events- the betrayal, the hurt, the pain, the anguish, the anger, frustration, hate, helplessness… and he momentarily closed off his brains in order to process things slowly, understand them. He may be a skilled prodigy and have the mind of a seasoned shinobi but he was still a child.

…even for an adult's standard this was too much. Heck, even for her it was killing her from the inside, gutting her organs out, one by one.

Suddenly, feeling sick of everything, she ran to the joint bathroom and crouched next to the toilet and threw up her entire meals of that day, which consisted of nothing more than a loaf of bread, not having the appetite to eat more than that. Heaving, she cried out pitifully, silent tears streaming down her tired face.

She covered her face, sobbing pitifully as her heart ached painfully, many negative emotions swirling inside of her like a violent cocktail.

* * *

Brown, angry eyes stared at the sleeping body.

Right at this moment, he despised the bedridden man. " _W-Why…?_"

"Y-You promised…" He shut his eyes, not wanting to cry but it was so goddamn hard. He just wanted to buckle under the pressure and cry. "Damnit!" He cursed loudly, clenching his fists as he stood up, betrayal clear in his eyes, "I-I…" He turned his back to him but found that he couldn't leave the room, his feet disobeyed him strongly. He was too scared to leave the presence of the bedridden room, only to see him gone _the next day. _Choking quietly on his tears, he glanced behind him and saw that his torso rose and descend. If it weren't for the aid of the machine monitoring the life of the comatose patient, he would have died already.

…but what good cause did it have now?

This man, this _crippled _man was nothing. Gone was the person he looked up to, vanishing from his grasp like a slippery fish. How was he supposed-"…to make you proud…?" His knees buckled and scraped his knees but he didn't even register them. "Why…tou-chan…?" The brown-haired boy, whom by now was thirteen years old, and a full-fledged Chunin, even reaching low Jounin skills whispered quietly in a pained voice.

His stare could send shivers up someone's spine and feeling helpless at this situation he was put in-_toosudden_, he punched the ground underneath him until a warm hand covered his bloody fists. Looking up, his wide eyes met the empathic, concerned ones from his best friend. "D-Danzo…?"

"Hiruzen," was his soft reply as he started healing the bloodied fists with gentle, healing chakra, sending soothing chakra throughout his body and calming him down (slightly). "I heard about the news…" His eyes flickered hesitantly to Hiruzen's father, who was still oblivious to everything around him, cloaked in a world of unconsciousness and nothingness. "I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered out, "…that this had to happen…" His eyes hardened, expected from a shinobi, "But reacting like this won't honor your father. Instead, get up and make him proud by showing how strong you are. Both mentally and physically." Harsh, but necessary to make his friend realize that things weren't all downhill. "You act as if he had died while he is still _here_, breathing. Granted, he is in a comatose state but that's better than a dead father." His voice grew softer at the end and he looked down, repressing hurtful memories.

Hiruzen was verbally shocked, his head jerked backwards as the voice of his best friend, replayed inside of his mind, jabbing him. "I-I…" He knew his best friend had lost his father, both of his parents during the warring clans and he was acting like a drama queen. There was still hope for his father while Danzo wouldn't be seeing his parents anymore. "Y-You're right…" A shuddering breath escaped his lips, "…the candle is still flickering."

_There still was hope left._

* * *

Madara stared with hardened eyes at his best friend and then averted his eyes to his most trusted advisor- his brother. "This is starting to look bad, Hashirama."

"…I know," his best friend replied solemnly, his fists clenched as he looked through the window, Konoha looking calm and peaceful on the surface but on the inside things were brewing badly.

_Look underneath the underneath_, was a lesson he had taught Hiruzen very well, his future Hokage candidate, while Madara took Kagami as his future Hokage candidate. At the end of their career, they would be testing the two on every skill and depending on the results, one of those two would be granted the position of the Nidaime Hokage. Hopefully.

But things were looking very grim. At that moment, a familiar chakra signature flickered slightly and then Hashirama's brother appeared, through the aid of his Space-time Ninjutsu, which he had perfected even more with the aid of Shisui's Hiraishin no Jutsu. His face looked calm but Hashirama could feel the tension and pure frustration rolling off his shoulders, something which the Uchiha brothers didn't miss either. Worriedly, he asked quickly for the welfare of his spouse and best friends, "How are they faring?"

"Shisui is closing herself off and blaming herself for everything. Mito is unresponsive to everyone around her, Akhiko…-" He clenched his fists tightly, inwardly roaring from fury. "-is still sleeping through this all. And Sasuke is in a comatose state." Tobirama's voice was calm and collected but he could see that this bothered his brother more than he cared to show, especially the fact that the person he loved was closing herself off.

Hashirama was so angry with himself for letting this happen to his family. Even with all the emotional turmoil inside of him, he couldn't show this to his villagers who were all worried about the health of his spouse. He had told them a lie (for the greater good!) and said that they had caught the flu. He gritted his teeth, feeling so useless at the moment. "I-I…" When suddenly Madara put a hand on his shoulders, he blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"My friend, go to your wife. She needs you." He suggested helpfully.

His breath hitched in his throat and with a grateful nod, he shunshined towards his crying wife, ready to support her through these hard times. He knew this was a one-time chance only because after this, things had to change seriously. Because he still had the role of a Hokage to fulfill but for now he could fulfill his role as a husband and a father.

Madara looked at his brother and then at the frustrated Tobirama, who was practically ready to rip off someone's legs. "Tobirama, go see if you can find out more about this Kakuzu spy."

"With pleasure." Tobirama smirked in delight, thinking of ways to get the man spill out every little precious information he had. He was the ANBU-Commander, and as his duty, he had to make sure that he got all the needed information on this spy that had infiltrated and impersonated his girlfriend, who was in a mess because of this. After this, he would talk to her, even if she wanted alone time. He would talk to her, if it was the last thing he would do,

_Talk_ he would do.

Sending his little brother a tired look, he spoke softly, "Go and check imouto. I wish I could go with you but as you can see, _I can't_. A Hokage has to be present at all time. I'll check on her after Hashirama gets back."

"Aniki…," Izuna called out softly, and Madara could see the vulnerability that had once swirled inside of his youthful, innocent eyes but it was gone after a blink of his eyes. And he was wondering if he _did_ in fact_ saw that_ _side_ of Izuna. Because to be frank, he knew his brother well, just not well enough since Izuna tended to hide his real emotions, even from him and Shisui. "Do you…- Never mind." He shook his head and was ready to flicker towards his emotionally distressed sister.

But Madara stopped him, "No, tell me what you intended to tell me." He tried to minimize the hopeful sound in his voice.

"It's nothing, aniki." When his brother's unbelieving eyes stared at him, he repeated firmly, "_Really_."

If there was one thing Madara was _not_, was giving up easily. Hell, he was as stubborn as a mule, especially when it came down to his small ring of loved ones. His grip on his brother's arm tightened and he made sure that Izuna couldn't utilize chakra throughout his system through the aid of a sealing jutsu, "_Izuna."_ He spoke in irritated knowingness, eyes narrowed. "Tell me."

Izuna sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue because Madara wouldn't tolerate a 'no' as an answer, "…I-I…" He took a deep breath, ignoring the painful jolt through his heart, "Bad things are going to happen…" Quieter, "I can feel the tension boil unnoticing underneath the surface…it's growing in an agitated pace, aniki…"

Madara closed his eyes and did something that even surprised Izuna, his flesh and blood, _he hugged his little brother_, comforting him with his presence, "Otouto, I promise with my entire life that I will do everything to protect you and imouto." His arms tightened around his arm as a gurgling Izuna appeared in front of his eyes and he closed his eyes off, shutting those gruesome images away. _That _won't happen ever again! Not on his watch. "…the two of you are everything to m-me." He finished sincerely, his voice shaking at the end.

…Izuna, too shocked by this emotional voicing, could only grab his brother's kimono and hug him back, mumbling, "…aniki." just like he used to do when he was little and distraught.

* * *

The smell was like acid, eating her throat away, burning her nose.

She threw up, grabbing the toilet tightly, "…_why?"_

Her neck was so stiff from this uncomfortable position and she had difficulty breathing but the most painful thing coursing throughout her entire body was her heart that was hurting like never before. She couldn't recount the time that she was here, throwing and heaving the content of her stomach.

_Eyes grew wide and then the screaming started, "N-No! G-get her away from me!" A loud plea, begging to be helped, and the terrified voice was crushing her heart._

_She was viewed as a monster, ready to gut him with a kunai…but she had never done such inhumane things, nonetheless to this person who was precious to her. Yet, Fate decided to be a cruel bitch and used her as a source of entertainment, _

_…again._

_"N-No…Akhiko-kun, listen to m-" "NO! D-Don't hurt me!" His eyes grew even more and his breath got ragged, he leaned to the side and vomited_ blood_, the stress getting to him_. _Soon enough, he was screaming and trashing wildly against the hold of the medics, one of which she happened to be but it seemed her mere presence was making things incredibly difficult, no, **worse.** _

_Another blood gurgling scream that pained her ears, "**Monster! Get away from me!**" He trashed even wilder than before, his eyes rolling backwards as his body convulsed and the medics were forced to push her out the room, which saddened them beyond imagination. This was their shishou for Kami's sake._

_Senju Toka and Uchiha Rya, along with Uchiha Setsu took the lead and started treating the boy who was in critical danger._

_…Shisui could only slid against the door, her quiet sobs not reaching the chaos behind her._

"…please…" She pleaded in a quiet whisper, wanting this all to be a hallucination, or a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up the next morning, wishing that everything would go back to normal.

She felt the ripple in the air when somebody flickered in the bathroom, having found her chakra signature and she wasn't surprised when she felt Izuna's chakra flicker in worry. Her stomach churned nauseating and she threw up but this time, she didn't threw up the contents of her empty stomach, no, she threw up blood and then proceed to faint, worrying the alarmed Izuna even more.

The first thing he did was assessing her himself, his medical skills weren't as perfectly honed as her but he had trained his Kenjutsu skills far better than her. Still, his medical knowledge wasn't to be laughed about, especially when his sister had drilled the more advanced medical jutsu's inside his brain where he could keep the healing glow on even when he was sleeping.

Well, he was bluffing but it did happen one time! He was sleep-walking and had activated his healing chakra on accident and then proceed to heal his big brother, whom had been scared to wits about this fact. Really, waking up to someone infiltrating your body, your entire chakra system, wasn't viewed as a mere play. To ninja's this could mean their death.

Reverting back to the situation at hand, Izuna acted quickly and found her to be in slight shock, body malnourished, deprived from food and water, and even sleep, according to the bags decorating her face.

"Imouto, don't you dare leaving us, leaving _me_." He muttered under his breath, keeping himself steady as his warm chakra invaded her chakra system without kicking him out and marking him as an intruder. Her body was used to his chakra after many repeated attempts of healing her.

* * *

"I-It's not f-fair…why d-id this have to h-happen?" A weak voice asked in a pained voice.

What could he answer to that?

Absolutely nothing. So instead, he hugged her even more, whispering soothing words into her ear- the words that_ she wanted to hear_. "He'll be fine, Mito-chan. _We'll be fine._" He corrected quickly, resting his chin on her head as he heard the quiet sobs and cries from his best friend, flinching every time she puked. It was a painful choice he had to make- his wife or his best friend…

Of course, Madara had known about this and had sent Izuna towards Shisui but when things had gone awfully quiet, he had started to get agitated, growing restless but he had to be here for his wife. He was sure that Izuna had everything under control.

He knew that the Uchiha would help Shisui.

Hushing his crying wife, he glanced at his pale son, praying that he would recover from this traumatic event. He was sure that he would need a lot of time to heal, especially when it concerned Shisui's presence. He had to see and feel that Shisui wouldn't hurt him, that it was an impostor, using Shisui's body…

…but he was still a child, and children were very prone to vulnerability.

And Shisui was taking it worse than everyone else. He had talked to her, tried to convince her that none of it was her fault. Yet, the Uchiha was adamant about it and had closed herself off from him.

Things were looking bad for Konoha too. How much had this Kakuzu persona found out about their SS-rank secret? How in the name of Kami had he even known that there was an SS-rank secret going on in Konoha?

…

…

He could only fear the worst.

* * *

Red, demonic eyes pierced tired, green ones, "**_I'll enjoy breaking you slowly on_**." The Senju hissed darkly and clenched his fist, pleased with the pained scream that tore from the infiltrators' chapped, bloodied lips.

Blood spurted out from the man _through his pores_ and Tobirama smirked in glee as the man stubbornly kept fighting against it. However, the torture was too much for him, an elite, and he couldn't help but elicit a blood-gurgling scream.

…and Tobirama watched, dissatisfaction curling inside of him. He wouldn't stop until his lust was satiated.

* * *

Madara rubbed his temples, glancing down at the papers on his desk. It was irking him that he couldn't be there for his sister but then again, life was a bitch, just like Kami and Karma itself.

But what he feared the most was Takigakure…

And the other villages. Did Takigakure send information towards the other villages? Kakuzu was a hard nut to break but he was confident in Tobirama's abilities, that man could torture a person without killing him…and his techniques were…refined and very intricate.

He shuddered, thinking how the white-haired Senju showed him his special torturing techniques. It was downright disgusting but he was used to gruesome things so it didn't bother him _that much._

Then his mind went back to the situation at hand…

It was starting to worry him to no end…and when things started to worry Uchiha Madara, shit was about to happen.

…but moreover, he could smell… **_war._**


	35. Chapter 34: Cycle of Pain and Love

**Darkcush **- I'm glad you're enthusiastic about the prospect of war. ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **- Oh, I know what you mean! My mother and sister find that creepy too. But the only thing that courses through my mind is, "I'm the boss!"You actually guessed it all correctly, congrats! You really have the ability to predict things! :D

**Sylencia **- You can say that.. But chaos gives an addicting touch to a story, don't you think? As for the lemon, maybe this small part between Tobirama and Shisui will satisfy you a bit. :D

**SilverIcy **- Expect the worst, my dear reader/reviewer!

**Geminine **- If you need help with your writing or anything, I'll gladly help you out! Think about the offer. :D And really, you're flattering me; thank you for the nice complement. n.n

**VKlover13 **- Nah. Tobirama-kun is having too much fun torturing ol' little Kakuzu. :p

**Roxi'sRedMoon **- Thank you! :D

**Sophie (guest) **- Spies are lurking everywhere, my dear Sophie. Yes, Merumi is included too but Madara loves his siblings even more than himself or his lover; my opinion. And of course Shisui will be helped; she will get all the loving support that she'll need starting from her crazy siblings, to her dear lover and best friend.

**Lucia-Theresa Horizon **- Ah! Thank you for mentioning that, I've re-read it and corrected the (many) mistakes. Thank you for the nice complement and the review, I appreciate it dearly! ^.^

**GamingBoar **- Take your time to read and review it on your pace, no need to hurry and rush. Enjoy the story and thank you for the lovely complement, you know how much I appreciate them! ;D

**Guest **- Yes, I did. As you can see I get into the flow rather well... :p

**Aliagame **- Thank you, my dear! ^.^

**treavellergirl **- Thanks for the permission! Nah, I like your rambling, they are rather interesting to read. But as you said, and I'm only confirming your statement, good spies are unreachable and invisible. Bad (clumsy) spies are found quickly ...and tortured or killed in the progress. In our case, Kakuzu from Takigakure is a rather experienced fighter or they wouldn't have sent him to assassinate Hashirama and find intel on Konoha's SS-rank secret. I find the ninja world very interesting; a world filled with brutal deaths, lies and misty deception.

**ruby2360 **- ...I agree. :(

**OnePiecefan202 **- I always love the climax, don't you agree? :D

**Lady Syndra **- Oh my, you sure are excited. :p

**Zapphy **- Aww, that's sweet of you! And wow, that's actually a good idea. I'm definitely doing it, thank you for the proposal; I'll be sure to mention your name! ;D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

**_Dear reader, _**

**_As you noticed I haven't updated for a long long long time. I had to re-take some of my tests and therefore I had to concentrate on my studies since they are very important for my future life. No need to worry, from now on, I'll try to update as soon as I can! Hope you all aren't mad or disappointed in me. _**

**_Angelbloodlover out. _**

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace._

_― _

_Uzumaki Nagato/Pain_

_._

_._

**Chapter 34: Cycle of Pain and Love**

_Who will you be when the end comes, _

_When, in the destruction of an empire goodness fades? _

_Run away? Dive behind a rock? Or track the evilness in the world with fierce pride? _

_Rise up from your ashes, get up when you fall,_

_Answer the call, let the battle cry resound,_

_Let him rumble of the mountains,_

_Through the forest and in the air._

_Who will you be when the end is slowly on sneaking closer? As the vultures circle and the shadows encroach upon you. Will you keep hiding or jump in the line? _

_Is your heart made of stone or from pure snow-white?_

* * *

Her fingers shook and she looked away but he wasn't one to go away easily. His piercing, red eyes narrowed, "Shisui, _stop_."

"…" She shut her eyes and tried to close herself off from him. And if she thought very hard, it almost succeeded her too. Suddenly, air passed her by and she snapped her eyes open when she felt the warmth of a body, more precisely a familiar warmth whom she had cuddled to each night above her.

Black wide eyes locked with ruby-red and she found it so hard _not _to look away from his gaze. It made her squirm uncomfortably behind the force of those eyes-they looked right inside her very soul. No wonder people feared Tobirama more than Hashirama; he was cold, collected, calculating. He always kept his cool and his emotions inside of him while his brother showed them openly. Even though she was his girlfriend, at times, she was confused too because Tobirama had a certain way of acting with people- he was more distant and tried to keep his social contacts at shoulders length, never wanting to get closer to those who weren't needed. Family was an exception, his brother was too precious for him.

His fingers tightened around her hands and she swallowed quietly, keeping her eyes locked with him. But oh Kami, the heaviness of his eyes made her cringe as he kept his lips set in a grim line. At the moment, she felt like a child getting scolded by a parent.

Her eyes started tearing up from the dryness and she was forced to blink. But even after the blinking of her eyes, Tobirama kept his heavy gaze on her, his eyes telling her what his lips refused to. Or rather what he didn't want to say.

After some tense silence, Shisui opened her lips but only a shuddering breath escaped her chewed lips. Nails digging on her bed sheet as she looked at the crouched form of her white-haired lover, attention moving to his red marks, something that differentiated him from the other Senju's. This was his symbol, his war paint, and now, he looked like a man made from marble- everything was smooth, no wrinkles, no flaws. His face was pretty, just like they had described it to her in the history books back in her old-future time-era.

Mesmerized, she slid her hands away from under his grip and lifted them up. Slowly, she cupped his cheeks tenderly and slid her fingers up, to his ruby-red eyes, to his aristocratic nose, to his masculine jaw and then to his thin, perfect lips. She noticed how his eyes were following her every move and then ruby-red eyes locked with her uncertain, scared ones. "I-I...," She stuttered out and stopped to wet her dry lips. "_I...I'm lost_." Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the soft pillow. "_I wish I could swim out of this deep ocean I'm trapped in..._," her voice was shaky and Tobirama noticed but kept silent. Sometimes knowing that there was someone listening to you could ease the heavy weight from your heart.

"Then swim," Tobirama started, which made Shisui's breath hitch in her throat, "Swim with all your might, Shisui." His hands slid to her tired face and he couldn't suppress the anger that he felt, knowing that the scumbag responsible for this is rotting in the prison.

Finally, after some silence, Shisui opened her unbelievably tired eyes, her voice shaking, "W-What if I fail...?"

"Then I'll be there to pull you out," was his immediate answer, no hesitation, no lie, nothing more than the pure truth.

She looked into his eyes and knew right then and there that Tobirama would do anything for her, even if it meant selling his own soul to the devil. A tiny smile appeared on her face, which lightened her entire face, "...thank you." And she was pushing him away; how _ungrateful of her. _Repeating the same two words again, she cried silently, tears rolling down her hollow cheekbones, "Thank yo-" But her words were interrupted by a fierce, passionate kiss, one that knocked her very breath away. At first she was confused from the amount of emotions which Tobirama was putting into the kiss;

_Hurt, sadness,_

_Grief, sorrow, loneliness, _

_Despair,_

_Frustration, Anger, rage, hate, _

_Helplessness, worry, exhaustion,_

_Hunger, lust, passion,_

_But foremost undying love. _

The moment his lips touched hers, she felt a jolt run up her spine, a warmth that embraced her entire body... And therefore she closed her eyes, snaking her arms around his neck as she kissed him back fervently, indulging in this great feeling of being alive.

As if she was able to fly and reach the sky.

...at that moment all she could feel was protected and loved; there in his embrace she felt as if she could withstand anything.

* * *

_Warmth_; she woke up to a familiar warmth and crawled closer to it. To her sudden surprise the warmth squeezed her back and that was when she opened her eyes to beautiful ruby-red eyes, eyes which she hoped to wake up to every single morning.

"Morning, _my love_." Tobirama whispered in his rich, smooth voice, his hot breath tickling her cheek.

Cherry-red tinged her cheeks, a small smile tugging on her lips, "Morning, Tobi-kun."

Some good night sleep did wonders to your body and mind. She felt so much better, so much lighter, so much alive- it felt intoxicating _this feeling_. She wanted to drink it all up and get drunk, dive right into it and drown in it but even she knew that this peaceful moment wouldn't last forever.

So she decided to enjoy the moment as long as she could.

Instead of getting up, she snuggled closer to him,

Instead of letting him go, she snaked her arms around his neck,

Instead of facing reality, she dove into his arms and inhaled his scent,

Instead of releasing him, she kissed him. Softly. As a feather. Deeper. Passionate. Lovingly.

Tobirama gladly returned the kiss, indulging in her addicting peachy-smell, tasting every corner of her inner cavern as his hands moved up and down her thighs. How he missed their moments together...

**_"Monster! Get away from me!" Scared, haunted eyes shrieked hysterically._**

And then _that same_ sudden heaviness roared from within her, threatening to crush her from the inside out. She pushed him brusquely off and rolled off the bed, running straight to the joint bathroom. ...right on time to throw up in the toilet. She heaved and threw up, choking on the disgusting smell that was starting to become natural to her.

Calloused hands held up her tangled hair and rubbed her back as she stared mindlessly at the content of the toilet. "...is it wrong of me to long for happiness while my loved ones are struggling with their lives?"

"No," was his quick reply, "This is you being perfectly human; all we ever tend to do in our lives are to seek happiness and avoid pain, and if needed to, obliterate those painful memories."

...and Shisui could only close her eyes as Tobirama snaked his arms around her shoulder, supporting her without words.

* * *

"How is her condition?" A low baritone voice spoke tiredly, bags clear for all to see.

The white-haired man exhaled deeply, "She is getting better-" "Which means she still didn't recover..." The black-haired Uchiha interrupted, fists clenched as he stared at the door where his little sister was sleeping in.

Tobirama frowned unhappily at Madara's rude interruption but decided to let it slide- his concern for his little sister was blinding him for everything around him. "I'm doing my best, Madara."

"I know but trying isn't good enough." It was no damn question, he was stating a _simple _fact.

Gritting his teeth, the Senju narrowed his eyes in disapproval. "Are you accusing me of not doing my best for my girlfriend?" Without knowing it, he slid his feet apart and looked with red piercing eyes at the Uchiha clan leader and his co-Hokage. How dare this man accuse him of not trying his damn best with the woman he loved? Didn't he see how much he cared for Shisui? Was he blind?

His eyes narrowed even more, "I don't see you trying, _aniki._" Tobirama provoked Madara, hands clenched tightly.

"Speak what's on your mind, _Senju,_" he answered brusquely, his eyes flickering from black to red.

Another step forward until the two were face-to-face, both looking ready to rip each other's throat.

"I don't like to repeat myself, _Uchiha._"

Snarling, Madara grabbed Tobirama's collar and glared at him, Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "_I dare you to repeat what you said, filthy Senju." _

Said man pushed chakra to his arms and ripped Madara's hands off him, "_Don't touch me._" He growled dangerously low, taking a fight stance, adrenaline running through his veins, ready to give him a power burst.

Madara didn't speak, he acted swiftly and efficiently, flickering behind Tobirama, twisting his arms up but to his anger, he only touched _water_. "Tch. Not surprised." An ominous glint in his eyes appeared and as quick as a tiger, he rolled to his left, missing Tobirama's jab at his ribcage.

"I'm not really for surprises," was Tobirama's answer as he glared at Madara. "I never was."

Suddenly the room was filled with deadly killer intent, one that made the two occupants turn their head to the presence of said person. And to their surprise it was none other than Shisui, who looked ready to kill them both. "Have you no shame at all?" Glaring at them with her Sharingan, she continued, "Konoha is in trouble and you two are here fighting? Have you absolutely no shame at all?" Tears of frustration appeared in her eyes and all Madara and Tobirama could do was to stand there helplessly and watch how Shisui was criticizing them for their childish behaviour.

"We have enough on our plate with spies infiltrating Konoha and to top it all off, Konoha's important leaders are fighting with each other." Scoffing at them, she clenched her fists, "I'm sure that Konoha wouldn't last a day if we all continue like this." Intentionally, she was speaking about herself too. She didn't dare to close her eyes for fear that the nightmares might consume her. "Even I am at fault...," She didn't even have enough strength and willpower within her to cry; she was so goddamn tired of everything.

Shisui took a deep breath and let it all out, "But instead of keeping our minds focused on the task at hand, we're fighting with each other. How in the name of Kami are we going to destroy our enemies when we can't even get along properly?" Biting on her lips, she walked forward until she was standing between them, "Aniki, Tobi-kun, no matter how you look at it, the two of you will be stuck together...so for my sake, _for Konoha's sake_, tolerate each other's presence...please." She grabbed their hands and looked right into their eyes, begging them to do so.

The two legendary men looked at each other and with tired eyes, they inclined their head in agreement. "Shisui is right, no time for petty fights." Tobirama inquired softly, "I apologize for my behaviour."

"As do I, Tobirama." Madara stated, "As do I."

From afar were two other figures standing, more precisely Hashirama and Izuna, watching the event with small smiles plastered on their face.

_Who said Konoha would give up? _

_Under no circumstances would the Village Hidden in the Leaves give up. Ever._

* * *

Tobirama knocked on the door, waiting for the approval. When he didn't hear anything, he opened it and stepped inside. A sad smile appeared on his face when he saw his student sleeping near his comatose father. "...Saru."

His hands automatically balled into fists- his dear student didn't deserve this, his girlfriend didn't deserve all these pain, ...and yet trouble seemed to find them everywhere. He walked towards the closet and opened it, finding warm blankets. Picking one up, he walked to his student and covered him.

"I will not let Sasuke's sacrifice go to vain," He turned his back to the sleeping duo, "This I promise you, Saru."

_...and gone was he._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, my little sunshine, I'm so sorry for failing you." A lone tear rolled down. "I'm so sorry for letting all of this happen right under my watchful eyes..." Sniffing quietly, she pushed the brown strands away, "I'll make sure this won't happen again."

She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead and left the room.

* * *

Mito opened her eyes and stood up, looking around the room. She swore she had felt someone's chakra...but who was it?

Looking on the table she found a basket filled with peaches with a small note. The peaches gave it away and somehow the Uzumaki princess found it difficult to look away. So, instead of ignoring the note, she stood up on her wobbly legs and walked towards the table.

With shaking hands, she picked up the note;

_Dear Mito,_

_It must be so hard for you- to fear the life of your son and the unborn child at the same time. And I feel so helpless, Mito, so stupid and helpless... But know that you are not to blame, you have done nothing wrong. You're the perfect mother for your children, you have given them nothing but love and care. _

_So don't you dare to blame yourself. _

_If there is someone to blame that would be me, only me. _

_And for this I'm truly sorry but I'll promise you, Mito, I will not give up, **I will find a cure for Akhiko-kun** and I'll make sure this will never happen again._

_You have the promise of a Uchiha and Uchiha's never go back on their word. **Ever.**_

_Much love, your worrying friend,_

_Uchiha Shisui._

By the end of the letter, Mito was gasping for breath, her eyes closed. "No...Shisui...you're not at fault here..." Crushing the note against her heart, she tried to steady her breathing, "Not at fault..."

* * *

One by one they walked into the room- Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna and Shisui.

One by one they looked at each other.

One by one they promised to protect Konoha with their lives.

...and together they would make it reality,

For they would re-write history,

And light up the entire Village in times of darkness, in times of need,

_Because the Will of Fire was strong within them. _


	36. Chapter 35: For Konoha!

**blueorangatan **- Why thank you! I love overprotective Madara too! :D

**treavellergirl **- You, my friend, have a weird sense of imagination. :p But I'm glad I could make you laugh. n.n

**SilverIcy **- Misery and chaos are such nice companies to have, don't you think? :p Why thank you! I'm glad to see you too, honestly! ^.^

**r1ncewind1 **- That will be all cleared out in this chapter.

**GaleSynch **- For now, It will keep going- I have many ideas going in my head. So, rest assured, it won't stop anytime soon...at least for now. As for your question; yes, a few of them will die of old age but I'm not telling which one. Unlike Tobirama, I'm more for surprises. ;) Ah, no worries there, I'm glad my story inspired you, it makes me feel happy. I'll make sure to check it out and drop a review- we as authors got to stick together. Thank for the nice review, I appreciate it!

**Sylencia **- Lemon for Miss Sylencia will come up shortly. ;D

**The Ice Sorceress **- Yeah, I thought it would be time to publish a new chapter- very thoughtful of me, of course. Yes, I'm not letting Tobirama die for now, I still need him for something. :) As for the rest, why don't you predict it?

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ "Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings the tune without the words  
And never stops at all." _

_― _

_Emily Dickinson_

_._

_._

**Chapter 35: For Konoha!**

Loud blood-gurgling cries.

"_Say it and the pain will vanish in a blink of an eye."_

Blood spatters on the cold, hard ground- No, more like a river of blood flowing beneath their feet.

"...I r-refuse," Coughing and wheezing out blood, the prisoner continued, "I will...not let...m-my p-p-pride...be trampled on by the l-likes of you." He spit right into the face of his torturer.

Red, demonic eyes twinkled in the darkness as he cleansed his face- "_**Then l**_**_et your shouts for mercy be my muse."_**

* * *

"Lady Shisui!"

Said person turned around and her eyes widened when she saw who was calling out her name. This could only mean one thing- _Finally, after rain we get to see some sunshine. _"Is this what I think it is?" She tried so hard to keep the hopeful sound in her voice to a minimum but it was so damn hard.

The person had only time to nod before he was teleported.

* * *

Hands turning into fists, ear-shattering screams echoing throughout the room.

And in the midst of all was a figure looming over a crippled person. The torturer didn't care that his hands were stained with blood, he didn't care about the life of this filthy peasant. "_Here i__n my hands I'm holding your miserable life, you piece of scum_."

Between all the blood stains- dry and fresh ones- were two jade green eyes piercing through him. He could clearly see how his defenses were breaking one by one.

Once again, his hands turned into fists and the melody of pain resonated inside the room.

...and once again those red-demonic eyes were watching everything emotionlessly.

_It was all a matter of time before he had crushed his entire soul and mind._

* * *

Worried, black eyes watched the bedridden man, "Sempai, I'm not sure if he did even move, I cou-" "Shh. Setsu-kun, don't talk and let me do the rest." Shisui interrupted her subordinate as she assessed her comatose patient. Carefully, she let her warm, green chakra flow inside of her patient's body, checking every tiny cell thoroughly. It was time to try out her jutsu she was working on for days...

Sweat was already pouring down- this technique was very straining for her chakra system because the human body had millions and millions of cells, and even for her it was impossible to check everything. Biting on her lip, she sped up her treatment and divided her chakra in tiny tentacles. This would make her work take less time but the negative side effect would be the fact that it would consume even more chakra than normal.

"...sempai?" Setsu asked worriedly, his brows furrowed as he looked at her with his Sharingan activated.

She ignored him and continued on- _almost finished..._

Her hands were starting to shake; time, she needed more time, damnit! Chakra flickered once, twice and then back to its normal flow.

_Tick. Tock._

Setsu could see how her teacher's chakra was dwindling down fastly. Biting on his nails he wondered what he should do, if Shisui kept her jutsu active who knew what the damage would be.

_catastrophic._

So, with a deep breath, he spoke up, "Sempai, I really think you should stop this jutsu..." Damnit, why did he sound so uncertain?

Again- ignored, like always.

Dizziness was overtaking her but she could finish this, she could almost see what the problem with him was. Just a bit more and victory would be achieved.

"Sempai! I brought you here because I thought he had moved but it seems I was wrong! Stop this madness!" Louder and terrified, "_Please!"_

* * *

A loud cough erupted and with it came a river of blood- _freshhotblood._ "N-n-no..."

"_You're starting to test my patience, worthless peasant." _He executed a set of seals and watched with glee in his eyes as the prisoner's veins were boiling from the inside out. "**_...and testing my patience is a very bad thing to_ _do_."**

Blood-gurgling screamed choked the silence but the red demonic eyes didn't care. In fact they were ominously satisfied..._almost._

* * *

Connection was gone and Shisui could only gasp for breath, her entire body ached, her lungs seemed to work on overdrive and her heart was beating so inhumanly fast- _everything hurt. _"I-I...I a-almost did i-it..." Stumbling Shisui focused her blurry eyes on her comatose patient and smiled intoxicated at him. "J-just o-o-one more t-time..."

Her hands shook wildly as she took out a chakra-boosting pill. The loud crunch made Setsu jump up and fear for the worst.

...maybe it was time _to do something _instead of _nothing._

* * *

Evil consuming darkness, that was what he was in, that was what he saw.

And those eyes; dear Kami, those eyes. Whenever he saw something red, his entire body shook uncontrollably. He couldn't help it- his body automatically connected red with pain, _immense pain._

Surrounded by a monster, he was sure that he was in Hell-a human made Hell.

"_Today you got a visitor," _He received a harsh kick to his abdomen, which sent him into another cough fit. "_It's polite to greet someone, don't you think?" _It was a rhetorical question but nonetheless, he answered it with a nice, "How about yo-" But before he could even finish his sentence, his chin was grabbed roughly and he stared into _different demonic eyes_.

_**"**Today you'll face pain beyond your imagination. Meet your worst enemy, Uchiha Madara**."** _With a dark hiss, he added, "_**Tsukiyomi**."_

Black danced within the red, and,

Choruses of choked screams continued.

* * *

Another day passed where Setsu watched his dear teacher work herself to the bone. How much could he stand watching her like this?

_It hurt._

Noticing his distressed face, Shisui calmed him down, "Setsu-kun, don't worry, I feel perfect." Oh Kami, those eyes of hers were shining full of life and _once again_ he didn't dare to stop her...

...for he feared that the light within her eyes would vanish.

* * *

He could feel _those eyes on his back_, he could feel them watching his every move. Everyone was watching him- everything was watching him. His fingers twitched when he heard the quiet sound of footsteps coming his way.

Not again, he wouldn't be able to survive this round-_insanity was waiting for him, ready to welcome him with open arms._

* * *

Another day, another treatment.

Shisui could feel that she was getting close to treating him, she was missing one major case _but what? _

There was Setsu, helping her teacher out with a cloaked weariness. "_Sempai, how much longer can you keep this up?" _

And again, he remained unheard.

* * *

Two lips smirked darkly.

Finally after all the torture sessions, they have won- they broke his mind and soul, shattered it in millions of pieces.

"What's your name?" One of the mind-raper asked him quietly.

Two unfocused eyes looked at his torturer, "_Kakuzu from Takigakure."_

The other mind-raper couldn't suppress his cruel laughter and creeped closer but this didn't seem to affect the prisoner in the slightest he didn't even know why he was here in the first place only that he had to get the hell out of here...

_"Kakuzu from Takigakure, tell us everything you know about your S-rank mission." _

_**And he did- he obeyed their every command for he became a man with a shattered mind and a broken soul.**_

* * *

With holding breaths, she could only wait as her final chakra seeped inside his veins.

"C'me on," she spoke softly, wringing her hands tightly nervously. She had checked everything, healed everything, did everything she could to utmost perfection.

Seconds passed by,

Minutes passed by,

Hours ticked by,

...and nothing happened. **_Abso-fucking-lutely nothing._**

Disappointment assaulted every fibre of her body and it was with a crushed heart that she went to sleep the next day.

* * *

Hashirama and Izuna were discussing new matters about their plan when suddenly- "Hashirama, we've got some bad news," came Madara's loud statement, followed by Tobirama.

"What do you mean, aniki?"

The white-haired Senju replied, "We retrieved every single information from Kakuzu and what he told us..." He pinched his nose, annoyance and rage clouding his mind, "...was bad."

"To put it shortly; Konoha is in deep trouble." Madara continued, "Kumo, Iwa and Taki formed an alliance to overthrow Konoha."

Hashirama's eyes widened when he heard those words, even Izuna looked worriedly at his brother. "T-This is bad, very bad..."

What could Madara reply to that? "I wholeheartedly agree to that." But then a smirk lit up his face, "Which is why we have to speed up our plan because that'll be our only salvation."

* * *

Shisui was scanning Akhiko's traumatized mind carefully and scribbling notes on her notepad. She still didn't know what she did wrong but maybe if she compared the difference between their minds then she could find a loophole.

Well, trying wouldn't hurt a bit.

After drawing patterns of Akhiko's mind, she collected everything and flickered to her other patient. Clouded with various solutions running inside her mind, she placed her stuff on the table and set to work.

"...maybe if I changed this and added a tiny bit of electricity to my chakra?" She thought out loud, ticking the pencil against her under lip. "But what if it leaves more side-effects than benefits?" No, she couldn't take risks like that...

For the next hour, she kept thinking about her idea, about the pro's, about the cons.

Finally, having made up her mind, she decided to try it out. But with less minimal side-effects as possible. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on her amount of chakra, combining it with her lightning affinity. The moment she let her medical chakra mix with lightning, she felt different.

...she felt weird.

As long as she kept precautions, like in her case to tame the lightning with her healing chakra, then nothing bad would happen.

...she hoped.

Another deep inhale and then her chakra seeped inside his body- at first, she noticed the slight shock of the body and then nothing more.

A smile blossomed on her tired face when she noticed the smallest twitch of his fingers. Maybe this meant something good?

Her eyes widened when she saw the moving of his lips, moving closer to his lips, she placed her hands on his torso, only to be send flying against the wall. She groaned from the pain and clutched her head tightly but then she yelped in pain when she noticed her badly swollen fingers.

As if things couldn't get any worse than this, she heard the loud beeping of his heart and cursed loudly. Immediately activating her green hands, she started to take out the electricity inside of him, constantly biting on her lip from the pain caused by her fingers. She didn't dare to heal her fingers for fear of messing up. She would withstand this pain if it meant helping her dear friend.

Finally, after finishing it up, she healed her damaged finger tops and frowned in annoyance when she could still feel the phantom pain from her wounds. That was something that not even the best medics in the world could heal away.

Another day filled with pure disappointments _When would they stop?_

* * *

"What are you going to do with Kakuzu?" Izuna asked nonchalantly, legs crossed as he drunk from his tea.

Tobirama stepped forward, "Leave him to me." Continuing, "As Konoha's ANBU-Commander it's my duty to deal with spies _till the end._"

Everyone understood the meaning behind those words, no one objected to it until Madara spoke, "Tobirama, I've got a different idea, a much better one." His lips curled up, showing off his white teeth, "Let's keep him for later use."

Izuna chuckled softly, already having an inkling of what his brother was thinking about.

"I see my otouto knows what I'm thinking of." The elder Uchiha smirked in amusement, crossing his arms as he leaned against his _new_ oak desk.

But Hashirama and Tobirama were frowning in confusion, wondering what the two Uchiha brothers were thinking of. "Care to explain?" Hashirama asked in slight annoyance, feeling left out.

Madara closed his eyes and when they opened up it was bleeding red. Speaking in a cold, hateful manner, "**_How about we send Taki a reminder that you don't fuck with Konoha_**."

Tobirama smirked in amusement; only the Uchiha brothers were capable of thinking like that. Although he wasn't objecting to that idea either. It sounded quite appealing.

"I'm not really in favour for such cruel things but I'm not going to stop you. Either way, whether you kill him or send his body to Taki, they will find out eventually..." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, looking down on Konoha, "All I care about is protecting Konoha from any danger." His voice ended in a soft whisper as his eyes gazed down at his dream.

The co-Hokage straightened his back, "I'll take that as a 'yes, Madara, you can do what you want.'"

* * *

Another day fruitless day passed and Shisui was studying her stack of notes, scribbling some ideas, crossing some things out. Sighing in irritation, she stood up, stretching her limbs until she heard the satisfying pop from her bones.

"Time to check up on them." For the past month she had checked up on Sasuke and Akhiko, trying to find a therapy to get them out of unconsciousness. Next to that, she started to train the Medical Corps, pushing them to their limits since she still had a job as the Head of the Hospital. To her relief, the hospital didn't slack on their difficult recruiting program. Becoming a nurse in the hospital was hard, only the best of the best were welcomed with open arms.

There were two sections of nurses; the one who utilized chakra and the civilians. The hardest procedure was for the ninja's- they had to have perfect or semi-perfect chakra control and average chakra capacity. As for the civilians, they were only accepted if they finished 'The Art of Healing'. This was a school specialized in anatomy, herbology and so on.

Shortly said; to become a nurse (with or without chakra) was a difficult task but one that came with honour for the graduated.

Flickering towards Sasuke, she stiffened when she came eye to eye with his only son, "...Hiruzen." She noticed his tense body and walking towards him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure your father will be healed."

"...if that was the case then wouldn't he be healed by now?" His accusing, narrowed eyes stared at her. She could clearly see that he was losing hope day by day. She flinched at his cold tone but he continued before she would reply, "Aren't you _the _Uchiha Shisui who is the best medical ninja of the entire Shinobi Nations?!" At the end of his speech, he raised his voice.

...and all Shisui could do was accept his words because he was right, because she was at fault.

And she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she wouldn't help him-no, help them both out.

* * *

"It smells like shit down here." A playful voice spoke loudly, pinching his nose from disgust.

The other shinobi walking next to him deadpanned, "I'll be sure to place some flowery fragrances in our prison."

Chuckling, the first one spoke up, "Now, now, no need to be so grumpy."

"Sometimes you can be so weird, Izuna."

Said person chuckled in amusement. "I'd rather be weird than to have a stick-up-my-ass like aniki and you."

Tobirama frowned in annoyance, "I would prefer it if you didn't call me like that."

But Izuna continued on, a wicked glint in his eyes, "I wonder how imouto can stand all your up-tightness."

That was final drop that overflowed the bucket, and it was with pure rage that Tobirama chased after Izuna with a kunai in his hand, ready to kill his soon-to-be-brother-in-law.

* * *

Smiling softly at Toka, she nodded, "Now, start letting them in." It was time to re-evaluate everyone with her self-made tests and if needed, she would send them back to school so they could be tutored in the subject they had failed in.

"Ahn, Uchiha Setsu, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." Her smile widened slightly when she noticed the rosy tint on his cheeks. She handed him a thick bundle, "Take a seat." When he left, Shisui handed the other bundles to the rest.

She raised her voice and looked at her subordinates, "You will get exactly two hours and a half to finish your test. Afterwards we'll be moving on to the more practical lessons. Good luck to you all." Shisui turned the hourglass upside down and watched the sand glide down slowly.

* * *

Tobirama looked with clear distaste in his eyes at Kakuzu. Once a mighty shinobi and now he was nothing more than a broken man. Taking out his kunai, he twirled it around his finger, "Begone, you filth."

Kakuzu stared at him with glazed, green eyes- it was time to bid this world farewell. Before he could close his eyes, the kunai came down with deadly precision. His head rolled down on the floor and the two figures standing watched impassively as the light vanished from his eyes.

* * *

She yawned, her eyes drooping from the tiredness. An entire stack of corrected test were placed neatly in a box while she was busy correcting the last one in her office. To her amazement, there were only two nurses- a man and a woman who had failed their theory. They would have to re-take their tests again and if they failed they would have to return to school. She didn't appreciate the ones who failed their theory. Before you would start meddling inside the human body, you were obliged to understand it. This was a risk she wouldn't take. Even she re-took the tests and of course with her experience and Sharingan she was able to memorize everything perfectly.

Some could consider this cheating but in the ninja world nothing was fair. Ninja's were no samurai who did everything honourably. Ninja's were created for lies and deception. And Shisui made sure to use everything in her arsenal to achieve her goals, even if it meant cheating or finding a loophole.

Taking a cup of coffee, Shisui flickered towards room 117, which was placed under heavy protection. Nodding at the ANBU, she walked inside the room. Sadness crept up inside her heart as she watched the unmoving man. She placed her cup on the nightstand and sighed tiredly, her green hands assessing the bedridden man.

She was starting to get desperate, trying out everything, which seemed to have zero success. Shaking her head, she concentrated on him, her chakra snaking its way through his body. "What am I going to do with you?" was her quiet whisper as she finished checking him up.

She had a feeling that he was slipping from her fingers.

This crushing thought made her heart clench and twist painfully.

* * *

"I'll send one of my best hawks to send the head and the letter." Madara spoke, caressing the hawk on his arm. Breeding hawks was a favourite hobby of his and no one was better in cultivating hawks like he did, not even Izuna or Shisui.

The hawk flapped his wings, regarding Hashirama with narrowed eyes to which the Hokage smiled nervously, "Madara, I think your hawk dislikes me."

"So it seems," was his reply as he smirked in delight at his childhood friend. The hawk screeched loudly and shook his claws, eyes still focused on the wood user. "I'll be going to the tower now." Turning his back to his friend, the elder Uchiha walked away, whispering words to the hawk. Sometimes he had a feeling that Madara loved those hawks more than him.

Hashirama shivered when the hawk turned to look at him. Those beasts of him were scary as hell. "Somehow I have a feeling that Madara is teaching them to hate me." Musing over that fact, the Senju turned around and walked in his office.

* * *

She sighed quietly and looked at everyone, "Look around you and tell me what you see."

"A friend."

Another one, "A lover."

"Comrade."

"Best friend."

And the list went on.

Shisui lifted her hand, "That's right, we all have someone important that we cherish closely in our hearts."

_Madara, Izuna, Hashirama, Mito, Akhiko, Kagami, Torifu, Danzo, Noriko, ..._

_...and Tobirama. _

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. If you disobey my order, _I'll personally deal with you_, am I understood?" She threatened coolly, her chakra spiking violently.

The message was clear; fuck with Shisui and you were a goner.

Confident nods were her reply, "Hai, Shisui-sempai!"

"Good." Killing intent dwindled down and she continued, satisfied with their replies. "The fact that I'm evaluating you all under these strict rules is because of Konoha." All her subordinates who were seated narrowed their eyes, various thought running in their minds and none of them seemed appealing. "I'll make it short since you all have worked yourself to the bones. Kumo, Iwa and Taki are planning to overthrow us-" Shock was clear in their eyes but she hushed them with one look, "-but under no circumstances will Konoha fail. We have something that those villages don't have and will never have...," Everyone held in their breaths upon hearing that but Shisui wasn't finished. "_The Will of Fire."_

Many eyes widened, "We will fight with all we have and destroy our enemies. We will make sure that nothing will touch our precious hometown. We will crush everyone and everything with our bare hands. We will make them feel pain beyond their imagination. _And happen, it will."_

Louder and filled with pride, "_It's time to show them what the Village Hidden in the Leaves is made of!"_

That small speech inspired them, she could see it shine in their eyes as they shouted in unison, "**_For__ Konoha!"_**

* * *

Izuna whirled around when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and a happy smile appeared on his face when it was his little sister, "Imouto!"

Said woman smiled softly, "Izuna-nii, I came here to help you with the evacuation and I've brought some little helpers with me." She took a step aside and behind her were none other than Konoha's Special Chunin Squad, consisting of Team Tobirama, Team Izuna and Team Shisui.

"Izuna-sensei!" His female student greeted him loudly, hugging him tightly. It was obvious that she had missed her dear teacher.

Izuna smiled gently and patted her head, "Good to see you again Noriko-chan." He averted his attention on his male students and smirked, "Well if it isn't Kata-chan and Sato-chan."

The two glared at their sensei, eye brows twitching in annoyance, "Sensei." They spoke in unison, arms crossed.

Shisui clapped her hands loudly to get their attention, "Everyone, listen carefully. From today on you'll be sent towards Konoha's Emergency Evacuation Transport Facility, each and one of you will be transported to our hidden sheltered mansion, which is equipped with family rooms and comfortable furnished rooms. Next to that, we've placed many seals which will provide the shelter with security, food, water, fresh clothes and so on. Before you'll all be transported you will have to come in this tent where the medics will run up a thorough check-up. The ones who are sick will be sent to the hospital where they will be healed efficiently and when the medics are certain that the patient is completely healed up, he or she will have to come here again with an official document where your permission is written in it. Each document must have my signature in it otherwise it won't have any value." Inhaling deeply, she continued, "Now we'll start, please line up and wait until you're allowed to come in." Shisui turned around and walked inside the giant building, which they had built for these occasions.

The fact that they wanted to check up on everyone was because the medics would have to stay in the hospital, taking care of the wounded shinobi and kunoichi. Of course, a few of her medics will go with Konoha's population but the majority will stay with her. So, it was better to patch up everyone instead of letting them infect each other.

Better to be safe than sorry, was her motto.

* * *

Hashirama looked at Madara, "How is the evacuation going?"

"Smoothly. I've sent Izuna to keep the crowd under control and Shisui is doing her job as the captain of the evacuation program." He leaned against his comfy chair, "As for Tobirama, he went with a small group to locate the Tailed Beasts."

The Senju's eyes widened, "_You did what?!_"

Already knowing that the worried brother would act like that, he put his hands in the air, effectively stopping him, "Relax. I'm not stupid enough to send him out without back-up, I'm with him." Madara smirked and looked with amused eyes at the confused Hashirama until his eyes lit up in understanding.

"Aa," The brown-haired Hokage started, "Let me guess. A clone?"

"You guessed correctly."

His childhood friend chuckled, "How could I ever doubt in your efficient leader skills."

"That, my friend, is a mistake you shouldn't make twice." He replied with a mighty air around him, his deep baritone voice confident.

* * *

_Somewhere in a dark room two brown, confused eyes fluttered open..._


	37. Chapter 36: Everlasting Hope

**OnePiecefan202 **- Didn't know you guys read other messages. :p But yes, in this chapter there will be some lemon.

**Rosy-Apples **- Thank you!

**treavellergirl **- I liked that line too- it seems our tastes are the same. ;)

**Duesal10 **- Thanks!

**SilverIcy **- All will be cleared out in this chapter, my dear reader/reviewer. :D

**GaleSynch **- What can I say, I love being evil with my dear readers. Well, I've got the perfect Bijuu for Shisui, can you try to guess it? And of course, I'll try to read your story! ;D And you'll see some surprising things in this chapter, very surprising indeed.

**Guest **- I noticed. :p

**Radiant Celestial Aura** - Thank you! :D

So here are the ages for the ones that are confused, for this chapter only:

Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama=30 years to 31 years old

Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito/Sarutobi Sasuke=28 years to 29 years old

Uchiha Shisui=25 years to 26 years old

Senju-Uzumaki Akhiko=5 years to 6 years old

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it._

_―_

_Margaret Thatcher_

_._

_._

**Chapter 36: Everlasting Hope**

"Lady Shisui!" Someone screamed euphoric, his loud voice gaining everyone's attention. He blushed under their curious stares and locked his eyes with the Sharingan user who stopped stamping her approval on a document.

Cocking an eye brow, she waited for him to steady his breathing, his hands on his heart, "What is it, Utsa-kun?"

A giant smile blossomed on his face and somehow Shisui's heart started fluttering madly, "Lady Shisui, I have wonderful news."

* * *

Outside the building where people were lined up for the check-up, they heard a loud scream of pure ecstasy, more precisely the shout of their dear Shisui. "Oh my Kami!"

Curious eyes were plastered on the building when the body-flicker user once again screamed in delight and then there was no sound of her anymore.

* * *

"Tobirama, _left side_!" Madara shouted in irritation as he cleaved through a Kumo-nin. "_Left!_"

Without glancing at the Sharingan user, he teleported behind the bastard who dared to sneak up on him and stabbed him right through his heart. "Ninja lesson number one; never _ever _underestimate your opponent." He lectured in his teacher-mode and pulled his sword out of the now dead shinobi. With or without Madara's shout he would have acted accordingly, he had felt the shinobi's chakra, well more like suppressed chakra. Everyone knew that his sensory skills were far superior than the rest, even his older brother didn't reach the same level as him.

Growing fed up with these ninja's, Tobirama summoned a large water vortex, sucking up everyone in the near area. "Madara!"

"_I know!_" was his irritated shout.

Out of nowhere these Kumo-nin appeared, demanding that the two of them should surrender, much to his disbelief. Even Madara couldn't help but laugh at that statement, replying in visible amusement, "Make us, idiots."

This riled up the two-man squad and then they proceed to attack fiercely. The moment the fighting occurred, Madara had nodded at him. He knew what that meant that they had to kill off everyone for fear of repercussions. No one was to know what they were doing out of Konoha's protective walls.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoed around the forested area and straining his ears, he heard it coming from his right side. Ducking efficiently, he avoided the sharpness of a sword and kicked him in the stomach. Blood was coughed up and without an ounce of mercy in his veins, he created a rotating water knife, increasing the speed, along with the sharpness and beheaded the surprised Kumo-nin.

As quick as a tiger, he somersaulted over the sneaking Kumo-nin, placing his hands on his head and with one strong push of chakra, he snapped his neck. Years of experience made him used to all these abnormality, the cracking of a bone, the blood loss, the screams of pain, ... Then he proceed to throw the lifeless body towards the incoming danger, using the momentum to increase his speed. His eyes locked with one of the higher-ups and then his devil-red orbs noticed a blade. Not a simple sword, but one that glowed a bright yellow. He could feel the high amount of chakra that was infused with it, sparks of pure lightning were dancing together.

His opponent smirked, "Well, well, _Senju Tobirama_, killing you with my Rajiin no Ken would be an honor."

"Don't get your hopes up," was his reply, his lips curved upwards as he punched a ninja in the face, hearing the satisfied crunch of a broken jaw and nose. The brown-haired man ran towards him and in the last moment he flickered in front of him, his swords ready to chop his head off, like he had done to one of his peers.

He went on the defense and calling out to his chakra, he created a roaring tornado around himself, water tendrils attacking everything near his vicinity.

But to his slight surprise, the man cut _through _his attack like it was nothing. He jumped to his left side, missing being hit by the chakra-infused attack. His eyes narrowed as he observed the chakra sword, formulating a plan in his head, he tried out another approach. Taking out a few shuriken, he threw them towards his suspecting enemy.

A scoff appeared on his face, "Is that all, Senju? I heard stories about your legendary powers but you're nothing more than the average shinobi." and then he sliced through the shuriken.

Just like he had thought, Tobirama mused as he observed the workings of the sword. The blade could not only cut through solid objects but also through chakra-based substances. He back flipped away from another swipe of the lightning sword but to his shock, the sword produced electrical rings of energy and grabbed him. His eyes widened when strong electrical shocks seared through his entire system, blinding him. He gritted his teeth in aggravation but he could only hold out for so long.

A scream erupted from his mouth, making the man smirk even wider in satisfaction.

Then he was thrown away like a rag doll, his body slumping on the ground. His ears buzzed loudly but he could make out Madara scream, "Tobirama!"

Immediately, his chakra kicked in forcibly and his lessons with Shisui re-played in his head. Soothing chakra coursed through his body, healing the damage that was done to his body. Under normal circumstances, he would have been slightly immune to lightning attacks but this swords was different from any lightning-based attack that he had felt. Even in comparison to Shisui's lightning-based attack, this sword dealt more damage.

He clenched his teeth from the pain and growled lowly as he eyed the Kenjutsu-user with a calculating gaze. He had to find a way to immobilize him, but the question was _how?_

* * *

Madara glared at the Kumo-nins who were surrounding him. This was starting to annoy him to no end. Glancing to his ANBU-Commander, he found Tobirama standing back up. His eyes moved to the special sword, that sword intrigued him.

And he also knew for a fact that his little dear sister would love such a gift, especially considering she had a lightning affinity. Smirking, he tightened his grip on his trusted gunbai which he had used frequently in so many wars, it felt as if it was a piece of himself.

Swinging it expertly, a powerful gust of wind was created which blew the surrounding enemies away. His smirk lit up his face, "_Let's start dancing_," he whispered ominously, the thrill of fighting pumping adrenaline throughout his body. With his Sharingan, he locked eyes with one of the men who was standing up, his body decorated with open wounds. The blood that gushed out made him even more excited and he wanted to see more.

The men seemed to understand that this opponent wasn't one to be defeated easily, so, looking at each other, they nodded in unison. "Attack him with all you've got!" More Kumo-nins roared in anger and charged straight at the Uchiha head clan. With another swipe, his gunbai created a veil of dust, hiding the Uchiha from their prying eyes as they tried to sense him out. Not even in their dreams would they be able to find his chakra, he thought in the safety of his mind. After years of practice, he placed the gunbai on his back and performed a set of seals, converting his chakra into fire, "Katon: Gokakyu Hitoame no Jutsu!" He created a multitude of fireballs at the same time which then rained down on the unknowing enemy.

A full-blown smirk appeared on his face when he heard their desperate screams and shrieks.

Oh, he hadn't forgotten about the four stationary men who were kneading chakra too obvious to no to notice. Were they really this stupid to underestimate an enemy? "Tch." He grunted in annoyance as he jumped in the air and kicked two shinobi's away. When it came down to a fight, Madara always had been ruthless, in contrary to his little sister who tried to keep the blood to a minimum. He took out a multitude of shuriken and threw them towards the incoming dangers. He had noticed their little scheme all along; keep him busy in the rectangle until the four men had collected enough chakra to utilize their jutsu. All these men inside the jutsu were only sacrifices but he wasn't going to be one of them.

He flipped forward, stabbing two others in their eyes and then he ducked, avoiding a rain of lightning that was heading his way. His lips curled even more upwards as he took out a dozen kunai's, coated with a very deadly poison, one which his dear sister had made for him for his twenty-third birthday.

With great accuracy, each and one of them were hit by the sharp objects, "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Fire erupted from his mouth and took the shape of a giant wall, burning everything in its path greedily, the poisoned shinobi's included. Their eyes widened when they couldn't move their limbs and Madara watched with great satisfaction as the sea of fire swallowed them entirely, their screams of mercy the only thing that echoed around the clearing.

Smell of burnt flesh invaded his nostrils and he had to scrunch his nose in disgust. It was time to up his fighting, it was starting to bore him to no end. Calling out to his chakra, he summoned thirty clones the moment the four stationary men were ready. This was going to be the end spectacle, "Are you all ready?!" He shouted in hidden amusement, looking at the four shinobi's.

Each and one of them had collected enough chakra and moving their hands in precise perfection and speed, they called loudly, each adorning a victorious smirk, "Raiton: Raimo Raito!" When those words were spoken, four connecting streams shoot high into the sky and it was then when Madara formed the substitution jutsu, swapping places with the rest of the Kumo-nins who took the places of his clones. Afterwards, a powerful lightning blast was created, which turned everything inside the rectangle into dust. The four men couldn't stop their jutsu on time and had killed off their own men instead of him.

They stiffened when his Sharingan eyes locked with them, "**_The show ends_**_ **here."**_Like a blur, he appeared behind them, snapping their neck, slashing their throat, stabbing them through their gut and chopping their head off.

When he was done, he looked around him- the area was destroyed, bodies littered everywhere, fire was smothering everything in its way and the smell lingered annoyingly so in the air.

* * *

Black locked with brown.

"I-I c-c-can't believe it.." The black-haired beauty choked out, taking a shaky step towards the bedridden person, "Y-You're up..." And then just like that, she finished the final step, moving closer to the awakened patient, engulfing him in a gentle hug, remembering that was still injured. "T-Thank you, Kami...thank you..." She whispered softly, smiling warmly as he returned the hug.

* * *

He had to get closer to the sword-wielder but how? That sword made him practically invisible- his eyes roamed the environment, there were a bunch of dead bodies, that was when a plan was starting to formulate in his head, smirking he flipped away from his opponent, creating a huge water tornado that even made the man stumble backwards. He used that moment to create another clone who ran away from him, acting on his order.

His only problem was that damned sword, this man was in perfect sync with the sword. But when that sword was gone, he was sure that man would be nothing much of a threat. A large whip of freezing water appeared next to him, he continuously tried to attack him but every time it was blocked by that damned sword but that was all a part of his plan. Finally, he felt the information from his clone...

_It was time._

"I must say- you're clearly a skilled Kenjutsu-user," His tone became lower, "..._but this will be your end."_

And then he flickered from one spot to another and the shinobi stood there dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth agape as he watched him move like lightning. Desperately, he tried to slash him with his lightning sword but he always hit nothing more than air.

Like an animal he was cornered and desperation was seeping into his eyes- he almost had the Senju, almost... but this wasn't the end, no, he would use that move. No way would he ge- "**Your life is still valuable for me**," came his dark whisper from behind him. His eyes widened as saucers, _too fast... _"H-How...?" He asked in fear, his voice trembling slightly. He couldn't even use his fucking body, it just didn't want to obey his command. **_Damnit!_**

Tobirama sighed softly, "Well, since you were a capable fighter, I owe you an explanation. Since I couldn't get close to you because of that sword, I used the dead bodies to flicker from one spot to another and then I made you move from your spot right behind one of the-" "...dead bodies..." The shinobi finished for him, eyes closed in defeat. "I underestimated you, you clearly own the moniker of yours truly."

A chop to his neck and he fell unconscious, cursing his own stupidity because that small mistake meant his defeat and afterwards it would mean _his death._

* * *

Shisui watched carefully as he ate from his carefully picked out food, "Don't leave anything behind." She said sternly, knowing that he wouldn't eat the vegetables. Why a man like him detested vegetables was a mystery to her. Still, she was thankful that he had woken up but one thing was bothering her to no end.

_His lungs._

She had noticed that he had trouble breathing in and out- before he had woken up, she had checked and healed everything but then why was his lungs troubling him? He seemed to notice her obvious staring and with a cocked eye brow, he smirked flirtatiously, "Like what you see, Shisui-chan?"

Her eye brows twitched at that remark, "I've seen much _much _better. Now, eat everything, **_your vegetables too_." **She threatened with narrowed eyes at a sheepish-looking Sasuke.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

After collecting all the dead bodies, they had burnt them all with one big fireball. No evidence was to be left behind.

Tobirama pocketed his scroll where the Kenjutsu-wielder was stored into it- he would extract the information out of him when they got back in Konoha. His eyes widened slightly when his fingers brushed against something that plagued his mind day in, day out.

"Tobirama?" Madara asked in confusion, eyes focused on the stiff Senju, wondering what was troubling the stoic shinobi.

Said shinobi shook his head slightly and concentrated on the task at hand: _find one of the Tailed Beast. _"It's nothing." Placing his fingers on the ground, he felt the chakra from every living thing but what stood out the most was the _almost _infinite chakra from his said objective. "Twelve o'clock." With another nod towards the Uchiha, he sped towards his destination, wanting this mission to finish.

* * *

Sasuke would be a lying idiot if he said that he didn't enjoy Shisui's entire attention. Hell, if he had known that he would have to get in a coma to get her to notice him then he would've done so long ago. "Kami, that's it, Shisui, _more..,_" he moaned a bit too loud, eyes closed.

"_Sasuke." _Shisui gritted through her teeth, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

When she had spoken his name, he opened his unfocused eyes, "Yes?" He asked drunkenly, a wide grin plastered on his face.

The Uchiha sighed in annoyance, "Keep your voice a bit down." How could she be angry with her idiotic friend when he had risen up from the near-death. Careful fingers massaged his back, moving down to his legs to keep his limbs in shape so the muscles would remain strong and that atrophy does not set in.

"Hmmm..." The dazed monkey-summoner hummed happily, eyes closing again.

Shisui looked with adoring eyes at her good friend, happiness bubbling inside of her.

* * *

The white-haired Senju looked with impressed eyes at the giant mass of chakra in the form of an animal. They had found five of the nine beasts and each time he was stupefied at the giants that seemed to hold more chakra than the previous one. He didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity.

"Four more to go." Madara grunted in annoyance- he should've send Hashirama himself, this mission was starting to annoy him. He couldn't even kill them... And from the six that he had chosen to accompany him, there were only four left. Sighing in irritation, he followed Tobirama who dashed towards the east side.

* * *

"Take it easy, Sasuke, your body needs to get used to holding your weight."

He glared at the ground as he leaned onto Shisui, wondering how he could've changed into this crippled man. Till now, he didn't even saw his son, he didn't want Hiruzen to see him like this. She had understood him immediately and was helping her out while her other clones were doing her other jobs- training the Medical Corps, evacuating the civilians, helping out in the hospital, doing the administrative work, reporting to her Hokages, etc.

His heart fluttered at the thought that she had dropped everything to help him out. But his mind was telling him that she was doing this as a friend. He ignored that rational part of his mind and prayed to Kami that it was the former.

Shisui looked at the monkey-summoner and felt guilt entrap her- this was her fault that he was struggling with his _own body_.

"S-Sasuke...," This caught the head of the Sarutobi clan, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry..." She sniffed quietly, her lungs constricting painfully as she tried to keep her breathing steady. "It's my fault that you got this injured. I allowed orphans free entrance to Konoha and with it came a spy. I didn't even think of the consequences of my deed. The fact that you're like this is _because of me._" The Sarutobi indicated towards the bed, wanting to sit down. Gently, she placed him on the bed and stood opposite of him, wondering what he would say. Closing her eyes, she waited for the blow that would surely come.

She had expected nasty, foul words but not this.

She had expected him to hate her but not the entirety of his love.

She had expected him to hit her but instead he...he...kissed her...

Her eyes widened when he had pulled her towards him, his arms cupping her cheeks as his lips locked with hers. Too dumbfounded at his sudden action, she allowed him to deepen the kiss and to her mortification, a moan escaped her lips. This seemed to arouse the Sarutobi because felt something poke her, something _hard. _His hands moved to her muscled ass and with a strong push, he pushed her even closer- she could feel his muscles flex and twitch against her stomach.

_This was so wrong, in so many ways. _

Finally getting out ofher stupor, she pulled Sasuke roughly away, panting loudly as she looked at him with disgust and slight confusion, "_What the hell are you thinking attempting a stunt like that?!" _She took a step backwards, and then another, and another until her back was against the door.

"I-I...acted on impulse." Sasuke spoke quietly, eyes casted down as he clenched his fists tightly. Why couldn't he find a woman like Shisui? Why couldn't het get something good for once? Why was he doomed to watch the love of his life with another man?

**_Why?_**

Shisui's eyes widened when realization started to seep in. At first she thought Sasuke wanted her just for the sex but now she could see the truth, no, _she could feel it, **she felt** **it.**_"Do y-you...," Sasuke snapped his attention back on her, "...l-love me, S-Sasuke..?"

His eyes widened when those words left Shisui's lips- what could he say to that?

_Absolutely nothing. _

**_Because in the end she would never be his._**

Forcing himself to not to care about Shisui, he replied icily, "**_Correction, I loved you."_**_ He lied smoothly. _Turning his back to her, he wanted her out of his room, wanted her out of his mind, wanted her to fucking leave him alone. "I want to be left alone."

He heard the slight intake of her breath but chose to ignore it, "S-Sasuke..."

"Uchiha-sama, _leave._" There, he ended the discussion, she couldn't say anything to him. His heart clenched painfully when he felt the flicker from her chakra.

..._And neither noticed the lone tear rolling down on opposite sides._

* * *

It was with a relieved heart that Tobirama arrived in Konoha, tired and filled with blood splotches on his clothes. The recon mission had become more difficult than he had thought but it was all worth it. They had found all the chakra animals, all nine of them. Now, they only had to capture them but with the aid of the Uchiha brothers, his brother and the Uzumaki aid, it would be all cleared out within a few days.

But on the entire mission, he could only think of one person and one person only. Madara noticed it too, smirking he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go."

This made the Senju snap his head towards the Uchiha. For Madara to give him permission to go to Shisui was by far the most important gesture that Tobirama was waiting for. Because this meant that Madara had finally deemed him worthy to date Shisui, he acknowledged Tobirama's ability to take care of his little sister.

"Don't think I won't hesitate to take back my words the moment you would her." He replied with narrowed eyes.

Offended at those words, he narrowed his eyes, "I'd rather slice my throat instead of hurting her."

Satisfied at those words, Madara nudged him, "Now go, I'm sure she must be worried sick."

"What about you?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "What are you, my mother? I said go." He replied gruffly, annoyed that he was still standing here instead of going to his little sister. He was sure she would be making a happy dance at the fact that he had deemed Tobirama worthy. To be frank, he had always deemed the Senju worthy to be her husband but he wanted to be sure so he observed him, how he interacted around her and other women and so on. He wanted only the best for his dear sister.

Not needing to be told again, Tobirama flickered towards the person he treasured the most.

* * *

The body-flicker-user looked at the report that Uchiha Rya had sent her mere seconds ago. It seemed Sasuke's health was getting better and better. She released the breath that she was holding back unconsciously. Ever since that last encounter with him three weeks ago, she hadn't seen him. She was at loss for what to do.

She couldn't talk to her best friend because Mito could only see the monster that hurt her son.

She couldn't talk to her lover because that would end up badly.

She couldn't even talk to her brother because that would also end up badly.

...she was stuck and there seemed to be no escape from this trap.

* * *

When Tobirama entered her office, he noticed her sad gaze, follwing her stare he noticed a report. He raised his eye brows, wondering what would take her entire attention, even from him.

Coughing loudly to get her attention, his lips curled upwards when her head snapped towards him.

Right then and there, her face glowed brightly, sadness gone and replaced by an immense joy. _That_, Tobirama thought, _was what he was waiting for. _

"Tobirama-kun!" She stood up with fluid movements and ran towards him, "I've missed you so much," was Shisui's soft, loving words as she locked her lips with his, her hands snaking around his neck. She didn't even care that he smelled like blood, coated with sweat and mud. She loved him entirely, his nasty smells included.

It didn't take long for the white-haired Senju to kiss her back, hell, he pushed her against her desk and kissed her as if his life depended on it, enjoying her wonderful smells. He groaned when Shisui snaked her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. He had a suspicious feeling that he would have to take a shower before he would greet his elder brother. As if on cue, his twitching member woke up and reminded him that he still didn't make love with Shisui, something that was starting to drive him crazy...

But this was only a matter of time.

"Shisui." He tried to speak as she kissed him desperately, not leaving his lips for a moment.

She hummed in reply, moving down to his throat and placing tender kisses, tightening her grip on his neck. But Tobirama gently pried her hands from him, wanting to say something special. With a gentleness that he only showed openly around his lover, he stared lovingly into her eyes and with slow movement, he got to his knees, his hands already found what he was looking for.

Realization started to sink into her obsidian orbs and with wide eyes, she stared at him.

He took out the box and opened it, revealing an elegant-looking golden ring with intricate seals around the golden object, "_Marry me."_


End file.
